The Loudest Field
by Arokham
Summary: Que vas hacer ahora Lincoln Loud ahora que has perdido el amor y la confianza de tus hermanas, que haz perdido tu hogar y tu familia, fue tu culpa y lo sabes, aquel día que tu un chico sin ningún talento las humillo en esa yarda maldita. ¿quieres recuperarlas? bueno amigo prepárate par aun largo y tumultuoso viaje en el tendrás que dejar atrás todo lo que te hace quien eres
1. El incidente ( otoño )

**Un gran saludo para todos los lectores**

 **Ya llevaba un largo tiempo sin escribir, años para ser mas especifico, pero como botella traia por la olas decidi volver a incursionar en el universo ( o metaverso según los mas puristas) de los fan fiction, en especial ahora mismo que he cogido un gran interes por esta joya de nick llamada loud house , aunque siendo sincero no hubiera dado este paso sin la inspiracion de grandes escritores como Phantom1812 ( un delicia cada uno de sus trabajos) y el genial UnderratedHero , enserio chicos si logran leer esto espero algún día poder brillar con su intensidad.**

 **Bueno habiendo dicho todo, Loud house es propiedad de nickelodeon ellos poseen los derechos de personajes y etc.**

 **Disfruten mucho del fic y les agradeceria enormente sus comentarios y criticas, asi puedo mejorar para entregarles una mejor escritura. Gracias a todos**

…

 **EL INCIDENTE**

Ser el hijo del medio en un gran familia es una responsabilidad con la que muy pocos se atreverían a cargar si tuvieran elección, pero para Lincoln Loud ese no era el caso, él no se avergonzaba del hecho de ser el único chico en una gran banda de chicas .

Para él cada una era tan única y especial como la que le precedía o sucedía, deportista, musical, poética, etc , sus hermanas disfrutaban ser quienes eran y el en ser la columna en la que ellas podían apoyarse cuantas veces necesitaran, aun si tuvierann sus problemas como toda familia, no decaian ,pues el amor , la amistad y sobre todo la confianza que ellas le otorgaban siempre habia triunfado sobre el caos de la familia, pues estas eran mucho más valiosa que el mas radiante de los trofeos que pudiera ganar ,o cualquier riña que pudiese pasar.

Lincoln Loud aquel niño de blanca cabellera, nunca se atrevería a tentar con romper aquel lazo tan frágil de confianza que con mucho esfuerzo había creado a lo largo de su vida junto a sus hermanas, al menos no adrede.

Era por esa razón que en lo más profundo de su ser no dejaba preguntarse qué diablos había hecho, en un momento de oligofrenia pasajera que le estaba costando muy caro, un treta que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, la vergüenza en el rostro de sus hermanas lo confirmaba , junto a ese dolor camuflado en las incredulas miradas de sus padres.

-¡ CORRE¡- fue lo que le dijo su mente, y así lo hizo, corrió, lo intentó lo mejor que pudo , buscar huir de una multitud iracunda que maldecía su apellido a todas voces y que mas temprano que tarde terminaría por atraparlo.

Más tarde luego del partido el camino a casa se torno largo y silencioso, la familia Loud al interior del vehículo había detenido su tan característico caos, un ambiente de tensión inundaba los interiores de aquella maltrecha van , que tan acertadamente Lincoln había apodado como vanzilla.

Todas trataban de apartar sus miradas de los culpables de tan vergonzoso acto, fallando cada cierto tiempo en su propósito, por su lado los implicados no podían evitar cruzar la mirada con la esperanza de poder ver un poco de alivio en la mirada del otro, Lynn con un rostro lleno de nerviosismo que no podia ni pretendia ocultar y Lincoln ,su hermano, acariciando con cuidado las pequeñas heridas que la frustracion de su equipo habian dejado en el, buscando posiblemente un mirada que les dijera que aquel acto no era merecedor la sentencia que naturalmente recaería sobre ellos.

-No lo puedo comprender niños- Dijo el Lynn Loud patriarca de la familia, mientras se detenía ante una luz roja.

\- No sé cómo lo lograron , pero consiguieron que la familia Loud fuera el hazme reir de todo Michigan , se sintió…no… fue como en la final de la competencia de Break dance…¡Te maldigo Hazeltucky¡- El se permitió soltar una lágrima y un pequeño sollozo disfrasado de frustracion.

-Papi sabes, see podría decir que..- Improviso Luan, tratando de dar un alivio cómico aun ambiente que brillaba por la volatibilidad de las palabras.

\- ¡Ahora no luan!- corto con una voz de más amenazadora, haciendo que un " Lo siento" fuera lo único que la comediante pudiera responder.

-Lo que su padre quiere decir es que estamos muy decepcionados de su comportamiento – Dijo la madre incorporándose al sermón.

-¡La multitud odia a Loud¡¿Por qué me odian?¡Hazeltucky tu no sabes ver el talento asi te pegara en la cara¡ - Ver llorar a su padre era suficiente prueba de que las cosas se habían salido totalmente de control, ninguna recordaba verlo tan estresado, ni tan abrumado, ni frágil desde el pasado primero de Abril. Lincoln y Lynn observaban incrédulos la escena, habían logrado hacer llorar a su padre, un logro de lo mas deplorable. Tras esto la poca esperanza que tuvieran de apoyarse en el resto de las chicas se disipada frente a las miradas de decepción y negación por parte de todas.

-Lo siento- la deportista considero oportuno decirlo, aun expectante de la respuesta que recibiría, Lincoln por su parte aun no hallaba la correcta combinación de palabras, que pudieran expresar un mínimo del arrepentimiento que sentía.

-¡Claro que lo sientes señorita¡- replico mientas el Sr. Lynn que se reincorporaba para continuar el largo trayecto a casa .

\- Podía esperar esta jugarreta de Lincoln . ¿Pero de ti Lynn?, alguien tan madura y responsable con las disciplinas que practica- Todos podían sentir el tono melancólico en la voz de su madre, el sollozo silencioso de un corazón herido.

-¿Lincoln...? - la voz de su madre parecía sacarlo del trance al que su culpa y vergüenza le habían inducido.

-Lincoln, cariño, yo solo quería que hicieras un poco de ejercicio , no esperaba que tu desidia fuera tan grande como para poner en riesgo la salud física de tu hermana-

-¡Pero mama solo fue un ez..!- replico apresuradamente la deportista.

-¡Lynn Jr¡, ¡ Tu madre aún no ha terminado ¡- Cortó tajantemente el patriarca Loud dejando sin aliento al resto de sus hijos.

-Lo siento- Como si se tratara de un dejavu , estas palabra fueron dichas al unísono , con la misma pena y arrepentimiento que la primera vez, obteniendo claro el mismo resultado.

-Niños… y esto va para todos , tienen que entender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias, que sus decisiones buenas o malas también incumben a los demás, es por eso que a partir de Lynn y Lincoln ahora están castigados- Los Loud dieron un pequeño jadeo general, aunque el caos y las travesuras eran comunes en casa, los padres nunca fueron tan severos al dictaminar un castigo, nunca lo dijeron tan seriamente, nunca tan enserio.

-Lincoln estas castigado por los próximos treinta días, y eso significa nada de comics, manga, videojuegos o televisión, me llevare tu portátil y solo podrás usar la de la sala cuando tengas tareas que hacer, también limitaremos las visitas de Clyde a dos por semana , regresaras directamente a la casa , sin paradas , sin árcades , sin juegos, no estás en ningún club así que te quiero en casa temprano, ¡¿Entendido?¡- Lincoln se permitió lanzar un pequeño quejido , mientras presionaba sus rodillas con sus manos tratando de mitigar la pena

-Si mamá- Fue lo único que atinó a responder con una voz entrecortada.

, creo que es suficiente castigo el accidentarte y no poder realizar ninguna activada deportiva alguna por los próximos quince días, pero eso no te hace menos culpable junto a tu hermano nos mentiste, es por eso que extenderé tu descanso por cinco más.

\- ¡Pero mamá¡- replicó - En dos semanas comienza la temporada de soccer y si no le damos su paliza anual a los tontos de Hazeltucky no tendremos suerte en el resto de los juegos.

-Ya he dado mi veredicto señorita. Además ya hable con el entrenador, el equipo intercambió lugares en el juego con otro equipo de la liga juvenil , así que no quiero ninguna objeción ¿Entendido?-

-Se supone que sería mi revancha- Murmuró ofuscada

-Has dicho algo Jr- Advirtió el padre.

-¡Nada¡…papá…disculpa- Respondió con un temor atípico en ella.

-0-

La ultima semana no habia sido sencilla para Lincoln Loud, ni para ninguno que osara portar ese apellido. El video del juego de la final de la liguilla juvenil de Futbol Americano se había vuelto tendencia por las redes sociales desde el primer día de su publicación, pasado los días ya era una graciosa anécdota viral. Todas vieron en menor o mayor medida sus actividades, sociales y laborales afectadas por tal suceso, el apellido Loud en las calles se había vuelto sinónimo de burla, de fracaso y desconfianza total.

El teléfono de Luan había dejado de sonar, el chisme de la vergüenza del campo de los gallos había recorrido maratónicamente el camino de los oídos de padres de tanto niños como adolecentes, nadie necesitaba a una Loud animando su fiesta.

Aquellas noches en las cuales Luna salía a tocar en el bar de moda "Scream boyz", buscando robar la atención de algun caza talentos, recibia el desden de un publico que no parecia interesado en oirla.

Lucy Loud, la gótica poeta, se sentía mas sola y miserable que nunca, el gremio de artistas de la sala de la Luna Roja, decidieron reducir su tiempo en el palet, siendo ella una de las caras mas reconcibles del movimiento poetico de la ciudad no era facil para los contribullentes de aquellos clubes relacionarla con tal escandalo.

Lana y Lola buscaban el apoyo mutuo, dispuestas a resistir toda aquella marea de estupidez que con seguridad recaería sobre ellas, juntas en las abejas podían sentir la seguridad de su cuadrilla, mas por separado la historia cambiaba drásticamente, cada una tenia que lidiar con aquello que se murmuraba por las calles, Los loud, una familia de perdedores.

De Lisa no se supo mucho, solo que por presión del alumnado, había suspendido sus clases en la estatal de Michigan, dedicándose enteramente a sus proyectos personales, encerrada todo el día en su habitación.

Leni no parecía entender las indirectas de sus compañeros de clase, no lograba comprender las burlas del resto de adolecentes de su entorno, solo Lori parecía llevar toda esta situación con cierta madurez, no era secreto que ansiaba que los días pasaran con más velocidad, dado que su futuro estaba fuera de los límites de Royal Woods, donde dejaría atrás toda aquella humillación que indirectamente su hermano había provocado en ella, es por eso que los últimos días de clase previos a lo que seria su ultimo año escolar , no le importaba ensuciarse los puños con la sangre de algún que otro idiota que osara burlarse de alguna de sus hermanas.

Lynn Loud contaba con la cuestionable fortuna de encontrase indispuesta durante estos días, por lo que no pudo ser testigo de primera mano como aquella bola de nieve comenzaba a crecer sin control , de cómo en las calles de aquel tradicional suburbio se vociferaba los canticos de la humillación de los hermanos Loud, la única muestra de lo amargo del fracaso se vislumbró en aquellas cartas, enviadas por múltiples líderes de los tantos deportes en los que brillaba ,que decidían por imagen de sus escuadras separarla de las mismas.

Como se le fue prometido solo el equipo de Soccer de Royal Woods le permitió continuar, bajo la promesa de la clasificación al torneo nacional.

Cada carta lo sintió como el más fuerte de los golpes a su orgullo, la humillación a su autoestima , que solo podían expresarse en amargas lágrimas que compartía junto a sus amadas hermanas.

-"El egoísta de Lincoln causo todo esto"- Balbuceaban algunas.

-"Es por su culpa, todo es por su culpa"- Se lamentaban otras

-"No merece ser nuestro hermano"- Era el precepto general de todas al acabar cada reunión de hermanas.

No les tomo mucho perdonar a Lynn, por sus acciones, al fin y la cabo,según sus percepciones ella no era más que una víctima del infame y egoísta niño de cabello blanco.

Fueron duros los ultimos dias de clase para Lincoln Loud, el considerable aumento en los bulling de la escuela, las risas disfrazadas en los chismes de las chicas en cada esquina e incluso el incidente muy particular relacionado con su abuelo en una de sus ya típicas video llamadas , se habían vuelto algo tan común como el respirar, si esta era la despedida a su vida en la primaria de Royal Woods ,era de lejos la peor que cualquiera pudiera vivir, el caso de los Gallos vs los Hockers había marcado un precedente en su ya larga lista de humillaciones públicas , una que posiblemente lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Pero aquello podía soportarlo, había soportado cosas peores, lo que en realidad lo acongojaba era el ver como cada una las personas que más amaba en el mundo era arrastrada junto a el a su podredumbre, sabía que si existía una solución para esto, no sería tan sencilla como otro video auto humillándose.

En casa la penitencia que pagaba por sus tretas le había dejado mucho tiempo libre , el suficiente quizás para saber que estaba a un paso de la locura.

\- Treinta y dos – dijo en voz baja, seguían siendo treinta y dos las grietas del techo, las había contado desde el primer día de su encierro.

-Hombre, como extraño los días de escuela, ¡Que estás diciendo loud¡, esos días fueron horribles. - se replicó, mientras golpeaba su frente con su palma.

\- Pero enserio, saben que si extraño, que una de las chicas cruce esa puerta necesitando ayuda con uno de sus locos problemas- Le dijo a la habitación vacía, esperando quizás una respuesta de alguien o algo que lo sacara de su soledad, pero ni aun la vaga idea de que existieran seres dimensionales que apreciaran sus tan acertados comentarios podía calmarlo, las dos semanas subsecuentes al incidente ,la gran mayoria de sus hermanas se mostraban reacias a cruzar palabra alguna con él, y eso se traducía en un total abandono de ellas a su relación con su único hermano.

\- Solo una par de semanas más – Suspiro melancólico el niño, mientras reanudaba el tan acogedor reconteo de aquellas oscuras grietas.

-Veinte, Veintiuno, Treinta y uno- Su cuerpo, acostado en la cama parecía ceder ante la tentadora invitación de morpheo, con los parpados volviendose pesados , y su cuerpo entrando en un relajo absoluto, estaba listo para partir a su mundo onírico, o quizás aún no.

Unos golpes a su puerta interrumpieron aquel viaje, que se sentía mas glorioso, de lo que quizás fue - Adelante, quien seas, sabes que no tiene cerradura la puerta

-Hola Lincoln- Se oyó de un voz tímida, que obligó al peliblanco a levantarse de su lecho con total exaltación.

-Ly..Lynn, hola- se le oyó decir con un voz que trataba de disfrazar la alegría de su impertinencia, de sentir que era ella el oasis que lo sacaba de este infierno de soledad, pues ahora que recordaba las cosas tampoco le fueron sencillas para ella, aunque en los pocos días que paso por la escuela ella seguía manteniendo su estatus de chica ruda, en casa ella era no más que un niña pequeña y asustada a quien al igual que Lincoln era importunada por el peso de su culpa , al menos no la ignoraban, sus hermanas parecían darle su apoyo absoluto.

Así pues la volvió a observar, se veía radiante con su ropa deportiva carmesí, que tan acertadamente marcaba el número uno en su dorsal, con su sonrisa tan llena de confianza y determinación. Le parecía gracioso sentir por alguna razón en este momento que aquel balón de soccer en sus manos resaltaba su belleza como el más grande de los accesorios, se sentía como si no la hubiera visto en años, que aquella imagen que tenía grabada en sus recuerdos no podía asociarse al de la chica que veía ahora.

\- Me preguntaba, si quieres practicar un poco conmigo- Dijo mientras su rostro dibujaba un sonrisa a la vez que encogía los hombros

\- Yo.. yo si quiero, digo tu…. tu pie , aún necesita recuperarse ¿no?-

-Este viejo rasguño, estoy bien, mi pie esta listo para patear traseros, y que mejor que estrenarlo con el de mi hermanito- Lo dijo con una alegría y calidez únicas que le permitirían al niño emular la sonrisa de su hermana en su rostro.

\- ¡Confía en MI¡- Le dijo mientras le lanzaba aquel viejo balón a sus manos

-Yo.., Yo confío en ti- Dijo, lo más seguro que pudo.

-Entonces te espero abajo, en el jardín-

-Claro- respondió el niño

\- Dos por dudar, ja, .. no te demores-

Él no lo haría, no ahora ni nunca, mucho menos con Lynn, si las cosas iban a mejorar no existía mejor punto de inicio que el final, si esta era la oportunidad de recobrar la confianza de siquiera una de sus hermanas él no la desaprovecharía, mucho menos si eso significaba que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Dios sabía lo mucho que anhelaba que las cosas fueran como antes.

-0-

Vivir es muy parecido a estar en una montaña rusa, pues al igual que en ella, tendrá sus altas como también sus bajas, Lincoln lo sabía de primera mano, lo que hoy se reparaba mañana podía amanecer roto, esa era casi ley imperturbable en la casa Loud.

\- ¿Pero cómo sobrevivo a una gran familia? Fácil, solo una palabra "ENFOCARSE"- eso fue lo que respondió a un curioso Clyde cuando este le planteó dicha interrogante, y su respuesta no era del todo descabellada, vivir en un gran familia era igual a vivir con una gran parcela de recuerdos, buenos o malos pero al fin recuerdos, que podían abrumar hasta el más estoico.

\- ¿En qué me enfoco? Fácil hermano, solo en las cosas buenas, como el nacimiento de Lisa y las gemelas, o las primeras palabras de Lucy, también esta esa vez que fui a la tienda de música con Luna, o el primer día de las bromas con Luan,.. espera no, ese no, mejor aún mi quinta navidad

Para Lincoln esos recuerdos eran una parte esencial de quien era, era la marca que lo definia como un Loud , en especial la de aquella navidad , la navidad en donde descubrió cuál era su papel dentro de su ruidosa familia.

-0-

Las navidades en royal Woods tienden a ser mágicas, el invierno viste con un hermoso velo blanco a cada una las casas , y un espíritu de las fiestas inunda cada hogar de esta alegre comunidad , la casa Loud con su tan estridente caos no era la excepción , y la noche anterior era prueba de ello , la cena de navidad se llenó del espíritu juvenil de los más pequeños , como de la seriedad y amenidad de los adultos, los invitados , la familia McBride , una peculiar familia que había llegado hace no mucho a Royal Woods, dos hombres y un pequeño niño que más pronto que tarde se volvería el mejor amigo del único chico de la numerosa familia, la comida no faltó, el famoso salmón de la encantó a todos , mientras que aquel jugoso pavo cortesía de sus invitados había concluido una cena de una víspera navideña que había quedado para el recuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas despertaron temprano, cada una a velocidad de locomotora bajo entusiasmada al primer nivel, buscando aquel regalo que Santa les debía haber traído, sin duda la navidad había llegado a la casa Loud, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lincoln abrieron sus presentes con mucha expectativa y emoción, sus padres con Lucy en brazos admiraban tan maravillosa escena que resultaba para ellos el regalo más grande que pudieran recibir.

Ya llegada la tarde las cosas parecían calmarse, así era quizás para la mayoría de las chicas , pero no para Lynn Jr. la enérgica quinta niña de los Loud se encontraba inspeccionando cada habitación, usando un alegre vestido rojo y esbozando una enorme sonrisa, la niña parecía buscar algo o a alguien quizás . La pequeña era conocida por su legendaria energía , desde muy pequeña ya era un problema tratar de contenerla, su explosivo entusiasmo la había llevado muchas veces al hospital , pero desde que el único hijo varón tenía suficiente edad para fungir como un buen compañero de juegos , las cosas parecían haberse calmado en sobremanera.

-¿Dónde estás Lincoln?, ¿Dónde estás?- Repetía melodiosamente mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente el cuarto de Lucy

\- Oye Lucy ¿sabes dónde está Lincoln?- Preguntó a la bebe, que no le dio repuesta.

Oculto en el armario el pequeño, saboreaba una victoria que ya daba por sentada -Nunca me va encontrar aquí- Decía permitiéndose regalarse un ligera risita altanera.

\- Sin duda este escondite es….- Susurraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Aquí¡Te encontré¡ - Con una sonrisa en labios, toco los cabellos blancos de su hermano pequeño que aún no podía recuperar el aliento .

\- Eto no e dusto Dynn – balbuceo el pequeño, mientras que Lynn trataba contener su jolgorio , a ella le encantaba jugar con su hermano se sentía mucho más unida a el que con el resto de las chicas , pues no solo era por el hecho de que compartieran la habitación y muchas veces la bañera, ella sentía que con Lincoln no solo tenía hermano, tenía a un amigo, un irremplazable camarada de aventuras pues en el pasado trato de darle una oportunidad al resto de sus hermanas , pero Luan le resultaba aburrida , Luna siempre estaba rara y tanto Leni y Lori eran demasiado mayores para entenderla, sin olvidar claro a Lucy que en efecto era solo un bebe.

\- De nuevo estás hablando como bebe, Ja,Ja,Ja, ahora te toca Lincoln, yo me escondo y tú me buscas-

-¿Tengo que contar hasta cinco Dynn? – pregunto con vergüenza el infante mientras que torpemente trataba de representar los números con su pequeños dedos.

\- Si, como Blarney, que….

\- Lincoln, Lynn Jr. – Se oye gritar al padre desde la planta inferior.

\- Su abuelo quiere verlos bajen ahora mismo tesoros- Se podía oír una gran alegría en las palabras de Rita .

-Pop pop – Gritaron efusivamente los niños mientras se apresuraban por las escaleras

\- Y ten cuidado no es un poni Leni, Ja, Ja , Ja- Se oía de una amigable y acogedora voz, marcada por la dureza de la edad.

Cuando los hermanos bajaron se toparon con la maravillosa escena, era su abuelo sentado en una gran silla sacando regalos con una gran soltura de una vieja bolsa militar, estar frente a él se sentía como ver al mismísimo San Nicolás , claro está si Santa hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el frente.

\- Ahora es tu turno mi pequeña Luna , veamos que tiene la bolsa del viejo Pop Pop, donde los puse,… claro aquí está - El anciano le acerco una pequeña caja adornada con un lazo , Luna ávidamente la abrió solo para encontrar dos pedazos de papel, su rostro reflejo un gran duda que el abuelo tradujo en una inmediata explicación.

\- Son entradas Luna

\- ¿Entradas..?- Pregunto la pequeña.

\- Para el concierto de Mick Swagger, es un músico de rock, los chicos de la barbería dicen que oírlo literalmente te cambia la vida, iría contigo pero no soy muy amigo de los británicos, pero tu padre quizás pueda ir contigo él estuvo en Inglaterra, ¿Iras con ella no Lynn? – Esas últimas palabras salidas de la boca del anciano se oían con una dureza muy atípica en él, aunque común cuando se trataba de la relación de Albert con Lynn , pues está siempre tendía a llevar a situaciones muy incomodas.

\- Clar.., claro, por supuesto papá , digo Pop Pop, ¿ suegro?, .. Hay dios…- susurro el patriarca Loud que ahora se encontraba aterrado.

\- Te dije que solo me llamaras Albert, Loud. ¿Entendido?

\- Si, sí, señor entendido- respondía agitado mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo provocando las risas de sus hijas.

\- Haber niñas, ¿Quién sigue?

\- Yo abuelito- Se oyó de una pequeña voz a su lado

\- Claro, mi pequeña Luan, a ver que tiene tu querido Pop Pop aquí para ti, espera…, terminaste de leer el libro de chistes que te di ¿Cierto?.

\- Si abuelito, te voy decir uno, que es lo que busca un libro en la guerra-

\- No lo sé Luan que busca- le respondió el anciano tratando de contener la risa.

\- "The Ha-book", ¡¿Entendiste?¡ - el anciano rompió en carcajadas de oír aquel viejo chiste , de su libro de la marina.

\- ¿Cuándo tu padre le dio ese libro, Rita?- susurro el Sr Loud a su esposa.

\- Eso fue muy gracioso Luan, ¿pero sabes a quien más le dio risa?-

-¿A, quien?- Pregunto la pequeña comediante mientras agitaba sus piernas tratando de contener la emoción.

\- ¡A este amigo¡- El abuelo entonces saco un muñeco de madera de su bolso causando un chillido de alegría y emoción de la niña

-Este es el capitán galletas, es marino igual que tu abuelo querido, y va ser tu amigo siempre que hagas reír a las personas.

\- ¡Gracias abuelito¡ -la niña con lágrimas de felicidad abrazo al anciano antes de dirigirse corriendo al sillón a practicar un nuevo acto.

\- ¿Y ahora donde está mi dúo fantástico, Oh, ahí están?-

-Hola abuelito- dijeron al unísono los hermanos Loud.

\- Vengan acérquense, ¿Fueron buenos niños cierto?- Ambos asintieron con alegría.

\- Muy bien, entonces, veamos que hay en la bolsa del abuelo, si, son estas, bueno el primero será para la mejor nieta del mundo- Los ojos de Lynn brillaron con una emoción indescriptible, emoción que luego sería extinguida al revelar el contenido de su regalo

\- Es un vestido- dijo con una palpable decepción.

-No te parece genial cariño, Rita me dijo que te encantaría-

\- Si, me gusta abuelito, me gusta mucho- dijo acercándose a su abuelo para regalarle un abrazo que disfrazara su decepción. Finalizado el abrazo Albert se recompuso con un suspiro, acomodando su ser a la silla que lo sostenía, preguntaba con suficiencia.

– Bien, ¿Dónde está mi amigo preferido? , vaya, así que estás ahí -

Con un salto el pequeño Loud se abalanzo sobre su abuelo dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo, por su parte el anciano le respondió lo más amoroso y delicado que un hombre de su talla podía permitirse.

-Mírate nada más, ya eres todo un chico grande, y veo que el invierno te ha dejado nieve en el tejado – Sus manos se movían al son de sus palabras, desordenando los blancos cabellos de su único nieto reía con inocencia junto a su nieto.

-No es nieve, es mi cabello Pop Pop-

\- Lo sé, lo sé, dime amigo estuviste entrenando ese golpe especial de la marina que te enseñe-

-Si abuelito- Con una gran confianza en sus habilidades, Lincoln levanto su puño lanzando un pequeño pero directo golpe al brazo del anciano.

-Ese fue un muy buen golpe amigo- Aun si Albert fuera consciente de que el Sr. Loud era alguien que se oponía abiertamente a la violencia, provocando que el mismo en el pasado llamara cobarde al padre sus nietos e hippie sin beneficio a su homologo paterno, no le afectaba al decidir enseñarle un poco defensa personal a su nieto , tanto Lynn como Albert sabían que la vida era dura , Lincoln posiblemente se encontraría con ella en su vida y que posiblemente al igual que él su blanca cabellera, traería las palabras de idiotas a los cuales muchas veces la respuesta a sus pruebas era un puño directo al rostro de los mismos.

\- Muy buen golpe amigo- Decía felicitando a su nieto.

\- Yo también practiqué ese golpe abuelito, puedo enseñarte si quieres- La voz de Lynn Jr. pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos, al verla se encontró con una mirada decidida , ansiosa por mostrar sus habilidades, el hombre dio un suspiro y alzo a la pequeña a sus piernas

\- Lynn , cariño las niñas buenas no golpean a sus abuelitos- Lynn no entendió las palabras, era aún muy pequeña para comprender la connotación de su negativa , pero es no impidió que los ojos de la niña comenzaron entumecerse, dentro de su pecho sentía una sensación nueva para ella, le dolía , pero no sabía decir porque, quizás , solo quizá era porque había entrenado tanto, quizás más que su hermano pequeño y ahora su abuelo no le dejaba probárselo, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas , Lincoln las pudo ver, trato de acercarse a ella , pero el abuelo lo detuvo, él sabía lo que sentía exactamente la niña, el conocía ese sentimiento , la frustración.

Acariciando sus pardos cabellos se disculpó – Perdóname miel, fui un tonto, vamos muéstrame ese golpe- Lynn no podía entender porque su abuelo se había disculpado, porque se llamó tonto.

\- No lo sé Pop Pop- Dudó.

-Vamos Lynn muéstrale al viejo Albert todo lo que entrenaste- Lynn solo sonrió, mientras ejecutaba perfectamente un golpe en el brazo del anciano, un golpe que parecía liberarla de todo ese dolor que sentía en su pecho.

\- Vaya, chica, ese fue un muy buen golpe, eres casi tan fuerte como tu viejo Pop Pop a tu edad- La niña orgullosa de su golpe asintió felizmente como respuesta

\- Pop Pop , cual es mi regalo- De un tirón de su chaqueta el niño recuperó la atención de su abuelo que parecía recordar su cometido con su nieto. Rebuscando en su bolso saco uno de los últimos regalos que tenía, fue entonces cuando el corazón del pequeño comenzó a agitarse frenéticamente, podía verlo envuelto en papeles de colores, era un esfera, casi tan grande como su cabeza, era un balón quizás, era muy probable. Sin mesura al tenerlo en manos el niño arranco los coloridos papeles que lo envolvía, para desvelar lo obvio, era un balón, eso podía verlo, pero era mucho más grande que cualquiera que tuviera en casa, monocromáticas formas geométricas adornaban el balón, ¿que era?, para Lincoln era algo nuevo, nunca había tenido un balón así en manos, uno que no se sintiera como tal.

\- Es un balón de soccer hijo

\- ¿Soccer?- esa era un palabra tan nueva, como el balón para él.

\- Futbol soccer- Acoto el anciano, y en efecto así era. El soccer, aunque no tan popular en América seguía siendo el deporte rey por antonomasia, sus reglas simples y la facilidad con la que se podía jugar lo hacían un deporte al alcance de la gran mayoría y si Albert quería que su único nieto fuera un gran atleta, el futbol soccer parecía un buen punto de partida.

\- ¿Quieres que tu viejo Pop Pop te enseñe a jugar soccer? El pequeño asintió con rapidez y cogiendo el balón partió al jardín con su abuelo.

\- Solo espero que tu padre no le enseñe otras cosas a Lincoln – Suspiro resignado el , solo para percatarse de la imperturbable mirada que Lynn Jr dirigía a la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa.

\- Oye Lynn, vamos ayudar a mamá en la cocina ¿Que dices?-

\- Quiero ir con el abuelo y Lincoln al jardín- Dijo señalando la puerta al jardín.

El padre dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su esposa - ¿No lo sé Rita, tú crees que sea buena idea?-

Titubeo un segundo ante su pregunta -Sí, bueno creo que si Lynn, además es mi padre no creo que deje que su nieta se lastime, además le vendría bien un poco de ejercicio- Contesto, reposando su mano sobre el hombro de su marido.

-Muy bien, cariño puedes ir con el abuelo y tu hermanito, pero prométenos que tendrás cuidado, si se ponen a jugar rudo no tengas miedo en entrar a casa- Jugando con su cabello y regalándole un beso en su frente el quito el seguro de la puerta dejando que Lynn saliera al jardín, rogando al cielo que esta vez su energía no la llevara a accidentarse como ocurriese en el pasado.

Entre la nieve blanca que había cubierto aquel maravilloso jardín, y el vaivén de los vientos invernales que sacudían las escasas hojas de aquel viejo árbol, se llevaba uno de los momento que más significativos habían tenido hasta entonces los dos jóvenes de distintas épocas, Lincoln con sus pequeñas y torpes piernas trataba de recibir los pases , fallando la mayoría de veces , Pop Pop de su lado , disfrutaba la escena , el empeño que ponía el niño por seguirle el ritmo, por demostrarle que podía ser tan bueno como él.

\- Muy buen pase amigo- una gran sonrisa fue la única respuesta del infante antes de fallar nuevamente la recepción. El balón, rodo por el blanco manto que la nieve había tejido durante el invierno, solo habiéndose detenido en los pies de la enérgica pequeña.

\- Dynn pásanos el soccer – Grito su hermano pequeño moviendo sus brazo con energía

\- El soccer- Dijo Lynn mientras cogía el balón con sus manos

– Patéalo cariño, usa tus pies- Lynn no tardo en comprender la idea, puso el balón en el suelo, alzo su pierna , y con toda su fuerza, su pie impacto el esférico. Fue entonces que solo ahí pudo sentirlo, una energía, una emoción, también una fuerza, y una felicidad que no podía explicar , un cumulo de sentimientos reunidos en una patada, sentía que nada importaba ,su corazón le decía que solo era ella y el balón . Pop Pop detuvo el esférico con un poco de dificultad, para solo después para dirigir su mirada a Lynn totalmente sorprendido.

\- Hey Junior , quieres venir a practicar con nosotros- dijo lleno de emoción, mientras que la niña aun trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido, miro entonces a su abuelo, a su hermano pequeño y al balón, fue entonces que supo que la respuesta no la encontraría parada en medio de la nieve, a toda velocidad corrió al balón , incorporándose al juego junto a quienes amaba.

Aquella tarde fue distinta a las demás, Pop Pop estaba sorprendido de la energía de los niños, Lynn corría como toda un profesional, sus maniobras con el balón se sentían tan naturales, por su lado Lincoln trataba de seguirle el ritmo, cada caída solo significaba una pequeña risa en el niño, que nunca apartaba la mirada de su hermana mayor. Quizás no había conseguido su objetivo, quizás Lincoln no estuviese tan interesado en el deporte, pero se sentía satisfecho, las sonrisas en el rostro de sus nietos eran irremplazables, y aquel tiempo que pasaban juntos eran la mejor recompensa que podía recibir. Ya de tarde el cielo parecía oscurecerse, los hermanos podían oír el llamado de su madre a la cena. Mirando satisfechos las marcas del campo decidieron que era hora de entrar, la diversión había terminado, como el sol que se había ocultado. Un rostro de tristeza se esculpió en el rostro de Lynn mientras cogía el balón cubierto de la nieve invernal.

\- Gracias por dejarme jugar contigo Link, eres el mejor hermano del mundo- dijo mientras extendía el balón a las manos de su hermanito, girando entonces procedió a caminar pensativa la puerta que conectaba el jardín con los interiores, las ideas en su cabeza sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde no le permitieron oír el crujir de un papel, que sonaba tras de ella, con tanto entusiasmo.

\- Dynn- Oyo decir a su hermano con un poco de pena, la niña solo atino a detenerse, disipando toda idea en su cabeza giro para verlo.

El niño de tan solo dos años de distancia con ella se encontraba con los brazos extendido, sostenido el balón de futbol que fuese su regalo de navidad, ahora envuelto toscamente en retazos de papel colorido, mostrando una de las más maravillosas sonrisas que nunca había visto en su vida ,se acercó a ella lentamente, el silencio se tornó absoluto , el viento del norte jugaba con el cabello de ambos mientras pequeñas esquirlas de nieve, cuales ángeles de cristal bailaban entre los dos , las estrellas parecían brillar mucho más ante una luna naciente , que alumbra sus miradas.

– Dynn- repitió el niño, acercándose lentamente a una Lynn que volvía a sentir otra tanda de emociones indescriptibles sobre su ser.

Con una sonrisa absoluta y un amor incomparable el pequeño Loud le entrego delicadamente balón a sus manos

-Feliz navidad Dynn-

La pequeña no puedo contener las lágrimas, abalanzándose a su hermano lo abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo, lo mejor que podía hacerlo, como si el mundo fuera acabarse hoy, y ese fuera el único sitio en el que quisiera estar. Su lagrimas tocaron los cabellos de su hermano menor, aquel que siendo tan solo un niño había comprendido sus sentimientos mejor que nadie jamás.

Fue desde aquella navidad las cosas fueron distintas, aquel verano Lynn descubrió el mundo de los deportes. El Básquet, el Beisbol, Las artes marciales, tomaron el lugar de sus vestidos y muñecas , un sitio que quizás siempre le pertenecieron, ella estaba segura de sí misma, segura de que no habría nada que pudiera detenerla, ella sabía que siempre que cayera su hermanito estaría a su lado para levantarla, y que al final del día no importa en cuantos juegos este, o cuantos deportes practique, aquel jardín , y ese viejo balón junto a su hermano eran lo único que importaban.

-0-

Los tiempos cambian y las personas también. La casa Loud no era la misma de hace seis navidades, la familia había crecido en número y caos.

Fue así que aquella tarde de otoño en ese radiante jardín , bajo el paternal abrazo de aquellas doradas hojas que decoraban aquel viejo fresno , que el tiempo parecía detener para eso dos niños, seguía botando aquel viejo balón como ya hace seis años atrás, en aquella lejana navidad. El silencio permitía disfrutar de la brisa que hacia jugar aquellas marchitas hojas de otoño, el silencio traía consigo los ultimo canticos de las aves que vaticinaban el próximo invierno, el silencio era todo lo que los protegía.

\- Lincoln- su voz tornándose melodiosa como la de aquella pequeña que años atrás descubrió su lugar en este mundo de la mano, del quien era y seguía siendo su mundo, rompió ese silencio que se sentía eterno. El niño solo sonrió ante sus palabras, provocando un gesto de vergüenza en la chica.

\- Tu,….., ¿Estás enojado conmigo?- La evasión en su mirada, su voz entrecortada , la pena y el dolor en sus palabras, era suficientes para saber que eso le dolía, que aquella pregunta la atormentaba , sentimientos que quería expulsar pero que quizás las palabras no bastarían para lograrlo.

\- ¡No, Lynn¡ yo…, yo jamás podría estar enojado contigo – recibiendo el pase continuo- Si hay alguien que debería estar enojado , esas serian tú y las chicas -

-Lincoln…-

\- Yo soy el único culpable de toda esta locura, las lágrimas de papá y la lesión en tu pie todo fue mi culpa, no las puedo culpar a las chicas por alejarse de mi todo este tiempo, yo las orille a eso, yo… yo merezco esto, y si las chicas deciden jamás ha….-

-¡Cállate Link¡- Con un grito lleno de furia y dolor , la deportista callo a su hermano pequeño

-Pude haberme negado , pude haber dicho que no- Dijo , mientras presionaba sus puños contra su camiseta tratando de mitigar la frustración.

\- Lynn, tu…, tu no-

-Lincoln, tu siempre,… tu siempre has estado ahí para todas, incluso si no ganabas nada por hacerlo, tu siempre estuviste ahí para regalarnos tu tiempo, tu paciencia y tu amor, a nosotras, un montón de chicas egoísta que nunca se dignaron siquiera a compartir los tuyos. Aquella tarde cuando detuve tu pelea con Lola, y pude oír de tu problema, sentí que era mi oportunidad de estar ahí para ti, de poder por primera vez ser una hermana mayor. Quise convertirte en un campeón, que fueras el mejor , pero quizás…-

Lincoln trato de responder, de decirle que todo estaba bien , pero su aliento parecía traicionarlo y sus palabras abandonarlo.

-Vaya,…, la verdad, es que al final solo hice por mí , por mi maldito orgullo, yo,.. , yo quería que esos imbéciles se comieran sus palabras, que fueran aplastados por Lincoln Loud, por mi hermanito, pero al final termine metiendo la pata hasta el fondo-

\- Literalmente- dijo dando una sonrisa que fue respondida por un igual de parte su hermana.

-Las chicas pueden estar enojadas y las entiendo…nosotros causamos esta locura- Suspiro mientras con calma veía el baile de las hojas otoño sobre ella.

\- Lori…Lori dice que no debemos perdonarte…que no debo perdonarte, que tu…no has aprendido la lección…que solo estas esperando el momento preciso para huir…yo no le creo…no puedo creerle…digo tu no eres así, siempre has estado a nuestro lado en las buenas y malas, no tendrías porque ahora….-

-Lynn- interrumpió-Nunca podría dejarlas, ni a ti ni a las chicas, tú lo has dicho así no haya ni premio ni gloria estaré siempre a su lado porque son mis hermanas- Continuo a la vez que con dificultad pateaba el balón.

\- Ha . Sabes Lincoln, lo estaba pensando y quizás esta cosa de los deportes no sea algo para ti, y posiblemente nunca lo sea, no eres atlético, tú siempre prefieres sentarte en tu cama a leer cuando yo quiero correr, prefieres jugar videojuegos , cuando yo quiero lanza un balón, y decides ayudarme cuando pienso que nadie puede apoyarme, quizás no seas el más rápido, ni el más fuerte-

-¿Pero sabes algo hermanito?-

-Para mí, tú ya eres perfecto –

Aquel último pase, Lincoln no lo recibió, solo atino acercarse a niña, extendiendo sus brazos dándole el abrazo más grande que había dado en su vida, sus lágrimas de alegría y emoción no dejaron de correr sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor. Por su parte, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara Lynn acariciaba sus blanco cabellos disfrutando cada segundo que lo tenía en brazos , cada segundo que podían compartir aquel lazo que siempre los mantuvo unidos. El cielo , las hojas y aquel viejo fresno fueron los únicos testigos de aquella escena que al igual que sus recuerdos quedarían para toda eternidad en sus corazones.

-Por cierto tendrás que prometérmelo- Comento entre risas y lagrimas la deportista

-¿Prometerlo?...-

-Si tonto, prometérmelo…mmm…prometérmelo tres veces, que saldremos juntos de esto como familia, todos unidos, como dice papá.

\- Entonces es una promesa que prometeré- Respondió causando una incontenible carcajada entre ambos.

De camino a la noche, conversaron de muchas cosas, Lincoln descubrió cosas insospechadas de su atlética hermana, mientras que Lynn, de a poco lograba comprender la complejidad de todo aquello que a su hermanito le apasionaba, ella no quería que ese momento terminara, no quería que de ese sueño del cual era parte se despertara, fue por esa razón que decidió que quizás Lucy no la extrañaría esta noche. Para Lynn no fue problema escabullirse en el cuarto de su hermanito aquella noche, una pequeña discusión con Lucy fue la excusa perfecta, quizás después tendría que enfrentar su oscuridad, pero el precio lo valía, el poder estar con Lincoln un poco más, poder asegurarle que ella siempre estaría para él, y que bajo ningún concepto ni ahora ni nunca él la abandonaría. Hablaron largo y tendido, Lynn y Lincoln, hablaron del futuro de lo que les devenía, de sus sueños, metas y aspiraciones, ninguno quería ceder ante el sueño, ninguno quería dejar de oír la voz del otro

¿Lynn?- Pregunto el chico, solo para verla dormida plácidamente sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, balbuceando vivas de alguna final ganada en sueños, entonces el niño acariciando sus pardos cabellos, cerró los ojos entregándose así a la seducción del persistente Morpheo, miles de ideas pasaron por si mente , sabía que tendría que solucionar el asunto con el resto de las chicas, y si era cierto todo lo que Lynn le conto sobre ellas y Lori requeriría mucho más que un simple plan, quizás Clyde pueda ayudarle, quizás las cosas podían mejorar con un poco de esfuerzo, dando un relajado sus suspiro , susurro para si – Te amo Lynn- así partió al mundo de los sueños con la esperanza de que el mañana le daría una oportunidad de redimirse, ante ella y ante el mundo. Pero la vida es una dama caprichosa, y el destino una zorra con un terrible sentido del humor, aquello que le deparaba el mañana cambiara todo , absolutamente todo.

-0-

\- Veintitrés, Treinta y cuatro, pausa – el video se detuvo – Cuarenta y cincuenta, reinicia-

\- Me estoy aburriendo, D, pensé que ya habíamos decidido que lo haríamos -

\- Veintidós, Treinta y tres, pausa – el video se detuvo- Acaso ustedes par de tortolitos no estaban viendo" EL rey de los anillos"

\- En primer lugar es " El señor de los aros" y no espero que alguien de tu coeficiente entienda la complejidad que abarca el universo de Bolnking-

\- Cuarenta, esquiva dos, cincuenta ,esquiva tres, pausa- El video se detuvo- Cincuenta segundos , rebasó medio equipo-

\- Pero Royal Woods perdió, Daniel-

\- Pensé que era el único que estaba mirando el video-

-Vaya D, sí, el chico es rápido, pero un poco tonto, anoto al lado incorrecto

\- Es por eso que lo necesitamos-

-¿Por lo tonto?

\- No, chica, por lo rápido.

\- Y cual es plan Dan.

\- Le pediremos que se una al equipo

\- Y si dice que no

\- Mi hermano es muy bueno persuadiendo personas-

Aun en pausa el video de aquella yarda maldita brillaba por su deshonroso desenlace.

….

 **Mensaje oculto, si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, escribo este apartado para mencionar ciertas cosas que van a devenir en el siguiente capítulo, es por eso que tengo que decir que aunque esta historia tocara el tema del deporte de una manera fantasiosa ( nótese la influencia de series , como capitán Tsubasa , Eyeshield 21, Slamdunk, Inazuma Eleven, etc) lo hace para darle más dinamismo a la historia , pues aunque el trasfondo serán los deportes ( el soccer, si no lo habías notado) , la historia recaerá absolutamente en el drama y el desarrollo personal y emocional de los personajes, habiendo escrito esto, de nuevo gracias por llegar hasta aquí**


	2. Sucesos desafortunados ( otoño )

**Bueno amigos aquí está la segunda parte de mi historia, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo para leer este Fic son muchas palabras y en especial este, enserio cada uno de ustedes resulta en mi la motivación para continuar escribiendo, sé que no puedo ser el mejor, ni el más interesante, pero voy a dar lo máximo para esto resulte lo más profesional y agradable de leer que pueda ser. Ahora en otro apartado quisiera agradecer de corazón a Themasterloud46 (amigo muchas gracias por tu análisis, y si bueno la historia va un poco lenta pero es quizás el ritmo que deba seguir para que el meollo de la historia se desarrolle, muy de acuerdo con los horrores ortográficos, serán corregidos) Steven002 D (Muchísimas gracias por tu palabras, me encanto que notaras el esfuerzo que dedique y dedicare a los sentimientos, valga redundancia), Julex93 ( Gracias por tu rewiew , y en efecto la historia si traerá muchas sorpresas de eso no lo dudes , bro) , Mmunocan ( Eres el ángel de este lado del rio, literalmente eres un ángel , siempre estás ahí para apoyarnos con un acertado análisis que nos ayuda a mejorar , lo de la ortografía y gramática fue un error terrible mío, ahora con respecto a la experiencia, bueno hace once años que no escriba un fic, pero si me volví un habido amante de la lectura quizás por eso me resulta un poco más sencillo expresarme así, tomare todos tus consejos y los voy aplicar, gracias Mmunocan, desde mi corazón de papel muchas gracias, Pdta. me encanto Melisa y las Aventuras de Lily Loud) , Golden Teemo ( En encanta que te guste mi historia, Thanks dude). Y bueno habiendo transmitido todo disfruten leyéndolo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, quizás todos los lunes de madrugada sean días de actualización, quizás.**

Entonces la oscuridad penetro su mente, los recuerdos de un pasado feliz se desvanecían con cada suspiro, - Las cosas quizás no vuelvan a ser como antes- , dijo mientras dejaba que su cuerpo navegara en el mar de sus recuerdos, - Tienen que ser como antes, tengo ayudarlas, a todas, ….. se lo prometí – Aquella noche, bajo la celeste luz de la luna, ella le hizo prometérselo antes de caer en los brazos del sopor, tres juramentos que guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Prométeme que estarás ahí, siempre que te necesite"

\- Siempre estaré no lo dudes-

"Prométeme que tu puerta siempre estará abierta, cuando necesite el abrazo de tus palabras"

\- Siempre lo estará-

"Prométeme, que nunca me…, que nunca nos abandonaras hermanito"

\- Jamás, nunca lo haría, nunca te dejaría -

\- Les fallaste…. a TODAS - Las mareas de sus recuerdos golpeaban con violencia su ser.

-No lo hice yo,… yo no les falle- salvajes y dispuestas a hundirlo en un arrecife de melancolía las olas respondieron, con más furia

– ¡Tres promesas, solo eso te pidió!, ¡Tres promesas que rompiste Lincoln Loud!- Las aguas atacaron con más furia arrastrándolo a lo más profundo de su oscuro abismo.

– ¡Era lo mejor¡ – respondió agitado. Las aguas se calmaron, las violentas olas cesaron y una misteriosa calma se rindió en todo el mar.

– ¿Para quién?, ¿Para quién era lo mejor?- Lagrimas cayeron del rostro del niño, sintió como todo el peso de la culpa lo arrastraba lentamente al fondo de aquel oscuro mar – Yo…, yo no lo sé –

-Lo sabía- Le respondió el océano, antes de arrastrarlo a lo más profundo de su oscuridad.

De un jadeo agitado despertó. Su cabeza le dolía, lagrimas recorrían su rostro, no podía moverse, una absoluta negrura era lo único que sus ojos le mostraban. ¿Dónde estaba?, no lo sabía, ¿Qué ocurría?, no había respuesta, las voces, esas voces de quienes eran.

\- Esta muerto, ¿verdad?-

\- ¡No¡ Que no lo está-

\- D, si está muerto…yo me puedo deshacer del cuerpo-

¿Muerto?, acaso estaba muerto, era imposible, podía sentir su respiración, oler su aliento, nada de lo que oía y sentía tenía sentido alguno, de echo nada tuvo sentido desde ayer en la tarde, a sus memorias vinieron aquellas palabras, aquella conversación "privada" que nunca sus oídos debieron oír.

Todo ocurrió la noche anterior cuando se dirigió al baño a sacar algunas ropas del cesto por orden de la mayor de los Loud .

\- No es justo para nadie, Rita- Pudo reconocer la voz de su padre viniendo de la ventila de cuarto de baño, se escuchaba agitado, temeroso, pero para nada furioso, algo que intrigó al chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Lynn, cariño, supimos que tendríamos que pasar por cosas como estas cuando tomamos la decisión de formar una gran familia

\- Lo se amor, lo sé, pero tenemos a nueve chicas muy talentosas… y bueno…a Lincoln

-¡ Lynn ¡- Contesto indignada Rita Loud.

\- No, no pienso sacrificar el brillante futuro de todas las chicas, por e… por su error –

Recordó como se sintió cuando lo oyó, las náuseas que sufrió, la culpa , el dolor , aquellos sentimientos que se convirtieron en el combustible de sus pesadillas por tanto tiempo.

\- Al final la más afectada por todo esto es Lynn Jr, de todos sus equipos solo el de soccer la va permitir jugar esta temporada, al menos claro hasta que la tribuna escuche el apellido Loud en algún partido y comiencen a abuchearla -

\- Lynn…. tu… tu sabes que Lincoln es un buen chico ¿no?-

\- Rita, no se trata de que si Lincoln es un buen chico o no. Tu sabes bien, que no podremos permitirle la universidad a todas las chicas, es por es que contaba con los deportes, todos contábamos con ello, eran la oportunidad de Lynn para terminar en una muy buena universidad, como Lisa o Lori, pero ahora gracias a….bueno….- Luego de dar un profundo respiro se recompuso

\- Mientras Jr este cerca de su hermano, se le va ser imposible jugar en algún equipo

\- ¡Lynn Loud!, como puedes decir eso, no podemos simplemente separarlos, destruiríamos la familia-

\- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…pero ya está decidido Rita, en la mañana hable con mi hermano, le cobré el favor que me debía. Aceptó cuidar a uno de los niños por el tiempo que sea necesario

-Ah.. a Leonard, pero tu odias a Leonard, Lynn dime por favor que no hablas enserio, que todo es una broma de Luan verdad, ¿Verdad?

\- Leo vive en Huntington Oaks , es un sitio bastante agradable , para alguien con el talento de Lynn Jr no le será mucho problema encontrar algún equipo al cual unirse

-No, no Lynn , no puedes hablar enserio, no podemos dejar que nuestro bebé se vaya a vivir a otra ciudad

\- Rita…- Con calma el Sr. Loud se acercó lentamente a su esposa para abrazarla – Amor, hemos dejado pasar muchas cosas por esta casa, es hora que tomemos nuestra responsabilidad como padres y hagamos lo correcto, … ¿me apoyas en esta decisión?

Un silencio absoluto inundo el cuarto de baño, Lincoln aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el recordaba que su hermana le dijo que todo estaría bien, que Papá le había dicho que saldrían de este embrollo como una familia, ¿Acaso le mintió?, porque lo haría, ¿para protegerla?, para no causarle más dolor, no lo entendía. Cada segundo que pasaba su corazón le parecía más pequeño, la angustia inundo su alma, sintió que cada segundo era infinito hasta la respuesta de su madre.

\- Estoy contigo, miel,… tienes mi apoyo –

Lincoln cayó al suelo de rodillas, un llanto silencioso salió de sus labios, mientras que grandes lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, todo perdía sentido, toda esperanza desaparecía, Lynn se iba, todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

Las voces, parecieron sacarlo de sus recuerdos, despertándolo de la pesadilla que era el recordar de esos momentos, aunque aún le dolía la cabeza , pudo recomponerse, tratando de darle un sentido a esta situación.

\- Se, .. ¿Se esta moviendo?

\- Rápido, quítale la venda de los ojos

\- Ja, te dije que no estaba muerto

Un gran destello de luz lo cegó por un momento, aquella oscuridad que le impedía ver había desaparecido, aunque sus ojos aún se adaptaban a la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventilas de aquel viejo cuarto pudo distinguir tres que figuras que frente parecían susurrar cosas que sus oídos no podían percibir.

\- Buenos días amigo, veo que despertaste, me alegra que estés bien- Porque lo llamaba amigo, Lincoln no podía entenderlo, esa extraña amabilidad en aquella situación de la que aún no era consciente lo intrigaba.

\- Lamento todo , enserio, lo de atarte manos y pies, también por lo de la venda, verdad la silla también, no creo que sea la más cómoda que tengamos- Atado, silla , una venda, esas palabras solo podían asociarse de una manera, no le costó mucho corroborar su teoría, estaba atado en una silla , dentro de un cuarto con poca iluminación siendo recibido por tres chicos de su misma edad, lo habían secuestrado eso era seguro, pero quienes , porque y lo mas perturbante porque no ocultaban sus rostros, había visto suficiente películas policiales para saber que los secuestradores que no ocultaban sus rostro , muy frecuente no dejaban ir con vida a sus víctimas, muchas ideas , muchos temores , pero solo un hecho. Había sido secuestrado por dos chicos de su edad y un chica de apariencia mucho menor a ellos, en la peor semana de su vida, sin duda esto era todo lo contrario a mejorar.

\- Debes estar muy confundido, por todo esto

\- Ya puedes creer que si- Trato de mostrarse seguro , de no hacerles saber que les temía, debía ser fuerte, tenía que serlo

\- Si…., lo siento, bueno, el psicólogo de la escuela dice que la mejor manera de romper el hielo es presentarse

-"presentarse, acaso está loco"- No podía dar crédito a lo que oía

Los tres chicos se alejaron, - Bueno – dijo uno de ellos, - El primero de nosotros, su nombre es Abraham, pero le llamamos Bram , por de los vampiros y esa cosa- Bram el primer chico , tenía una mirada seria y altiva , de una muy buena peinada cabellera negra, así como ropas oscuras perfectamente planchadas, su piel pálida y elegante porte le daban un aspecto vampírico

–"Lucy , se volvería loca si lo conociera"- pensó.

\- Ahora la segunda, se llama Ammy, es la más genial de nuestra clase, aunque a veces algunas de cosas que dice no tenga sentido alguno para los humanos normales- La segunda, era una niña de baja estatura, según su aspecto Lincoln podía deducir que tendría entre siete a nueve años, de larga cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta cintura, con ojos igual de grandes y una gran sonrisa que dibuja su rostro, vestía un hermoso vestido celeste de apariencia bastante costosa, lo sabía porque aquella prenda la había visto en una de la revista de su hermana mayor Leni, mientras esta le hablaba de lo genial que sería estar en un desfile de parís para ver prendas como esa.

-"Por alguna razón, mientras más la miro más pienso en Lola"- dijo en sus pensamientos mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa

\- Ahora es mi turno mi nombre es Daniel, pero aquí los chicos me dicen Dan o D, como te guste- El ultimo, un chico de un abundante cabello castaño se presentó ante él, vestía ropas ligeras ,una remera con un estampado que el tiempo se encargó de quitar, unos pantalones cortos con abundantes bolsillos, sin duda era el líder, aunque su voz inspiraba confianza , aún estaba el hecho de que lo habían estaba secuestrado. – Es un placer conocerte Lincoln Loud- le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, un absurdo que no tardó en darse cuenta. - Perdón olvide, que, tu sabes -

Habían entrado en confianza, eso era un logro, quizás era ahora cuando podía pedir una explicación de lo que ocurría.

Llenándose de valor lo hizo.

\- Porque, estoy aquí, porque me secuestraron- Preguntó.

\- No lo hicimos, … bueno quizás si parezca eso- respondió rápidamente Dan

\- Me noquearon, me ataron y vendaron mis ojos , ¡Creo si me secuestraron!

\- Corrección, no te noqueamos- La mirada del chico de cabellos blancos se perdió ante la respuesta de la niña rubia - La cosa es que cuando te cogimos en royal Woods esta mañana, te pusiste como loco e hiciste, Bum, Fiu , Zas, con las manos y las piernas , para después solo hacer Pum, tu cabeza chocó con el marco de la puerta del auto del hermanote de D y te fuiste a dormir-

Lincoln no podía dar crédito a nada eso, acaso esto era real, los gestos de la niña no lo dejaban tranquilo, ni el lúgubre silencio del chico vampiro, menos aún la permanente sonrisa del que llamaban D. Tuvo que dar un largo respiro antes de continuar buscando respuestas. Con un poco de esfuerzo podía encajar los hechos, hace poco menos de una semana forzosamente había dejado Royal Woods para iniciar una vida en otra ciudad vecina, junto a alguien a quien le costaba comprender y otra a quien no le costaba nada apreciar.

Para el no habían sido sencillos los días en aquella ciudad, extrañaba tanto a su familia como todo lo que podía darle Royal Woods y sus habitantes, así pues fue ese uno de los motivos por el cual regresaría un última vez a su hogar, incluso frente a la rotunda negativa de su padre, quien con no mucha dificultad podía comprender que el niño regresase a buscar aquel viejo conejo de peluche que tanto significaba para él y que había olvidado en el momento de su partida.

\- Se un buen chico- Le dijo su padre al verlo por última vez, antes de observarlo alejarse montado en su bicicleta en el horizonte.

No podía recordar mucho más, pero encajando las palabras de la rubia, posiblemente no hubiese más que recordar.

\- Porque me "trajeron" desde Royal Woods entonces, yo solo soy un chico de once años, casi doce, si piensan pedir un rescate, dudo mucho que mi familia de más de un dólar por mí-

\- Buena es Linki, pero te trajimos para poder conversar mejor contigo sobre una propuesta que tengo para ti

\- Las personas normales no atan a otras para poder conversar- respondió sarcásticamente Lincoln.

\- Era necesario- Dijo el chico vampiro, su voz era tan profunda y seria como su aspecto -Teníamos que hacerlo , si te decíamos de donde veníamos muy probablemente te hubieses negado

"Donde estoy" fue la pregunta que se planteó en su interior, el no creía en las coincidencias, pero si la respuesta a la pregunta que iba formular , era la que pensaba , no sabría si reír o llorar por la terrible broma que le jugaba la vida

\- ¿Do.. Donde, dónde estoy?- Pregunto temeroso de la respuesta

\- En Hazeltucky, pequeño conejito tontín- La pequeña rubia jalo de una de sus mejillas mientras le respondía con un alegría absoluta.

\- Ha…¡ Hazeltucky!- El pequeño dio un grito desesperado y profundo , solo para luego perder la conciencia lentamente- No.. Hazel…. no otra vez-

-0-

Hazeltucky la ciudad hermana de Royal Woods siempre había sido un foco de problema para el pobre muchacho. Desde el incidente fecal el verano pasado, la derrota de las ardillas y su exilio de la familia, hasta el último gran traspiés que sufrió en aquella maldita ciudad, The loudest yard como lo llamaban los comentaristas deportivos al referirse a la gran metida de pata que llevo a Royal Woods a perder la final de la temporada pasada, Hazeltucky le había demostrado que nada bueno venia de él.

En su inconciencia , no le tomo mucho tiempo volver a aquel océano de recuerdos en su mente, flotando sobre las olas , pensó en las coincidencias de la vida, como se había convertido en su esclavo, en una pieza más de su mórbido juego, como todas las coincidencias lo habían llevado a esta situación

Navegando por su recuerdo pudo encontrar las memorias de la noche de aquel deleznable día , recuerdos que por alguna razón había decidido olvidar. Pudo recordar haber oído la voz de Clyde, su mejor amigo, que le respondía con una profunda pena muy atípica en el.

\- No puedo creerlo Lincoln, quizás.. quizás solo es un mal entendido , como aquella vez con los lazos- Siempre le pareció curioso como aquel chico que conocía hace solo seis años lo entendía mejor que nadie, incluso más que sus propias hermanas.

\- No Clyde, si hablaban enserio, nunca le oí usar ese tono de voz tan serio a mi papá-

\- Pero no pueden separar a Lynn de la familia, no es justo,…. ¿le contaste a Lori quizás ella te pueda ayudar?-

\- Lo dudo mucho hermano, ella sigue enojada conmigo como el resto de las chicas-

\- Debe haber un solución tu eres Lincoln Loud el hombre con el plan , ¿Cuál es el plan?- Le pregunto desde el comunicador.

\- Tengo un plan Clyde, pero…. no creo que te gustara oírlo-

Un silencio absoluto inundo la habitación del chico de cabellos blancos. Clyde no hizo preguntas, si su hermano estaba tan decidido a ejecutar su plan no lo detendría, pudo oír desde el otro lado como dejaba el cuarto , solo suspiro , no bajo a cenar ,solo se quedó en su cama al lado del comunicador esperando quizás , al igual que Lincoln que todo esto mejorara.

La determinación del chico de cabello blancos no vaciló, camino directo a la habitación de sus padres , decidido a decirle lo que pensaba de todo esto, tan concentrado en su objetivo que no se percató, solo pues hasta que impacto con la mayor de sus hermanas que ya estaba en el primer piso de la casa.

\- Que rayos te ocurre imbécil- Pudo oírla, mientras que llena de ira le lanzaba mortíferas miradas con sus ojos. – Literalmente eres un estúpido Lincoln, casi haces que pierda mi móvil, y donde está la ropa que te pedí que bajaras-

\- Yo, yo lo siento Lori- Le respondió tímidamente – Yo quería hablar con papá y mamá, y no me di cuenta, que….-

\- Te pedí excusas acaso Lincoln Loud, literalmente me importa un pepino lo que hagas o no hagas solo cumple la maldita orden, "hermanito" - Lori al igual que el resto de las chicas no le había hablado en casi dos semanas, es por eso que al oírla hablarle con tanto desprecio , con tanto odio , le permitió deducir que quizás aquel mentado perdón fue solo protocolar.

\- Pero si vas hablar con ellos, literalmente será mejor apresurarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no queremos decir adiós a alguien antes de tiempo ¿Verdad?- Soltó una ligera risa, casi un susurro, que lo dejo muy intrigado. Dejando eso de lado avanzo, estando frente a la puerta el tocó.

\- Adelante- pudo oír venir de su madre. Al entrar ambos se sorprendieron ante la visita del niño a tan altas horas de la noche.

\- Lincoln, miel, porque estas despierto tan tarde- le pregunto amorosamente su madre, mientras que su padre solo atino a evadir su mirada. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire comenzó a hablar con ellos.

\- Escuche,…escuche todo lo que conversaron sobre Lynn y yo-

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, no daban crédito a las palabras de su sexto niño, - Lincoln, nosotros no…- Le dijo su madre tratando de aligeran un poco el pesado ambiente que se había creado, en aquella habitación matrimonial.

\- Sé que piensan enviar a Lynn a otra ciudad por mi culpa,…no….no pueden hacerlo-

-La decisión ya fue tomada Lincoln tu madre y yo, ya lo conversamos, llegamos a un acuerdo también… esto es lo mejor , ¿ No es así Rita?- La mujer no respondió, prefirió evadir la mirada de los melancólicos ojos de su pequeño bebe

\- ¡ Esto no es lo mejor para Lynn!- no pudo contener su frustración ante la cínica respuesta de su padre, por primera vez en su vida le grito.

\- ¡Jovencito!, quien te ha dado autorización para alzarme la voz- Le respondió airadamente, mientras Rita solo atinada a romper en llanto

-Ustedes… conocen, ¡ustedes conocen a Lynn!, ella es su hija y saben que siempre da el ciento diez por ciento en todo sus deportes, incluso si eso significa aplastar a todo aquel que se ponga en su camino, si ustedes la manda a otra ciudad la que sea, ella nunca podrá encontrar un equipo en cual jugar- incrédulo el patriarca Loud se levantó del borde la cama.

-Nadie nunca querrá jugar a lado de la persona que en el pasado les causo tanto dolor como su rival, la volverán.. la volverán una paria en sus propios equipos-

\- Ha donde quieres llegar Lincoln- Le pregunto.

\- Mi punto es , que Lynn es un gallo , una ardilla y un halcón, no pueden arrebatarle quien es ella en verdad, …es por eso…que…que yo quiero ir a vivir con el tío Leonard, creo que es lo mejor ,para todas- Sintió como su cuerpo se presionaba ante una pena tortuosa, como por voluntad propia dejaba atrás todo lo que amaba, como los llantos de su madre le causaban el dolor más grande que había sentido en su vida.

\- Lincoln tu… estas seguro de lo que dices. Sabes que posiblemente no vuelvas a ver a tus amigos- Él lo sabía, le dolía dejar atrás a Rusty, Liam, Zack ,Clyde, sus amigos, personas tan únicas como el.

\- No podrás volver a esta casa por un buen tiempo- La casa era vieja y un monumento a la negligencia, pero aun así la quería , todos sus recuerdos estaban aquí, todo quien él era estaba en esas paredes

\- No podrás volver a ver tus hermanas, y las pocas veces que puedas quizás no sean las suficientes- Dejar atrás a su familia, fue una dura decisión que nunca se tomó el tiempo de meditar, aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca estaría listo para dejarlas, Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily, ellas eran la alegría de sus vida, once chicas a quienes el había arrebatado la felicidad.

-Si lo se papá, y estoy de acuerdo con todo- Le costó decir esas palabras, le costó aceptar que por decisión propia dejaba todo atrás, que abandonaba a todas la personas que amaba por el bien de ellas. Su madre lo abrazó, no dejo de llorar, de su boca solo podía oír como le repetía que lo amaba de tantas maneras distintas. Él también la amaba , las amaba a todas , pero esto era lo mejor. Lo mejor para todas

\- ¡ Chico Loud, despierta !, … Tierra llamando a Lincoln Loud- Era la voz de aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña , la podía oír llamándolo , liberándolo de la tormenta de dolor en la que su mente lo había sumergido.

Al despertar pudo oír las palabras de alivio de los otros dos chicos, ya no estaba atado, eso fue algo que pudo notar al instante, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas pero tenia la fuerza suficiente para recomponerse. – Hey ,estas bien , no es normal que un chico de nuestra edad se desmaye con tanta facilidad- Le dijo el oscuro muchacho

\- No te preocupes, esto es algo común para mí , me han ocurrido cosas peores- Los tres se miraron confundidos tratando de descifrar lo que les quiso decir el niño de cabello blanco.

\- Hey Lincoln…. lo sentimos…. por todo- El solo atino a responderles con una sonrisa

\- Sabes, no hemos sido tan claros contigo sobre lo que queremos-

\- Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que paso en la final de la temporada de futbol- Teorizó Lincoln.

-En eso no te equivocas- le respondió Bram

\- Pero al mismo tiempo también tienes razón- agrego Ammy

\- Bueno… , el punto es que nosotros también somos un equipo de futbol, no de ese futbol, no te confundas , nosotros jugamos soccer-

\- Futbol Soccer…- Susurro el niño con un poco de melancolía.

\- Exacto, futbol soccer, cuando los chicos de la escuela comenzaron a compartir tu video, vimos que tu tenías…..bueno…. talento…..- Talento una palabra que nunca espero oir de nadie, una palabra que englobaba tanto en su vida por su mera carencia, como por todo los problemas que le trajo, el caso del trofeo, el concierto de la familia, la final de la temporada, porque ahora esa misma carencia era tan importante para unos desconocidos

\- Cuando te vi correr, supe que quería que jugaras en nuestro equipo,…..supe que eras la última esperanza que teníamos para salvar nuestro equipo,… a nuestra familia-

\- Familia…- Susurró.

\- Nosotros hemos permanecido juntos en este viejo cobertizo al que llamamos club, los últimos cinco años de nuestra vida, incluso si estábamos en salones separados, sabíamos que siempre nos encontraríamos aquí para entrenar luego de clases, pero ahora la escuela quiere cerrar el equipo, es por eso que te necesitamos, a ti y tu talento-

\- Te equivocas yo no soy un deportista, no tengo talento para eso, ni para nada quizás, no sé qué esperas en verdad de mi- Respondió tajantemente

\- Lincoln solo necesitamos que juegues un partido junto a nosotros, eso es lo que queremos-

\- Yo no puedo hacerlo ,…. lo siento- Apresuradamente se levantó de la colchoneta y se dirigió a la salida . Bram y Ammy trataron de detenerlo , pero Dan no se los permitió.

No le costó mucho encontrar la dirección del picaporte al niño , decidido a dejar esa cubil de locos y volver a su problemática vida abrió la puerta, todo había terminado o al menos eso esperaba.

\- Es una pena que vayas a dejar a tu amigo atrás- Le dijo Dan con un voz totalmente apagada. Lincoln no pudo entender lo que significaba, hasta que giro a verlo. Dan tenía en su mano a Bum Bum un viejo conejo que había sido herencia de sus hermanas mayores, el único recuerdo del amor de toda su familia que quería llevar a su nueva vida en Huntington Oaks , el motivo por el cual regreso a Royal Woods , donde seria secuestrado por esta pandilla de lunáticos.

\- Este juguete debe significar mucho para ti, ¿No?- El chico de cabello blanco no respondió

\- Lincoln, no puedo dejar que mi familia se destruya Lincoln, incluso si eso significa obligarte a jugar ese partido- El niño lleno de furia solo atinó a cerrar sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo

\- Juega este partido con nosotros, y al terminar te devolveré tu juguete, niégate o juega mal apropósito y , bueno.. creo que no tengo que decirte lo que le pasará-

\- Porque estas tan empeñado en que yo juegue- Pregunto airado el chico de cabellos blancos

\- Porque no quiero perder a mi familia, a mis amigos que se han convertido en mis hermanos, no quiero perder todos aquellos momentos que pasamos aquí juntos- Suspiro antes de continuar – Mira, a riesgo de sonar repetitivo amigo te necesitamos, a ti y a tu talento, eres rápido, quizás el más rápido que he conocido, lo suficiente para poder romper la defensa de nuestro próximo rival, además , sé que sonara descabellado pero puedo sentir que tu también, en tu interior, que necesitas esto, necesitas correr, lo necesitas.

 **Gracias amigos por leer este el que fuese el capítulo número 3 y el inicio de toda esta locura. Los cometarios de tantos, Sircrocodile, caballero, Julex, Ntian , estas y más personas a quienes nunca voy a poder terminar de agradecer.**

No podía concentrarse. Había olvidado casi por completo la petición del doctor. En el vacío de sus pensamientos solo se dibujaba la ligera estela de aquella blanca estrella que había dejado partir.

\- ¿Rita?- Preguntó Feinstein – Rita…¿Esta todo bien?- La mujer no respondía. Con la mirada absorta en aquella foto familiar que adornaba el consultorio parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor. Intrigado el dentista la tomo del hombro , esperando asi, despertarla de su trance.

-Doc..doctor…digo ¡Doctor¡, lo siento…los guantes verdad… lo siento mucho, yo estaba- Exclamo asustada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ignorado la orden de su jefe directo y desperdiciado tiempo valioso durante una consulta.

Pero extrañamente el anciano, no se encontraba enojado. Con un ligero pesar observaba recomponerse a su asistente, que torpemente rebuscaba entre la los cajones un par de guantes médicos.

\- Rita- La detuvo el doctor – Está bien Rita, ya tengo los guantes-

\- Doctor…yo…-

\- Te estaba buscando porque llego el correo…una carta para ti-

El remitente de la misma no era para nada un desconocido para la señora Loud.

\- Lover…- Susurro , recordando el día que lo conoció. Un doctor alto de piel café y voz imponente que cuido de su único varón, cuando este cayera víctima del agotamiento al volver del viaje familiar del campamento Rascatrasero.

\- Quizas…quizás nunca fui tan buena madre para el…- Volvió a susurrar para si. En su interior se develaba un documento que escrito mostraba una invitación para participar en el programa de vacantes para el plantel médico del Hospital infantil de Nueva York. Podia recordar hablar de ello con Lynn, en su momento le pareció una buena idea, buscar un futuro mejor lejos de Royal Woods. Pero esta pronto se volvería una de la que dimitiría, aun enviando el documento y pidiendo el favor al Doctor Lover, no se sentía capaz de abandonar a su familia.

\- Un maravilloso esposo, diez hermosas hijas y…..-

-¡Nueva York¡, sin duda es una oportunidad de oro Rita- Interrumpió el doctor Feinstein.

\- Si..si lo es doctor, creo que…- No pudo continuar, el característico tintineo de su movil robaba su atención.

-"Tiene un nuevo mensaje. De Lincoln Loud"- Exclamo el aparato con su robótica voz. Con la angustia dibujada en su rostro, leyó el mensaje, permitiéndose soltar unas lágrimas. El anciano de bata blanca no parecía entender la situación, pero su sentido común le gritaba que el silencio era la mejor opción.

\- Yo...yo lo siento doctor…tengo que irme discúlpeme- Se disculpó con la voz entrecortada. Una excusa que el doctor no se daría el tiempo debatir.


	3. 10 razones ( otoño )

**Muchas gracias todos los lectores de este fic, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón no encuentro las palabras para agradecerles por el gran apoyo que me dieron con sus comentarios. Sé que esto quizás es trillado pero para todos nosotros los que escribimos fics ver sus comentarios es aquello lo que verdaderamente nos llena, les seré sinceros tenía miedo de publicar este capítulo sentía la expectativa de todos ustedes como lectores, la alegría de que les gustara y el miedo de que los decepcionara así que me tomo un poco más de lo esperado encontrar el punto exacto en el que me sintiese satisfecho, espero que les guste. Así que solo me queda decir gracias por todo, de nuevo, se quizás nunca puedo decirlo lo suficiente pero gracias por todo su apoyo es la motivación más grande que puedo recibir.**

 **Si no has comentado en el anterior puedes bajar y seguir leyendo, espero que los disfrutes.**

 **Ntian: "Tienes razón amigo que recuerdos de aquella infancia, el deporte que todos podían jugar recuerdo que yo era muy malo con el balón, me alegra mucho que te haya echo recordar aquellos días"**

 **Julex: "hey amigo, en primer lugar déjame decirte que eres una artista sublime te admiro y admiro tu trabajo, gracias por apoyo y el análisis de cada cap , no se que haría si un día no veo uno de tus tan fantásticos análisis"**

 **Kakuaman: " Entonces hize bien mi trabajo :D, me alegra que te gustaran y pudieras encontrarle la similitud a aquellas fantásticas obras, psdata que buen ojo para reconocerlas tan rápido"**

 **El caballero de las antorchas: " recuerdo que cuando comencé a leer en fanfiction dije un día voy a escribir un fic y hare una lista de grandes rewiewers que quiero lean mi obra y tener aquí comentando es , uff, no se como decirlo, es genial más que genial "**

 **Mr cat:" El tipo gato, Ya me dijeron mucho eso y en aparte tienes razón , los primeros caps fueron raros muy extraños"**

 **R.B Current: " La primera si y la de rocki, de echo un sueño posible es una de mis películas favoritas,(me hiciste verla de nuevo), por si parte al ver hombre de honor, que te digo gracias amigo , muy buenas recomendaciones, muchas gracias**

 **Sir crocodile22:"Aquí si me extenderé un poco, en este fandom y en fanfiction hay rewiews que cuando aparece te marcan , te motivan e inspiran, como dije antes hice un lista de rewiebers que quería que comentaran y sir Crocodile siempre estaba ahí, sus análisis en otros grandes trabajos de iguales grandes autores me emocionaban, pero al verlo en el mío, una sensación indescriptibles, gracias Sir crocodile por tomarte el tiempo de comentar este pequeño fics"**

 **Nuajava: Wow tio, ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor , te agradezco mucho te rewiew , cada letra cada palabra me inspiro a hacer este trabajo, amigo…., tu molas y mucho gracias por tu comentario gracias de corazón**

 **Mmuncan: Martita:D, me alegra que te acordaras de mi fic, hey chica creo que solo leísteis el cap 2 con este son 4 cap échales un ojo haber si te gustan, cuídate y gracias**

 **AlejinX: Nunca creí que once palabras me causaran tanto impacto, que puedo decir, que puedo decir cuando alguien a quien admiro, y admiro sus ocs me piden que continúe un fic, solo decir gracias supongo, aunque dentro de mi tengo como un millón de maneras de decirte lo genial que fue leer esa rewiew mejor diré esto, ya que el mejor tributo es la imitación , AlenjiX te pido permiso para usar algunos de tus Ocs para Loudest Field, listo lo dije, gracias por el comentario fue un honor sin parangón leerte**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios disfruten del fic :3**

…..

Se permitido mirarse en el espejo de los vestidores una última vez antes de salir, la imagen que observo no era la suya , no veía en ella ha aquel perdedor de cabellos blancos, solo a un muchacho normal, un chico de negra cabellera que vestía el azul uniforme del equipo para el que fuese obligado jugar , aunque aquellos providentes dientes no pudieron ser ocultados , un poco de maquillaje pudo arreglar aquellas pecas que tanto caracterizaban a los miembros de su familia, ahora mismo ya no era Lincoln Loud, pidió que lo llamaran Luke un nombre que siempre lo había fascinado tanto a él y a todas sus hermanas .

-Lincoln…. digo…. Luke, ya es hora amigo- le dijo el chico castaño, Dan, capitán del equipo y principal instigador de esa locura.

\- Esta bien, supongo….- le respondió con desgano mientras lentamente salía de los vestidores de aquella no tan imponente escuela, dando un pequeño suspiro se permitió llenarse de valor para ingresar al campo a enfrentar un destino que había sido obligado a cargar.

Ese día a pesar de la inminente llegada del invierno ,un sol sin igual irradiaba sobre aquel viejo campo , las tribunas estaban lista, el público del equipo invitado abarrotaba su lado de la tribuna con una euforia sin igual, le pareció reconocer algunas caras, le pareció reconocer algunas voces, quizás solo era su imaginación a causa de los nervios pensó, por su parte la de los anfitriones brillaba pobremente por la ausencia de público, solo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes les mostraba su apoyo incondicional.

\- Te ves bien con el uniforme, "Luke" – le dijo la pequeña mientras le guiñaba un ojo , ella también vestía un uniforme al igual que él. Le fue fácil deducir que era parte del equipo al igual que D , lo que no podía responder era si a su edad era la correcta como para medirse al lado de chicos de su edad.

\- ¿Acaso nunca vistes a un chica con uniforme Loud?- Al girar, apartando en consecuencia su mirada de niña pudo verlo , ha aquel que llamaban Bram también vistiendo el chándal del equipo y dándole un mirada poco amistosa.

\- Yo.. bueno,… si …. digo,… ¿ustedes también van jugar?-Los tres chicos chicos se miraron confundidos un momento, solo para romper en una amistosa carcajada.

\- Eres todo un comediante "Luke",...ven, vamos, es hora del partido- con confianza el pelo castaño lo empujo , mientras le mostraba a sus otros dos amigos una gran sonrisa.

\- Espera…, yo aún,… digo el resto del equipo- Balbuceo

\- Ellos,… esos chicos solo vienen los días que hay juego para no desaprobar el curso- Le contesto señalando a un desganado tumulto de muchachos de similar edad que se preparaban en el campo.

\- Supongo que está bien eso, pero aun no sé qué voy a hacer…..D, dime que voy hacer en el campo,….¡D me estas escuchando!- El muchacho giro al oír el exasperado llamado Lincoln, lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo

\- Solo tienes correr amigo, tomar el balón en tus pies llevarnos a la victoria- Pudo sentir de nuevo esa sensación cálida en su mirada, la misma sensación que sintió al oírlo hablar por primera vez. Lo llenaba de confianza de una determinación que no podía explicar, pero en contraposición al sentido de sus palabras que le daban una infinita confusión, pues era obvio que dicho talento fue solo un acto de instinto, aquello no se repetiría, no podía ocurrir de nuevo.

\- Pero si no lo consigo Dan, yo tengo ese talento que dices, puedo fallar de tantas formas, no deberías depositar toda tu confianza en mí- le recriminó.

\- Sé que lo harás bien Lincoln, sé que dentro de ti hay un potencial maravilloso, puedo sentirlo, además tienes algo que te motiva para no fallar ¿Verdad?, todo aquello que puede significar ese pequeño conejo de peluche, traducido a tener aquí de pie sobre el verde gras, o lo que queda de el - Le respondió mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros

\- No sé de lo que hablas, Bum Bum solo es un juguete y además te lo digo de nuevo, ese talento no existe, van perder el juego y será todo tu culpa por no escucharme.

\- Eso dices tú, pero yo estoy seguro de la victoria, incluso puedo arriesgarme a decir que esta vendrá de un pase tuyo, ya lo veras, solo confía y juega pensando en todo aquello que significa ese pequeño juguete para ti- le respondió volviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos

Daniel se alejó, coreando una extraña melodía, cada uno de los jugadores en el campo de jugo ocupaban su puesto con diligencia, aunque pocos se mostraban dispuestos a oír las indicaciones del capitán, este no se afectaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico de castaña cabellera, se disponía a enfrentar una batalla que ya daba por ganada.

\- Hey chico, eres nuevo, nunca te había visto, en la escuela claro, yo también soy nueva en el equipo - Escucho de una voz, algo tosca tras de sí.

Al girar, pudo verla, una chica de larga cabellera pelirroja, que con orgullo acomodaba una gorra que cubría la cima de su cabeza, era mucho más alta que el resto casi de la altura de la altura de Luna, vestía un uniforme distinto al resto, con mangas largas y grandes guantes cubriendo sus manos.

\- Ho…hola, digo un gusto me llamo Lincoln, digo Luke, los chicos dijeron que me llamaran Luke, es que…-

-Silencio- Le dijo la chica, tocando sus labios con la punta de su dedo.- Te entiendo viejo, tampoco quiero que me llamen Kahterine, prefiero Kat, tu sabes cómo los gatos, pero volviendo a la pregunta no te he visto en la escuela-

\- Bueno es que yo no estudio con ustedes- Respondió algo nervioso.

\- ¡Espera¡- Exclamo emocionada- Aun estas en la primaria, no me lo puedo creer

\- Primaria…, bueno algo así, aunque este fue mi último año-

\- Vaya y yo emocionada, pero ya que, supongo que el año entrante seremos coleguitas de clase, nos vemos-

-Espera- Exclamaba Lincoln deteniendo su marcha- Sé que sonara una locura, pero a ti también te han obligado a jugar?- Pregunto con algo de culpa.

\- Obligarme, claro que no, yo me ofrecí, sabes yo antes jugaba básquet , pero tuve que dejarlo por asuntos personales, cuando vi el anuncio en el muro de la escuela buscando jugadores, lo pensé pero luego decline, bueno hasta que la señorita dinero me dijo que en el soccer hay un puesto que puede usar tanto las manos como los pies, acepte al instante-

\- Así que eres guardameta-

\- Exacto viejo, bueno creo que mejor regreso a mi puesto, que hoy no entra ni una, buena suerte Lincoln digo Luke, ¡Buena suerte Luke¡

"Suerte" pensó Lincoln, una palabra que tanto su hermana vociferaba antes y después de cada juego, y que irónicamente ahora necesitaba más que nada.

-0-

-A….. ¿D?- Le pregunto la pequeña rubia, interrumpiendo la explicación de la estrategia de juego de Dan.

\- ¿ Si Ammy?, que ocurre ..,- Le respondió sin apartar su mirada de su cuaderno de notas.

\- ¿Con quién se supone,….digo.. con quienes se supone que jugaríamos hoy?- le respondió con voz entrecortada

\- Contra The Green Zombie's Team de Dead Port, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

\- Daniel…. no creo, que ellas sean de Dead Port- Le respondió Bram, con un notable miedo en sus palabras.

Le basto ver el terror en los ojos de sus amigos y en el de Luke a la lejania, para darse cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien, giro con intriga lentamente la cabeza.

Al verlos entendió el motivo del horror. Aquel equipo, al que no deseaban enfrentarse, al menos no esta situación, mostraba su imponente presencia en el campo.

Su bandera ondeaba con la pequeña briza del campo , fue entonces que solo tras presenciar su marcha precisa y amenazadora, Lincoln pudo comprenderlo, no era casualidad que muchas de las caras del publico fueran reconocibles, ni que aquellos gritos y canticos le fueran familiares al oído, al frente de ellos se encontraban **The silver Falcon** el equipo emblema de Royal Woods, un grupo temido y respetado de igual manera por todos, no solo por su ferocidad en el campo, también por haberse alzado como tricampeón de la copa local, algo que de boca de su propia hermana esperaban repetir este año.

Se acercaron a ellos a paso firme, podía reconocer a muchas de las chicas que formaban el equipo, algunas de ellas muy buenas amigas de Lynn, otras compañeras que en el pasado había visto compartir con ella algún que otro deporte, el equipo estaba completo con excepción de Lynn , ella no se encontraba entre el resto de las chicas, preguntarse el motivo de su ausencia significaba volver a los sucesos de aquella noche, donde todo se vendría abajo, algo que le hizo sentir un profundo remordimiento, un culpa sin igual que ahondaba en el cual ligera punzada en su pecho que se hacía más fuerte con cada memoria, se agito un poco ,algo que Bram pudo notar mirándolo de reojo.

\- Veo que las lagartijas de Hazeltucky ya están preparadas para su paliza anual- Dijo una niña entre risas y con una arrogancia infinita. No le fue difícil reconocerla, aquella niña de larga cabellera castaña y mirada cansada se llamaba Margo, junto a Polly era una de las mejores y más cercanas amigas de Lynn, no en balde compartía con ella su afición por más de una disciplina deportiva, su espíritu competitivo y sus extrañas cábalas.

\- Margo…., no se supone que hoy tengamos que jugar contra ustedes- Le dijo Bram , sonando más solemne que de costumbre, algo que a la muchacha pareció importarle un poco menos que nada.

\- Como te lo explico vampirito, veras… cuando la capitana se enteró del ultimátum del comité a su equipo, ella movió cielo y tierra para que pudiéramos jugar contra su equipo, y así asegurarse que perdedores como ustedes no vuelvan a mostrar su cara en alguno de estos torneos jamás-

\- Perdedores.. ¡Perdedores¡….porque ella no muestra su cara y nos lo dice personalmente, si es tan valiente… ¡Porque no está aquí Lynn Lunática!- Le grito ofuscada la pequeña rubia, con un repentino cambio de personalidad que dejo impresionado a Lincoln.

\- Tienes la boca grande para ser tan pequeña Ammy, bueno si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré, solo por cortesía deportiva. En algún momento durante esta semana algún idiota rompió su corazón y el bobo de su hermanito hizo que la castigaran, es por eso que no está aquí, pero no se preocupen hoy tendrán su clásico paliza marca Royal Woods.

Un" buena suerte" melódico y sarcástico fue lo último que les entrego antes de proceder a retirarse

Caminando al campo pudo observarlo, ha aquel chico de pelo negro que se le hacía tan conocido, se acercó a él y teniendo su rostro a un corta distancia exclamo.

\- Tu.., ¿Tu, quién eres?- El peliblanco no supo que responder, las palabras huyeron de su ideas, mientras que los nervios comenzaron a tomar control de su ser.

\- Es Luke, nuestro nuevo jugador- Interrumpió D, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Nuevo jugador, ¡Ja!, buena suerte tratando que ese enclenque soporte la duración del juego

Bram tomo del hombro a la pequeña que con puño cerrado ansiaba con toda su alma cerrarle la boca a la arrogante muchacha. Quien deteniendo su marcha, exclamaba a toda voz, la sentencia final para su equipo rival.

\- Una última cosa, sabemos que necesitan solo un empate para poder conservar su equipo… así que les anotaremos un gol y veremos como su equipo se desangra tratando de empatarnos durante todo el partido- A estas palabras le siguieron las carcajadas del resto de las chicas que celebraban las palabras de la niña. Al alejarse el trio se reunió, para ver como adaptaban su estrategia a este cambio, aunque hablaban lo suficiente alto para Lincoln pudiese oírlo a corta distancia, no mostraba interés alguno en ello , ahora mismo él se sentía molesto, incomodo, avergonzado y ansioso, no deseaba estar en ese campo , ni ahora ni nunca, las palabras de la chicha lo habían afectado de un manera que ni el mismo podía entender

\- "Un idiota y un bobo"- pensó. Dos adjetivos que lo describían perfectamente. Que describían perfectamente a Lincoln Loud.

\- Hey Luke- Le dijo Dan sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Hable con los chicos mantendremos la estrategia

\- Supongo… yo, yo solo quiero acabar con esto-

\- Hey amigo- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro – No te preocupes por nada, nosotros te cubrimos, sé que esas chicas son rudas pero no se los dejaremos fácil- Un suspiro fue la respuesta del peliblanco disfrazado mientras apartaba de su hombro la mano del chico. No importaba lo que le dijera, él estaba aterrado, esas chicas eran animales , muchas de ellas casi tan salvajes como su hermana, y que como ella no tendría contemplaciones ni con él ni con nadie - "Aunque es lo mejor pensó", si algunas de ellas se supiera que era de el , la culpa de que su capitana como delantera se hallara ausente en el campo podía darse por hombre muerto.

Ya en la cancha las altavoces sonaban al máximo volumen, de ellas una voz familiar daba las primeras palabras antes del juego.

\- ¡ Amigos y amigas aficionados al deporte juvenil , les damos la bienvenida al juego de apertura del torneo de invierno de la liga juvenil de Futbol soccer, hoy nos espera un clásico The Hazeltucky's Raptors contra The silver Flacon's de Royal Woods, esperemos que los raptors aprendieran de sus errores del pasado o este año tampoco verán el torneo local. Tú qué opinas Pep-

\- Que no debí levantarme de la cama hoy- Le respondió el hombre de cabello negro dentro de la cabina

-Ja Ja ja. Muy gracioso Pep. ¡ Y suena el silbato de inicio , Hazeltucky avanza con todo, se nota que están dispuestos a ganar!

Hazeltucky avanzo con D en posesión del balón quien solo con un par de movimientos pudo burlar a un delantera y algunas laterales

\- Toma Bram- Le grito mientras le daba un pase que recepcionó perfectamente el oscuro muchacho, este avanzó lo que pudo hasta llegar a un bloqueo de la defensa, obligándolo a dar un pase atrás que sería recibido por otro de sus compañeros, este trato de avanzar pero Margo le mostraría el porqué de su título como segunda delantera, arrebatándole el balón y sobre pasando a cada jugador.

Lincoln trato de detenerla solo para recibir un empujón de esta que terminaría por tirarlo al suelo. Ah paso ligero estaba cada vez más cerca de la portería, la defensa parecía haber fallado, fue entonces que la chica aprovecho la oportunidad lanzando un tiro directo a la portería, pero este fallaría, de un salto Ammy la pequeña de cabello rubia lo detuvo en el aire con una recepción aérea.

\- Quizás hoy no , tonta- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

\- El próximo será gol enana- Le respondió

De una sola patada Ammy dio un pase largo a Bram, este lo recibió tan perfectamente como la primera vez.

\- ¡ D, Luke, adelante!- Les grito

\- Es hora de ganar Lincoln- Le dijo mientras corría a su lado. Buscando una apertura D pudo recibir el pase encadenado de uno sus compañeros, la ofensiva de Margo y las chicas los obligo a separarse mientras que el peliblanco no se percataba de lo cerca que se encontraba de la portería algo que D vio como una oportunidad, le lanzo el balón lo suficientemente bajo para que lo detuviera, pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió, por sencillo que fuese el pase no pudo recibirlo, perdió el balón que fue cogido por una de la chicas de Royal Woods , estas avanzaron sin compasión, aunque siendo detenidas por Amy en la defensa, no cedían en su decisión de continuar ejerciendo presión , aunque los tiros a puerta fueran despejados por Kat, la fuerza del ataque de Royal Woods parecía imbatible, desde ese momento cada pase, cada tiro , todos fueron fallado por él , se sentía confundido , cansado , cada oportunidad que creaban era arruinada cuando trataban de darle el balón. La chicas se reían del niño al igual que la tribuna de Royal Woods , era obvio que era un pésimo jugador, se lo había advertido a Dan pero este seguía enfocado en tratar de darle el balón cuando tuviera oportunidad.

\- ¡ Hey Luke, el partido aún no termina!- Le grito Bram.

-¡Demonios¡,ellos en verdad un quieren seguir intentándolo, ¿Por qué?- Pensó.

\- ¡Luke vamos recuerda tu motivación para no rendirte chico!- Le grito D, algo que Lincoln tomo de muy mala manera, no entendía lo que le decía, para él la mera formación de esas palabras le parecían absurdas, que podría importarle si se rendía o no, había dado lo mejor de sí, aun si Dan siguiera presionándolo no lo conocía no sabía que ese ya era su límite, todo lo que el podía ofrecer.

Lincoln solo quería que esto terminara, había recibido ya muchos golpes, muchos insultos, sentía que su límite tanto físico como mental estaban al límite, con cada error ,nuevas palabras, nuevos apelativos venían a él, quizás no podía verlos decirlo, pero sus oídos no podían engañarlo.

Hazeltucky se reincorporo haciendo uso de una formación en triangulo pudieron abrirse paso en el medio del campo, Royal Woods respondió con un buena defensa que les hizo perder el balón, Lincoln apenas pudo notarlo , sin desearlo corrió a él instintivamente, apenas pudo alcanzarlo antes que saliera del campo. Él tenía el balón era su momento del que hablaba D, pero ocurrió algo que no pudo explicar, algo que no pudo entender.

Ella se encontraba frente a él, aquella persona que en definitiva no debía estar en el campo de juego.

Su hermosa cabellara castaña ondeaba con la briza del campo, se veía radiante en su uniforme carmesí, era ella real se preguntó, aun si lo sintiera real, aquello carecía de lógica, era imposible que su hermana estuviese en ese campo, pero que responderle a su corazón que palpitaba frente ante aquel cumulo de emociones.

\- ¿Ly...Lynn?- Le preguntó, su voz entrecortada luchaba por no soltar un llanto zagas.

\- Lincoln…- Le respondió sin levantar la mirada, su corazón latía al ciento por uno, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que quería explicarles o quizás solo quizás abrazarla y nunca separarse de ella.

\- Lincoln…- le repitió levantando la mirada. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver su rostro, cubierto de una ira infinita, de un desprecio palpable y de una repugnancia absoluta.

Sus piernas temblaron, su fuerza parecía abandonarlo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas luchaban por humedecer sus ojos volvía a sentir ese dolor que tanto trato de evitar esos últimos días, Tan profundo , tan punzante , como si de una anaconda se tratara , sentía como comprima sus pulmones y su corazón, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que sus piernas terminaran de traicionarlo dejándolo caer de rodillas frente a la castaña.

\- Que haces, porque finges ser alguien especial, eres patético tienes que saberlo, me das asco Lincoln Loud, debisteis haber sido un hombre y haber acabado con todo anoche cuando tuviste la oportunidad cobarde- esas palabras bastaron para que su cuerpo callera sobre el campo, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos podía ver el caer de sus lágrimas, en un llanto que sus aliento no podía expresar.

Confundida Margo lo miraba, no lo comprendía, aquel chico delgaducho había caído de rodillas frente a ella sin razón alguna, aunque tampoco le interesaba hacerlo , pues era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, cogió el balón y avanzo a la portería.

-¡D¡, ¡Haz algo por favor¡- Le grito la rubia, al tiempo de que uno por uno Margo sobrepasaba a cada jugador, mientras que Lincoln aun no podía levantarse por completo.

\- Esta bien,… el… él está bien, Ammy – Le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras que Margo se acercaba mucho más a la portería superando a las ultimas defensas, - Él se va levantar, y…-

\- ¡ Es solo un niño D¡, él no tiene ni más mínima idea de lo que quieres de él, por favor ayúdalo-

El gol de Margo no pareció sacarlo del trance inducido por las palabras de la rubia, el chico Loud aún estaba en el suelo de rodillas sostenido por ambos brazos

\- Diablos D eres un, un...- No terminó su frase pues corrió a toda velocidad al niño, a quien al llegar vio llorar en silencio, se acercó lentamente mientras que desde la esquina Bram corría lo más rápido que podía a ellos.

-Lincoln,… Lincoln todo está bien, tú no tienes que hacerlo- puso su mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarlo , pero el chico estaba fuera de sí , confundido aparto la mano de la niña haciéndola caer a su lado, ambos equipos , e incluso los comentaristas jadearon de la sorpresa , eso pareció despertarlo , solo para ser recibió por una docena de miradas. Por la confusión en el rostro de Dan, la furia en el de Bram y el dolor por la caída de Ammy, no pudo soportarlo, no podía hacerlo más, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a los vestidor minutos antes de que sonara el pitido del medio tiempo.

-0-

Lloró lo más que pudo, no quería contenerse, se encontraba de cuclillas en una esquina, había dejado atrás su peluca y las lágrimas que brotaban a borbotones por sus mejillas diluyeron el maquillaje que ocultaba sus pecas. Cada cuanto entre sollozos se preguntaba si esto era real, si todo esto no era más que una maldita pesadilla, lo había perdido todo en solo unos días, no tenía nada solo un enorme vacío que el dolor se esmeraba en llenar, su respiración se tornaba débil su cuerpo no podía llorar más, aunque lo quisiera, aunque lo necesitara, al final el solo era un chico, el solo tenía once años , como se supone que tenía que lidiar con todo esto, abrazó sus rodillas lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de olvidar, tratando de no sentir.

\- Lynn, tenía razón debí haber terminado con todo esto anoche ¡Soy un cobarde!, ni para eso soy bueno- se dijo así mismo con dificultad, con una tosca voz apañada por los llantos consecuentes.

-No… no lo eres Lincoln- Le dijo Dan

\- Si lo soy , ¡Soy un maldito cobarde y un perdedor!-

Dan dio un suspiro antes de sacar un frasco naranja con píldoras de su casillero.

\- Mi madre solía tomarlas, siempre dos antes de dormir, una para olvidar otra para soñar decía- Al levantar su mirada pudo reconocerlas, describir como se sintió cuando las cogió del cuarto de su tío lo enfermaba, Dan sabía lo que contenía, por eso una explicación o cualquier excusa era innecesaria frente a él.

\- Un día, ella decidió que ya no quería olvidar,…pero tampoco dejaría de soñar-

No quiso mirarlo, podía imaginar su rostro, como al igual que él se sentía al recordar el pasado, presiono mucho más sus piernas eso lo calmaba, le hacía sentir seguro.

\- Cuando encontré estas... cosas…, dentro de tu mochila, me di cuenta que tú tampoco querías recordar y quizás en su momento solo quisieras soñar-

Las palabras del pelo pardo eran tan acertadas, tan ciertas, anoche en su nueva casa lo intento, pero no tuvo el valor para concretarlo, solo se limitó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

\- Pero aun estas aquí Lincoln, ….aun dentro de ti sientes que hay algo por lo que vale la pena continuar, es por eso que me enterquesi con lo de verte jugar, yo quería que encontraras aquella motivación en el campo … quizás estaba equivocado- El peliblanco no respondió.

\- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho al tratar de aconsejarte de algo que no me incumbe, pero amigo si sientes que hay algo porque correr en este campo al que llamamos vida, aférrate a ello, por favor….- Le dijo mientras le ofrecía su juguete de regreso.

\- Cógelo, ya puedes irte si quieres, de paso… muchas gracias por intentarlo siquiera- A paso ligero y melancólico estaba rumbo a abandonar el cuarto, fue ahí cuando pudo sentirlo esa calidez que lo ofrecían sus palabras, esa confianza que le ofrecía un extraño sin decirlo siquiera, él se iba y junto a el aquellas palabras que retumbaron con un significado tan real como el dolor que sentía.

\- Yo las abandoné- Dan detuvo su marcha al escuchar sus palabras

-Abandone todas mis hermanas, a mi familia, por….por… por querer que las cosas fueran como antes, que todas pudiesen ser felices otra vez

-Lincoln…-

-Esa noche cuando dijeron que alejarían a mi hermana de la familia, me sentí como el idiota más grande del mundo,…. ella no se lo merecía, ella no había hecho nada malo, yo sí, siempre he hecho las cosas mal, Lynn, las chicas, todos serían más felices si yo no estaba, yo solo quería que supieran cuanto las amo, yo…. yo las amo….no podía dejar que pagaran por mi…incluso…incluso si tuviera que romper mi promesa…- Entre los llantos y el dolor pudo recordar, aquella escena que borro de su memoria.

-0-

\- Supongo que tendré que tener un plan para esto- se dijo mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Lentamente giro el picaporte, al abrirla pudo verla sentada sobre su cama, con la cabeza baja y con un balón entre sus manos.

\- Dime que es una broma- le dijo, con una voz fría y monótona.

\- Ly….Lynn- tartamudeo tratando de asimilar la escena.

-Dime que es una maldita broma, Lincoln, dime que Lori está mintiendo ¡Dímelo por favor¡- Continuo, abandonando la frialdad de sus palabras para quemarlo con una ardiente y creciente furia.

-No… no , no lo es- el muchacho no sabía que responder, sus palabras al igual que su cuerpo vacilaban ante las palabras de la niña.

-¡Me lo prometiste¡- le grito furiosa mientras le lanzaba lo primero que tenía a su alcance, mientras trataba de contener su dolor, su decepción.

\- Lynn, no es así….déjame explicártelo- Nerviosamente, trato de contestarle fallando ridículamente.

\- ¡Explicar que¡Acaso crees que soy idiota¡Anoche,….. que significo lo de anoche para ti¡, ¡ Que significó !, ¡Responde¡- Lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, su mirada pérfida trataba de encontrar repuestas en la nada, el dolor la cegó y la ira la consumió.

\- Lynn.. yo… no es lo que piensas- Quería que ella lo comprendiera, que ella entendiera los motivos de su decisión, pero no existía manera, no frente a ella.

\- Que no es lo que pienso, que no es lo que pienso, ¡Acaso piensas que soy estúpida Lincoln¡- Le recrimino, mientras que con furia golpeaba la pared del marco de la puerta, el rostro del muchacho se llenó de un terror absoluto.

\- Lo que me prometiste... para ti no significo nada ¿verdad?, yo nunca signifique nada,…. solo esperabas el momento preciso para abandonarme, ¡Para abandonarnos¡- Cuanta verdad había en esas palabras, dichas por su boca y escritas por su corazón, mientras que el dolor tomaba control de su ser, cascadas de lágrimas recorrían su rostro , se permitió romperse frente al muchacho.

\- Era lo mejor Lynn, era lo mejor para todas…Papá iba a…- Le dijo torpemente de justificar su accionar.

-¡Era lo mejor para ti niño estúpido¡- Le grito mientras le arrojaba otro objeto- ¡Eres un egoísta¡, ¡Un traidor¡, ¡ Un mentiroso¡, ¡Esta casa hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras nacido Lincoln Loud¡- Esto último lo grito lo más que pudo, un grito que pareció liberarla, un grito que parecía decirle aquello que siempre sintió pero que nunca tuvo el valor de revelarle. Por su parte el chico aun no podía asimilarlo, sentía como algo dentro de su ser se destrozaba, quería llorar , su corazón lo exigía, pero su mente no se lo permitía, quería pensar que nada de esto era real, que esta absurda ironía no podía ocurrir, aun no podía permitirse aceptar esta realidad

\- Lynn…. ¡Lynn lo siento…¡- Se acercó presurosamente a ella tratando de tomarle por la espalda, tratando de detenerla

\- ¡Suéltame¡- un golpe en la cara acompaño a este grito furioso, un puñetazo especialmente violento que hizo caer al muchacho al suelo - No te atrevas a volver a tocarme, no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi o las chicas, desde ahora Lincoln has muerto para nosotras- Fue entonces cuando pudo verlas, a casi todas sus hermanas de pie en sus puertas, Lori, Luna, Lisa, Luan y Luci, los rostros de ellas dibujaban mirada de dolor, de asco, de decepción , ninguna dijo nada, ninguna quiso ayudarlo, ninguna quería verlo de nuevo - Anda lárgate- le dijo la deportista dándole la espalda, el niño no se movió, no quería hacerlo, no quería irse así, no con todas ellas odiándolo.

-¡Lárgate, lárgate , lárgate¡- Tres gritos que lo sacaron de su ilusión , que mataron sus esperanzas de que todo fuera irreal. Torpemente se levantó del suelo, entre pequeños sollozos corrió a la primera planta, nadie dijo nada, nadie quería hacerlo, nadie quería verlo. Entre llantos y lamentos llego al sofá, se sentía mas muerto que vivo, mas irreal que concreto, se acurruco lo más que pudo con una vieja toalla, tratando de despertarse de esta pesadilla.

\- Literalmente te lo dije imbécil, llegaste tarde…pensar que solo tenías que cumplir un promesa…que típico de tí- Le dijo un voz apagada que a duras penas pudo reconocer como la de su hermana mayor Lori, esta sostenía en sus manos aquella fallida foto familiar que fuese tomada en el aniversario de sus padres.

\- Que disfrutes de tu nueva vida en esa ciudad idiota, porque nosotras disfrutaremos la nuestra sin tu presencia- Con un desdén absoluto le tiro aquella foto al niño, este la cogió, mirarla lo hizo sentir lo hizo sentir el idiota más grande del mundo, el peor hermano de la historia, le hizo sentir que no valía nada. Aquella noche lloró sobre el sofá hasta quedarse dormido, nadie fue consolarlo, nadie fue a decirle que las cosas estarían bien, que todo mejoraría. Esa noche experimento la soledad absoluta, el dolor y la culpa fueron sus invitados , mientras que los llantos y las lágrimas las botanas de esta lamentable pijamada.

-¡Es todo mi culpa¡ yo solo quería… quería lo mejor para ellas, …. yo nunca fui lo mejor para Lynn, ni para las chicas, ni para nadie…yo…quizás nunca debí haber existido- Acepto sus palabras como una absoluta verdad, mientras que se acurrucaban en sus rodillas tratando imaginar que el mudo a su alrededor no existía. Anhelaba llorar, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía aquello que sentía no podía representarse con un llanto, estaba solo tenía que aceptarlo, desde ahora y para siempre estaría solo. El destino le había jugado su mejor carta lo había sacado de la partida y le había dado un paliza. Pero nadie puede determinar sus designio ni la lógica de esta, el destino había puesto una oportunidad frente al chico de cabello blanco, el no lo sabía, a menos hasta que pudo sentirlo, el calor de unos brazos que cerraban la circunferencia de su delgaducho cuerpo, seguida por otro que aunque más pequeño como delicado hacia lo mismo y una mano que reposaba sobre su cabeza suavemente. Al abrirlo los ojos pudo ver lo que ocurría, aquellos chicos que para el fuesen meros desconocidos lo rodeaban en un abrazo grupal, podía sentir el agarre de Dan, el ligero llanto de Ammy y el revoloteo de sus cabellos de Bram, de alguna manera todos habían logrado oír toda la historia relatada por el peliblanco.

\- Hey Lincoln- Le dijo Dan con una gran sonrisa- No estás solo, nosotros estamos contigo-

\- Sé que somos desconocidos para ti, pero déjanos estar a tu lado, déjanos ser tu familia al menos por este partido - Le dijo Bram con un tono más calmado y paternal

-Y nunca, nunca te abandonaremos, incluso, incluso si perdemos el juego, no importa, no importa - Le dijo la pequeña rubia entre risas y llantos combinados

-Chicos…. yo….no sé qué decir.. yo-

\- Hey Lincoln- Lo interrumpió Dan – Aun las amas verdad, a tus hermanas- El niño solo asintió

-Lo sabía, entonces levántate, es hora de que descubras que es lo que motiva, de que te demuestres a ti mismo que eres lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir a tus hermanas -

-Yo….- Trato de pensarlo, trato de razonarlo, pero nada tenía sentido, aquello que no tenía razonarlo, solo tenía que sentirlo, que aceptarlo - Yo…. yo lo hare, jugare y ganaremos- Los tres chicos dieron saltos alegría, rápidamente le pusieron la peluca y un poco de maquillaje. Con determinación salieron al campo para encarar el último cuarto del segundo tiempo, para su fortuna Margo había cumplido su palabra tenia exhausto a todo el equipo , manteniendo ese 1-0 que le hacía sentir tan segura, tan superior. Con un pequeño tiempo fuera los cuatro pudieron reincorporase al juego luego de un pequeña explicación al árbitro. El pitido reanudo el juego, Margo le dio un pase a Dan en forma de reto, una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, encadenando los tiros se lo hizo llegar hasta el peliblanco.

\- "Que es lo que me motiva"-Pensó el chico Loud- "Lo que hizo que tomara esa decisión, lo que aún me mantiene en pie, claro no hay duda"- dos chicas corrían al niño con intención de arrebatarle el balón, pero a él no parecía importarle seguía sin moverse . –"Una razón por la cual seguir luchando, no…diez razones tengo diez razones"- a pocos segundos de acercarse a él pudo oír la voz de Dan en un potente grito.

\- ¡Es ahora chico, es el momento, es tu momento!-

Un revelación vino a su cabeza justo antes del barrido de las dos jugadoras, de un salto con el balón realizo lo imposible ante las miradas atónitas de las niñas, mientras que su mente un sola respuesta aparecía

-"Es cierto yo nunca tuve una razón"- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó su rostro, había encontrado la respuesta- ¡Fueron siempre diez, diez razones para no darme por vencido!- grito lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron, mientras que con una maestría única avanzaba con el balón con un único objetivo en mente.

-¡No me rendiré¡ Seguiré de pie ¡Por ellas¡, recuperare sus vidas con mis propias manos, con mi propio esfuerzo, con mi propio valor- Aquella llama que ardía dentro de si lo impulsaba a una velocidad única, que dejaba atónitos tanto a propios y extraños

-¡Volveré a oír la risa Lily¡- esquivo a la primer lateral

-¡Ha estar en los experimentos de Lisa¡- esquivo a segundo lateral

-¡Ha jugar junto a Lana y Lola¡- esquivo a las medio campistas

-¡Oiré de nuevo poemas de Lucy¡- esquivo a un delantera

-¡Reiré junto a Luan¡- esquivo al primer defensa

-¡Cantare junto Luna¡-esquivo al segundo defensa

-¡Modelare para Leni¡-Esquivo al tercer defensa

-¡Llorare junto a Lori¡- Esquivo al cuarto defensa

Margo furiosa corrió a él, la velocidad y control del muchacho era impresionantes, pudo alcanzarlo con mucho esfuerzo llevando al tope su cuerpo, Lincoln pudo notarlo, pero eso no lo detendría.

-Por Lynn…¡Porque ella significo todo¡Todo mi esfuerzo¡- Con una ráfaga de viento supero a la castaña que quedo, anonadada por tal acto imposible, ya en la portería Dan lo esperaba en su derecha, este solo tuvo que asentir con la cabeza para el chico le diera el pase.

-¡No creas que vas anotar maldita lagartija¡- Le grito la guardameta

-Chica en este balón, están las motivaciones de un chico que decidió seguir viviendo, seguir luchando ¡Por Amor¡, claro que voy anotar- Se preparó para disparar un aura amarilla brillo a sus alrededor , Margo trato de llegar a la portería de detener el tiro pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió,- ¡Esto es por mi familia!, ¡Defeated Comet!- De un grito su tiro como ráfaga dorada se dirigió a la portería , ella trato de detenerlo, pero la potencia era demasiada, fue cediendo poco a poco hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable

\- ¡Gol¡, de Hazeltucky- grito el comentarista en la cabina. El silencio de Royal Woods fue colosal al igual que el de los jugadores de Hazeltucky.

-Empatamos, empatamos enserio…- dijo dubitativamente el chico castaño

-No puedo….no puedo creer que empatamos- dijo Amy llorando sobre el pecho de Bram

-Al final D tenía razón sobre el muchacho, tenia talento- Le respondió el oscuro jugador

-Empataron…es imposible… esto no , no creo que le guste a la capitana- Dijo Margo que aún estaba en el suelo exhausta.

\- Eso lo hice yo…ja…no puedo creerlo- dijo en voz baja el peliblanco.

-Hey Luke,..- El chico volteo solo para ver a aquel muchacho que lo había secuestrado extendiéndole la mano, con una gran sonrisa y unas pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos

-Gracias por todo, Lu.., Lincoln- el peliblanco le contesto el saludo aprovechando el descuido para darle un gran abrazo.

\- Gracias a ti Daniel - seguidamente pudo sentir como dos más se unían al abrazo grupal, en ese momento pudo sentirlo, verdaderamente pudo sentirlo, esta era una familia , una verdadera, tan unida y amorosa como recordaba la suya, una que le había daba esperanza de que las cosas podrían mejorar, de que un futuro por más lejano que sea podría volver a reunirse con sus hermanas, él sabía que quizás ellas estaban mejor sin él pero nada le impedía extrañarlas y seguir amándolas tanto como el primer día que las vio siendo un bebe, nada le impedía poder seguir luchando por ellas.

La tarde callo sobre Hazeltucky, el empate de los Raptors aun resonaba entre los pocos estudiantes que atestiguaron tal milagro, que una voluntad inquebrantable pudo crear.

\- Bueno supongo que este es el adiós Lincoln, bueno sabes…gracias, por ayudarme a conservar unida a mi familia - Decía Daniel.

\- Creo que yo soy el que está más agradecido- Respondió con alegría en niño cabellos blancos.

-Que…

\- Creo hasta el día de hoy había olvidado aquello por lo que valía la pena seguir de pie, en el campo puede recordar momentos como cuando ayude a Lola a leer, a Lana modelar, guarde el secreto de Lucy o algo tan simple como disfrutar de mi primer concierto con mi hermana entre otras situaciones, me sentí bien, feliz seguro de aquello era lo correcto, y ahora que tuve que tomar este camino por Lynn, sé que si lo fue, fue lo mejor para ella y lo haría por cada una de mis hermanas si fuese necesario, sé que suena descabellado pero…

\- No, no lo es- Interrumpió Ammy.

\- Uno lo da todo por las personas que ama chico- Agrego Bram.

\- Chicos…

\- No hay más que decir Lincoln, eres alguien que nos ha dado una oportunidad de oro, tanto a mi como a mis hermanos y sé que con tus hermanas harás un trabajo igual de genial, volverás a estar con ellas-

\- No creo que haya sido para tanto, pero gracias, ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo¡No lo duden¡-

Tres vivas resonaron, junto a las palabras del niño, cuya determinación brillaba como el más radiante de los trofeos, pues él era Lincoln Loud, el chico sin ningún talento que había demostrado ser tan único como cada una de las chicas que lo sucedían o predecían, el que no se había rendido, ni decaído pues tenía diez estrellas que iluminaban su cruzada a la redención

Tomando un aventón, por parte del hermano de Dan, este se dirigió rumbo a su ahora hogar en Huntington Oaks , Dan intento persuadirlo de unírseles al equipo, una oportunidad que el niño alego qué pensaría con detenimiento, pues su viaje recién iniciaba y el camino se veía largo y tumultuoso.

….

 **Tan tan tan , mensaje oculto después de créditos , no será Thanos, ni Stan lee, pero si unos avisos, en primer lugar que genial aceptación del genero de deporte fantástico para darle un poco de chicha al asunto, segundo voy acelerar la publicación del cap 5 que tratar sobre Lisa Loud, y por ultimo para el desarrollo del concepto y filosofía que maneja Dan estuve leyendo algunas novelas del genero para inspirarme, en especial El efecto Simeone, que defiende muy bien la personalidad del pelo castaño, bueno eso es todo gracias por leer esta parte si tienen algún anime o manga de deporte que creen que puede inspirarme recomiéndemelo ,si tienen alguna idea para alguna técnica no se corten, sin más que decir gracias, a todos y todas**

Había resultado incómodo y agotador el ocuparse ella sola en su mayoría de toda la mudanza de su nueva habitación, aun si contara eventualmente con la ayuda de Lori , esta de alguna forma le causaba una sensación de pesadez y apatía, que no podía disimular.

El dejar atrás aquellas cuatro paredes de la que fuese por mucho tiempo un espacio que compartiría con la única niña que la podía encandilarla con su silencio, tampoco ayudaba , mucho menos que esta no le fuese a dirigir ni una sola palabra mientras cruzaba la puerta por última vez.

\- Podemos…tu sabes chica…hacer una pijamada, solo nosotras dos para estrenar la habitación- Sus palabras no parecieron llegar a buen puerto. La gótica solo atino darle la espalda, había permaneció los últimos días recluida en aquel ataúd que fungía como su cama, leyendo incesantemente macabras historietas, que escritas por su puño y letra parecían no contar una historia para nada amigable.

Tomar el cuarto del que fuese su único hermano para si, no parecía ser una idea del agrado de muchas, aun si este se encontrase bajo la bandera de la bondad de su padre, el resto de sus hermanas no podían ocultar el enojo ante tal decisión. La primera noche fue dura, no podía recordar desde cuando aquel armario de blancos resultaba tan solitario, tan sombrío ni tan atemorizante a su mente venían aquellos recuerdos, de los días donde fuese necesario o no, dormía junto a su hermano menor. "Se sentirá solo" pensó, tratando de encontrar alivio en el radiante reflejo que estrellas desdibujaban sobre el dorado de sus trofeos que su padre tan minuciosamente había ordenado sobre una repisa.

\- Lincoln…-Pudo oir al abrirse la puerta, junto a ello pequeños pasitos acompañaban aquellas palabras. No tomo mucho para que pudiera sentir como un pequeño bulto escalaba la cama y se sumergía entre las sabanas buscando el calor de las cobijas.

\- Lincoln escuche un fantasma…Lori dice que los fantasmas no existen…yo no le creo…escuche al fantasma…puedo dormir aquí contigo ¿Verdad?, tu no le temes a los fantasma…¿Verdad?-

Lynn jadeaba con sopesar, hace no menos de una semana Lincoln Loud había dejado la casa, hace no más de un par de horas ella ocupaba su habitación. ¿Por qué Lana? ¿Por qué estás aquí buscando a Lincoln? Se preguntaba incesantemente, mientras la niña presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo buscando refugio.

Suspiró. No tenía ni el valor ni la fuerza para sacarla de la cama, ni para decirle aquella verdad que la pequeña gemela parecía querer ignorar, no era Leni, ni mucho menos Lori, podía tenerla esta noche a su lado. "Solo una noche" pensó, al tiempo que con delicadeza jugaba con los rubios mechones de la pequeña niña.

-Te quiero mucho Lincoln…- Pudo oír de ella, mientras abrazaba el sueño.

Su mente quedo en blanco al oírla, su corazón palpitaba con un furia incesante al sentirlo , lloraría acaso. ¿No?, había llorado lo suficiente por el niño. Con dificultad se recompuso, Lori le dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, aun si nadie lo era, debía serlo por todas, por la familia.

Pero era difícil poder ignorar aquello que sentía, la culpa tras aquellas palabras, la vergüenza de haber tratado con tanta violencia a alguien que quizás no se lo merecía. "Si tan solo pudiera verlo otra vez" pensó "Quizás las cosas volverían a ser como antes".

Suspiro antes de dejarse llevarse por los oníricos polvos que la invitaban a soñar, al tiempo que con cariño acariciaba los rubios y desordenados cabellos de la pequeña niña que plácidamente dormida a su lado.

\- Si tan solo pudiese verlo una última vez yo…yo- Dijo a las estrellas, antes de caer presa del cansancio.


	4. Amor ( otoño )

**Saludos a todo los que les ha gustado mis anteriores trabajos, es gracias a ustedes que lo leen y lo comentan que es posible gracias a ello poder continuar con esta historia. Acaso…. no notaron algo diferente al lado del título, bueno si no lo hicieron les digo de ya ,que ya tenemos imagen oficial para el fic, cortesía de uno de los más grandes artistas del fandom de Loud House, enserio chicos fue una locura cuando recibí tan grata sorpresa, si se pregunta quien esta tan talentosa persona aquí les dejo el zelda a su página no se olviden de ser corteses y admirar con paciencia cada una de sus obras que vale la pena hacerlo o revisar sus fics , aunque bueno sus fics no necesitan presentación siempre es bueno mencionarlo.**

 **Ahora sobre el capítulo muchos me pidieron ships, lo estuve pensando y llegue a un punto a Lincoln le puede gustar los taquitos, pero creo que Luke puede encontrar una agradable sorpresa en las galletitas, si saben a lo que me refiero. Otros me pidieron mas partidos y poderes, aunque de plano les digo que este cap no los tendrá, ya que con este cierro el arco pre desarrollo, el próximo tendrá tantos que estarán lanzando relámpagos destructores por los ojos "inserte referencia aquí", otra cosa este cap esta lleno de referencias a otros fic, películas, un legendario director de cine y canciones de la vida real así como un insulto un poco rebuscado a ver si los encuentran , si lo hacen ya veré que regalo les doy . Bueno de antemano gracias, gracias por leerme , gracias por comentar (si aun no lo haces que esperas que es gratis), y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic de este tonto soñador que busca entregar una gran historia. Si no comentaste el anterior puedes omitir la parte abajo y continua, que disfrutes del capitulo gracias :D.**

 **Alenjix: Eres de lejos uno de los Fanfickers que mas admiro, tu historia fue la primer que escuche ( en youtube), y ahora con este presente, eres el mejor Alen el mejor sin duda amigo, gracias por tu comentario y tus mensajes de apoyo , significaron demasiado para mi.**

 **Ntian: Ese tiro sin duda estará, solo espero que esta vez no le dé al águila :D, sin duda abra ships tu comentario me dio una idea y me abrió un abanico de probabilidades, esperando que disfrutes de corazón este cap.**

 **Zap Carl: Bienvenido al club amigo, obvio que habrá habilidades, manos fantasmas tornados de fuegos, fénix, esas cosas locas que le dan salsa y sabor a los partidos.**

 **El caballero de las antorche: Gracias a ti, por darme un oportunidad, gracias por leerme y por comentar, dicen que un héroe se forja por sus batallas no por su nombre y tu amigo demostraste de lejos ser alguien de muchas batallas por eso es que para mí eres uno de los rewiewers más influyentes e indispensable del fandom en español**

 **Kakuaman: Gracias amigo , gracias por disfrutar del capitulo, tus palabras me inspiraron, para que mentir es cierto que cada vez que tengo un bloqueo o quiero abandonar voy a los comentarios para ver a todas las personas que me apoyan,y asi recobrar fuerzas gracias amigo. Ahora pues sobre el tiro y el poder que le di nombre si….. sonó raro, por eso y para evitar problemas, se me ocurrió poner los nombres en inglés, que te parece en ingles a menos que sea natural para uno no puede sonar tonto ni muy loco.**

 **Leo: Espero que estes leyendo este cap, gracias por tu rewiew gracias por poder sentir los sentimientos que compartí atravez de los personajes gracias amigo, psdata dime que te parece Ammy**

 **Sir crocodile: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo amigo. Te rewiew fue fascinante fue ilustrativa y detallada, en realidad haces honor a vuestro título Sir. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no se lo dijeron, como no pensaban decírselo si Lynn era la que se iba, alguien se lo recomendó, le recomendó que la ignorancia podía mantener la paz en una familia al borde del colapso , alguien que decía conocer a las chicas más que ellos mismos. Ahora pues dejando eso de lado sobre los poderes la God Hand y el lobo legendario de ley tienen que estar asi también como el fabuloso fuego cruzado. Espero que disfrutes de este cap, gracias amigo gracias por tu rewiew y gracias por tu confianza.**

 **Current: De eso no lo dudes , ya tengo planes para 4 de 10 hermanas, casi me siento Lincoln planeándolo, en el próximo comenzare con la primera, ya veras que grata sorpresa te llevaras**

 **Ficlover: Gracias quicksilver, me gusta mucho que te gustara, espero que dsifrutes leyendo esta como yo lo hago con la tuya**

 **Julex: En un punto pensé que pasastes de mi fic, cosas que me invento amigo, gracias tio por rewiew- resumen del cap siempre como nunca me cansare de escribir es un alivio y una alegría tenerte entre nosotros.**

 **: El tipo gato, el bro me agrada que te gustara, ami también me encata Amy, pero esta guarda un secreto a su momento lo sabras felinito**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios si tienen dudas, criticas, quejas o se les acabo el café díganme :D estoy para servirles**

… **.**

Aquella tarde había sido agotadora física y mentalmente para el niño de cabellos blancos, dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro reposaba plácidamente en los asientos traseros de un viejo Camaro del 69, Dan por su lado también había caído víctima de los encantos de sandman al igual que Lincoln. A toda prisa aquel viejo vehículo recorría las oscuras calles de Hazeltucky rumbo a los glamorosos suburbios de Huntington Oaks. Una ligera balada inundaba los interiores del vehículo, tarareándola y tomando el ritmo frente al volante un adolecente no mayor a Leni conducía. La melodía pareció despertarlo, aun un poco adormilado el chico se dirigió al conductor del vehículo.

\- Esa canción…- dijo con un voz serena

\- ¿La canción? Es "Say me"…

\- La compuso Mick Swagger y Richards ¿Verdad? - le respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

\- Tienes buen oído chico- le dijo con una sonrisa igual de disimulada

\- Era una de las favorita de mi hermana- Le respondió un poco apenado.

Recordarlas ya no le causaba dolor, las amaba, más de los que nadie pudiera imaginarlo. El adolecente pudo notarlo, la melancolía en los ojos del niño. No dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo, solo quizás subir un poco el volumen de la vieja radio del vehículo.

I want you back again (Quiero que vuelvas otra vez)  
I want your love again (Quiero tu amor otra vez)  
I know you find it hard to reason with me (Sé que encuentras difícil razonar conmigo )  
But this time it's different, darling you'll see (Pero esta vez es distinto cariño, ya verás)

Cada palabra significaba algo para él, cada palabra le permitía pensar en todas las cosas que amaba, cada palabra le permitía recordar el día que dejo atrás su hogar.

-0-

Recordó el nervioso rostro de su madre, que con delicadeza arreglaba los pliegues de su camiseta naranja por décima vez. El sabia lo duro que había sido para ella su decisión, pudo oírla llorar toda la noche, pudo oírla orar toda la noche, esperando quizás que a quien pueda llegar sus ruegos cuide tanto de su bebe como ella lo hubiera querido hacer. Por su lado su padre no tuvo el valor de dirigirle ni una sola palabra, al llegar el vehículo solo se limitó a hacer algunos pequeño ademanes para hacer saber a su mujer su accionar. Durante minutos converso con el misterioso conductor de tan elegante vehículo. A él no le importaba, cada minuto alejado del vehículo representaba un instante más al lado de su madre, un instante más de esperanza esperando que las chicas salieran a despedirlo, pero los minutos pasaron y nadie salió, se despidió de su madre con un beso y un silencio apretón con su padre, miro el pórtico un vez más, pero nadie se asomó. Se sentó y partió al interior de aquel lujoso escarabajo rumbo a su nueva vida, el conductor no dijo nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo, ambos en el momento eran completos desconocidos.

Aquellos sentimientos regresaron con los recuerdos, el dolor de su madre, el desdén su padre, y el desprecio de sus hermanas. – "You gotta say me you're coming back to me"- le dijo el coro, entonces pudo sentirlo en las palabras del coro, un promesa no dicha, un juramento que se hizo.

You said we're through before (Dijiste que habíamos terminado antes)  
You walked out on me before (Te alejaste de mi antes)  
I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to know (Yo intente explicártelo, pero tú no quisiste oírme)  
This time you're different and determined to go (Ahora has cambiado y estas decidida a irte)

Había dejado la casa Loud, esa era una verdad irrefutable. Esta había sido su decisión, una decisión que trajo consecuencias que tendría que afrontar. Pero él no les temía, ya no .Ahora lo único que el muchacho quería, era verlas, volver a estar con ellas, poder explicarles su motivación, poder mostrarles que siempre las amo, y nunca dejo de hacerlo. Pero aquel día no pensó eso, no lo hizo cuando salió del escarabajo, ni cuando acompaño al misterioso caballero al pórtico de su gran casa.

-Adelante- Le dijo con un voz apagada, mientras que el niño acatando sus órdenes lo seguía. Cargando el poco equipaje que tenía ingreso al hogar del hombre. El lugar era amplio y acogedor, limpio sin duda y silencioso sin más poder.

\- Conversemos en el comedor- Le indico, el peliblanco que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza siguiendo su orden. El comedor era amplio, la mesa, un portento de madera de un tamaño casi tan grande como la de su casa. Apartando una de las sillas procedió asentarse

\- En primer lugar, ¿Sabes quién soy cierto?- le dijo su anfitrion.

\- Eres mi tío…. Leonard, hermano de mi papá- le respondió con timidez

-Tristemente si,… y también soy un Loud, entonces… sabes porque estás aquí ¿Verdad?- el chico no respondió. Esa era un pregunta que lo hacía sentir incomodo en muchos sentidos

-Bueno, yo no lo sé , tu padre solo me dijo que eras un buen chico,…. un muy buen chico….sabes… en mis tiempos así llamábamos a las personas sin nada en especial - Una disculpa temblorosa fue la única respuesta que recibió , algo que no pareció alegrarlo .

-Bueno, lo que sea- agrego ofuscado – Al parecer si vas vivir aquí por tiempo indefinido, déjame aclarártelas reglas. La primera no me llamaras tío, ni Leonard, ni Loud con un Sr. me basta ¿entendido? -

\- Sí señor...- Le respondió el niño

\- La segunda regla, el desayuno se sirve a las 6 am, el almuerzo a las 13 pm, la cena a las 20 y las puertas se cierra a las 21. Si no estás a la hora en las comidas, las pierdes, si estas fueran pasadas las 21, te tocara dormir en el viejo cobertizo con Alejandro.

-Si señor- se limitó a contestarle con apatía.

\- Si te preguntas Alejandro es la mascota de la casa, bueno, la Tercera, en esta casa no se permite el desorden, ni los ruidos, se te dará un cuarto en la segunda planta, si quieres conservarlo mantenlo limpio y ordenado acatando las dos primeras reglas, ¿Entendiste?-

\- Si,…- Le contesto

\- Si que,…-

\- ¡Si, señor¡- Le respondió lo más firme que sus pequeños pulmones le permitieron. Describir a Leonard era una labor compleja en múltiples sentidos, contando con un porte firme casi militar, un cabello de perfecto corte y peinado, una mirada seria e inquisitoria, acompaña por su profunda voz, era fácil deducir la seriedad de su personalidad algo que no contrastaba en absoluto con el desastre sus vestiduras, que manchadas de marcas de pintura, algunas ligeras rasgaduras expresaban a todas voces un espíritu juvenil.

\- Quiero hacerte una aclaración sobre las visitas- Le dijo mientras giraba a dirigirle la mirada- Esto puede entenderse como la regla tres si quieres, todo tipo de visita tiene que ser prevenida con horas de anticipación de ninguna manera en esta casa se permite las mal llamadas visitas inesperadas,…..perturban, mi paz, ¿Entendiste?- El chico solo asintió . Así pues avanzaron por el pasillo de la segunda planta, pasaron de largo por muchas puertas de las que no se preocupó en cuestionarse su contenido. Al llegar a la última se detuvieron, Leonard miro la puerta absorto, dubitativo retiro su mano del pomo, mientras susurraba muy débilmente – La cuarta regla…..-

El niño lo miro confundido, el hombre al que debía llamar tío, se encontraba absorto, dubitativo de abrir la puerta de la que sería su futura habitación – ¿Señor?...- Pregunto el peliblanco.

Leonard solo lo miro, antes de recobrar el sentido- Claro,… si la cuarta regla-

Con cuidado Leonard abrió la puerta, solo para revelar una amplia habitación. El niño de cabello blanco no pudo contener su sorpresa, la habitación que se le presentaba era enorme, mucho más grande incluso que las que sus hermanas compartían. Por su parte Leonard parecía mucho más calmado, se permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, una pequeña voz lo tomo por sorpresa provocando en el un salto inconsciente, "hey", pudo volver a oírla, giro lo más rápido que pudo, pero no logro observar a nadie, "hey" volvió a oír solo para verla frente a él. Una niña de unos 8 años de cabellera corta y piel tostada lo bombardeaba de preguntas

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Te gustan las películas?, ¿Has visto Full fiction?, ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco?, ¿Quieres ver mis películas?, ¿Quién crees que fue primero?, ¿Borgan Freeman o Clink Northwood?-

\- ¡Laila¡- grito su padre ,deteniendo el bombardeo de preguntas que tenía abrumado al muchacho – Laila, ya hablamos de esto- le dijo con un tono serio

\- Lo siento.., yo.. Digo, yo me llamo Laila, Leila Loud un gusto conocerte- le dijo un poco apenada la pequeña mientras le extendía la mano en un cordial saludo.

Leonard no tardo en explicarle la cuarta regla – Con Laila ninguna regla se aplica- La niña a rastras fue empujada por Leo a su habitación, mientras que un soledad el muchacho de blancos cabellos buscaba adaptarse a su nuevo hogar.

-0-

\- You gotta tell me you're coming back to me- seguía melodiosamente el coro el adolecente. Mientras que el niño de blancos cabellos observaba pensativo el desfile de luces y colores que el camino le regalaba

-Hey Linconl,….. sabes porque me gusta esta canción- Le dijo amigablemente el adolecente

-Yo.., yo no lo sé, porque la canta Mick Swagger,…- le respondió dubitativo .

\- No bobo, no lo oyes "You gotta tell me you're coming back to me". Siempre que la oigo me recuerda que no importa cuánto te alejes de alguien, si en verdad amas a esa persona, no dejaras de prometerle que volverás junto a ella- El niño solo sonrió, algo que el muchacho tomo con mucha alegría

-" You gotta tell me you're coming back to me" ¡Lincoln¡ por todas esas personas que amamos y por la que siempre regresaremos- Le llenaba de alegría pensar en ellas, la pena parecía desaparecer cuando se recordaba riendo a su lado, jugando a su lado, siendo su hermano.

I wait as the days go by

(Espero mientras pasan los días)

I long for thenights to go by

(Anhelo que pasen las noches)

I hear the knock on my door that never comes

(Oigo la llamada a mi puerta)

I hear the telephone that hasn't rung

(Oigo el teléfono, que no ha sonado)

Así fueron los días en de Huntington Oaks. Tristes y melancólicos, cada noche vuelta una tortura, cada tarde una sentencia, Leonard se convirtió en su ejecutor, y el hogar en su prisión. Laila, la pequeña niña que conoció se volvió un oasis en todo ese desierto, para ella no parecía existir días grises, para ella la lluvia solo era un excusa para divertirse más en casa. Un vez esta descubrió su parentesco con el chico Loud no lo soltó, buscando animarlo a toda costa, buscando verlo sonreír movió su cielo y su tierra tratando de alegrarlo, el chico la entendía, comprendía sus intenciones, se permitió ser cortes y participar en sus extraños juegos. Al igual que sus hermanas ella también parecía haber sido creada del mismo molde, su afición por el cine, su energía al dictar referencias, misma Luna en cada cuarto de palabra que decía, y su obsesión por crear la toma perfecta la convertían en una pequeña cineasta. Por eso mismo Leonard siendo su padre la había exceptuado de toda regla, creándole incluso una pequeña palestra en el sótano de la casa.

\- ¡Hey Lincoln¡- Le dijo el adolecente liberándolo de su concentración. - Ya llegamos- El niño bajo presuroso del automóvil.

-Gracias por traerme, dile a D que le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo hoy por mí-

\- Se lo diré Lil Bro, aunque sé que el dirá algo como "gracias a ti y esas cosas cursis que siempre se le ocurren"- Con una sonrisa se alejó del Camaro rumbo a su nuevo hogar ,mientras que dando un rápido giro el auto se alejaba a toda velocidad – ¡Lincoln, recuerda, ¡ "You gotta tell me you're coming back to me"- le grito antes de alejarse por completo en el horizonte. Tomando un respiro abrió la puerta pensando una ingeniosa excusa para explicar su ausencia en la cena.

\- Así que al fin te dignaste en llegar- Le dijo Leonard con un tono satírico

-Yo,… bueno, la cosa es que había una gallina y es una historia graciosa- trato de excusarse Lincoln

\- Guárdate el discurso de la gallina para después que tenemos "visitas inesperadas"- El chico Loud, trago un poco de aire, de alguna manera se había roto una de las reglas de la casa, lo que significaba problemas para él. – Sígueme Loud, que estos ilustres caballeros vinieron a verte

El niño de cabellos blancos no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, las últimas personas que imaginaria encontrarse en esa casa hacían gala de presencia. Con presura el más alto de la pareja se acercó al niño, se encontraba agitado, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, con delicadeza lo tomo en brazos y le regalo un gran abrazo – O Dios mío estas bien Lincoln, en verdad estas bien, nos tenías muy preocupados, muy preocupados en verdad, no te han hecho daño verdad amigo…puedes contarnos, que hemos venido aquí a ayudarte- El pelirrojo no dejaba de hacerle preguntas , no dejaba de presionarlo contra su pecho.

-Nos preocupamos mucho cuando recibimos tu mensaje cariño- Agrego su acompañante.

-Que…¿Qué mensaje?- pregunto el niño lleno de confusión.

\- El mensaje que enviasteis niño, los mensajes no se envían solos, anda dile tus motivos a esta pintoresca parejita- Agrego Leonard con un todo altanero y retador.

Ambos se levantaron, pero solo uno le dio al hombre una mirada lo suficientemente amenazadora para que este retrocediera

-Muy bien, muy bien los dejare solos, iré a preparar más café, quizás tenga un poco de leche descremada para ustedes, ¿entienden?-

-Que desagradable sujeto- replico el pelirrojo. Avergonzado el niño tardo un poco en dirigirles la palabra.

\- Señores McBride , agradezco su visita y que se preocupen por mí pero no se de lo que están hablando- Ambos se miraron confundidos

\- Cariño, Clyde nos mostró el mensaje que le llegó esta mañana, en él nos decías que estabas triste y querías volver con tu familia, porque aquí te sentías solo, que extrañabas mucho a tus amigos en Royal Woods- Ese mensaje describía perfectamente las emociones básicas que sintió desde el día que piso la casa de su tío hasta la tarde de ese mismo día, pero incluso presentándose frente a él como una epifanía no podía dar crédito de la autoría de esas palabras

\- Clyde… Clyde vino con ustedes señores MacBride- Ambos se miraron confundidos ante el cuestionamiento del niño

\- Si, si vino con nosotros, estaba jugando con la pequeña niña de la cámara-

\- Gracias señores McBride , si me disculpan tengo ver a Clyde, cuando regrese aclarare toda la situación- Ambos sonrieron y dejaron partir al mejor amigo de su hijo a su encuentro. Presuroso bajo al sótano, esquivando y apartando toda la tétrica decoración del lugar.

\- ¡Clyde, hermano ¡- Le grito al niño moreno que se encontraba en el suelo con un cuchillo de goma en su pecho

\- Hola Lincoln,… estas bien amigo-

\- Si estoy bien, aunque no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, tus papas me dicen algo de un mensaje que supuestamente envié,….y porque tienes un cuchillo en tu pecho- Antes que pudiera que pudiera pudo oír un agudo y furioso grito que provenía de la oscuridad del sótano.

\- ¡Alma dime por favor quien es ese tonto que se metió en mi escena perfecta¡…. Oh Lincoln eres tú como estas- Le dijo Laila, que aun tenia cámara en mano.

\- Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, muy aparte del hecho que alguien envió un mensaje vergonzoso a los McBride de mi parte, todo está bien -

\- No lo envistes tu…. claro debí saberlo, no tenía errores- dijo Clyde.

-Que quieres decir con eso Clyde,….bueno no importa, pero aún queda la duda, si yo no lo envié quien lo envió

\- Todo un misterio digno de Ace Savy Lincoln- le respondió pensativo.

-Alguien que sabía cómo me sentía- pensó Loud.

-Y que sabía la dirección exacta donde vivías y podía suplantarte fácilmente- Agrego McBride.

-Claro…., como no pude verlo...¡Laila¡- Al oír el llamado de Lincoln la niña detuvo su intento por escabullirse del sótano, encontrándose claramente nerviosa procedió a responder.

-Yo….. yo lo siento, yo solo quería, que te sintieras mejor- Le dijo la pequeña apenada

\- Laila

\- Llorabas todas las noches como papá, y no tenías fuerza ni ganas para nada, yo solo,… solo quería ayudarte- Lincoln pudo entenderlo mejor que nadie la posición en la que se encontraba su prima, ella al igual que el con sus hermanas creyó tomar la mejor decisión, pero él no la juzgaría, no la condenaría, solo le regalaría una gran sonrisa era todo lo que merecía la pequeña.

-Está bien Lai Lai, no estoy molesto, pero igual tienes que decirle a papá lo que paso, no quisiera tener problemas con el-

-Está bien, se lo diré- le contesto la pequeña Loud

-Entonces las cosas están bien Lincoln, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- le dijo el moreno mientras soltaba un suspiro de paz.

-Sí creo que sí, felizmente solo fue un inocente correo,…pero también Clyde, hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, pero creo que lo mejor será aclarar las cosas con tus papás antes que nada- El niño solo necesito asentir con la cabeza para demostrarle a su amigo que tenía su apoyo absoluto.

\- Lincoln- Susurro la pequeña – Creo que envié un mensaje más- La sorpresa en el rostro de los niños fue mayúscula.

\- ¿A quién?, ¿a quién más le enviasteis?- El salvaje sonido del feroz golpeteo de la puerta principal de la casa robo su atención, ambos no necesitaron palabras para saber que en ella se encontraba su respuesta. Con prisa subieron las escaleras para ir al encuentro de tan misterioso invitado. Al llegar pudieron ver y oír a Leonard con una voz entrecortada y temblorosa, siendo agitado con furia por otra persona.

\- ¡Donde está mi bebe¡Leonard donde está mi bebe¡- pudo oír

\- Cálmate por favor, lo voy llamar te lo juro, pero suéltame que me lastimas.

Al llegar a la sala el chico de cabellos blancos pudo verla, lucia exactamente como el día que se despidió de ella, las lagrimas se habían encargado de correr un poco su maquillaje, mientras que el viento pre invernal sacudía sus dorados cabellos.

\- Ma….mamá, eres tu mamá- dijo el niño tembloroso. Rita se acercó lentamente a su niño, en sus ojos había una expresión de alegría como de incredulidad absoluta, nunca había estado tanto tiempo separada de su bebé, nunca había anhelado tanto volver a verlo. Al acercarse se arrodillo frente a su hijo, mientras que extendiendo los brazos lo envolvía con el calor y el amor que solo una madre puede otorgar.

-Te extrañe tanto miel, te extrañe tanto,….. ya eres un chico grande , mi muchachote- le dijo entre lágrimas y sonrisas

\- Solo paso una semana mami, solo fueron siete días,…- contesto tembloroso sin apartar su rostro del calor de su pecho.

\- Te amo tanto Lincoln- le respondió dándole una sonrisa.

\- Yo a ti también mamá- ambos se fundieron en un abrazo eterno, en una danza de sentimientos y colores que inundaba sus almas con un amor que anhelaban, con un amor que necesitaban. Ambos desde lo más profundo de sus corazones deseaban que este momento nunca terminara.

\- Lincoln...- dijo la matriarca Loud – Cariño,… tu mensaje, tú quieres volver a casa ¿no?

-Yo , yo , bueno el mensaje…

-Si Loud dile sobre el mensaje- Interrumpió Leonard, algo que no pareció alegrar a Rita.

\- Leo aún no he terminado contigo no saques boleto para una paliza mayor- le amenazo.

\- Dhag… bueno creo que iré a preparar más café- respondió alejándose de la sala.

\- Lincoln- inicio la madre - Cariño, volveremos a casa

-Mama.., yo

-No estas feliz, volveremos a casa cariño, las cosas volverán a ser como antes…. todos seremos un familia- En sus rostro se dibujaba un sonrisa titubeante, ansiosa por oír la respuesta de su hijo

\- Las chicas… yo… no puedo hacerlo

\- Lincoln, cariño…

\- Si, si ellas no quieren verte… lo mejor será, lo mejor será, irnos … los dos juntos, me presentaron una oportunidad única en New York, podemos vivir los dos como una familia.

El rostro del niño se tornó pálido ante estas palabras, no daba razón a su propuesta, no daba sentido a su situación, él la amaba, deseaba más que nada volver a casa, pero no de esa manera , no causándole más daño, no quitándole a sus hermanas una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

\- Yo soy,…feliz, soy feliz aquí mama, no quiero irme

-Lincoln, por favor no….

\- Lo siento mama, quiero quedarme aquí con Leonard

\- Cariño, por favor no,…. yo te necesito, necesito a mi bebe

\- Esa es mi decisión, yo… lo siento- le dolió decirlo, le dolió negarle aquello a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pero ellas la necesitaban tanto como el, no podía arrebatárselas, no podía ser así de egoísta.

\- Dile la verdad…- puedo oír de la lejanía de la sala- ¡Dile la verdad gran tonto¡Dile lo que sientes¡- Fuera de todo lo que pudiera pensar su padre Laila le dijo lo que sentía al chico Loud.

\- Laila…- susurro el niño.

-Solo díselo primo…. no puedes perderla,… a ella no…- Le dijo mientras entre lágrimas era arrastrada por su padre a la segunda planta, por su parte los McBride llevándose a Clyde decidieron dejarlos solos al igual que Leonard.

El chico no tardo en confesarle todo a su madre, no tardo en contarle sobre lo duro que fueron los días lejos de casa, sobre como callo en una depresión absoluta, pero también sobre como encontró diez motivos para mantenerse en pie de lucha, con la ayuda de tres completos desconocidos. El rostro de Rita, dibujo muchas expresiones distintas, sentía vergüenza por ella y por las chicas, sentía que toda la culpa fuera de ella, que ella pudo haber hecho la diferencia, pero también se sintió orgullosa. Orgullosa de su bebe, de su pequeño Lincoln, ella siempre había deseado que el mayor de todos fuera un varón, así podría cuidar de todas sus hermanas, pero el destino le dio al peliblanco en un época en la cual había perdido las esperanzas de engendrar un niño, un niño que se convirtió en su caballerito de brillante armadura que siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitara. Recordó como sintió el día que Lola le dijo que su hermano mayor la había escogido sobre su propia reputación en el anuario, el orgullo del que se llenó su corazón, un orgullo que le dijo que no tenia de que preocuparse que las chicas siempre tendrían a su hermano para protegerlas. He incluso ahora lo hacía, no pensaba abandonarlas, pensaba estar para ellas incluso si no era el mismo el que lo hacía.

\- Te prometo que volveré mamá, volveré contigo, con papá y con las chica-

La señora solo sonrió, mientras que con delicadeza sacaba algo de su bolso

\- Tómalo- le dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño cuaderno naranja.

-Eso, es yo… yo no puedo, eso es la más importante para ti

La Sra Loud lo negó con la cabeza antes de contestarte con una tranquilizadora y melodiosa voz- Tu eres lo más importante para mi Lincoln, yo… quiero que lo tomes, quiero que escribas en el todo tu viaje, que no obvies ni una sola parte y que el día que vuelvas me lo des para que juntos podamos leerlo, riéndonos de todo esto, dejando todo atrás,…. volviendo a ser una familia

El peliblanco no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lloraba de nuevo, lágrimas de felicidad que se fusionaban junto la imagen radiante del delicado rostro de su madre. Lloro toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido sobre las piernas de su madre, a ella no le molestaba, Lincoln era su bebe, era su mundo, era su pequeño caballerito. Ella estaba feliz de ser su madre, orgullosa de que el fuera su hijo

-You gotta tell me you're coming back to me, my baby- le susurro antes de acompañarlo en sueño.

Aquella fue la última noche de otoño, pues el invierno había llegado. Hermosos cristales decoraban los cielos me Michigan aquella fría noche, en la que dos corazones habían encontrado la paz uno al lado del otro.

-o-

No sabía cómo habían logrado convencerle de dejar quedarse con los Mcbride esa noche junto a Clyde y Lincoln, de escuchar cada una de las indicaciónes de la matriarca Loud sobre su único varón y en lo que consideraba el colmo del asunto, fungir de conductor para ella su hijo y su mejor amigo, el destino, la secundaria de Hazeltucky.

Clyde lo acompaño al encuentro con aquellas personas a quienes les debía tanto.

\- Hola Dan- Saludo Lincoln al chico de castaña cabellera, quien sorprendido daba un salto ante tales palabras.

\- Que susto amigo, eras tú, veo que regresaste eso significa que ya tomaste tu decisión, por cierto quien es tu amigo- Pregunto señalando a Clyde.

\- Bueno si, y él es mi amigo Clyde Mcbride de Royal Woods

-Su mejor amigo- Recalco el niño Mcbride con orgullo.

\- Cool, sabes Linki, aquí también hicimos nuevos amigos, ves a esos chicos- Exclamo señalando a un grupo de jóvenes que con entusiasmo entrenaban en el campo.

\- Desde que se enteraron de nuestro empate con Royal Woods, muchos dejaron el equipo, pero otros con un gran espíritu se unieron, pueden ser solo tres, claro si no contamos a Katherine pero tienen el espíritu de mil, pero bueno cuál es tu respuesta- Clyde miro con intriga a su amigo, quien manteniendo una sonrisa confiada se acercaba a Daniel.

\- Me uniré, jugare con ustedes en su equipo pero con una condición

\- Y cuál sería esa "Luke"- Pregunto entre pequeñas risas juguetonas.

\- Es justo esa- El rostro tanto de Clyde como de Daniel reflejaban una duda infinita.- Quiero que me ayuden a acercarme a mis hermanas pero no como Lincoln, quiero que Luke sea quien las ayude, que sea el quien recupere aquella alegría que mi error les arrebato.

\- No lo se – Respondió Daniel sin quitar aquella pícara sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Oh, vamos D es enserio no es mucho lo que te pido- Respondía ligeramente exasperado Lincoln, ante la mirada incrédula de Clyde .

\- Es broma, es broma, claro que si te vamos a ayudar, todos nosotros trabajaremos juntos como una familia, incluso tu amigo Clyde esta invitado.

\- Es enserio, ¡Es genial, genial¡, justo estaba pensando en algunas maneras de como, espera, digo Clyde…lo siento por arrastrarte a todo esto, aun no te he preguntado si…

-Acepto- Respondió tomándolo por sorpresa- Somos el duo Clincoln Mcloud, no puedo dejarte solo en esta aventura hermano- Tomándolo en brazos Lincoln reía junto a el, incesante y alegremente, sin duda el futuro se mostraba prometedor, con una radiante esperanza en el horizonte de sus caminos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el vehículo se suscitaba una charla que Rita la madre de once, necesitaba tener con el ahora tutor de su amado niño.

\- Prométeme que cuidaras bien de mi niño Leo

\- Sabes que no puedo prometer eso, todo aquello que haga fuera de mi vista queda en su responsabilidad, además Rita tu puedes simplemente venir cuando quieras y hablar con él, aconsejarle y esas cosas que hacen las mamás, no te lo voy impedir, no a ti.

-No cambias verdad Leonard- Respondía al rebuscando en el interior de su bolso, retiraba una pequeña caja que contenía un móvil en su interior, Leonard no sabía cuándo la había adquirido, quizás en la parada de la gasolina, quizás siempre la llevase consigo. – Quiero que le des esto a mi Lincoln, dile que esté atento que mamá quiera escuchar su voz.

\- Yo…no lo hare, Rita, sabes que te aprecio, quizás más que a nadie , pero no puedo simplemente decirle eso a tu hijo, me perdería todo respeto, además, además, tu puedes venir, a casa tu sabes..

-¡No puedo¡- Lo interrumpió tomándolo por sorpresa- Tengo que alejarme de todo esto por una temporada, tomare la invitación del doctor Lover, para una pasantilla en el Hospital de Nueva York, con suerte incluso la pueda tomar

-Rita yo…no puedo

-Leonard por favor, no puedo simplemente decirle que me voy de casa una temporada, has esto por mí…hace año me dijiste una vez que harías lo que fuera por mí, solo te pido eso, por favor

Gruñía lleno de una frustración única, que lo presionaba en sobremanera- Por un demonio Rita maldigo esas palabras, lo hare, se lo diré, a su momento.

\- Gracias Leo, sabes si Laila estuviera aquí, ella estaría orgullosa de ti

\- Vaya sí que eres molesta Loud, pero sabes tienes razón, estaría orgullosa

…

 **Tantan mensaje oculto si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer este capitulo, se que muchos querían poderes locos y un partido pero de corazón necesitaba hacer este cap espero que me comprendan. En el próximo comenzaremos con el invierno asi que espero que traigan sus abrigos porque loudest field promete congelarlos con sus vientos de revolución :D, ( abra muchos poderes, muchas hermanas y mucho felling). Gracias por leerlo gracias de corazón**

El móvil sonó con una ligera melodía, un muchacho presuroso lo contesto sin dar pie a la espera

\- ¿Si?... claro, enserio eso es genial, en verdad es genial , ella estará feliz de oírlo,…. si claro no te preocupes por ella-

-Quien era cariño,…- le dijo un suave voz femenina

\- Era el ,hermana, ganaron me dijo que ganaron , estarán en la temporada de invierno-

-Eso me hace tan feliz, hijo, sé que el señor tiene planes muy grandes para él, para mi querido Brandon- Susurro una anciana en la cama de un viejo hospital.


	5. Apariciones imprevistas (invierno)

**Hola quería agradecerles por todo su apoyo en los comentarios, enserio aquello resulta en el motor que me impulsa a seguir, se que me demore un poco en publicar, lo siento , en verdad lo siento ustedes como lectores son lo mas importante , y tenerlos esperando no es algo dable, podría decir escusas como que la escuela de psicología tiene a patearte duro asi te hallas preparado para su exámenes de temporada pero son solo eso excusas, no tienen ningún valor. Esta semana tuvimos el regreso de grandes fanfickers , con muy buenos trabajos, me divertí leyéndolos, hasta que pude observar cierto comentario que aunque paresca raro , dado que cada mensaje troll que recibo cada tal por cual este me afecto hablare de eso en el próximo loudest field dado que aun no encuentro las palabras para expresarme , de antemano gracias por leerme gracias por estar siempre al lado de este pequeño muchacho que solo quiere contar un historia por mas fantástica e inverosímil resulte gracias caballero, gracias alenji por la libertades, sir crocodile por tu tiempo, mr cat, nitan,leo, jk salvatori, kakuaman, julex aunque llegues tarde , y todos los que no comentan pero si me siguen , es gracias a ustedes que esto es posible , es gracias a ustedes que yo puedo coger mi lápiz y decir ellos esperan mucho de mi no los voy a decepcionar, y no lo voy a hacer mientras `pueda respirar. Disfruten del cap, aver si descubren a nuestro invitado.**

…

La escasa luz de sol iluminando el cielo era solo el cruel recordatorio de que apolo nos dejaría un tiempo por esta temporada. La nevada de la noche anterior había cubierto todas las calles de Minovian de un espectacular manto de nieve blanca, calles nevadas que ahora se encontraban llenas de turistas y periodistas ansiosos por primicias, que con premura y astucia abarrotaban las puertas del Canal 4 buscando ser el primero entre tantos, de conseguir el honor de una entrevista con alguna de las jóvenes promesas del balón pie.

Mientras tanto en sus interiores se orquestaba el inicio de los sueños de muchas almas venidas de todo rincón de Michigan, en especial la de aquellos muchachos que por azares del destino ahora se encontraban ahora viviendo un sueño que creyeron que nunca llegaría.

\- Quédate quieto D o no podré ponértelo bien- Le advertía la rubia, que a duras cuesta se acercaba al cuello de su amigo y capitán de equipo.

\- Es enserio Daniel, no te muevas o lo echaras todo a perder- Advertía con más ganas la pequeña rubia.

\- Eres todo un caso Dan- Comentaba Bram.

\- Argh, como odio usar traje- Refunfuñaba el chico de cabellera castaña, quien ante la mirada absorta de sus dos mejores amigos vestía un elegante smoking negro.

Se mostraba incomodo, pues él era alguien más de movilidad que de estilo, la moda incomoda oyó decir una vez, palabras con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo en los absoluto, preferiría mil veces vestir un cómodo costal de papas antes de un molesto y elegante smoking.

\- Quien diría que podría verte como alguien decente Dan – Comentaba en un tono satírico un adolecente de delgada contextura, alta complexión y una frondosa cabellera castaña casi rubia, que con estilo caminaba tras del muchacho.

\- Es lo primero que me dices al verme en traje, ¡Increible¡- Le respondió Dan, mientras cruzaba los brazos en espera de una disculpa.

Aunque estas palabras no lo sorprendían viniendo de él, Jasón Kelly , su hermano mayor lo había molestado durante toda su vida, era su trabajo de hecho, uno que no pidió pero que la vida se encargó que tomara.

-Don't get mad lil bro solo era una broma. Pero si piensas que solo vine a ser molesto, te equivocas, también quería agradecer en persona a la dulce Ammy por los trapos, gracias chica, "U Rock"- le respondió mientras que camaradería daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda de la pequeña rubia.

\- Es lo último de la moda en Paris, sacado directamente del desfile en el Grand Palais , cortesía de mi prima obviamente- Respondía orgullosa , mientras que coquetamente tomaba al adolecente del brazo. Causando quizás un poco de molestia en la fría mirada Bram y sorpresa en la de Daniel, aunque esto de lejos no era novedad, Ammy le guardaba un amor casi platónico al muchacho, uno que aunque consciente, el chico respetaba.

\- Ammy recuerda lo que dijo tu madre, compostura- No era típico de Bram el hablar, él era alguien de pocas palabras., cuidaba mucho aquello que saliera de su boca, siempre tratando de mantener un perfil alto y solemne ante los demás como su padre se lo exigía o en el caso de su amiga como la madre de esta se lo pedía, pero Ammy era una rebelde, siempre en contra de lo que la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre ordenase para ella.

-No, no y no, esa mujer no tiene poder sobre mí, aquí no- le respondía esbozando un enorme sonrisa al tiempo que le mostraba la lengua en tono burlesco.

-0-

No tardo mucho, para que todos pudiesen oír el llamado del altavoz resonando entre los pasillos de los interiores de los camerinos de aquella abarrotada estación de televisión.

\- "Los representantes del estado de Michigan acercarse al foro número cuatro, que en breves momentos se dará inicio al sorteo del torneo de invierno. Repito. Los representantes de….."-

\- Bueno chicos ese es mi llamado, deséenme suerte- Dijo Dan, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, buscando mostrarse como el duro capitán que su equipo requería.

\- Que la oscura fortuna te sonría D- Le respondió Bram con un pequeño puño en su pecho.

\- Rómpete un pierna capi…espera no…que te atropelle un tren- Agrego a Ammy lo más feliz y sonriente que pudo

Por su parte, con sumo cuidado Jasón se acercaba a él sacando un pequeño peine de su bolsillo al tiempo que tomándolo de sus cachetes comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

\- Siempre olvidas como peinarte tonto

\- Para Jasón me avergüenzas…- respondía con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza mientras se separaba de su agarre.

Aunque mentía, en realidad no le molestaba, nunca lo hizo, amaba la manera tan atípica que su hermano mayor se comportaba para él, siempre tratándolo como un bebe, como su pequeño hermanito, en otras situación el no rechazaría sus golpes, besos y abrazos, pero hoy era distinto hoy no solo debía ser Daniel Kelly, debía también ser el representante de Hazeltucky frente a todo Michigan.

\- Que te avergüenzo, enserio,…. amigo esto es avergonzarte- Tomando por sorpresa lo sometía pues presionándolo contra su pecho le regalaba un amoroso beso en la frente D se resignó no opuso resistencia, Jason era más fuerte los superaba por cuatro años, un adolecente que a pesar de su edad para él se seguía comportando como el niño que una vez juro protegerlo para siempre.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Daniel- agrego mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas nuevamente para chocar su frente con la suya.

-Yo también te quiero- Dándoles un gran abrazo D, se separaba de sus amigos caminando rumbo a los interiores de los sets de grabación donde se daría lugar el evento.

La ligera briza filtrada por las ventilas parecía despedirlo, el invierno había traído un nueva aventura, un viaje que no recorrería solo, pues tras de sí, aquellos a quienes amaba cubrían su espalda y frente a él su futuro se mostraba radiante.

-0-

Continúo su camino firme y despreocupado, pues al fin y al cabo tiempo era que le sobraba. Absorto en sus pensamientos, en los sucedido en el campo y en la promesa a Lincoln mantenía su marcha, hasta que claro, una tosca y femenina voz tomo su atención por asalto

\- Este lugar apesta a gitano. Oh perdón eras tú Kelly – vestida con un traje negro, un roja corbata de moño, y una larga cabellera castaña suelta se acercaba a él una niña con aires de absoluta superioridad.

-Lynn lunática Loud que sorpresa- le dijo reconociendo a su tan recordada rival de juegos pasados, aquella por la que tanto aquel pequeño niño de cabellos blancos se había esforzado en mantenerse en pie.

-Cuida tu tono cuando te dirijas a mi tonto, solo porque empataras con Margo no significa que vayas a salir entero de nuestro próximo juego

\- Si bueno, nosotros también tenemos un muy buen equipo, lo suficiente para derrotarlos- le respondió, sin temerle temía, pues nunca lo hizo, para todos Lynn era alguien despreciable, alguien atemorizante, pero para el Lynn significaba un muro que superar, la cúspide de la fuerza y el esfuerzo que alcanzar, el primer paso si el "mundo" quería conquistar.

\- Te refieres al chico nuevo, como se llamaba Luke ¿verdad? Un jugador que corría más rápido que el viento, ¡bah¡ tonterías de una tonta como Margo, lo aplastaremos a él y a todos ustedes como las lagartijas que son – Lo amenazaba la castaña mientras que golpeando su pecho con su dedo tres veces, lanzaba su afrenta, buscando reafirma su posición de poder como aquel muro infranqueable que nunca nadie podría superar jamas.

Acercándose tras de Lynn Loud, Daniel pudo ver a otra muchacha de edad similar, pero esta vestía un traje negro un poco más elegante que la deportista Loud, aunque al igual que ella llevaba un corbata de moño esta hacía gala de una bien cuidada y corta cabellera negra, junto a banditas en su nariz mejillas y manos que revelaban en la chica una personalidad casi tan dinámica, o incluso peor que el de la chica Loud.

-Amenazando antes de siquiera comenzar el torneo, que típico de ti Loud- Con una sonrisa y un suspiro se dirigía a Lynn, ignorando la presencia de Daniel, mientras que con una mirada altanera la sentenciaba.

La chica Loud no pareció inmutarse por las palabras de la niña de corta cabellera negra, pues con una sonrisa y pequeño ademan le devolvía sus palabras, segura de poder afectar, pues ella la conocía lo suficiente para saber de dónde tomarle del pelo.

\- Jhuddy Whells, campeona de Skate Freestile de la asquerosa ciudad de Letroid, me sorprende que hayas podido venir, dado el hecho de que tenías que bañarte para poder vestir de gala o no lo hiciste asquerosa

\- Muy graciosa Lynn Loud, mira como me rio, ja ja ja , puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras pero nunca serás tan buena patinadora o delantera como yo- le respondió airada, mientras que con los puños cerrado trataba de contener su ira.

\- Eso crees, cuando llegue tu momento acabaremos contigo, porque Royal Woods solo conoce la victoria, nada más que la victoria

\- ¿Victoria?, Ja, como la que consiguieron contra los Hockers de Hazeltucky , espera no, es la perdieron porque tu estúpido hermano anoto del lado incorrecto- Los ojos de Dan se abrieron ante estas palabras, el conocía un poco a Lynn, a una Lynn deportista fiera y decidida, pero no aquella de la que tanto Lincoln hablaba, esa que patearía el trasero de media escuela con tal de ver sonreír de nuevo a su hermano.

Se alejó un poco aun expectante de como Lynn reaccionaria, se enojaría, o solo reiría, golpearía el rostro de Jhuddy quizás, un enigma que solo el tiempo podía responder.

\- Que has dicho….- Susurro mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba los puños

\- Que tu estúpido hermano es un idiota que no puede diferenciar entre dos metas distintas, sin contar que con ese cuerpo de niña y cabello blanco se ve totalmente ridículo- La niña no parecía medir sus palabras, su único anhelo era enojar a la deportista Loud, sin imaginar la pequeña caja de pandora que se encontraba abriendo.

-…- El silencio de la castaña fue suficiente para que D decidiera que era hora de retroceder de no involucrarse en lo que ocurriría.

-¿Qué paso te moleste?, no me digas, acaso tu hermanito se puso a llorar con sus muñecas por la derrota…..- No pudo terminar su burla, Lynn con una fuerza fuera de control la tomo de la solapa de su camisa, el rostro de terror de la niña era absoluto, ante la imagen del puño levantado y la mirada de furia desatada de la castaña

\- ¡Dilo de nuevo¡ , ¡De nuevo¡, para tener una razón más para romperte la cara- La amenazo con una furia inmensa, una era solo la respuesta a todo lo que sentía, lo que había estado viviendo desde hace más de una semana , una que buscaba la forma de librarse de todo aquello que sentía y tristemente para la patinadora ella era el chivo expiatorio perfecto para aquello.

\- Ya es suficiente Loud, no queremos más problemas- Lynn sintió como un mano la tomaba del hombro.

Al voltear vio al autor de esas palabras, un viejo conocido de los torneos, un chico alto y delgado, de cabello teñido de rosa que al igual de todos vestía traje, con la única diferencia de cargar sobre si unos lentes de aviador.

Su nombre era Alphonse Bumble un adicto a los dulces masticables y portero/capitán de su equipo, tenía reputación de casanova, algo que le había traído problemas en el pasado en especial en su relación con la imprudente patinadora que ahora a merced del agarre de Lynn parecía agradecer la aparición del muchacho.

-Acaso viniste a defender a tu novia- Amenazaba Lynn

\- ¡No Loud¡, solo no quiero que nadie aquí sea expulsado por conducta antideportiva- Le dijo, mostrándole un pequeño tumulto compuesto por los miembros del staff que expectantes observaban el desenlace de tal escena.

Con un suspiro de decepción y un escupitajo al suelo, Lynn dejo caer a la patinadora para proseguir con su camino tomando la misma ruta que D seguiría.

\- Por cierto Dan ese es un buen traje, donde lo conseguiste pensé que eras pobre o algo así

-Fue cortesía de Ammy

\- La princesita, vaya sí que tiene sus beneficios tener una amiga con verdes, por cierto será mejor que reces todo lo que te sepas para que no nos toque en el mismo grupo, y eso va para ti también Whells- la patinadora solo frunció el ceño ante estas palabras, no había logrado devolverle el favor a Lynn y eso la frustraba en gran medida.

\- Suéltame quien te ha dicho que necesitaba tu ayuda- le dicia al peli rosa apartando su mano de la suya.

\- Nadie la verdad, solo no quería que le partieran la cara a mi novia- le respondia pícaramente.

-Sabes que ya no salimos Bumble

\- Lo sé, pero eso no me impide decirle al resto, que si- Un guiño y un sonrisa fue lo único que necesito para que la niña se sonrojara

\- Eres un idiota- le respondió. Ella aún estaba frustrada, había competido contra Lynn desde que tenía memoria, vencerla se había convertido en un meta que con cada torneo parecía alejarse más. Ofuscada camino junto a Bumble al foro para participar en el sorteo, con la cabeza baja y pasos iracundos camino sin percatarse, sin importarle quien estuviera al frente. Un golpe la tumbo al suelo, su falta de visión le hizo impactar con otro muchacho, uno que no parecía inmutarse ante lo ocurrido siguiendo su camino sin siquiera girar la mirada

\- Pero que demo.., hey tu estúpido que crees que…- Le grito hasta ser interrumpido, el niño volteo para ver a la autora de ese fallido insulto, revelándole una desordenada cabellera blanca , que acompañada de unas cuantas pecas y unos partidos dientes de conejo, dejaban absorta a la patinadora.

-Lo sentimos, eso no es lo quiso decir…- Apresuro a decir el Bumble mientras que tomándola de los hombros procuraba alejarse los mas que podía de su presencia

\- Que rayos- gritaba Jhudy claramente enojada

-Ese chico es peligroso- Le susurro, con una mirada temerosa y nerviosa.

La niña no quería creer en sus palabras, el sujeto tenía un gran parecido cierto perdedor que ni ella ni nadie podría temer, pero el rostro de Bumble y esa sensación de peligro que sintió cuando vio atraves de sus vacíos ojos azules le decía todo lo contrario.

\- Me contaron que noqueo a Dylan de un solo golpe, solo por burlase de su cabello- Le dijo en lo más parecía un susurro que un comentario

\- Pero los chicos como Dylan no practicaban kickboxing con su entrenador- agrego, con una ya obvia cara de preocupación, ella no podía creer nada de lo que le comentaba su ex novio, si era cierto que ese sujeto era una bestia , pero lo que más le intrigaba era porque no lo habían visto antes, porque ahora un completo desconocido podía levantar tanto miedo en veteranos como ellos.

\- Nadie sabe cómo se llama. El solo apareció de la nada y clasifico junto a su equipo en la fase previa al torneo-

\- Se parece mucho a ese tarado de Royal Woods, el hermano de Lynn-

\- Lo llaman el demonio blanco - El tétrico y desganado tono con el que estas palabras fueron dichas, sumada al miedo y al sorpresa llenaron de un absoluto escalofrió a la pareja, el autor, un chico alto y delgado, de tez pálida y ojos cansado, hacia acto de presencia sorpresivamente tras estos dos.

\- ¡Ash¡..maldito zombie, casi nos das un infarto- Gritaba el peli rosa mientras se apretaba el pecho con la mano, asegurándose de que aun latiera.

\- Que pena…- Se lamentó el tétrico muchacho, ocultando una perturbante sonrisa, algo que la niña prefirió ignorar, ahora mismo en su mente se había planteado un nuevo objetivo

\- Bueno demonio o no, cuando juegue contra mi equipo va caer- se dijo lo más decidida que pudo.

-0-

Aquel primer día de invierno todos los habitantes, de todas las ciudades de Michigan sintonizaron la señal del canal 4 esperando con ansias el sorteo de uno los torneos más importantes de la temporada.

Mucho de los padres en el público esperaban orgullosos e impacientes el ingreso de los representantes de cada estado, entre ellos se encontraba el Sr. Lynn Loud quien junto a Luan, se disponía a capturar los mejores momentos de su pequeña atleta.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Loud, Lori la hija mayor se encontraba a cargo, la urgencia que hizo que su madre saliera de casa la noche anterior le dio ese poder, ella no se lo pregunto, no le interesaba esa tan mentada "urgencia", no pregunto el por qué sus lágrimas ni la sonrisa que esbozaba al regresar , solo trato de llevar su responsabilidad lo mejor que pudiese y eso se traducía en obligar al resto de sus hermanas a ser partícipes de tal evento transmitido por televisión estatal.

" **Aquí Patchi trasmitiendo en vivo desde la señal ininterrumpida del Michigan News , el sorteo de los equipos que participaran en el torneo de invierno, rumbo al campeonato nacional .Todos y todas, los capitanes y capitanas hacen acto de presencia"**

Treinta y nueve chicos y chicas cuyas edades fluctuaban entre los once y quince años se presentaron frente a cámaras, cada uno representando a su equipo, a su ciudad y a su gente. Entre los escogidos Lynn Marie Loud. Jr, brillaba con una luz única, pues la presencia de cámaras, luces y flashes no parecía incomodarla, incluso permitiéndose regalarle a todo Michigan la más grande sus sonrisas, la sonrisa de una ganadora como ella la llamaba, una sonrisa que mostraba lo ansiosa que se encontraba por alzarse como la mejor, como la numero 1.

El buen Patchi fungiendo como presentador dio inicio el dictamen de las normas.

" **El torneo de invierno se conformara de la participación de cuarenta equipos selectos del estado de Michigan los cuales serán divididos en dos grupos . El grupo A y el grupo B, los partidos serán eliminatorios cuando un equipo haya acumulado las suficientes victorias tendrá derecho a pasar a la final donde se enfrentara al campeón del grupo contrario. Los ganadores del torneo de invierno estarán directamente invitados para participar en la liga nacional del año venidero. Aclarada las reglas se procederá al sorteo, que la suerte este con ustedes."**

Dicha estas palabras se dio comienzo al sorteo de grupos.

" **Riders of hell "** de la ciudad de Letroit fue la primera en ser convocada, su capitana Jhudy Whells , tomando su suerte en un cupón revelo su ubicación en el grupo B.

 **The Green Zombie Team de Dead Port** acudió a su llamado, Ash su capitán y defensa ingresaba su dorada mano ortopédica en la cristalina ánfora –Grupo B- dijo el presentador asignándolo al lado de Jhudy.

Muchos equipos tuvieron que pasar para que el llamado llegara a los **"Tiggers"** de Lint, su capitán y delantero, Dylan alzaba arrogante y desafiante el cupón revelando su ubicación en el grupo B.

Algunos equipos más dieron pase al llamado del poderoso guardameta de los **"Gunners"** de Grand River quien retirando el cupón, revelaba su ubicación en el grupo B.

Los equipos escogidos reducían la brecha con cada llamado.

Con un ánfora con tres cupones y dos equipos se procedió a llamar a los últimos. – Los Raptors de Hazeltucky- Dan con una enorme sonrisa forzada y un cómico andar se acercó a la ánfora, ya habiendo retirada su cupo revelaba ante todos su ubicación - **The Hazeltucky Raptors en el grupo B** -. Lynn no lo tomo de buena manera, su espíritu competitivo le exigía obtener un revancha ante tan altanero equipo.

Cuando el llamado la alcanzó, se acercó con un paso firme y decidido, su mirada la dirigió al público, buscando confianza en ellos, esperando que la fortuna le diera la oportunidad de tener su revancha.

 **-"The Silver Falcon" de Royal Woods** grupo A- Exclamo Patchi ante la mirada incrédula de la muchacha quien contuvo su frustración lo más que pudo, permitiéndose fingir una sonrisa mientras alzaba el cupón ante todos los que la observaban.

Por su lado el y Luan no detenían la grabación, él se sentía orgulloso de su hija, sentía que todo había sido correcto, ella ahora podría vislumbrar un futuro, el futuro que merecía.

Le indico a su hija que grabara cada minuto, cada segundo pues anhelaba mostrárselo a su mujer, demostrarle que todo era correcto que su pequeña Lynn triunfaría que no temiera que no dudara, que no llorara.

Ahora solo quedaba un cupón, el pase del último equipo , aquel que ocuparía el puesto que tanto había anhelado en el grupo B la chica Loud.

\- **"Celestial Guard"** de Huntington Oaks acercarse – Nadie respondió, nadie se acercó.

\- Repito "Celestial Guard" de Hunnintong Oaks acercarse- El silencio de la incertidumbre cubrió toda la sala. Un hombre del Staff del canal se acercó al presentador, dándole susurros fueron imperceptibles para el resto con excepción de Daniel , que pudo oírlo por la corta distancia, marcando el asombro en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Él está bien?... dale mis condolencias…es enserio… si aún hay tiempo

Acercándose a la palestra con una gran sonrisa, Patchi daba el anuncio del último equipo escogido.

 **\- ¡Celestial Guard" de Huntington Oaks¡ -**

El silencio inundo la sala, pues nadie podía haber predicho lo ocurriría, nadie pudo haber prevenido a quienes lo verían, aquel video, aquel maldito video que se había vuelto viral en todo medio, en toda red, mostrando al mundo a aquel niño de blanca cabellera obteniendo la más alta de las vergüenzas y que ahora caminaba orgullo sobre el escenario.

Ah muchos eso les era imposible, inimaginable de pensar, que un equipo con un jugador como el lograra colarse entre los mejores del estado. El rostro de la mayoría de capitanes reflejo un inquietud palpable, mientras en unos pocos provocaba una confusión infinita, con excepción de Daniel, pues él conocía la historia más allá del juego, conocía el camino que el niño había escogía y sabía que en definitiva ese niño no era Lincoln Loud .

Pero para el público no fue menos la sorpresa, entre susurros, comentarios y pequeñas risas plagaban la sala, le mostraban a aquel misterioso muchacho su opinión frente a tal sorpresa. Por su lado aquella niña de amarillo y bizarro sentido del humor no daba crédito a lo que veía , no daba crédito a lo que sentía, pues la consumían ansias por saltar la seguridad y subir a la palestra para darle un abrazo eran incontenibles a aquel muchacho que tan agitaba su corazón, trataba de mantener la cámara elevada, pero le era imposible no podía seguir manteniéndose firme cuando algo dentro de ella se desmoronaba, algo que la hacía llorar en silencio.

Por su parte el patriarca Loud no movió ni un solo musculo, la imagen era suficiente para llenarlo de una culpa infinita, junto pequeños y helados toques recorrían su cuerpo que la hacían sentir un miedo que ni el mismo podía explicar.

– Vámonos, hija- decía con un tono apagado , algo a lo que la comediante no respondió - ¡Dije que nos fuéramos Luan¡- Alzo la voz, haciendo que ella girara , revelándole las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. Ella no le dijo nada, no tenía porque, solo se apartó de él, dispuesta a correr lo más rápido que pudia a la salida.

-o-

En la casa Loud la sorpresa era igual de mayúscula pues incluso hasta Lily balbuceaba el nombre de su hermano, aquello era demasiado para las chicas, algunas de ellas lo habían expulsado, obligando al resto ha jurar no hablar de él, nunca más en la última junta de hermanas, y ahora estaba frente a ellas, frente a todo el mundo. Luna no lo soportaba, de un salto y tomando su guitarra con furia corría a su habitación, Lucy ya había desaparecido hace tanto. Las gemelas por su parte trataban de lidiar con la situación, Lola no podía ocultar su alegría al verlo, Lana por su parte su pena al no tenerlo.

Lola no quería apartar su mirada de la televisión, pues ella lo había extrañado desde la primera noche que se fue , algo que nunca demostró al resto , pues iba en contra de todo lo que Lori le había hecho jurar sobre el bien de Lynn y sus hermanas.

Por su parte su hermana Lana , si sufría con su ausencia , cada mañana aún se acercaba a su puerta esperando verlo salir.

-Hey Lori, hey Lori como que Linki se volvió famoso, y ¿también Lynn?, cuando Lynn fue al mismo campamento que Lincoln, voy decirle a mamá que me envié con ellos, no crees que sería genial Lori- Dijo la rubia lo más feliz que pudo, ella no compendia lo que ocurría, Lori había logrado que sus días transcurrieran en una ignorancia absoluta, pues eso la mantenía tranquila, eso la mantenía feliz.

-Lola, apaga la televisión-

-Pero…Lori,..Lincoln…no puedo, no lo voy hacer

Como si de un cachorro se tratara, Lana se arrastró a la máquina, gimiendo como uno arañaba la imagen de su hermano, no quería que la separaran de ella, no ahora que podía verlo.

-¡Literalmente era un orden Lola¡

\- Pues…pues no me importa, ¡No seguiré tus ordenes¡

-¡Le diré a papá¡ Literalmente te castigara por mucho tiempo

-Pues…pues ¡Dile¡Dile¡Dile que quiero de vuelta a Lincoln¡

Lori, cansada de su osadía arrancaba de sus manos el control remo con una fuerza que lograba tirarla sobre la alfombra

\- A sus habitaciones ¡Ahora¡

\- Pagaras todo lo que hiciste a Linki, ¡Lo juro¡- Amenazaba Lola, quien tomando con una correa a su gemela dejaba la sala en silencio, pues solo Lori, melancólica y pensativa, meditaba sentada en el sofá de la familia, aquel suceso.

-0-

Pero la transmisión fue nacional, no solo Michigan recibiría la señal del sorteo. En otro estado no tan alejado de Michigan , un discusión se llevaba a cabo.

\- El futbol es tan desagradable- Despreciaba con desdén una voluptuosa adolecente.

\- Eso dilo por ti, a los verdaderos hombres nos gusta demasiado, ¿No es asi Cj?- El niño levantando ambos brazos y lanzando un grito de alegría secundaba a su hermano menor.

\- Este cuate sabe de lo que hablo, así que…. Shu shu vete de nuestro Macho Time Carlota

\- ¡Pequeño impertinente¡- Con violencia la mayor de los Casagrande comenzaba a agitar a su hermano menor, lo más rápido y alto que pudo, podía haber continuado toda la tarde, pero algo robaría su atención.

\- Es… eso…. eso es todo Carlota, no me hiciste….hiciste ni cosquillas

\- Ya cállate, chamaco tonto- Sonrió al verlo entrar, ella lo recordaba, recordaba el día que vino a su casa junto a su hermana, recordó el caos que vivieron, y de la impresión que dejaron.

-¡ Es el BF de Ronalda¡- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa

-Nooooo..ese debilucho...- Observo con detenimiento la imagen solo para confirma la afirmación de su hermana mayor - Es el novio de Ronnie, pero como,… Carlota que haces

-Voy a ir por Ronalda, hay tanto de que hablar, con un novio atleta una tiene que verse muy bien , y con esas ropas y ese olor a perro no lo va enganchar para nada

No tardó mucho en contestar el llamado, mucho menos en dirigirse a la sala y arrebatarle el espacio a su primo

-Hey Ronalda ese era mi sitio

\- Ahora no Carl- Quedo en silencio al verlo, a Bobby que recién había logrado un descanso de la Bodega , le tomo un poco asimilarlo. Su hermana con furia tiro el control sobre el sofá para luego caminar rumbo al teléfono de la familia

\- Hey, Ronnie que haces- Preguntaba preocupado su hermano.

-Llamo a ese idiota de Mcbride

-¿Porque?-Pregunto intrigado

-Porque así tenga que romperle las piernas, lo voy obligar a decirme la verdad

En otra parte en Michigan una historia similar se repetía, en la cual el peliblanco volvía a ser el centro del protagonismo

\- Pensé que vinimos aquí divertirnos y te la pasas pegada al celular- Preguntaba ofuscada la pequeña rockera de mechones purpuras.

\- Eso no es gracioso ni divertido y se de diversión y gracia- La secundo la payasita.

\- Tu alma está atrapada en el interior de ese aparato- Advirtió la gotica.

\- Chicas Lynn esta en televisión nacional, representando a la ciudad acaso no les emociona

-¡Que no Polly¡-gritaron las tres al unísono.

\- Vamos chicas, es Lynn…espera ese no es, ¡Es el genial hermano de Lynn¡ como se llamaba, Lincoln es Lincoln.

Las tres miraron incrédulas la pequeña pantalla, de boca de muchas chicas, Lincoln era un chico lindo que destacaba siempre por su corazón nunca por su físico. Las tres tenían una historia con el peliblanco, una que aunque no había terminado bien del todo era digna de ser recordada.

\- ¿Qué haces chica?- Preguntaba una de sus amigas.

\- Llamo a Rusty, tiene que saber esto.

-Aun te comunicas con el- Preguntaron.

-Si, acaso ustedes ya no hablan con los chicos.

Ninguna se atrevió a responderle

La llamada no tardó en ser respondida por el pelirrojo.

\- Hey Rusty, deja ese teléfono y regresa.- Pedía uno de sus amigos

\- Chicos es Polly, me está contando una notición.

-¡Polly¡, le puedes preguntar si Tabi recibió mis mensajes- Preguntaba otro.

\- Si enserio, eso es genial, ¿que?, es un broma verdad, ¡Chicos enciendan el canal 4¡

-Pero el juego…

-Solo cambien de canal

Los tres quedaron absortos al ver a su mejor amigo , en la palestra con el olimpo deportivo de Michigan, aquel chico que apenas podía completar el circuito de atletismo, alzándose como representante de un ciudad que no era la suya.

\- Que haces Zack- Preguntaba Rusty

-Llamo a Joy tiene que enterarse de esto

\- Desde cuando te hablas cuando te hablas con Joy- Continuaba Rusty.

-Desde hace dos semanas creo-

-Felicidades amigo, estaría celoso si no tuviera a Taby del otro lado de la línea- Mencionaba orgulloso Lyam.

-Sobre eso Lyam, lo siento…-

\- ¡Nooooo¡- Fue el grito desesperado del niño

El mensaje no tardó en llegar a la morena

-Chicas, chicas, miren, miren es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, de la clase de la señorita Backer.

\- ¿Lincoln?- preguntaron algunas.

\- Hey Christina ese no es el chico por el que te cambiaste de clase

-No me recuerdes a ese lunático Jordán

-Yo pienso que es lindo- Se incluía en la conversación con una delicada y pequeña voz.

-¡Cookie¡- Gritaron las chicas al unísono

-Solo digo lo que pienso

-Mejor pierde las esperanza que ese animal de Santiago ya le echo ojo y creo que eso es correspondido

\- Eso es porque Linki aún no ha probado mis galletas, Jordán, ya verás cuando lo haga, se olvidara de los tacos, ese un hecho científicamente teorizado- Respondía Cokkie Creme con orgullo.

El mensaje no tardo en volverse viral entre toda la comunidad juvenil de Royal Woods, el nombre del peliblanco era hablado por muchos, su apellido recordado por todos.

-0-

Mientras tanto en Nivonia la conmoción parecía perpetua, en especial para Lynn que no podía decir nada, sus palabras parecían escapar de su lengua pues aquello parecía un sueño, un sueño que con cada segundo se tornaba en pesadilla.

Él no la miro al cruzar por su lado, no se inmuto al levantar el cupón, se sentía tan diferente, tan frio, le aterraba la idea de que esto fuera real, de que todo en realidad estuviera ocurriendo, la llenaba de tantas preguntas, de tantas ansias, de tanto…miedo.

No le importaba ahora el orden de los juegos, mucho menos las preguntas, ni las fotos, ignoro todo llamado, todo alabo, solo quería verlo una vez más, fue por eso que siguió sus pasos hasta los camerinos, sin apartar la mirada de su cabellera blanca, de su tan peculiar andar.

-Lincoln…- exclamo sin obtener respuesta, el chico solo siguió su camino, susurrando unas palabras.

-¡Lincoln¡ espera- Le decía la chica deteniendo el andar del peliblanco. –Lincoln escúchame, escúchame por favor, yo…yo- Presionando sus puños Lynn busca armarse de valor- Yo quiero pedirte perdón, por…por todo, por lo que te dije, por el golpe, por los insultos, ese día cuando Lori me dijo que te irías yo…yo estaba tan enojada, que dije tantas cosas que quizás no sentía, tal vez…exagere como cuando dije que dabas mala suerte, ...Lincoln… ahora me doy cuenta de que te necesitamos, ¡Te necesito ¡ la casa no es la misma, nada es lo mismo, no sin ti, las chicas pueden decir que no, pero te quieren en casa, tanto como yo,…Lincoln, vuelve a casa, por favor hermanito.

Tras la esquina Daniel Kelly observa toda la escena silencio, incrédulo de las palabras de Lynn Loud Jr. Por su parte el misterioso muchacho de melena blanca, se mantenía inmutable de pie y de espaldas a chica.

Con un suspiro, el muchacho rompía el silencio agobiante

-Que me cuentas chica, no se de lo que me hablas- Le respondía con soltura.

-Lincoln…que…¡Linc acaso no me has escuchado puedes volver¡Volver a casa¡Con nosotras¡Tus hermanas¡ tu familia….

-Me hablas de una familia, de hermanas, de hogar, como si me conocieras de alguna parte…

-Deja de decir tonterías Lincoln soy yo Lynn tu hermana

\- Mi hermana…yo no tengo, no tengo familia, solo me tengo a mi mismo, ¡Brandon¡

\- Brandon…tu eres Lincoln mi hermanito…no

\- Acaso tienes cera en los oídos, yo me llamo Brandon, orgulloso capitán de "La guardia Celestial de Huntington Oaks", asi que piérdete…patética…

-Tu mientes…mientes…¡Mientes¡- Con el puño levantado cargo contra el peliblanco decidida a darle un buen golpe, algo a lo que chico pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues de un movimiento esquivo el puño de Lynn, algo que de ninguna manera ella parecía haber esperado, pero él no se detendría había oído demasiado de ella como para no dejarle una lección, enlazo el movimiento a un golpe que estuvo dispuesto a arrojar, que tarde la castaña pudo percatarse de aquello, solo atino a cerrar los ojos, espero, pero el golpe nunca llego. Al abrirlos lentamente pudo ver al gitano como ella lo llamaba, se encontraba ahora en el suelo levantándose con dificultad, no había duda ese chico a quienes sus amigos conocían como D había recibido el golpe.

-D…porque...-Preguntaba conmocionada la chica

-Daniel Kelly de Hazeltucky el chico con suerte ¿cierto?

-Cierto…- respondió con dificultad

\- Este será un torneo interesante…- Murmuro, al tiempo que proseguía su camino derecho y silencioso. Mientras que la deportista se tomaba su tiempo en recuperarse.

-Lincoln el solo…es que acaso…en verdad…

-Lynn- Llamaba entre susurros. Daniel sentía que ese era el momento perfecto, para revelar la verdad, para decirle a Lynn que su hermano la amaba, y que ese muchacho no era solo alguien muy parecido que no era consciente de todos aquellos sentimientos que acarreaban sus palabras. Pero calló, se mantuvo en silencio ofreciendo su mano a la adolecente, que respondía aquel gesto con apatía.

Ambos partieron, deseándose la mejor de las suertes en el torneo, Lynn en busca de sus familia y Daniel en la de sus amigos.

-¡Daniel¡Daniel¡ vimos todo, ese chico, ese…- Trataba de decirle Ammy al verlo salir de la estación.

\- Era el clon de Lincoln, literalmente su gemelo- Interrumpía Bram

-Enserio Bram esa era mi frase, pero bueno….Daniel no crees que es una fortuna que la hermana de Lincoln no se lo topara, te imaginas el caos

\- Si…hubiera sido todo un desastre- Respondía Daniel nervioso.

\- Estas bien hermano- Preguntaba Jasón con preocupación – Te ves pálido, ah ocurrido algo?

-¿Yo?, digo si estoy bien, saben es una fortuna que tengamos al original en nuestro equipo- Reía nerviosamente junto a sus amigos, un risa que no podía arrancar aquella mirada de incertidumbre en el rostro de su hermano.

\- Bram, Ammy, Jason…- Les decia D- Creo que por el momento no es buena idea sacar este tema en conversación con Lincoln.

Todos se miraron con dudas, pero seguirían la recomendación de su capitán, confiaban en él, pues sabían que en el fondo Daniel nunca impondría sus deseos sobre el bienestar de un amigo, algo que se tornaba en un cuestionamiento perenne dentro de la mente de Daniel Kelly.

\- Era lo mejor…lo mejor- Se repetía dentro de sí, buscando convencerse.

….

Hace no mucho se había librado del yugo de la familia Loud, un año según su calendario, un año sin caos, sin problemas, sin secretos, sin ella. Todo era más tranquilo, todo era mas silencioso, la consulta seguía tan poco consecuente como recordaba, las ganancias eran suficientes para mantenerlo vivo, no anhelaba volverse rico, solo tener su paz, es por eso mismo que regreso, soportando a las vecinas chismosas y la arrendera abrasiva. Es por eso que tenerla en el pórtico no pudo ser un acto del destino, una prueba divina quizás, o una puteada digna de la vida.

-No creí que necesitaras de mis servicios de nuevo, cuanto ya…un año

\- once meses, veintiocho días, once horas, treinta minutos y cuatro segundos

No había cambiado en nada él lo sabía, ella y toda su familia habían sido su martirio su cruz, una que fue obligado a cargar, para una profesión para la cual quizás no tenía vocación.

-Deduciré que tiene algo que ver con tu familia

\- Me sorprende que habiendo tratado a tantos de nosotros esa siga siendo una opción en vuestro cuestionamiento

Aun seguía haciéndolo sentir un idiota, aun con esos aires de superioridad que solo una mente malvada o la de un verdadero patán podían dar a florecer

\- Seria una opción decir que aún me siento incómodo con su presencia, por aquí las cosas están más tranquilas…. felizmente, no quisiera tener al escuadrón del caos en un citas semanal de nuevo

Ella lo observo, entendía perfectamente sus palabras, aquello no había resultado a pedir de boca la última vez, al menos no con ella como paciente.

\- No temas, esta fue mi decisión, aunque se me sea difícil de admitir , la asesoría psicoemocional de alguien intelectualmente inferior como tu resulta…útil

\- Ha, tu padre nunca lo tuvo en consideración, algo que la verdad me importa un cuerno, solo no quisiera tener otro cheque a medias en el correo-

\- El gobierno de los Estados unidos pagara por esta consulta y por posteriores si así fuera necesario-

\- Esperemos que no…

No le tomo mucho tomar lugar en la consulta aquel diván al que casi nunca le daba utilidad, era absurdo remembrar aquellos días, aquellas consultas, gracias a Dios aquellos días ya pasaron.

-Iré directo al grano, sin presentaciones, sin anamnesis, sin palabreo, ¿ Porque estás aquí?-

La pequeña lo miro con desdén, comprendía su atípica manera de trabajar, comprendía las pequeñas libertades que se tomaba en cada consulta, así era el, el tiempo no parecía haberlo cambiado ni un poco

\- Trabajo….

-¿Trabajo? , podrías ser más específica.

\- Un proyecto en el que estuve trabajando.

\- Seria un atrevimiento preguntarte sobre el proyecto ¿ cierto?

\- Solo para vuestras neuronas "doctor", aunque vista la pequeña biblioteca que ahora posee, no dudaría en afirmar que estuvo preparándose,.. Watson,…. Gestal,…. Wheshler, que curiosas elecciones de lectura, me sorprende aun no encontrar a Freud entre esos escritos.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, la pequeña desgraciada volvía a imponerse sobre él, sin duda aquello le había dado una buena lección, no bajaría la guardia ante la pequeña genio, subestimarla era un pecado y que dios le perdone el fallar pues eso significaría tenerla de nuevo en su puerta otra semana, quedaba claro esto sería tan o más duro que al primera vez.

\- Lisa, tu yo sabemos que de esta manera no llegaremos a ningún lado, aún tengo ese viejo tablero de ajedrez, porque no hacemos de esto algo más lúdico

Robar su atención ese había sido su objetivo, uno que completo con creces, ella no tuvo que darle explicación ambos recordaban con lucidez aquella conversación, el aun recordaba aquella comparación , eso no importaba ya pues ahora moviendo la primera pieza, daba inicio la sesión.

\- Que clase de proyecto-

Los peones avanzaron tiñendo de blanco y negro los cuadrados monocromáticos

\- Mejoramiento humano-

Dos movimientos dieron inicio a la gresca.

\- Involucra a tu familia, ¿cierto?

Un caballo cayendo ante un simple peón mientras que con rectitud el alfil hacia su movimiento

-Un proyecto requería un grupo de once a más sujetos para que los resultados resultaran viables-

El alfil cayó ante la torre, lo caballos tomaron la delantera abriéndose paso al lado de la reina

\- Ninguno acepto, pero eso no resultaba en un contratiempo, me bastaba con un grupo de cualquier filiación, es por eso que requerí de la asistencia de la sexta miembro de nuestra genealogía directa, pero….

Un tosco movimiento de la reina le hizo perderla, los pocos peones que quedaron débilmente trataron de oponerse ante el avance final

\- Ella , tampoco acepto cierto.

Su movimientos se tornaron limitados y torpes, cada jugada los acercaba más a ese final.

-Un contratiempo no planificado sin duda, o al menos así lo fue hasta la llegada de ese correo.

El tiempo se terminaba y las jugadas junto a ella

\- El mensaje especificaba el voluntariado de un grupo de 11 sujetos de prueba, junto a la hora y el lugar, firmado claramente, por…por el

El jaque mate fue inevitable, el doctor la había superado, algo poco probable según su experiencia, algo que le indicaba que la verdadera consulta recién daría inicio

-0-

Lo pensó un poco, lo medito otro tanto, ella había sido derrotada, aquello lo preocupo viniendo la derrota de un genio como su rival pero lo que en realidad le intrigaba era el porqué, una respuesta que solo ella podía contestarle

\- Presentarme ese día ante ellos fue la menor de mis preocupaciones, un grupo de voluntarios conformados por más de una decena de homo sapiens, una oportunidad, que no podría rechazar-

Los campos dorados de los marchitos céspedes de Hazeltucky le daban la bienvenida, siendo ayudada por el conductor del vehículo procedía a presentarse ante tan curioso grupo de muchachos que uniformados se mostraban ante ella.

\- Mi nombre es Luke, fui el que envió el correo, y tú debes ser Lisa Loud- Le dijo presentándose con la mano extendida el chico de negra cabellera

\- Doctora Lisa Loud- exclamo con orgullo.

-Doctora…- fue el unísono que el resto de chicos repitieron con sorpresa, aquella niña no superaba los cuatro o cinco años quizás , y ya tenía más preparación que mucho de los padres de algunos

-Doctora Lisa Loud entonces, ¡Bienvenida a Hazeltucky¡, nosotros somos el equipo el equipo de futbol soccer local y estamos ansiosos de participar en tu proyecto, ¡¿No es así amigos?

-¡Si¡-Fue el grito de apoyo que le regalaron todos

\- Fascinante, la predisposición de algunos entes humanos a participar como victimas-

-¿Perdón?-

-Sujetos de prueba, de prueba, dije,… pero quien habla de eso, yo no… necesito que firmen esto- le dijo entregándoles a cada uno una copia

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Bram intrigado.

\- Es un contrato que me exime de responsabilidades antes posibles, daños, quemaduras, golpes y demás.

-Hey, doctora…, aquí dice algo sobre unas cámaras- Exclamo Ammy con una mirada de incertidumbre.

-Cámaras, donde, nadie dijo nada de cámaras, debió ser un error de la secretaria.

-Hey, no te preocupes Ammy es todo en pos de la ciencia- Con una palmada en la espalda calmo las dudas de su amiga

-Obviamente, como acaba de indicar sujeto de prueba numero 10 todo es por la ciencia-

\- Listo Lisa- Le dijo el Loud disfrazado

-Doctora- lo corrigió

-Si Doctora

\- Creo que lo mejor sería presentar al equipo

\- Un científico no tiene que conocer a sus ratas, pero supongo que sería algo lúdico conocerlos a todos-

No podía ocultar su sonrisa, ver la frialdad con la que la pequeña genio de la caótica familia podía llegar a expresarse , le causaba cierta gracia.

-Enserio los llamaste ratas, esperaba que viniendo de ti esa sería una actitud que ya habrías cambiado dada nuestra última sesión

-Oh doctor, una vez Linc…., alguien trato de cambiarme, un absurdo en su totalidad, si un selachimorpha deja de nadar se hunde, espero que me entienda ….-

Seguía haciendo sentir como un completo imbécil, al parecer su ética no había cambiado, algo tenebroso si se la planteaba en una posición de poder, pero pudo notar algo en sus palabras una omisión que le daba un pequeño atisbo por donde mover su siguiente pieza

\- Y , ¿aceptaste la presentación?

-Obviamente, aunque si me lo permite mis limitados estudios en la psicología Freudiana , me podían dar una imagen de quienes eran esos elementos-

\- Mi nombre es Daniel Kelly, pero me llaman D

-Curioso Homosapiens si me permites las palabras, deduciré que eres su líder-

\- Ammy, mi nombre es Ammy

\- Otro homosapiens interesante, un sujeto lleno de misterios sin duda-

-Bramm

Fascinante, aunque las emociones humanas para mi son un aspecto desechable en mi ser puedo considerar empatía al pedirte tu número, para otro miembro de la progenia de mis padres

-Katherine Vans, pero los chicos me llaman kat- Le dijo un chica de corta cabellera castaña oculta bajo una gorra deportiva.

\- El color de los hematomas y quemaduras en tus brazos me indican que son resientes , podría recomendar un solución ambulatoria –

-No es nada, no…no tienes porque preocuparte, estoy bien es enserio- Nerviosa le contesto tratando de evitar el ceño fruncido del rostro de Ammy

\- Me llaman Big T… es un placer….- Un moreno de amplia barriga y gran tamaño se presentó tímidamente.

\- Yo soy Litle Bomb nena- Contrario al anterior Bomb era pequeño y picaro, con ojos similares a los de un zorro y tamaño de alguien de primaria resultaba sorprendente su puesto como defensa en el equipo

\- Dos sujetos con diferente contextura y tamaño, me gustaría estudiar vuestro caso de enanismos "Litle Bomb"

-A quien llamas enano, enana

\- Tengo que especificar que mi tamaño y desarrollo fisiológico es acorde a mi edad, algo todo contrario en vuestro caso

Una palabra tras otra, tratando de no contener la risa de no explotar en carcajadas, analizaba cada palabra.

\- Si que sabes hacer amigos rápido-

\- Mi ética me impide relacionarme con los sujetos de prueba por estos motivos-

En verdad existía una ética en su trabajo, algo cuestionable en alguien tan amoral como Lisa. No le tomo mucho explicar su tan acertada impresión sobre los chicos. Por su lado, no le costó mucho labor encontrar cierta omisión en sus palabras.

\- Y ¿Luke?, el también se presentó ¿Verdad?-

Ella no le respondió el cuestionamiento, algo que sumado al bamboleo de sus pequeños deditos pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Creo oportuno, señalar "doctor" que nos estamos desviando del verdadero tema a tratar-

\- Claro…, lo siento, porque no continuas

El desembarco del equipo no fue tan complejo como se esperaría, tomando un viejo almacén como centro de investigación, múltiples equipos la autoría de la pequeña genio encontrarían su lugar en el interior. No le tomo mucho lograr sacar del entrenamiento al grupo de muchachos, y guiarlos través de la pasarela de maquinaria que exponía.

\- Wow Lisa esto genial- Exclamo Luke con una notoria sorpresa

\- En efecto es "genial", aunque "genial" no sería definición científica correcta para estos equipos, ante ustedes se encuentra la cúspide de la investigación humana.

Ninguno pareció llegar su punto de comprensión, de poder sintonizar la señal de sus palabras

\- El uso de estos equipos mejorara sus habilidades físicas hasta niveles insospechados, la llamo "La máquina de mejoramiento humano" patente en trámite.

\- Y que hacemos con ella

\- Solo úsenlas, las computadoras anexadas registraran los datos y la mejoría en sus capacidades físicas

-Listo chicos escucharon a la doctora a partir de hoy hasta el día del partido con THE GREEN ZOMBIE rotaremos entrenándonos aquí y en el campo- Exclamo con autoridad D, buscando inspirara a sus compañeros

El resto del equipo acepto entusiasmado, uno a uno fueron usando los equipos, poco tardarían en darse cuenta de la maquiavélica tecnología que probaban, maquinas trampa que probaban reflejos y capacidades de reacción, grandes corredoras dementes que te llevaban al limite de tu resistencia, lanzadores balones que cumplían una función de eléctrica tortura, una a una cada máquina demostraba ser más injusta que la anterior, tecnología digna de Lisa Loud .

\- Me sorprende que ninguno haya levantado una denuncia contra ti-

-Firmaron un contrato-

-Claro, si… un contrato.

\- Ellos eran conscientes de los peligros que trae la ciencia experimental-

\- No me sorprendería si alguno hubiera dejado el entrenamiento ese día-

-Fue una posibilidad que tuve que plantearme. No esperaba que regresaran los días siguientes, era ilógico.

-Ilógico, ¿ Llamas acaso a tu tecnología ilógica?-

-No me malinterprete, estas argucias son solo un eufemismo para denotar mi sorpresa, mi ciencia no comete errores, yo no los cometo.

Sus palabras en firmes, seguras de sí misma, la pequeña genio trataba de mostrarse superior, de mostrarse perfecta, de mostrarse invulnerable.

-Lisa…, ¿Cuentame mas de esos días, de tus días en el proyecto?-

\- Los días, doctor explicarle la complejidad de mi…

-Lisa, solo cuéntamelos- la interrumpió

\- Cada mañana durante cinco días recogí los datos del progreso de los sujetos de prueba a las 0700 horas-

\- Vaya un rutina muy dura, me sorprende que tu familia haya podido adaptarse a ello-

Ello no respondió, guardo un sepulcral silencio mientras que con ansias bamboleaba de nuevo sus pequeños deditos sobre la mesa, algo que el tomo como su llamado a la acción, la misma reacción ante otra situación similar.

Y en efecto asi era, durante cada mañana la pequeña genio encontraba sobre la mesa de datos un taza de chocolate caliente, junto a unos triangulares emparedados de jalea sin bordes, servidas a cabalidad unos minutos antes de su llegada, un desayuno que no esperaba pero no negaría, un desayuno que lo recordaba, que le mostraba aquello que quería ignorar, ella habia confiado en su familia para el apoyo de su proyecto, habia confiado en ellos para su nueva rutina, mas temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que nada de esto ocurriría.

\- Doctor, alguna vez ha sentido que no tiene lugar en su familia…-

-Uff, ¿Tu lo has sentido?-

\- Yo… yo no necesito un lugar en mi familia… soy intelectualmente superior a ellos en todo sentido, no necesito hermanas ruidosas, ni padres irresponsables , ni herma…, yo….. yo estoy sobre todo eso

Esa fue su confirmación, aquel bastardo , el santo patrono del caos, estaba de nuevo en las andadas, era de nuevo el centro de un problema en su familia, pero como era que ahora había influido en esta, solo un persona tenía la respuesta, y se la sonsacaría así tuviera que jugar su mejor mano ante ella

\- Lisa… háblame sobre Lincoln

…

 **Mensaje oculto ya llega la primera conclusión de lisa y el primer juego del torneo espero que estén preparados que esto recién comienza, déjenme sus opiniones de que les parecio el invitado y de que orden crees que se llevaran a cabo los equipos, asi tambien que secretos guardan tanto Ammy como aquellos nuevos miembros del equipo, sin mas que decir gracias hasta muy pronto disfruten de realtive chaos**

-Estas bien amiga te ves…palida- Preguntaba la alta muchacha

-Estoy bien Margo, estoy muy bien, solo…mantengamos esto simple

-Lo que digas jefa- Respondía con respeto a su capitana- Pero Lynn no te emociona tendremos un nuevo entrenador, quizás sea una leyenda del soccer, quizás, quizás se ¡Leone¡Leone Mess¡ es tan guapo.

\- Exageras Margo- respondía con una sonrisa- Yo solo pido que sea alguien con nuestra misma fuerza.

Pidiendo la calma del grupo, el representante se acercaba con una mirada calmada y apacible.

-Señoritas…y caballero del club deportivo de Royal Woods, es para mi un honor presentarles a su nuevo entrenador.

" **Ajani Goldname"**

Un hombre mirada contemplativa, que rodeaba los 50 quizas 60 años, que vistiendo un chaqueta verde oscuro, pantalones blancos como las nubes, imponía un sentimiento de respeto único, su castaña cabellera cubierta de invasivas canas le añadían una sensación de familiaridad en su aspecto.

\- El señor Ajani es un viejo amigo mío, antiguo representante olímpico y una persona muy centrada en su labor, según mi experiencia el tipo de asesoría que nos llevaría a las nacionales.

-Es un placer, espero que podamos llevarnos bien…lo olvide, lo olvide, mi llamo Lynn Loud, capitana del equipo.

Ajani la miraba en silencio, deteniendo su respuesta- Capitana…, te ves algo desganada

-Que…

\- Lynn Loud capitana de **"Silver Falcon"** , espero mucho de ti, pues eres la capitana de tu equipo, el pilar donde todas tus hermanas y hermano pudiesen apoyarse.

-Hermanas y hermano…- Murmuraba contemplativa- Creo entenderlo entrenador, ¡Lo entiendo¡ sere ese pilar, ¡No lo dude¡.

Ajani sonreía seguro de las palabras de la niña, seguro que aquel equipo podría alcanzar la gloria.


	6. Lisa ( invierno)

**Hola a todos se que ha muchos les intrigo y les pareció curioso el cap anterior, y en lo personal concuerdo absolutamente con todo lo que me dijeron hay demasiada razón esas palabras, como siempre digo ustedes son lo más importante, les llevo debiendo un capitulo d juego y desarrollo un buen cap, porque del anterior no me satisfecho del todo, sentí que no era la calidad que les suelo entregar siempre, es por eso que me esforcé tanto en crear este cap, espero que sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron absolutamente a todos, denotar un poco a alenjix por su apoyo y su ayuda con su Oc, a caballero por siempre estar en mis trabajos externos y a sir crocodile por llenarme de alegría con sus rewiew, gracias todos absolutamente a todos**

…

Un tintineo, una melodía, fue lo primero que pudo recordar, el vaivén de su cuerpo sobre unos delicados brazos, una inocente sonrisa y esos cabellos, aquellos maravillosos cabellos blancos, que cubrían sus enormes y radiantes ojos.

Aquella melodía que tarareaba cada noche cuando la arropaba, aquel baile en sus brazos cuando la consolaba, él siempre era el primero, siempre lo fue, aun si en verdad era el sexto, el sexto niño de su ruidosa familia.

No le importaba mostrarse torpe ante él, no le importaba dar esa imagen genio olvidadiza, ella sabía que el siempre estaría para ella, es por eso que no le importaba peligrar en alguna explosión si con eso conseguiría un poco de su atención, no podía entenderlo, nunca pudo, porque una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo 21 se desvivía por el tiempo que un pequeño niño sin nada en especial, podía regalarle.

Antes no le importaba preguntárselo, dado que aquello se sentía eterno, parecía perpetuo.

-Pero nada es eterno ¿Verdad?-

Tan ciertas palabras, aquello fue algo a lo que no pudo estar preparada, nunca lo estaría, nunca podía prepararse lo suficiente para su partida del hogar. Desde ese día todo parecía perder sentido, ya no importaba olvidar dinitrotolueno pues él no se lo recordaría, era en vano desvelarse pues el ya no la llevaría en brazos a su cama, era en inútil equivocarse y explotar , el no entraría por esa puerta a consolarla, era en vano tratar de fingir que no era perfecta, sin ese niño a su lado era tonto demostrar que podía equivocarse.

Pero eso no calmaba esa sensación de vacío dentro de su ser, que era lo que sentía, biológicamente podía definirlo, científicamente podía curarlo, pero no lo quería hacer, aquello la lastimaba, pero también la reconfortaba, acaso aquellas eran esas tan mentadas emociones, de las cuales juro deshacerse.

-¡Imposible¡- exclamo, alguien tan superior como ella no podía ser presa de sus pasiones, ella estaba sobre todo eso.

Pero por más que lo negara, ese dolor era real, perpetuo. La ciencia seria la repuesta pensó cuando se embarcó en el proyecto, aquel grupo de trabajo era prometedor, esforzados, resistentes, tercos, su tecnología quizás no fuese echa para ser probada con humanos aun pero eso no les detenía, once chicos con ímpetu , que no se rendían ante nada, de entre ellos uno resaltó, un muchacho de cabello negro y mirada despistada. Verlo se sentía tan pacificador, oírlo tan relajante, aquello que sentía por el ¿que era?, lo pensó y lo medito, no era lo mismo que sintió por Huge en su momento, era algo más, aquel desconocido la llenaba de alegría, el tiempo que le dedicaba, el cuidado con el que la apoyaba, lo torpe que resultaba ,se parecía mucho a el.

-¡Imposible, él nos abandonó, el nos desecho ¡

Los emparedados y el chocolate, ¿El los había preparado?, la silla y una mesa a su altura, ¿Acaso el las había conseguido?, quien era Luke, porque verlo la hacía sentir tan feliz, porque alejarse de él le dolía tanto, la rutina, la maldita rutina, acaso en verdad había algo más en este proyecto, algo que ella misma no se atrevía a revelarse.

-Oye Lisa…

Él estaba ahí de nuevo con la celeste ropa deportiva del equipo, claramente agotado y con un sonrisa en el rostro, con esa maldita sonrisa que la cohibía.

\- Digo doctora…, Jasón el hermano de D quiere invitarnos a todos a comer pizza para celebrar nuestro entrenamiento, ¡Vamos¡-

-Las grasas y carbohidratos de la pasta horneada no son recomendables para un comida balanceada por lo que la respuesta es un, no

\- Hey Lisi, a todos nos gusta la pizza y sé que a ti también vamos

La manera en que gesticulaba, ese tono de voz tan amical, tan paternal, la había llamado Lisi, solo una persona la llamaba así, no quería pensar que ese muchacho – "Un absurdo es imposible"- pensó, para luego aceptar la invitación, no rechazaría un almuerzo, dado que posiblemente su padre demoraría de nuevo en el entrenamiento de Lynn y su madre tomaría de nuevo esas horas extras que tanto la mantenían alejadas del hogar.

Le sorprendía que existiera un Juegos y comidas Gus en Hazeltucky, sin duda Gus Marshall había logrado expandirse más allá de Royal Woods. Con prisa todos los niños tomaron los asientos , los ruidos , las risas, las burlas, todo se le hacía tan familiar, se vio a si misma sentada en el mismo cómodo lugar al lado de la ventana y junto a ellas sus hermanas llenas de alegría, de vida, causaban un caos que a este tanto le resultaba reconfortante, pues en la realidad era distinta, en su hogar los ruidosos pasillos pasaron a convertirse en sepulcrales sendas de silencio, el poco ruido venia de aquellas lastimeras baladas que sonaban del cuarto de Luna, y de aquellos extraños videos de Luan, la casa no era la misma, todo gracias a él.

\- Toma Lisa, una pizza de peperoni, con tocino cebollines, y sin los bordes- Lo había hecho de nuevo, ahora no quedaba dudas el había sido el autor de tan agradable sorpresa cada mañana

\- Gracias….Linc- Las palabras no pudieron continuar su curso, esas sensaciones regresaban, el dolor, que estaba mal en ella, porque no podía simplemente ignorarlas. Las conversaciones en la mesa prosiguieron, cada tan banal como la anterior, bromas y anécdotas, tantas historias compartidas por un grupo de locos muchachos

\- Hey D, ese día del juego aquello que hiciste con tu tiro fue impresionante- Comento emocionado Luke.

\- Ha, te refieres al **"DEFEATED COMET",** ese amigo fue mi " **Skill"-** le contesto mientras le daba otra mordida a su rebanada de pizza

-¿Un skill?, ¿Una habilidad?

Tomando la batuta Lisa interrumpia- Si me permiten ilustrarlos una **Skill** es un definición coloquial o como se conoce en las calles a un fenómeno que ocurre cuando se ocupa un gran cantidad de esfuerzo físico, la energía cinética y calorífica que emana el cuerpo humano puede crear dicha ilusión, es por eso mismo que el fenómeno **"Skill"** se suele ver en disciplinas deportivas personales y grupales con la diferencia en grupos grandes suele presentarse en un mínimo de dos sujetos a mas, dado que solo tengo un sujeto que presenta dicho fenómeno, me decantaría a hipotetizar que existe otro sujeto con dicho fenómeno, ¿no es así?- Al terminar su cátedra dirigió su mirada a una absorta Ammy que no sabía que responder.

\- No sé de lo que habla doctora, yo solo soy una pequeña niñita- le respondía con nerviosismo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que yo también, puedo tener una **Skill-** Preguntaba emocionado Lincoln.

-Tristemente no "Luke", vuestra condición física no es la óptima para tal labor- De un pequeño quejido bajo su cabeza decepcionado.

\- Lisa, si uno lograra entrenar lo suficiente, podría desarrollar en si el fenómeno aquel- Le pregunto Bram ante una extrañada mira de la rubia.

\- En teoría sí, pero dado que no se tiene los datos concretos del desarrollo de uno es difícil determinar el punto exacto de esfuerzo

No tardaron mucho en terminarse la última rebanada ,Jasón se ofreció a llevar algunos a sus casas, por su parte el vehículo de Lisa había llegado, mientras lo abordaba pudo oír una intrigante conversación de la rubia y el adolecente

\- Estas segura Ammy, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo

-No tienes por qué preocuparte se cuidarme sola además, esto es algo que tengo hacer sola

Al subir al vehículo ella estaba segura de a donde tenía que ir, dando una pequeña orden, dirigió de nuevo su transporte a los almacenes de entrenamiento. Al llegar pudo confirmar sus sospechas, noches anteriores los equipos registraban picos bastante altos de datos, los almacenes estaban siendo usados en su ausencia, dos voces charlaban en un tono cada vez más airado.

-¡Para por favor¡ estas sobres forzando tu cuerpo

\- No puedo parar aun no es suficiente

-¡Suficiente para que idiota, para hacerte daño, eso es lo quieres hacerte daño¡

-¡Para superarlos Ammy¡ Para serle útil al equipo¡

-Bramy…

\- Cuando éramos los tres todo era genial, me sentía…importante, parte del equipo, pero ahora que el llego y demostró ser mejor que yo, me siento, innecesario,…. me siento un inútil, pero si logro desarrollar un Skill de tiro podré volver ser deapoyo al equipo, volver a ser útil

\- Eres tonto Bram, un tonto, tonto, tonto, gran tonto

-Ammy

-Todos somos importantes en el equipo con Skill o sin ello, acaso olvidaste porque luchamos, acaso olvidaste por quienes lucha Lincoln

\- Yo… yo no lo he olvidado

-Hey Bram , si sigues entrenando solo te vas lastimar, …. siempre hay que hacerte recordar que tu familia está contigo para lo que sea

\- Ammy, yo… pero tu..

-No se diga más vampiro tontín, que mi prima vino de Francia y lo primero que va querer que hagamos será es ir de compras, y con un partido para mañana es lo último que quiero

Con dificultad pudo terminar de oír la conversación ,su respiración acelerada, sus mano sudaban , todo aquello se reducía a una verdad, ese chico era "Lincoln", su "Lincoln" pero ¿Cómo?, era carente de sentido, carente de lógica, el las había abandonado ¿Verdad?, porque ofreció a todo un equipo a un experimento de cual saldrían mal parados con mucha seguridad, el las odiaba ¿verdad?, porque entonces desde la mañana hasta la tarde cuido de ella, nada tenía sentido, ni lo que sentía, ni lo que pensaba, el mundo parecía un absoluto manicomio

\- Lisa..- Interrumpió el doctor.

-¡Yo no necesito a Lincoln¡, ¡ No lo necesito¡, ¡No necesito a nadie ¡,¡Yo soy Lisa Loud¡

\- Vaya…bueno déjame decirte que aquello es una mentira y lo sabes.

No podía responderle, Lisa Loud ganadora de un Nobel Jr, no podía responder las argucias de -un gandul de su calaña

\- Lisa

\- Usted es un mentiroso, el mentiroso, falacias de un oligofrénico… esta consulta es un farsa, todo lo es- le dijo claramente airada.

\- Lo sé- Se limitó a responderle antes de chascar los dedos y terminar con todo, de reducir todo a la nada como si de una sueño o una maldita pesadilla se tratase.

Aquello no podía comprenderlo, su mente no podía procesarlo, estaba en el consultorio de ese idiota sola, la poca luz que existía era la filtrada por una ventana dañada, aquellos fastuosos muebles no eran más que viejas maderas corroías por el tiempo y el polvo, el viejo tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa brillaba por su deslucida falta de piezas.

\- Aun no lo entiendes verdad, para ti siempre fue mejor mentirte, tratar de convencerte de estabas mejor sin él, que estaban mejor sin el - Le dijo el doctor caminando tras de ella.

\- Que….

\- Fue por eso que el día que se, fue no dijisteis ni una sola palabra, ni un solo argumento, podías hablar más de 50 idiomas, pero no usaste ni uno para defender a la persona que siempre cuido de ti

\- Mentira..- Respondía mientras un escalofrió tomo control de cuerpo, el miedo y al culpa la consumían.

\- Qué sentido tiene ahora hacerte la dormida sobre tu mesa, si nadie vendrá por ti, qué sentido tiene crear baratijas si nunca podrás ver su sonrisa al recibirlas, porque comer aquella porquería que llaman alimento en la escuela si el ya no estará ahí recordándote que te ama.

\- ¡Callate¡, ¡Callate¡- gritaba desesperada

\- Y ahora estas, en una entrevista que nunca existió, que solo se desarrollaba en tu prodigiosa mente, pues tu…¡Creasteis toda esta fantasía del doctor para sentirte mejor contigo misa, no necesitabas ayuda , necesitabas que alguien te diera la razón, fue por eso que inventaste esta farsa, le distes una historia y una razón de estar ya que solo venciendo a alguien como el doc no te sentirías estúpida, no te haría sentir frágil, pero créeme amiga créeme que yo no lo permitiría

\- Tu…tú…quien eres , ¡Quien rayos eres tu¡

\- Soy tu lisa- Verse frente a ella corto toda respuesta que pudiera tener.

\- Yo soy Lisa Loud, la niña de cuatro años, que aun va todas las mañanas a su cuarto esperando encontrarlo dormido solo para verla a ella vistiendo su camiseta dormida sobre lo que solía ser su cama, la que aún se acerca a la cocina esperando que alguien le sirva un bocadillo solo para ser ignorada por todas, la que tiene pesadillas todas las noches porque nadie en un maldita familia de 12 puede darle las buena noches,… yo soy la Lisa que lo quiere de vuelta, que quiere de vuelta a su hermano mayor.

Esas sensaciones, la presión en su pecho, su respiración agitada, el dolor, el maldito dolor que no desaparecía.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¡¿Qué es todo esto, que me has hecho?¡

No podía contener las lagrimar, ellas eran independientes a lo que su lógica considerara necesaria.

-Es amor, es culpa, es miedo, es vergüenza, son tus sentimientos Lisa, son nuestros sentimientos

Lo negó cuanto pudo era imposible, ella estaba sobre todo esto, sobre mini aleces humanas como esas.

\- ¡Es imposible¡, ¡Es imposible¡, ¡No puedo rebajarme a sufrir como un mero homosapiens¡

-Lisa las emociones no nos hacen menos, no somos perfectas, solo somos una niña de cuatro años, que ve un mundo muy pequeño para sus aspiraciones, sabes… está bien amarlo, está bien sentir que es nuestro centro del mundo, es nuestro hermano mayor, nuestro único hermano y sé que el también siente lo mismo por nosotras, pero tenemos que admitir que nos equivocamos, él nunca nos abandonó, nosotras sí…, incluso ahora lo sigue intentando, ese es nuestro Lincoln, nuestro hermano mayor, estas lista para decirlo Lisa

No pudo contenerlo más, no pudo soportarlo más, aquella mascara estoica que pulió con tanto ahínco se caía a pedazos

-Lincoln…., hermano, yo…. yo quiero, ¡Yo quiero a mi hermano¡ ¡Yo quiero a mi hermano¡

Ella solo sonrió ante sus sollozos, mientras que como el viento desaparecía para perderse en los más profundos rincones de su mente. No tomo mucho tiempo para que sus gritos alertaran a la dama tras la puerta, que con presura la derribo para ayudarla

-¡Señorita Loud¡, dígame que está bien por favor- Decía La dama que la agitaba temerosa de la salud física y mental de su tutora.

-Janice…- Murmuro mientras se reponía.

-Me alegra que este bien señorita Loud- le respondió aliviada la dama

\- ¡Janice que hora es¡

\- ¿La hora?, si la hora son la 1 pm

\- Janice tengo que llegar a mi centro de estudio en Hazeltucky- Se notaba agitada, pero tranquila al mismo tiempo, con mucha diferencia no era aquella niña que cruzo es puerta hace casi dos horas

\- Pero si usted dio la orden de derrumbarlo- Le recordó un poco sorprendida.

-¡Tengo que evitarlo Janice no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermano¡- La noto decidida, determinada a detener su orden, algo que ella apoyaría

-Sí, sí, claro calculo que podremos estar allí en una hora máximo

Así partieron las dos en el deportivo de la dama rumbo a detener uno de los errores más grandes que había cometido.

-0-

El ruido era común en los camerinos antes de un partido, todos se encontraban expectantes de su primer juego de torneo, muchos eran novatos, Lincoln entre ellos.

-Hey Linki,¿ nervioso?- pregunto D con una sonrisa

-Algo D, nunca había estado en un partido de campeonato, digo, sabiendo que jugare, tengo miedo de meter la pata como aquella vez

-Hey amigo tranquilo siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y no refiero a lo de meter la pata, ya le perderás el miedo yo lo sé, solo piensa en ellas y en el equipo claro está- con una palmada en la espalda D esperaba llenarlo del valor que tanto necesitaba su amigo.

\- Gracias D, gracias a todos chicos, es una fortuna tenerlos cubriéndome las espaldas con todo este asunto, ojala un día pueda volver a ver a Lynn y decirle que lo siento.

-Si…claro…Lynn…sabes lo mejor es concentrarnos en el juego, déjanos a nosotros a tus hermanas.- Respondía un poco angustiado, tratando de no recordar lo sucedió hace casi una semana en los camerinos del canal 4.

-0-

Las tribunas se encontraban abarrotadas, hinchas de Dead Port ocupaban la mayoría de puesto, por su parte Hazeltucky había conseguido más miembros en la tribuna de su hinchada, con cantos y coros apoyaban a sus equipos, los presentadores, los queridos Pep y el súper conocido camarada de la radio daban la bienvenida al juego.

-"Señoras y señores, sean bienvenidos al primer juego del campeonato de Invierno. Hoy los **Hazeltucky Raptor's** plantaran cara a la temible escuadra de The Green Zombie Team de Deadport, como locales, tu que opinas Pep, crees que Hazeltucky de un buen partido"-

\- Si te soy sincero, hoy no quería salir de la cama, pero viendo el desempeño de Hazeltucky en su último partido este juego puede resultar interesante"-

\- Y tú lo has dicho Pep, veamos si Hazeltucky no está sobre nuestras expectativas

Ambos equipos ingresaron al campo, ambos cantaron el himno nacional y se dieron el saludo del respeto.

\- Buena suerte Ash- Le dijo Dan con un sonrisa retadora

\- Ten cuidado de los muertos Daniel- Le respondió, el tétrico muchacho.

El pitido sonó dando inicio al juego. El saque es para Hazeltucky, avanzando primero D tomo el balón dirigiéndose a enfrentarlos, de un pase se lo dio a Bram, que lo conecto rápidamente con Ammy.

"Y Hazeltucky avanza encadenando un pase tras otro"

-¡Luke!- Grito Ammy lanzándole el balón, el chico corrió pero un lateral de Dead Port logro interceptarlo

"Dead port corto el pase de Hazeltucky"

El lateral avanzo un poco hasta lanzar el balón al delantero que se había posicionado cerca al medio campo, con velocidad avanzo rumbo a la portería de Hazeltucky, pero Big T no se lo permitiría de un impacto con su gran cuerpo, le arrebato el balón, para luego lanzárselo a D que tenia decidido avanzar. Sin esperarlo otro lateral de Deadport corta el avance de D.

"Dead Port vuelve a para a Hazeltucky"

\- D, de donde salen, sus bloqueos, porque no podemos adelantaros- Le replico Luke

\- No lo sé amigo , pero tenemos que retroceder, tenemos que parar su ataque

El lateral avanzo de nuevo a toda velocidad rumbo al delantero para conectar el pase a la portería, ya en posición dio un pase que no llego a su destino. Bram con astucia detuvo el balón en el aire

\- No dejare que anoten- avanzo esquivando a los dos laterales solo para ser detenido por el medio campista

\- Rayos- replico Bram

\- Es muy difícil avanzar tenemos que romper esa defensa- Uno a uno cada pase era interceptado, laterales, medios campos, todos aparecían tras de cada jugador de Hazeltucky en el momento preciso, la defensa de Deadport era insuperable

-"El marcador sigue 0-0 , Los raptors siguen atacando pero no pueden abrir la defensa de los zombies"-

-"Dead port es un equipo que crea su juego en base a su defensa , asi que el partido se esta jugando tal y como le gusta al equipo portuario"-

Bram pudo recibir el balón de nuevo, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de sus amigos avanzo contra e rival solo para ser detenido por otro de ellos. D pudo recuperar el balón , avanzo por la banda derecha, hasta ser interceptado.

-¡D, pásaselo a Mat¡, pero… pero Mat que hace tan atrás, Ammy porque esta tan adelante, Y donde esta Bramm- de un corte le robaron el balón a D, ahí fue cuando pudo verlo

\- Todo el equipo, todo el equipo quería romper su defensa, cada uno lo seguía intentando por su cuenta, por eso fallábamos-

Big T y Litle bomb pudieron para al delantero de nuevo, Litle avanzo dispuesto a pasarle el balón a Bram.

-¡ L. Bomb pásame el balón , Ammy Bram avancen, D adelantate, Mat y el resto cúbranos¡-

Luke avanzo con balón, los dos laterales se acercaron pero no fueron rivales para su velocidad, en santiamén los habia superado, de un tiro conecto el pase con Ammy que pudo jugar con el centro campista para conectarlo con Bram que al verse acorralado por dos jugadores conecto el pase en al aire hacia D , el defensa libre trato de pararlo pero con una jugada de pies pudo rebasarlo y conectar el pase con Luke, con su velocidad no fue difícil superar, a la ultima defensa lateral que se puso en su camino.- ¡D¡- Grito para darle el pase del tiro. El recibió la jugada se había concretado solo quedaba anotar. La ráfaga dorada surgió mas radiante que nunca. **¡ DEFEATED COMET ¡,** un tiro directo que no podía fallar incluso si era solo un defensa él no podría pararlo, pero él no le temía, con su macabra sonrisa se lo hizo saber

 **\- ¡LEGION¡** \- un sinfín de sombras cubrieron el balón, devorando la ráfaga de D, y acabando con el tiro

"Ahí esta señoras y señores, el Skill de Ash capitán de Deadport, **The Legion** "

"Sin duda anotar para Hazeltucky será más difícil, veamos como salen de esto"

\- ¿Eso fue una skill?- D no podía creerlo con tanto trabajo que les había costado llegar a la portería

\- Hey chicos no subestimemos a DeadPort hay que darlo todo- Grito Ammy desde la defensa.

\- Es cierto aunque tenga una Skill encontraremos la manera de anotar ¡Cierto equipo¡- Todos secundaron las palabras de Luke.

\- Te dije Daniel, no menosprecies el poder de la muerte- Le amenazaba Ash

-Anotaremos eso no lo dudes- Le contesto desafiante D.

\- Permíteme dudar caminante- De un chasquido obtuvo la atención de todo su equipo.

\- Zombies es hora que les mostremos a los raptores, nuestra táctica de ataque **¡LA MARCHA DE LA PLAGA¡** ¡Adelante¡-

"Deadport a tomado una posición ofensiva"

Pase a pase superaban a la delantera, los laterales, medio y defensa, el avance de todo el equipo era imparable, desde ofensiva hasta la defensa solo ash y el guardameta mantenían sus posiciones, Big T trato de parar al medio campista, pero este lo supero con el apoyo del delantero, dejando la porteria abierta a un ataque frontal, el delantero de Deadport avanzo sin detenerse.

-Lo voy parar- Se dijo Kat para sí. Uno a uno con la portería el delantero preparo su tiro

 **¡Phantom Shoot¡** Como si espectros se tratara , las difuminadas luces atacaron la portería , La guardameta trato de detener el tiro lo más que pudo pero le fue imposible, su fuerza era totalmente superior a lo que pudiera soportar.

" **¡Goooool ¡ De Deadport los Zombies de la ciudad portuaria se ponen por adelante con un 0-1"**

"Sin duda con una defensa formidable y un ataque avasallante le será muy difícil a Hazeltucky reponerse"

\- Tienen,… un skill de tiro también- La frustración en su mirada, la incapacidad de serle útil al equipo, todo aquello corroía a Bram, el había entrenado más duro que nadie, estaba seguro que podía desarrollar un skill de tiro, solo, necesitaba la oportunidad

De otro chasquido Ash robo la atención de su equipo. - **¡MARCHA DE LA PLAGA¡-** Como una horda el otro equipo, avanzo la única opción de Luke fue darle un pase a Mat el estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que pudiera avanzar, pero este pase no llego en medio del camino Bram intercepto el pase, con balón en pie se dirigió a toda velocidad a la portería del rival sin medir el peligro, en santiamén la marcha lo consumió arrancándole el balón de los pies. Uno a uno comenzaron a superarlos, bajo la misma táctica, la marcha de la plaga superaba a todos los jugadores, el delantero se puso frente a la portería por segunda vez. **¡Phantom Shoot¡** Los espectros viajaron a través del campo pero B. T y L. Bomb no lo dejarían, no dejarían que fuera gol, con sus cuerpos y mucho esfuerzo detuvieron el trio Skill del delantero , pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo, con esfuerzo Kat pudo desviarlo.

\- Buena defensa chicos- Los felicito Ammy, Bram por su parte aun se sentía insatisfecho quería intentarlo un vez más, sentía que podía hacerlo

El partido se reanudo con un saque de D , avanzo esquivando al delantero, y dio pase a Luke. Pero Bram intercepto nuevamente, sin medir riesgos avanzo directo a la portería

\- Zombies, **¡MARCHA DE LA PLAGA¡-** Más temprano que tarde le robaron el balón, y la historia se repitió, el delantero avanzo a la portería, **¡Phantom Shoot¡,** los defensas trataron de detenerlo pero su fuerza era superior, pero ella no se rendiría, no se daría por vencida, no dejaría que la historia se repetiría, con un esfuerzo máximo pudo desviar el balón

" Y el tiro se desvía , los raptors de Hazeltucky se salvan por los pelos"

" Sin duda esa guardameta tiene talento"

-Kat estas bien – Pregunto D

\- Eso fue genial- Agrego Ammy

-Chicos chicos, no se preocupen, mientras siga aquí no dejare que anoten de nuevo- le respondió determinada antes que sonara el pitido de medio tiempo.

\- Katherine…. tu también… y yo..- sus pensamientos lo consumían, incluso ella otra novata lo superaba en talento, trato de verse asi mismo en el equipo de verse útil. Trato de seguir pensando pero un golpe lo tomo por sorpresa, era un balonazo un que impactando en su pecho lo hizo retrocer

¡Ya estuvo bueno Bram¡

Ammy- le respondió sorprendido, acaso era ella la autora del tiro

-Hemos tenido que soportar tu cara de idiota, durante todo el partido tratando de querer anotar, tratando de querer jugar en una posición que no te corresponde-

\- Tú… no lo entiendes

\- Que no entiendo que, que estás jugando un futbol que no es tuyo- Bram no supo que responder, no había una repuesta clara para aquello

-Bram, Ammy tiene razón amigo este no es tu futbol, no eres tu- agrego D

\- Quieres demostrar que puedes ser un buen delantero, pero ese no es tu lugar, tú siempre has estado en el medio de todos nosotros cuidando nuestras espaldas haciendonos brilla al equipo- Ammy lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que todas esas palabras podían hacerlo entender.

\- Pero si no anotamos- respondió dubitativo

-Déjame los goles a mi amigo, yo te necesito a ti cuidándome la espalda-

\- Yo… yo.., que rayos estaba haciendo, deseaba tanto anotar, que olvide porque es que ustedes confían en mí,…¡D¡, vas anotar y yo te voy ayudar a hacerlo-

\- Ese es el espíritu hermano- Con un pequeño golpe en su hombre lo felicito por su parte Ammy aprovecho la oportunidad para atraparlos en un enorme abrazo grupal

\- Saben que los quiero no chicos

\- Bueno , bueno, dejando eso de lado, necesitamos una estrategia para superar la marcha- Aquello era un problema permanente si no lograban superar esa táctica podían despedirse del campeonato

\- Ese ya no es un problema- Oyeron decir del peliblanco. Hace solo unos minutos Lincoln pudo comunicarse con Clyde

-0-

\- Hey hermano- le respondió Clyde

\- ¡Hola, Lincoln estamos viendo tu juego de pelota¡Te ves superduper con esa peluca, se nota que utilería de primera¡- Le respondió Laila algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- Clyde Laila porque están juntos- Pregunto claramente intrigado

\- Déjame hablar a mi McBride, bueno Linki resulta que los federales…-

\- Mi papá nos inscribió en clases de teatro- La interrumpió Clyde

\- Clyde arruinas toda mi historia, por cierto Linconlin , lo siento por lo de tu juego esos chicos zombies son fuertes- Comento Laila

-Si hermano y esa formación parecen esquimales preparándose para atacar y defendiéndose tras sus muros de hielo- Aquellas palabras fueron una luminaria para él, un iglú, una estructura si con un centro de soporte.

Volviendo a la charla con su equipo, Luke les dirigía la palabra.

\- Fue ahí cuando vi como romper esa táctica-

\- ¿Un iglú?- Preguntaron intrigados

\- Si , bueno resulta que una vez durante un nevada construí un fuerte de nieve era un iglú, para mí era impenetrable, al menos hasta que mi hermanita Lisa me dijo " **Una estructura sin un soporte solido que la sostenga está destinada a derrumbarse** , ellos son como ese iglú de nieve carecen de un soporte sólido, si encontramos el punto rompemos la formación y tendremos el campo libre- Los chicos no tuvieron respuesta ante esta idea, era lo suficientemente buena para llevarla a cabo, el segundo tiempo los raptors tomarían la delantera

"Señoras y señores damos inicio al segundo tiempo del partido, los raptors podrán recuperarse o esta será su despedida del campeonato"

"Esperemos que levantarnos de la cama haya valido para algo"

"Ya lo has dicho Pep"

El juego comenzó con el control de Green Zombie, algo que no tardo en cambiar Bram logro robar el balón de DeadPort. –Creen que pueden ganar **¡MARCHA DE LA PLAGA¡-**

-Ahora equipo- grito Luke.

La marcha comenzó, bajo órdenes de D cada jugador bloqueo a cada rival, uno para cada uno, las cada movimiento, cada jugada cada pase, él era el hombre con el plan y este era uno de esos, un plan para contrarrestar otro, dos a tres pases, ¡Lo tenía¡ El delantero rebaso a la defensa logrando llegar a la porteria

\- **¡Phantom Shoot¡-** Gritaba al lanzar tiro el delantero, pero Kat la guardameta no dejaría que fuera gol, ni ahora ni nunca, una pequeña luz pareció irradiar de ella antes de parar el tiro.

-Capitán- fue su grito al lanzarle el balón a D

-¡Hazeltucky es hora de poner el marcha el plan para romper la marcha de la plaga de Deadport y ganar el partido¡- Grito el chico Loud lo más decidido que pudo. No tardaron mucho en robarle el balón a D, dando inicio a la marcha, pero ese era su plan, el plan del peliblanco dos pases tres avances, un punto, no perdería lo sabía, dejo que el viento lo recorriera y avanzando en el medio de la marcha encontró una abertura, no había defensa no había medio campo, Brand y D se habían adelantado ¿Cuándo? se preguntaron los zombies, sin esperarlo.

\- Creen que van anotar caminantes- Dijo Ash adelantanse a Bram.

\- Bram dame pase va usar la legion-

-Daniel confía en mi puede, puedo superar la legión, ahora lo sé, solo posiciónate- No lo dudo, solo confió, confiaba en su amigo, ese era la oportunidad, de anotar y el se la daría.

 **-¡LEGION¡-**

\- Ni creas que perderé el balón, todos confían en mí, todos confían en que les permita brillar

Las sombras carmesí rodearon su andar, no se detendría, este era su momento , este era su skill **"Crimson hike",** la legión había fallado, no la enfrento , su andar la perforo .

-¡D, toma¡

Daniel recibió el balón con confianza pues era hora de anotar, era la hora de Hazeltucky, pues solo eran él y el portero.

\- No vas anotar Daniel, tu cometa es inútil contra nosotros- le advirtió Ash

\- Es ya lo sé zombie, ¡ Es por eso que tengo esto¡- Aquello no lo vio venir, las llamas, la fuerza, su potencia, tomando el balón en lo alto giraba en un tiro bañando en su pasión ardiente **" Fire Tornado"** grito, al lanzar un tornado que tomo por sorpresa al portero de Deadport, no esperaba su fuerza, no esperaba ese Skill, nadie lo esperaba de echo.

"Es un gooooollll, gooooollll , de Hazeltucky, lograron romper la defensa de Deadport"

\- La muerte….ha ¿fallado?- Verlos celebrar fue suficiente para saber que este partido ya estaba definido.

\- ¡Bram ese skill fue único¡-

-¡D, tu también cuanto conseguiste ese poder¡

\- Lincoln, fue tu plan el que nos llevó a esto eso fue genial, ¡Genial¡- Decía Ammy sonriente.

-¡ Luke¡- pudo oír a la lejanía que alguien lo llamaba, una dama de traje de tela, trataba de llamar su atención.

\- Yo soy Luke – respondió.

\- Es tu hermana necesita tu ayuda, Lisa te necesita- No pudo razonar al oír esas palabras, no le importó que ella un completa desconocida supiera que Lisa era su hermana. Los chicos le permitieron continuar, ellos anotarían el resto de goles en su ausencia. Corrió la más rápido que pudo, nada podía detenerlo, según la mujer su destino era el almacén de las pruebas. Un almacén que no encontró, todo era escombros, los equipos y maquinas solo chatarra, ella frente a todo un pequeña niña que no dejaba de intentar parar sus lágrimas con sus manos.

… **..**

 **Mensaje oculto, gracias por leer este cap no olviden dejar sus rewiew, sir crocodile espero con ansias la tuya, también para avisarles que retrasare loudest field 8 un poquito dado que estoy en la gresca del foro y tengo que desarrollar un prologo, anden anímense y únanse al foro, alguien me pregunto sobre los ships y yo que le contesto bueno luego de relative chaos y my one shot solo me queda reponderle asi:**

"3-0 Señores, Celestial Guard ha aplastado, a las Panteras Blancas de Nivonia, sin duda ha sido un partido muy disparejo, el poder del delantero estrella de Huntington oaks ha superado toda expectativa"

"Ese amigos fue el poder del paladín blanco de Huntington Oaks"

-Fue un partido genial Brandon te luciste amigo,…hey quien ese niña- Dijo su compañero señalando a una niña de larga cabellera castaña que con timidez trataba de acercarse al grupo.

\- Yo me encargo, … hola puedo ayudarte-

-¡Me gustó mucho tu partido Lincoln pienso que eres genial y muy lindo¡- Las palabras dichas a un velocidad de vértigo tomaron por sorpresa al peliblanco, junto a la mención de aquel nombre que días anteriores habían provocado tan curioso incidente.

-Gra.., gracias, pero yo no soy Linc…. espera esas son galletas.

\- Si… si… si lo son las prepare yo misma , para celebrar tu victoria, ¿Te gustan?- Decia la niña ofreciéndoselas.

-Están, ¡Deliciosas¡ son la mejores galletitas que probé en mi vida.

\- Entonces puedo venir a animarte a otro partido, si no te molesta…

-Porque me molestaría, siempre eres bienvenida…

\- ¡Cookie¡ me llamo Cokkie

\- Siempre eres bienvenida Cookie- La niña se sonrojo antes de despedirse de peliblanco dando saltos de felicidad.

\- Esa chica era bonita y esas galletas se ven ricas- Le decía su amigo.

\- Son para los niños del hogar estoy seguro de que les gustara oír de la victoria- Le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-0-

" **Y el segundo gol le pertenece a Lynn Loud, la bombardera de Royal Woods, sin duda esta temporada se ve prometedora, para el equipo dirigido por la ex estrella olímpica Ajani Goldname"**

 **-** Repitamos la formación, que tengo que conseguir un Hat trick

-¡Ya escucharon a la capitana¡ chicas formación **"Flecha real"-** Ordenaba Margo, siguiendo las indicaciones de su capitana.

 **-** ¡Lynn Loud¡- Interrumpía Ajani, pidiendo un tiempo fuera.

\- Entrenador que ocurre- preguntaba intrigada.

\- Lynn quiero que pases a la defensa, déjale la delantera a Margo y a Wendy- Ordenaba ante la sorpresa de la adolecente.

\- Entrenador, pero mi Hat trick…

\- Es una orden Loud, espero que la acates- Respondía sin inmutarse. Lynn algo fastidiada por al orden daba las indicaciones al resto de sus amigas, quienes atentas ocupaban las nueva posiciones indicadas.

El partido se desarrolló sin más que denotar, fuera del tiro que llevo a Margo a conseguir su primer gol en el torneo. **"The space kids" de Lint** habían caído frente a la avasalladora fuerza de Royal Woods, quienes con sus jugadoras esbozando un enorme sonrisa abandonaban el campo de juego. Lynn inquieta abordaba al entrenador camino a los camerinos dispuesta a pedirle cierta explicaciones.

-Que ocurre Loud- Decía al verla llegar.

\- Entrenador porque no dejo que continuara en la ofensiva, pudimos obtener más de tres goles.

-Lynn Loud…eres la goleadora del equipo cierto, la bombardera de Royal Woods, cinco veces ganadora del título a la mejor jugadora de la temporada, pero que nunca ha logrado llevar a su equipo más allá del primer juego en las nacionales- Ella no respondió, se mantenía estoica ante estas palabras, que aunque ciertas, negaría ante cualquier otro- Lynn sígueme por favor…- Le decía el caballero, caminando a su lado con dirección al campo de juego, donde aun algunas de sus camaradas celebraban junto a sus padres.- Dime lo que vez- Le ordeno.

-¿Que veo?…bueno yo veo a mis compañeras, con sus padres

-Solo eso- Insistía Ajani endureciendo el tono de su voz.

-Bueno están felices, Margo, Wendy,…todas están celebrando la victoria.

\- Eso crees- Le respondía a la muchacha de rojo- También veo felicidad Lynn, pero no por haber obtenido la victoria…Lynn, tus compañeras sonríen porque fueron parte activa de esa victoria.

-Parte activa…de…la victoria.

\- Margo por primera vez no se siente bajo tu sombra, ni Wendy, ni Amanda, ni Celia, ni nadie, cada siente por primera vez que puede correr junto a ti y no atrás.

-Junto a mi…- Aquellas palabras eran toda una revelación para ella, una verdad oculta que revelaba el mayor punto débil de su equipo, ella. Podía recordar cuantas veces el equipo en el sosiego al verla abrumada por el rival, como toda la fuerza giraba alrededor de ella, como aquello no era un equipo, era solo Lynn y otras diez jugadoras.- Entrenador…yo…

-No digas nada…- Interrumpía Ajani dando la vuelta.- Sé que lograste entender mi punto, por eso en el próximo juego jugaras de medio campo, mañana inicias los entrenamientos en esa posición.

-¡Claro que si¡entrenador¡- Respondía llena de orgullo y respeto la feroz doncella de rojo.

Sin esperarlo el melodito ruido de su móvil la sacaba de tal momento de introspección.

-¡Lynn¡- Oía decir a Lori del otro lado de la línea-¡Literalmente trae tu trasero aquí¡o arruinaras la fiesta de despedida de mamá¡

\- La fiesta… ¡La fiesta¡- Se decía preocupada, un evento al que no debía faltar. Pues nadie sabía, cuánto duraría aquel viaje que su madre tanto se había empeñado en preparar con antelación.


	7. Una partida ( invierno)

**Hola chicos aquí esta loudest field 8, se que muchos se preguntaran porque demore tanto, bueno siendo sincero este cap me costo un poco de hacer, solo espero que logre aquello que busca trasmitir, también quería informarles que estoy impresionado por los pm y rewiews que recibo en este , mis one shots, y mi otra serie las bestias de royal Woods, aun no puedo creérmelo , este es mi primer fic publicado, el apoyo los consejos, su cariño significa mucho para mi, es por eso que el cap 10 será especial, hare un sorteo, de que se preguntaran, bueno antes de escribir fanfics yo me dedicaba a otra labor artista muy profesional, creo que seria un lindo regalo por el aniversario del 10 cap, sin mas que decir gracias si no comentastes en el anterior puedes continuar sin problema, que disfrutes del cap, no te olvides dejar un rewiew, que me ayudan mucho para continuar.**

 **Julex: En primer lugar felicitarte por tu incursión en los fanfics, se que alguno dice suerte de principiante pero nada mas alejado de la realidad tu trabajo fue bueno en verdad, pero no se trata tanto del fic en si, sino de lo mucho que importas en este fandom, las rewiew son solo la respuesta a esa marea de grandes trabajos que con tanto esfuerzos nos entregas, de antemano gracias amigo, por leerme siempre, gracias de corazón.**

 **Sir crocodile: Estoy enojado contigo, porque demorastes, o hell no, porque no me invitastes a tu loca aventura por eso, la próxima vez que te embarques en una random misión no te olvides del buen arok, respondiendo si aun hay un sinfín de cosas, el camino será duro , muy duro, al igual que estos equipos y los que vendr ¡ Spoiler censura!, pero dejando de lado la locura gracias por estar ahí Sir , coementando y leyendo , aun me parece una ilusión tenr tus comentarios , gracias amigo, muchas gracias.**

 **: Tu siempre tipo gato, (Te vi en otro fandom cochinote), Gracias por coemntar y gracias por interesarte tanto en esta historia.**

 **Current: Hey amigo hola, mmm Leni, si te soy sincero tengo un cronograma de avance, pero puedo decirte que con Lenni tengo algo muy especial preparado por el echo de ser Leni y obviamente por tener a Ammy**

 **Ntian: El diablo encarnado en forma de shipero maestro, me encanta que te gustara , le dare un espacio a cookie en la trama de brandon- Lincoln asi que estate atento, psdata llevo actualizado a los ult cap asi que si hay lugar alguna nueva waifu puede encontrar su pequeño espacio.**

 **El caballero: Mi caballero favorito, psdta felicidades por tu nuevo fic, me encanta que te fasinara el partido, me esforze un mundo en hacerlo, los próximo serán mejores eso ni se duda, sobre el Oc es uno de los pilares de esta parte asi que sise vera de el**

 **Kakuaman: Espero que te allas divertido en el paseo bro, si si gracias por notarlo, el esfuerzo que hice para que pudieran sumergirse, acepto tu opinión sobre el tornado de fuego, y me acabs de dar una idea genial para las descripciones y como aplicarlas en las técnicas icónicas no originales, gracias bro por el consejo.**

 **Ficlover: Gracias amigo, me encanta que te encantara, y sobre milhouse si estaba solo que como es milhouse nadie le hizo caso, nisiquiera yo XD**

 **Adriana Valkirie: La primera ves que me vapuleastes con tu crítica y tus opiniones supe que sería un punto de inflexión para la historia, gracias, Adriana, si no fuera por ti y tus palabras muchas cosas quedarían superfluas, gracias por tu consejo, y sobre el hate que produce cierto cap prefiero evitarlo y concentrarme en todos los razgos psicológicos de cada hermana o personaje que nos da la serie, es por eso que puedo decirte que lo de Luan según el ult cap será sumamente interesante, gracias por leerlo, gracias de corazón**

 **Alejinx: Amigo que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho, que eres impresionante, que fascina tenerte comentando, que me encanto brandon y que sigo todos tus cap para desarrollar su psicología con mas esmero, solo queda decir gracias amigo, y sobre lo que paso en el sorteo esas solo fueron lagrimas por perder a sabes quien, nada mas , este brandon también es un tipo duro aunque un poco mas macarra y frio, pero con el mismo corazón que el orginal, cuando le llegue su oportunidad de llorar será luego de que tu tengas los honores, de paso es tu Oc y el modelo de este , de este Au.**

 **Leo: Gracias por apoyarme tanto, en este fic, en mis one y en las bestias, gracias amigo, gracias, lo de Linc y Lynn, aunque le duela a Nitan, bueno creo que ya sabes la respuesta, por otro lado los ult cap me han dado una nueva perspectiva de como trabajar las nuevas cosas sin contar que L is for Love aun no se estrena.**

 **Sir dark: Gracias por el consejo, gracias por la rewiew amigo amigo mio, me has ayudado como no te imaginas**

 **Jk. Salvatori: Este cap va dedicado para ti broshasho, la reputación de Linc gracias a brandon le puede traer fama como problemas, Lori trata de mantenerse firme, ella al igual que Lincoln se preocupa por la familia solo que ella maneja todo de una manera muy peculiar.**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias disfruten del cap**

… **.**

 **Lisa parte 3 (Invierno)**

El polvo se elevaba hasta lo más alto de los cielos de Hazeltucky, tan grande e imponente, nacido de la destrucción, de una decisión, que la necedad y la furia la llevaron a tomar. Aun lloraba, no podía evitarlo, se odiaba a sí misma, aquello era su culpa, no había duda, ella era la artífice de tal desastre. Aun recordaba cómo se sintió cuando dio la orden, el odio, la frustración y el dolor, sentimientos que la habían cegado, lo suficiente para querer herir al único niño que siempre la amo, aquel que ella abandono.

-¡Oh por Dios¡,¡Lisa estas bien¡,¡Respóndeme, por favor¡,¡¿Te hiciste daño?¡- Sus manos recorriendo su rostro aun eran tan suaves como las recordaba, su voz tan melodiosa como la primera vez que la escucho, ya no existía duda quien era en verdad.

-Lisa voy a buscar ayuda…- Lo sujeto lo más fuerte que pudo, sus pequeños brazos apenas rodearon el torso del niño de blancos cabellos, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, no dejaría que se alejara de nuevo de ella, no teniéndolo tan cerca.

-Lisa…. tú…- Lloraba como pocas veces pudo verla, lagrimas que mojaban su uniforme, y empañaban sus lentes.

-No te vayas Lincoln, por favor…no te vayas…por favor…- Le dijo con una voz quebrada.

-Lisa.. yo…

\- Te prometo que no hare más experimentos contigo ,ni con las chicas, ni con nadie….yo…yo….quitare todas las cámaras de la casa….no hare explotar más cosas…seré una mejor hermana, te lo juro, te lo juro, solo no te vayas, no me dejes - Era solo un niña pequeña, a ella no le importaba deshacerse de todo , ahora mismo en su mundo nada era más importante que tenerlo cerca.

-Lisa…no….no Lisa- Sus grandes ojos mojados con sus más sinceras lagrimas lo miraron. Las palabras del niño, que significaban esas palabras. Su mano sobre su castaña cabellera parecía calmarla, llenarla de paz.

\- No puedo permitírtelo Lisa, no a ti,…. eres la única persona en el mundo que puede construir un robot en cuestión de minutos, tener la cura para la faringitis, salvar la cena y tener tiempo de sobra para ayudar a un grupo de tontos ganar su primer juego, eres Lisa Loud, mi Lisa Loud, eres perfecta, perfecta a tu modo genial de ser- Esa sonrisa en su rostro, en aquellos dientes de conejo que el dentista nunca pudo corregir, en esa mirada profunda, había esperado tanto por verla otra vez.

-Pero... tú… tú….te vas ir- murmuro.

-Lisa, Lisa, siempre voy estar para ti, hoy , mañana, siempre, pueden pasar años y puedes tener tu cabello tan blanco como el mío y seguiré estando para ti, para mi pequeña genio, nunca te voy dejar Lisa, ven,vamos , que ha sido un día muy largo para los dos- La tomo en brazos, como no hacia hace años, aun sollozaba , pero ahora su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, la sonrisa más maravillosa que nunca imagino observar; meciéndola y entonando aquella vieja canción caminaba rumbo a la dama de negro.

So Jack and Jill went up the hill

to fetch the pail of water

and took it home to Mother dear,

who thanked her son and daughter…..

Good night my litle Genius

El polvo se había disipado, el cielo ahora se tornaba naranja, no podía negar que aquello le fascinaba, el mundo le parecía recobrar su color, pues el tenerla dormida en sus brazos como la pequeña que era, le llenaba de una alegría sin igual.

\- Llévala a casa por favor, asegúrate que duerma temprano y cuida mucho de mi hermanita- Con una sonrisa acaricio por última vez su desordenada cabellera, era un ángel sin duda, su pequeña genio.

…gracias, gracias por estar ahí, para la señorita Loud- Le dijo la dama de confianza de Lisa.

\- Cuando despierte… ¡Dile que siempre es bienvenida, el equipo la necesita,…yo la necesito¡-

Camino a la lejanía a través del naranja del atardecer, la extrañaría, era algo indudable, pero eso no lo entristecía, pues ahora ella sabía que él nunca la abandonaría, eso era suficiente para él, suficiente para poder mantenerse de pie un día más.

-0-

Pudo oír su nombre a la lejanía, mientras que a toda velocidad un elegante vehículo negro lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Estacionándose con presura a su lado procedió a bajar sus negras parabrisas.

-Uff, apenas si pudimos alcanzarte Lincoln, necesitamos que estés en el campo que hay problemas, problemas muy graves- Ver a Ammy agitada, claramente preocupada era algo que solo tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar una vez, el sudor en el rostro de la niña, prueba suficiente de que aquello era serio, de que no debía vacilar en abordar el automóvil.

Una vez dentro del vehículo este acelero rumbo al campo de juego.

-Ammy, que ocurre y quien es el.

Un hombre de mediana edad la acompañada, de traje negro como la noche y una excelente cabellera oscura, mostraba una mirada llena seriedad al tiempo que parecía revisar algunos libros con entusiasmo.

-Te refieres a Larry, él es abogado de mi familia, y amante ocasional de mi abuela…..- los ojos del letrado parecieron inflarse ante las palabras de la desvergonzada muchacha, de lejos una argucia que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

No les tomo mucho llegar al campo, a donde a todas prisas tomándolo de la mano lo arrastraba al interior de los camerinos donde una discusión parecía llevarse a cabo.

-Tendremos que anular el partido y descalificarlos, lo siento- Pudo oír.

-Eso no es justo, ni siquiera nos dan tiempo- Oyó claramente de la voz de Dan.

-Las reglas son las reglas, sin un entrenador aprobado por la Federación de futbol juvenil, es imposible que sigan continuando- Ninguno dijo nada, pues la frustración era absoluta.

-¡Yo protesto ante esa decisión¡-Grito la pequeña que rubia quien tomando de la mano a un golpeado Lincoln alzaba su voz en protesta.

-Y ustedes quienes son, ¡Y porque creen tener derecho a gritarme o a protestar¡- Respondió enojado el hombre.

De entre el tumulto el caballero de negro hacia acto presencia, mostrando aquella fría mirada que parecía invitar a la reflexión.

-Perdón por no presentarme soy Larry Hussman abogado de la familia Hatsford- Su imponente presencia, sumada al rango tan elevado y servicios prestados era suficiente para intimidar al otro hombre.

-Hats…Hatsorfd… esa niña es una Hatsford- Decía entre temblores, pues el pánico inundo su rostro mientras que sus piernas y sus palabras flaqueaban por igual modo.

-En efecto señor, pero volvamos al tema que nos atañe, según el artículo 283 del código de la federación Americana de Futbol, cualquier equipo que incumpla esta regla u otras similares tendrá un plazo de un máximo de 7 días para solucionar el inconveniente, en caso no hacerlo se precederá con la pena.- El hombre sin duda había logrado imponerse .

-Si… si… claro… como pude olvidar… ese artículo que tonto, que tonto,…Tienen 7 días, 7 días para solucionarlo, le vas hablar bien a tu madre de mi ¿no?, ¿Verdad?- Con una nerviosa mueca trataba de darle sentido a su error, tratar de disimular su mala intención, al tiempo que cómicamente buscaba la gracia de la única heredera de tal ostentosa familia.

-Es mi madrastra, pero bueno si sacas tu cara de meco rápido de nuestro vestidor veré lo que hago- Necesito de un simple ademan para que saliera disparado a velocidad de vértigo de los camerinos.

Todo el equipo pudo darse un respiro, aquello sin duda los había acercado demasiado al abismo, casi había tirado todo su esfuerzo al tacho.

Ella estaba enojada, eso era algo que no estaba discusión, su mirada asesina solo se dirigía a rostro de su capitán quien con una tonta sonrisa trataba de bajar la conmoción por la noticia.

\- Gracias Ammy no sabría qué hubiera pasado si tu no….- Una cachetada fue su primera respuesta, algo nadie pudo prever, la ahora roja mejilla de Dan acompañaba a su mirada de incredulidad.

-Eres un tarado capitán, ¡Cuando pensabas decírnoslo¡- El resto del equipo solo retrocedió, verla enojada era algo tan inusual, que presenciarlo resultaba aterrador.

-Eso dolió, además ya tengo en mente un entrenador- Le dijo en una respuesta que más se asemejaba a un débil y vergonzoso susurro.

\- Quien…- Pregunto con firmeza.

-¿Bueno no se su nombre completo pero?- Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo falacias eran escupidas por su boca, con una ceja levantad y una mirada que solo una madre puede dar escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

-No tienes un entrenador ¿Verdad?-

\- No … lo siento Ammy, lo siento chicos- Su cabeza baja, junto a esos ojos de cachorro, fueron suficiente para que la niña diera por hecho de que D había ya recibido mucho castigo.

-Bueno,¡Nueva orden Raptor's, a partir de mañana nuestra prioridad será encontrar un entrenador capaz, apto y validado para el equipo¡Hazeltucky fuera¡- Gritaba a todos con autoridad con aquella voz, que resultaba tan fuerte y tan dictatorial que en ella era tan inusual como el mero hecho de haberla visto enojarse, nadie dio protesta ante su orden, pues no podían, no solo por el hecho de que aquello fuera vital para su permanencia, también porque ella les aterraba.

-Espera, Lincoln- Lo detuvo Dan, aun su mejilla estaba un poco roja por la palma de la rubia, sus ojos aun daban esa pena lastimera digna de un cachorro, y su cabello seguía tan desordenado como nunca.

-¿Cómo te fue con el asunto ese con tu hermanita?- Su pregunta era sincera y amical, él y junto al resto del equipo habían prometido ayudarlo en su cruzada, de ahí su preocupación de los resultados.

-Fue genial, no saben cuánto tengo que agradecer a los chicos por todo el apoyo- Con un pequeño puño en el hombro el pelo pardo acepto sus agradecimientos.

-Hey, no te pongas sentimental, que entonces yo me pongo sentimental, lo único que importa es que al menos una sabe que la amas, y que claro a los chicos les vino bien tenerla cerca, a su ciencia claro está.- Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, mirando la nada, pensando quizás , una idea que recorrió la cabeza del peliblanco al mirarlo en un silencio contemplativo.

Daniel, con las manos en su cabello, una sonrisa y un ligero rubor le dirigía la palabra, rompiendo aquel silencio autoimpuesto.

-Verdad, hablando de eso, quería invitarte a mi casa, a cenar….nada impresionante, con mi familia,… fue idea de Jasón tu sabes cómo es el- Le causaba gracia como el determinado D, que con solo unas palabras lo había sacado del abismo que se encontraba se avergonzaba de algo tan simple como una invitación a comer.

-Genial, porque no Dan- No demoro mucho en aceptar su invitación, D era un gran amigo y Jasón un gran sujeto por donde se lo mirara, al menos eso era lo que su aguda percepción le decía en el corto tiempo que lo conocía.

-Genial, entonces mañana después del entrenamiento, de paso quería pedirte un favor,… tú tienes muchas hermanas, así que pensé… que podías darme algunos consejos para la mía,.. es que su cumpleaños se acerca y…..- Aquello le traía tanto recuerdos de su vida en Royal Woods, los consejos que le diese en aquellos días al bueno de Clyde quizás fuesen útil al enérgico de Dan.

-Oye D, hablas con el sujeto indicado, tengo mucho que enseñarte- Le respondía con entusiasmo, al tiempo que atento revisaba su reloj de muñeca - Pero será mañana, si no llego en una hora dormiré de nuevo con ese feo lagarto en el cobertizo-

Despidiéndose del resto del equipo monto en su bicicleta rumbo a los elegantes suburbios de Huntington Oaks. El naranja del cielo desaparecía con cada minuto que pasaba, poco a poco la noche devoraba los cielos de todos en Michigan, con un poco de esfuerzo logro llegar hasta la casa de Leonard en Huntington Oaks.

Aquella era una comunidad silenciosa, muy reservada y la casa de su tío no era la excepción, fría y oscura como una cripta, se mantenía inmutable a aquellos pequeños ruidos que los insectos pudiesen provocar, pero era extraño, aquella noche estaba mucho más callada de lo normal, mucho más oscura de lo que le apetecía encontrar.

No le fue complicado ingresar, dado que aun el toque de queda no había comenzado. Al caminar prefirió mantener el silencio, uno que le daba cierto aire de seguridad, pero su voz, aquella profunda voz lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Llegas tarde Loud- Le decía Leonard en las sombras

\- Se…señor- Balbuceaba nervioso el niño.

\- Iré directo al grano, toma asiento.

Con cautela Lincoln tomaba asiento frente a su tutor, quien con un mirada fría lo observaba en silencio.

\- Estas últimas semanas, has estado viniendo muy tarde, y siempre agitado, sudoroso, apresurado, que ocurre.

Era obvio que lo había notado, pues el tampoco intento ocultarlo, aquella sobre confianza que desarrollo durante los once años que vivió en la casa Loud no lo preparo para manejar un situación como esta, una situación que ahora le pasaba factura en su interrogatorio.

-Yo…yo…¿estuve haciendo ejercicio?- Trataba de mentir inútilmente pues el hombre era un viejo zorro, astuto y calculador, mucho más de lo que su apariencia pudiera mostrar.

-Ejercicio, ¿He?, y donde lo haces, en el club Royal Oaks, del cual soy miembro, en el parque Local, donde un antiguo camarada mío trabaja, ya sé dónde…en la secundaria de Hazeltucky ¿cierto?

El pequeño no respondía ante tales palabras, pues lo siguiente que diría sería suficiente para condenarlo, él lo sabía pues Laila la pequeña hija de Leonard, le había contado suficiente de su padre.

Un ex militar, el cual constantemente renegaba de su pasado, que disfrutaba del trabajo artesanal todas las tardes en su cochera al volver del trabajo, y prefería recluirse en una prisión de estatismo que su carrera actual permitía excusar antes que mostrar que algo en realidad le afectaba, un fiscal municipal que pocas veces daba su mano a torcer y que imponía sus ideales sobre la mayoría de personas.

-El que calla otorga pequeño Loud- Exclamaba Leonard seguro de sus palabras.-El que calla otorga y tú me has otorgado más de un razón para desconfiar, dime pequeño Loud como te sientes hoy ,digo… emocionalmente ,ahora mismo como te consideras…eres feliz…o estás enojado…quizás deprimido…dímelo.

-Yo estoy bien Señor...- Respondía con nerviosismo.

-Bien, ¿Seguro?- Preguntaba, ante la febril mirada del niño-Mientes, tú no estás bien…estas enfermo, eres emocionalmente inestable chico, una mecha que solo necesita de una pequeña chispa para arder, un peligro inminente para mi Laila.

-¡Mentira¡-Respondía sumamente enojado - Señor, no sé lo que está diciendo pero yo no soy alguien que le haría daño a Laila…- No pudo continuar, pues el pavor tallaba en sus pupilas al ver como aquello malditos frascos naranjas caían sobre el

\- Pero a ti mismo, si te harías daño a ti mismo ¿Verdad?, se lo que esas pastillas hacen chico no soy un novato en el arte del final, aunque si fuera yo, escogería el brillante cañón de un revolver, sería mejor compañera, pero desvarió, lo importante aquí es quisiste atentar contra ti mismo y no puedo permitir que mi única hija se relacione con alguien así.

-¡Estaba confundido¡- Respondía con prisa- No pensaba claro, pensaba que esa era la única salida, la única solución, que nada ni nadie importaba…

\- ¿Nadie?- Repetía en una pregunta con frialdad –Acaso Laila era nadie- Terminada sus palabras veía como de atrás del asiento de Leonard la pequeña salía con los ojos llorosos, estremecidas por tales palabras.

-Espera no…Laila yo- Trataba de excusarse pero la fuerza de la edad y voz de Leonard se imponía sobre la suya.

-¡Silencio Loud¡, no ves acaso que aun no he terminado de hablar-Lo cayo - Lincoln. He sido lo máximo de tolerante contigo, te mantuve en mi hogar porque incluso odiando a tu padre esperaba que fueras distinto a él, que no fueses aquel niño egoísta que imagine que serias. Pero en cambio tu Lincoln Loud, convertiste a mi hija en una mentirosa, en una cómplice de tus tretas y tus miedos, pues ella era consciente de todo aquello que sufriste al llegar a mi casa, te vio llorar, renegar de tu destino e intento consolarte , pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para ti, le pediste que guardara todo eso en secreto, un secreto que tuve que sacarle a la fuerza - Nunca la había visto llorar, aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido, ahora la pequeña Loud torpemente trataba de secar las lágrimas de sus ojos, débilmente trataba de fingir fortaleza, pues ella había confiado en él cuando nadie más lo hacía, había dado el máximo de sus esfuerzos por verlo sonreír cuando a nadie le importaba y ocultado todo el dolor que había presenciado en pos de su alegría, en pocas palabras le había ocultado una verdad tan importante a su padre, a la persona que más respeto le debía en este mundo, todo por ver una pequeña chispa de alegría en aquel muchacho a quien tanto había aprendido a apreciar, un muchacho que traicionaba aquellos esfuerzos buscando una salida apresurada, una que incluso en su cobardía no pudo cruzar.

\- Sabes, puedo entenderlo de ti, hijo de Lynn Loud, pero yo eduque mejor a Laila, para que sea mejor que un Loud, mejor de lo quizás tu padre pudo haberlo hecho contigo- La terrorífica imagen de Leonard junto su hija, era un recordatorio perpetuo de sus errores.

-Loud- Le dijo rompiendo ese leve silencio- Dime ¿En realidad hubiera valido la pena?, ¿Tú crees que ha ellas les hubiera importado?, niño solo mira a tu alrededor , esto es lo que has conseguido por pensar en ellas, han pasado casi una meses y ninguna se tomó la molestia de venir a buscarte, siquiera llamarte, solo tu madre e incluso ella, hace un semana que no ha venido a verte ¿verdad?- Aquella sonrisa maliciosa lanzada sobre la sombra del iracundo niño, pedía a gritos una respuesta, su respuesta.

-Ellas no.., mis hermanas…- Sentía que debía defenderlas, que debía demostrarle ellas no eran como las pintaba su tío, el las conocía, sabia como eran las chicas, una y otra vez se lo repetía, ellas eran buenas hermanas, pero incluso diciéndoselo mas de un decena de veces, aquello lo tocaba, pues ¿Cuánto de cierto existía en sus palabra?, porque era el, el que tenía que luchar por ellas, acaso aquello de Lisa solo era un sentimiento de una.

-Te abandonaron chico, ¡Aquí¡ no se opusieron a la gran idea del padre del año ¿Cierto?, dejaron que su pequeño hermanito fuera a vivir con un completo desconocido, a vivir sus días al lado de alguien como yo, a sufrir y empujarlo a atentar contra su existencia- Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire antes de continuar, antes ahondar en sus plabras.-¡Laila¡- Le ordenaba.

-Lincoln no hizo nada malo…- Susurraba en pequeños sollozos.

\- Laila…-Repetía su padre con más seriedad.

-Papá…fue todo mi idea…yo- Leonard con un enojo naciente en su mirada, se disponía a responderle, pero las rápidas del niño acallarían aquella acción.

\- Esta bien Laila- Le decía sonriendo, algo que parecía calmarla- Papá tiene razón, yo hice mal, no pensé en la pequeña y maravillosa persona que tenía frente a mí, fui un tonto egoísta, lo siento Lai Lai- Sin preverlo Laila saltaba sobre los muebles y tornaba sus brazo sobre el delgaducho cuerpo del niño Loud, en un enorme y profundo abrazo fraternal, uno que Leonard dejo que ocurriera por unos minutos antes de romper tal momento. A su orden Laila corrió a su habitación (o al menos eso era lo que quería hacerles creer) con un semblante renovado.

-0-

Revisaba su móvil ansiosa, repitiendo la marcación de aquella dichosa llamada que su receptor no contestaba pues lo había desde intentado hace días atrás, pero había fallado en cada uno de sus intentos, llevándola a plantearse si un pequeño escape a Huntington Oaks con la única intención de verlo sería percibido por los miembros de su familia.

-¡Mamá¡- Le llamaba Lori, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Literalmente Lynn ya subió todo tu equipaje a Vanzila.

\- El equipaje…cierto, gracias cariño- Le decía con una leve sonrisa- Por favor trae a tus hermano, quiero darle unas ultimas indicaciones- Asintiendo Lori, se dispuso a acatar la orden de su madre llamando a cada uno sus hermanos, una labor que no le supuso un gran esfuerzo puesto que la fiesta de despedida se había desarrollado de manera esplendida, aunque esto no era sorpresa alguna pues con Leni a cargo, era un disfrute asegurado, lo único que pareció perturbar la paz fue una suave pero acalorada discusión que parecía tener Albert, su abuelo, con su padre, Lynn Loud, en el comedor, causando la prematura partida del anciano que con una excusa poco pensada abandonaba el sitio.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que casi todas estuviesen reunidas en el pórtico, la única ausente era Lisa, quien viniendo de lo que su asistente definía como uno de sus más agotadores días, había optado solo por un largo beso a la mejilla de su madre y al abrazo de morpheo.

-Bueno chicas ya va siendo la hora- Decía con un sonrisa- Lori quedara a cargo por el tiempo que este en Nueva York, que no será mucho, no podría separarme de mi familia…tanto tiempo- Vacilaba en sus palabras como si recordara la ausencia de alguien.- Chicas cuídense entre ustedes y obedezcan a papá o ah Lori si él no está, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn…- Tomando una bocanada de trataba de recuperar la compostura- Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa que está dormida y mi pequeña Lily, quiero que sepan que mamá las ama y estará pensando en ustedes cada día que pase- De un enorme abrazo toda su familia se despedía de ella, las menores parecían sollozar ligeramente, las mayores tomarla lo más fuerte que pudieran en brazos, pues ninguna quería que se fuera, ninguna quería sentir que perdían a alguien más, pero también sabían que aquel viaje significaba demasiado para ella, pues de sus propias palabras era la oportunidad que su carrera necesitaba para despejar.

Dichas unas últimas palabras y dadas las ultimas indicaciones Rita Loud se despedía de la casa Loud, dejando tras de sí los vivas y buenos deseos de casi todos sus hijos, pues su único varón no se encontraba entre ellas, aquel niño que parecía haber crecido y madurado tanto la última vez que lo vio y que ahora mismo no respondía su llamado. Le agobiaba pensar si el estaría bien, si Leonard cuidaría tan bien de el cómo solo ella podía.

-Y así que el doctor "Lover" te estará esperando allá- Decía su esposo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

\- Si el doctor Lover, Joshua Viz-Lover, le debemos tanto a ese hombre

\- Es cierto- Respondía su esposo con melancolía -Un día deberíamos invitarlo a cenar, sería una buena idea ¿no crees?

-Sí…si lo seria Lynn- Le respondía al tiempo que marcaba de nuevo aquel número, que tanto anhelaba contactar.

-0-

-Dime Lincoln- Iniciaba Leonard- Sientes algún tipo de odio dentro de ti, por tus hermanas, por tu padre quizás por tu madre o siendo realistas por mí.

-Yo…no siento odio

-¿Hablas enserio?- Preguntaba con una sonrisa- Supondré que es porque aún mantienes la esperanzas de que algún día volverás a casa, envidio tu inocencia. Dime Loud que ocurriría si al final nada concluye como quieres, ¿Qué harías?-Tragando una gran bocanada de aire Leonard Loud se disponía a continuar enfrentando el silencio del niño – Te diré algo Loud, y espero que lo pienses bien, tú crees que en verdad eres culpable de todo esto, que muchas de tus hermanas tienen un razón excusable para odiarte, si admito que cometiste un gran error pero cuanto de este error en realidad afecto a la vida de tus hermanas, digo tu hermana la que hacia chistes acaso no había descuidado su comedia en post del teatro, o la musical tan confundida con lo que es y con lo que quiere, mejor aún aquella pequeña malcriada o la arrogante científica, todo aquello que enfrentan cada una de ellas no es más que el resultado de sus actitudes para el mundo, podían cambiar, podían enfrentarse a sus cambios, pero no, era mucho más sencillo echarte la culpa ¿Cierto? y aun así dices que no puedes odiarlas.

-No podría odiar a las chicas- Respondía encorvando los hombros - Incluso si no pudiera volver con ellas al final, no estaría triste, pues no importa cuando ni donde sea siempre que necesiten mi ayuda yo estaré para ellas, no importa cuántos días o años pasen no dejare de ser su hermano, como tú con mi papá- Sus ojos ligeramente empañados, aquella mirada digna de un reo caminando en la gran milla verde, la melancolía, la pena, podía verlo a través de su iris, su futuro aquel , ese en el que todo fracasaba, en el que el niño de blancos cabellos perdía la partida, pero incluso ante aquello en su alma sonreía, como nunca, como si su madre le dijera que lo amase, sonreía como si no existiera mañana.

-¿Por qué?- Volvía a preguntar un poco mas agitado.

\- Porque las amo, amo a mis hermanas- Respondía Lincoln.

-No puedes amar a las personas que te odian chico, el mundo no funciona así

-Tengo solo doce años- Le respondía con una sonrisa- No sé cómo funciona el mundo, solo sé que mi corazón me dice que debo estar con ellas, con todas y con cada una de las chicas

-Vaya Loud, así que solo defiendes con coraje lo que dicta tu corazón, bueno supongo que era todo lo que necesitaba oír- Respondía Leonard con un tono más disgustado- Supongo que no tengo más que objetar, así q toma esto- Le decía al tiempo que lanzando a las manos del niño un pequeño teléfono móvil lo observaba contemplativamente, analizando cada una de las reacciones del muchacho.

\- Es un teléfono…pero… ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba con maraña.

\- Veras Loud, hay algo que no te dije, algo muy importante, al enterarte puedes juzgarme como quieras, puedes sentenciarme y asesinarme en tu mente la cantidad de veces que se te plazca , pero créeme si te digo que fue por el bien de la única persona que amo en el mundo, ahora enciende el móvil- Acatando la orden Lincoln encendía el teléfono, liberando una pequeña melodía que le resultaba tan familiar- Dime Loud te suena el nombre Joshua Viz-Lover- Preguntaba con seriedad.

\- El doctor Lover…si me acuerdo de él, me atendió cuando enferme en casa

\- Corrección, cuando tus hermanas te llevaron hasta el límite luego de que tú les dieras una de las mejores vacaciones de sus patéticas vivas, si te preguntas como lo se Rita me lo conto- respondía ante la sorpresa del niño- Pero bueno a lo que importa, aquel doctor se veía muy interesado en tu madre, llegando incluso a ofrecerle un puesto en el programa de becas laborales en New York, y adivina que…tu madre acepto.

El en el rostro del niño se dibujaba una mirada de pavor absoluto, un miedo latente que se traducía en el inquieto golpeteo de sus delgadas piernas con la parte baja del sofá. Una revelación tan estremecedora por lo que significaba como por aquello que acarrearía, su madre dejaría su hogar, a su familia, quien sabe por tanto, quien sabe si volvería, aquella imperturbable pesadilla infantil que todo niño padecía se volvía una realidad, acaso había algo más ella de aquello, acaso era el la causa de todo esto, sin quererlo, sin buscarlo y sin esperarlo había destrozado a su familia.

-Aquel móvil, me lo dio Rita el día que se fue, me pidió que te lo entregara y que te contara aquello, que ella no tendría la fuerza suficiente para decírtelo en persona, tu sabes, decirte que se iría no solo de la ciudad, también del estado, dejando atrás a su familia y todos a quienes ama, pero bueno chico deduciré que desde entonces estuvo llamándote incesantemente desde entonces , es una pena que su hijo fuera un mal educado que nunca le contestara- Sonrió maliciosamente al niño, al tiempo que recostando sus brazos en el sofá reposaba de sus palabras.

\- Todo este tiempo…mi mamá…el teléfono…señor…usted es…es

-Anda dilo muchacho

-¡Es un hijo de….¡-Gritaba furioso antes de ser detenido por aquella melodía que ahora podía ya recordar. Presuroso tomo el móvil, dispuesto responder el llamado, en el la foto de aquella lejana navidad brillaba sobre el nombre y número de su madre. "Llamada entrante de mamá"

-Alo…- Contestaba nervioso.

-Eres tu…dime que eres tu bebe.

-Si soy yo mami.- Respondía con un ternura inconsciente en sus palabras.

-Lincoln…Lincoln estoy tan feliz…tan…tan…¡Enojada¡,¡Caballerito¡Porque no contestes ni una sola de mis llamadas¡No sabes lo mucho que preocupas a mamá¡Tantas cosas que una puede pensar¡

-Lo siento, lo siento mamá pero no fue mi culpa…Leo…- Respondía nervioso

-Leo…Leonard…que hizo tu tío cariño- Incluso si tratara de ocultarlo, Leonard se encontraba atento de cada palabra, de reacción que las palabras del niño pudiese provocar.

-Nada…olvide donde puse el teléfono solo eso.- Respondía, tratando de calmar a su madre que poco o nada ocultaba su preocupación.

-Lincoln…soy tu mamá, puedes contarme lo que sea dime que hizo ese tipo y estaré ahí.

-El tio Leonard…el se ha portado…se ha portado muy bien, nos divertimos mucho junto a Laila, creo que por eso olvide el teléfono.- La mirada de Leonard cambio al oir estas palabras, la respuesta del niño fue una que sin duda no espero.

-Cariño, vas darme un susto de muerte un día de estos, casi convierto a tu tío en un pretzel humano.

-Suenas igual a Lori, por cierto sobre eso, el tío ya me lo conto, en verdad vas estar lejos de casa.- Brome Lincoln secando las gotas de sudor de su frente.

-Bueno si, no va ser mucho, voy estar en un programa de becas pagado en New York, es una gran oportunidad y el dinero nos vendría genial, ya sabes ahora que tu papá decidió perseguir su sueño y que a Lori le falta poco para la universidad, aunque la verdad no sé si podre con todo…quizás debería quedarme en Royal Woods…con las chicas…cerca de ti Lincoln… tu qué crees cariño.

Era ya la segunda vez que se lo ofrecía, la oportunidad de tenerla cerca, de abandonar tanto sueño y como metas, dejar de lado oportunidades, con el único fin de estar juntos, de poder ver aquella radiante sonrisa en esos labios que habían repetido hasta el cansancio cuanto lo amaba.

Lincoln lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues incluso si aquello se volviera un anhelo imperecedero dentro de su ser, sentía que era ahora cuando ella necesitaba de sus palabras más que nunca mas no dé el.

-Creo…cero que lo aras genial, eres la mejor asistente dental que conozco y muy buena ayudando a los demás esa beca será tuya.

-Lincoln- Respondía estremeciéndose ante las palabras de su único varón.-Como quisiera abrazarte- Del otro lado de la línea Rita hablaba con el corazón en la mano dentro de los lavados del aeropuerto de Michigan

-¡Amor¡- Decía Lynn padre tomándola por sorpresa -¿Estas bien?, que en unos minutos van abordar

-¿Ese fue papá?- Preguntaba Lincoln del otro lado de la línea.

-Si y dice que mi abordaje ya va comenzar, cariño mamá te llamara al llegar, por favor contesta- Agitaba, sin ganas de aquella conversación concluyera Rita le daba su última petición a su pequeño varón antes de abandonar Royal Woods.

-Si mamá- Le respondía el niño con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo y mucho.- Le decía Rita, ante la mirada curiosa de Lynn, quien desviando la mirada al resto de tripulantes buscaba distraer su mente de tales palabras, pues para él , era todo un misterio con quien su mujer se comunicaba tan efusivamente.

-Rita…el abordaje.- Le volvía indicar.

-Claro el abordaje, gracias Lynn.- Algo despistada, Rita sonreía al tiempo que con cuidado guardaba el móvil en su bolso ante titubeante mirada de Lynn que estremecido por lo ocurrido en los lavados dudaba de lo más importante en su vida.

-Rita…yo te amo, lo sabes ¿No?- Preguntaba con clara culpa.

-Claro Lynn, yo también…- Le respondía con un ligero desgano.

Mientras tanto en Huntington Oaks, una nueva conversación parecía llevarse a cabo.

-Así que la pasas bien aquí, vaya Lincoln sí que eres un chico lleno de sorpresas.- Comentaba Leonard con cierta sátira en sus palabras.

-Si, todo gracias Laila, es la única razón por la cual puedo soportarte Leonard, claro y mis hermanas también- Respondía con una sonrisa arrogante y un tono irrespetuoso.

-Así que ahora te importa mi hija, pequeño desgraciado- Le respondía, consiente de la gracia en las palabras del niño -Dime una cosa, cuando ella te pregunto si quedarse o no en Royal Woods porque no la detuvistes.

-Porque no hubiera sido justo para ella, ni para Lori ni para ninguna de mis hermanas, se cuánto trabajo en esa solicitud, se cuánto anhelaba esa oportunidad, se que tanto puede ayudar a mi familia en Royal Woods- Dando el suspiro mas grande que el niño pudo oir de su tío, Leonard Loud se levantada de su asiento soltando una ligera risotada.

-Puedes ser un niño tonto, pero tienes tus momento Loud, solo… solo no le vuelvas a pedir a mi hija que mienta chiquillo, sabes hagas o lo que no hagas me da igual no quiero discutir más, si quieres seguir de terco persiguiendo con esta cosa de "amo a mis hermanas", allá tú, solo no llores cuando la realidad te dé en la cara, este fue el camino que escogiste como un hombre y tendrás que enfrentarlo como tal, ahora váyanse a dormir que ya es tarde- Tal y como Leo , el miedo desapareció junto a su figura en las sombras de la residencia Loud, ambos niños solo pudieron oír el violento golpeteo de una puerta al final de los pasillos superiores.

-0-

Una noche de luna llena inundaba de su blanco resplandor las habitaciones de todos los habitantes de Huntington Oaks haciendo que cada casa se iluminara con el brillo del polvo selenita.

Mirando el techo aquel niño de blancos cabellos no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente navegaba en un océano de preguntas, divagaba en tantas ideas, ante tantos cambios.

Dos golpes a la caoba de la puerta le dieron aviso de la entrada de la pequeña quien vistiendo un largo camisón que tocaba sus tobillos sonreía desde su pórtico.

-Hola Lincoln, me preguntaba si esta noche podía dormir contigo, aquí a tu lado- Sin duda aquellos ojos de cachorro eran algo natural de las mujeres de su familia, con aquella mágica capacidad de persuasión de la aunque aun siendo difícil negarse no dudaría en intentarlo.

-Laila, bueno la cama es pequeña- Aquellas palabras le traía tantos recuerdos, tanto por el inicio como el desenlace pues al igual que ella bajaba su cabeza en un suspiro lleno decepcion , aquella escena era algo que lo llenaba tanto de una alegría y como de una cierta culpa, sin duda aquella había sido un horrible inicio para una noche de descanso, por lo que quizás su compañía pudiera mejorar el resto de la velada, pues era obvio que ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.

-Aunque tengo una idea- Dijo con entusiasmo esas palabras, consiguiendo que la pequeña saltara con una felicidad infinita a su alrededor.

Con delicadeza Lincoln retiraba las sabanas de su cama para preceder a colocarlas, unas en el suelo y otras en lo alto, sostenido ambas con algunos ganchos.

-Qué es eso, que es eso, que es eso- Preguntaba incesantemente mientras que el peliblanco terminaba de hacer los arreglos finales.

-Este es una tienda sabanas y almohadas, mi hermana mayor Luna me enseño a hacerla, la llamaba campamento bajo techo, podemos contar historias y ver las estrellas, por la ventana obviamente, solo falta… -No pudo terminar de hablar, para que tal cual alma lleva el diablo la niña de corta cabellera corriera a su habitación, para luego a los pocos minutos regresar con un gran mochila de viaje.

-¡Una fogata¡- Dijo en un grito silencioso, muy entusiasmada.

\- Eso es…- Acoto con leve impresión el niño al ver tan extraño artilugio.

\- Es mi lámpara de colección de Saturnias attack de Dim bruton- El cristal de la bizarra cabeza del alíen de gran cerebro y ojos saltones ofrecía una agradable luz nocturna

-Si recuerdo esa película,…"ta, ta, ta,ta, entreguen su mundo"- imito el niño con sus manos causando pequeñas carcajadas en la niña.

\- Traje dulces , algunas papitas, también tengo mini pizzas, verdad, verdad , tengo malvaviscos, mi papá dice que esa cabeza se calienta demasiado, quizás podamos prepararlas sobre ella,oh, también tengo soda de…-

Era agradable verla sonreír, tan entusiasmada y enérgica como el día que la conoció, en ella podía ver el espíritu de cada una de sus hermanas, tan única y especial como solo una chica Loud puede ser -¡Lincoln¡- Le dijo tomándolo por sopresa.

-Lincoln, te preguntaba cómo les fue el juego

-¿El juego?,si claro, lo ganamos, digo los chicos lo ganaron, fue súper, ustedes también ayudaron , desde su …- Pregunto rápidamente tratando de ocultar su falta de atención.

\- ¡Clase de teatro¡ un regalo del señor Harold Mcbride, como eran gratis a mi papá no le molesto- Respondió alegremente.

-Y que tal les fue.

-Esos actores aún son novatos pero con mi buena dirección pueden legar lejos- Aquellos gestos en su rostro, digno de los más orgullosos directores, le causaban cierta gracia, a la vez que un poco de confusión.

-Pero el fin no era que aprendieras a actuar—Pregunto.

-Yo soy una directora Linki, no una simple actriz- Ambos rieron por primera vez en la noche, los temas no faltaron ,viejas anécdotas, historias del hogar, la escuela , los amigos, la niña aún seguía sorprendiéndolo, con cada historia no dejaba de demostrarle lo mucho que había vivido, lo larga y única que había sido su vida en esa casa, en esa comunidad , la Loud de quien sus hermanas y posiblemente sus padres ignorasen de su existencia, pero que ahora frente a él le demostraba ser tan maravillosa como cualquiera de sus hermanas.

-He.¿Lincoln?… tu… tienes novia… digo no tienes que responder- pregunto claramente avergonzada, el rojo en sus mejillas, aquellos enormes ojos junto a su pequeña sonrisa, hacían de aquello algo imposible de evadir.

\- Mmm… es complicado… a veces hablo con ella, y no es mi novia oficialmente…es solo una amiga ¡Si¡ solo una amiga…- Respondió de igual manera cohibido, no por el hecho en si, más bien por lo extraño que le resultaba la relación que mantenía con cierta niña.

-Yeeee, ¡Quiero conocerla¡,¡Quiero conocerla¡, hablaremos de muchas cosas, le mostrares mis películas, y, y…- Aquellos gritos le resultaron familiares, aquella alegría, que sazonada con el olor de los malvaviscos calientes, hacían de aquella un noche agradable, tomando algunos dulces, el niño continuo .

-Y tu Laila hay alguien que te parezca lindo en la escuela, o por aquí - El rojo de sus mejillas se expandió en todo su rostro, Jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos balbuceaba pequeñas palabras, tratando de darle una respuesta.

-¡Yo¡, ugh, bueno… yo… si… ¡Espérame aquí¡- En un parpadeo corrió a su pieza, para luego volver con la misma velocidad de vértigo.

-¡El¡, él es chico más lindo del mundo, claro solo un poco por encima de ti pero bueno, no es por presumir pero…- Enmarcada la foto en blanco y negro de un atractivo joven de negra cabellera respondía a su pregunta. Con esfuerzo trato de identificarlo, pero se le fue imposible en su memoria su rostro le era ajeno a cualquier otro por el que sus hermanas hubiesen suspirado.

-¿Quién es el?

-¡Que¡, ¡Como no puedes conocerlo¡,¡Es Barlon Bramdow¡, el mejor actor del mundo, yo quisiera ser la Cobbola de un Barlon,…seguro…piensa que soy rara ¿no?- Su indignación, pronto se convirtió en vergüenza, la respuesta tomo un apenado ritmo mientras que con inocencia trataba de ocultar la fotografía tras su espalda

\- Como crees, yo no conozco a dos chicas que están enamoradas de dos vampiros del siglo pasado, lo tuyo al menos tiene más sentido- Ella, simplemente lo abrazo, con cariño, delicadeza y rapidez rodeo sus delgados brazos por su cintura.

\- Gracias Lincoln, sabes… aun si no te gustara estar aquí, yo estoy muy feliz que estés aquí conmigo…- Aun si no pudiera ver su sonrisa, aquel melodioso ritmo que tomaba sus palabras eran prueba suficiente de su alegría.

\- Hey no tienes por qué agradecerme eres mi primita, siempre voy estar aquí para ti- Jugo delicadamente con su negra cabellera, la imagen de las niñas vino a su memoria, los recuerdos al lado de las gemelas, de Lily, Lisa y Lucy, eran tan vividos cerca de ella, motivaban a su corazón a seguir intentándolo , a seguir luchando por ellas. Quizás las palabras de Leonard no fueran tan erradas, debía estar preparado para lo peor, para el fracaso y la derrota, para poder levantarse y seguir luchando por quienes amaba, así no las volviera a ver nunca, él no se rendiría, él era el hombre con el plan, y al igual que con Lisa se dejaría la piel en el campo por cada una de ellas.

-Te quiero mucho Lincoln.

-Yo también Lai lai – Aquellos días habían valido la pena a su peculiar manera, Laila era la persona que nunca espero conocer, pero que no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Un ruido tomo por sorpresa al niño, que venido desde el cuarto de Leonard, parecía abarrotar los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos de la casa.

\- Que es ese ruido- Pregunto Lincoln a la niña.

-Es papá… siempre que esta triste se pone a ver sus viejos videos, no sé de qué tratan a veces pero puedo oír las voces de dos niños riéndose, y un montón de música vieja- Le respondía con cierta melancolia.

-Cuando esta triste….- susurro para sí.

-La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando la tía Shirley vino de visita y terminaron discutiendo.

Leonard Loud sin duda era una persona que muchos secretos, algo irónico dada su visión sobre los secretos, aquellas duras palabras que le dijo, se sentían más como una advertencia que una sesgada respuesta, sin duda podía sentir empatía por él, aun si saber la razón sentía que quizás Leonard muy en el fondo era igual a él.

-Hey Laila-Le dijo a su prima -Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos dormir, puedes dormir a mi lado si quieres aunque estarás un poco incomoda- Sonriendo la niña asintió mientras le ofrecía su ayuda para desmantelar la tienda.

-Haaa, es buena idea, ¿mañana tienes entrenamiento? – Pregunto, mientras que con un bostezo recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco.

-Algo así un amigo me ha invitado a su casa a cenar, además está un asunto raro de un chico que según Ammy se parece mucho a mi, no se porque Daniel no me lo dijo, pero bueno también lo del entrenador, y como olvidarme del próximo juego, según la información de Clyde jugaremos contra **"Raiders from Hell"** de Letroid, hay tantas cosas que hacer que ya me dio pereza- Golpeando con su palma su pecho la niña trataba de animarlo

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, después de una noche de sueño estaremos fresquecitos como lechugas-.

\- Tienes razón Laila, buenas noches- La pequeña no respondió, recostada sobre su hombro y con la mano en su pecho callo víctima de Morfeo, sin duda lo de aquella noche era mucho más de lo que su fuerza le permitía soportar. Tras otro bostezo, los parpados del niño se tronaban pesados mientras su cuerpo se sumergía entre las arenas del rey de lo onírico. EL resto de la noche se tornó pacifica, todo ruido asesinado por el silencio se perdía en los sueños de los durmientes, sin duda durante toda su duración, la noche bailó bajo la luz de una Luna de esperanzas y sueño.

-0-

Ya de temprano el móvil del niño sonó con la fuerza suficiente para despertarlo, con un poco de dificultad trata de contestar

-Alo, Lincoln al habla, que…- Contesto un poco adormilado, algo que no duro por mucho tiempo ante las palabras de Ammy que al lado de la otra línea le daba una increíble noticia, el rostro del niño palideció, Laila despertando junto a él pudo observarlo, pudo sentirlo, como el miedo inundaba el cuarto y el espíritu de su primo

-Lincoln…, que pasa, dime,…. que pasa dime por favor- Pregunto insistentemente.

-Es Katherine,… está en el hospital…sufrió un accidente- Aquella sin duda sería un dura mañana.

…..

 **Mensaje oculto tantantan, pensaban que se acaba pero era yo Dio, ya dando los avisos respectivos, los últimos cap me han abierto una gran posibilidad a los personajes, en especial a Luan que es la siguiente hermana, su personalidad, su capacidad de odiar y de planear, de sentir rencor son algo que usare, dado que ya es hora que la vida se ponga los guantes de box que el resto de camino no será tan sencillo como lo fue con lisa, la pregunta es Lincoln podrá mantener su convicción después de todo puede amarlas pero en el fondo no deja de ser un niño y peor que eso no deja de ser humano, gracias, hasta el próximo cap, no se olviden comentar que es gratis.**

Era una fría mañana de invierno, pequeñas brizas recorrían las calles de Royal Woods, la luz de un helado sol recorría cada calle de aquel famoso suburbio dando aviso al amanecer. En una gran casa en una de las calles más exclusivas, un hombre de piel café, observaba con melancolía viejas fotos de su juventud.

-Osito, porque estas despierto tan temprano – Pregunto un pelirrojo que aun con ojeras y vistiendo una bata de noche, se dirigía con cariño a él.

\- Solo miraba viejas fotos-

-¿Viejas fotos?, oh Harold, ese es la foto de tu equipo de beisbol, que recuerdos.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Fueron buenas épocas no Howie-

-Conozco esa cara Harold que te traes entre manos- Cruzando ambos brazos el pelirrojo cuestiono a su pareja.

-Bueno , como Clyde me conto, que decidió ayudar a Lincoln con su equipo, me acorde de los chicos y bueno…creo que ya es hora visitarlos.


	8. Perspectivas (invierno)

**Hola amigos ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos leímos, aunque no tanto como siempre estuve al pendiente de distintos fics que publicaron, pero bueno arokham te fuiste casi un mes que paso, me gustaría decirles que la universidad fue la culpable , sus tareas y demás pero seria mentir de la mas rastrera de las formas, la verdad es que en gran parte de la causa de mi desaparición la tuvo cierto capitulo, que siendo sincero me vino como la cereza en el pastel de un semana donde habia pasado demasiado, ese capitulo termino por tumbarme, me hizo plantearme muchas cosas e incluso en dejar de escribir, pero saben algo que admiro de todos , de esta comunidad es el apoyo que te pueden brindar, Ntian, caballero, ficlover, sircrocodile, hyperion, fliper, sir drack, jv98 ficlover y muchos mas que dieron su apoyo, me mostraron porque continuar, por que seguir corriendo como suelo poner aquí abajo. Sin duda fue por ustedes que regrese, que pude reponerme, y buscar una manera de mejorar, siguiendo el consejo, de la primera persona que me recomendó escribir en mi vida ( un viejo profesor), no deje de hacerlo de transmitir lo que quería mediante estas letras, hay cosas que se deben contar en capítulos pero otras que requieren de solo una para ser contadas, es por eso que les presento el primer capitulo perspectivas, si hay cosas que mejorar, errores que notaron háganmelo saber, que para perspectivas parte 2 y los personajes que lo protagonizaran tengo que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda entre lo mejor, dado que aquel personaje me fascina, pero bueno ustedes quieren leer, a continuación responderé preguntas y daré agradecimientos, si no has comentado en el anterior puedes bajar y disfrutar de la lectura, pero tomatelo con calma si quieres nadie , que este capitulo es un poco "grandecito"**

 **Braunidechocolate: Aquello es demasiado alagador amigo, vas hacer que sonroje, gracias bro :3**

 **Ntian: Ambos la pasamos mal ¿No?, pero hemos aprendido a recomponernos, si por alguna casualidad estas leyendo esto yo estoy contigo bro.**

 **Ficlover: hey amigo, eres sin duda alguien demasiado talentoso, loco aquel que no le de una oportunidad a tus fic, pero bueno regresando si Leonard trato, pero cuanta razotenia en verdad eso lo veremos que el viaje va ser largo y recién calentamos motores.**

 **Guest: Hola guesy, si Lincoln tiene buen corazón pero veamos si es igual de fuerte que bueno porque lo duro recién comienza, sobre bestias, ya salgo de vacaciones, asique bestias ya regresa a la acción**

 **J.K salvatori: Muy buena observación, si Leonard tiene sus motivos para ser como es, como la mayoria un hombre forjado por el destino y no tanto por su fortuna, y no dudes que será una piedra en el zapato del peliblanco, psdata gracias por mencionarme en otros fics, significa demasiado para mi.**

 **Kakuaman: Gracias por comentar amigo y si es mucha que le va venir, demasiada, veamos si es capaz de soportarlo.**

 **Caballero: Amigo sin duda no existiría para mi mayor honor que agregar a tan legendario entrenador en la historia dalo por echo. Gracias por tu análisis de la situación, gracias por tus rewiew y tus fics, gracias por estar aquí amigo**

 **Adriana-Valikirie: Es un honor tenerte de vuelta aquí , fue una de tus rewiew que cambio el curso del fic, y se que a su momento será otra que terminara de pulirme, sobre la lisa gracias por notaras que me esforze por representarla como lo que es una niña, y sobre lo que se viene este capituloconsideralo una respuesta directa.**

 **Sombra: que buen ojo amigo, lo admito me pillastes fue un error mio ha pasado solo una semana, no dos como puse, gracias por notarlo y sobre Lisa, fue la primera pues ella es el primer pilar que necesita para sostener toda su odisea, gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutes del cap.**

 **Alenjix: Hey amigo espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones que por aquí se te esxraña cuando hayas regresado y puedas leer esto espero que con ansias tu opinión sobre brandon, gracias por comentar**

 **Julex: hey nada de humildad en esta casa tu eres muy valioso para este fandom, y la indigesta cantidad de rewiew lo demuestra un ser de mutilpes talentos a quien respeto y admiro en demasia,ahora sobre tu rewiew gracias por notar lo de lisa, era jsuto lo que buscaba transmitir, y sobre los Mcbride, este capitulo tráela algunas sorpresas.**

 **Freemaker: Gracias viejo por tus rewiew.**

 **Leo: Mi león favorito, tio lo importante es llegar no importa cuando llegar al fin y al cabo, justo eso quiero transmiter de Luan, se que aunque este capitulo tendrá solo un minima participación de ella, será suficiente para que puedas saber lo terible que puede ser, gracias por comentar,gracias de corazón**

 **Sir crocodile: En primer lugar lo siento por haberte hecho esperar, sin dudas deseo que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y sobre las aventuras, mi espada de tres metros esta lista apra cortar montruos, y políticos corruptos, solo llamame y me reportare.**

 **R,current: El tornado llego a casa, en primer lugar gracias por las referencias en tu fic sin duda es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, jamas d elos jamases, segundo yo no sere cruel,…Luan si será ajjjja, pero regresando al capitulo gracias pro tu rewiew amigo mio.**

 **Sam: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, gracias por leerlo y dejar la rewiew, significa mucho Sam (aun es raro llamarte asi, por Sam y aquello), gracias por todo stormbringer**

 **Doce espadas: Ni creas, en es epocaaun existía el infame Nsl, además loudestyard y llegando ala vitrina siempre ma causaron mas impacto, gracias por darme una oportunidad**

 **Gracias todos por comentar que ese es mi motor para continuar**

 **PERSPECTIVAS**

El constante zumbido del viento cortándose frente al apático giro de aquel viejo ventilador, fungía como una melodía que ensalzaba aquella deprimente orquesta de llantos y murmullos. Las blancas paredes que recorrían cada rincón de aquel viejo hospital, regalaban a los pacientes una histriónica verdad. Aquel sin duda era un lugar de inverosímil tranquilidad.

Algunos intrigados, otros claramente conmovidos, recorrían sin cesar la sala de espera. La llamada de la niña de dorada cabellera fue suficiente para lograr convocar a la mayoría en una casi abarrotada sección infantil del hospital. Los motivos expuestos por ella fueron claros Katherine "kat" Vans, portera y compañera del equipo había sido ingresada en un estado de inconsciencia total , provocada por un golpe de gran impacto. De fuentes confiables la niña seria dada de alta en la mañana siguiente. Algo que les llenaba de una tranquilidad mesurada.

El reloj no detenía su marcha, cada golpeteo de las pequeñas manecillas asesinaba un poco de esa forzosa paz que anhelaba conservar. Sin duda era ella la más afectada por este incidente, algo que resultaba obvio ante la mirada del resto de los chicos.

En opinión de muchos la relación de ambas se tornaba tensa en el campo, sus roces muchas veces concluían en acaloradas discusiones. Una obvia razón por la cual resaltar lo extraño de su gran preocupación por la salud de la muchacha de corta cabellera roja. Con manos en su hombro ,D, Bram, Lincoln, he incluso un despistado Clyde, le mostraban su apoyo, confiaban en ella, y en aquella verdad que tanto la tenía agobiada. El crujir de la puerta robo la atención de los chicos, tras ella murmullos inentendibles parecían concluir una larga charla

\- Si doctora, tendré más cuidado…- Pudieron oír de la niña de pelirroja cabellera. Con los brazos vendados, algunos hematomas de purpura coloreado, junto a pequeños y disimulados cortes, se presentaba con sorpresa ante el resto del equipo. Todos la rodearon, arrojando sobre ella una avalancha de preguntas, frases de apoyo junto bromas sobre lo extraña que resaltaba el morado sobre sus pecas y su pálida piel. – Fue solo un accidente, me caí por las escaleras, no es nada de qué preocuparse, ya estoy mejor- respondía a cabalidad ante cada pregunta sobre su estado. Aquello pudo calmar a unos tantos, incluso al dúo ClincolnMcCloud, quienes suspirando agradecieron al cielo que no se tratase de algo tan grave. Otros como Bram se mostraban insatisfechos por su respuesta, aunque sin duda una caída de ese calibre podía causar tal reacción, no les convencían que alguien con una obsesión por el orden y los detalles como la pelirroja pudiera cometer tal acto de torpeza. Ammy fue la primera en hacérselo saber, con una voz que no tomo mucho en tornarse dura y dictatorial se abrió paso entre la del resto del equipo.

\- Fue el de nuevo, ¿No?- Le dijo.

-No sé de qué hablas Ammy- Le respondió en lo que fue lo más cercano a un susurro arrepentido.

-Ese bastardo lo hizo, otra vez…- Acoto la pequeña rubia. Algo a lo cual ella no respondía, su mirada evasiva trataba de ignorar las argucias de la niña quien furiosa le exigía una explicación.

\- Señorita Vans que es todo este escándalo, y usted pequeña que trata de decir- Agrego la doctora que saliendo de su consultorio, alertada por el caos de los chicos y el furioso llamamiento de la niña, dirigía su mirada a la autora de tales palabras. Katherine la miro sospesando una mirada tímida, mientras buscaba la manera de calmar su curiosidad -Nada doctora, ella no quiso decir nada - le respondió. La duda en los ojos de los chicos, la mirada de angustia en la de Bram y Daniel, junto a la furia en los azules ojos de Ammy, se posó sobre ella.

Estaba harta de todo, durante lo que fuese la mañana tuvo que soportar el interrogatorio de la doctora, sentirse tan vulnerable frente sus compañeros, y tan fastidiada ante las palabras de la rubia. – Chicos fue muy lindo,…pero no tenían que haber venido- dijo claramente apenada.

\- Teníamos que, somos tu familia- Respondió Dan, lo más animado que su semblante le permitía mostrarse.

-¡No¡,…no lo son, son…somos solo compañeros de equipo, no hay relación alguna más allá de eso- Un jadeo absoluto tomo por sorpresa el aliento de todos los muchachos. La doctora miro sorprendida la frialdad de sus palabras, la negación ante el aprecio que aquellos chicos parecían regalarle.

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad, somos una familia y nos cuidamos entre nosotros, literalmente Ammy se tomó el tiempo de llamar a cada uno informándonos de la situación- Su sorpresa fue mayúscula ante la respuesta del peliblanco. Si existía una verdad en sus palabras, el mero hecho del mismo la intrigaba y conmovía. Decidió no responder, develar aquello que en su interior se tejía.- Nos tuviste muy preocupados Kat- Agrego Bram, dándole una mirada de comprensión, tan extraña en el cómo su sonrisa.

-Kat, somos amigas, hermanas, si ocurre algo yo…- Un voz le impidió continuar, profunda y rasposa, se abría paso entre los pacientes, la figura de un hombre de mediana edad, de roja barba descuidada, camisa de talador sobre una remera blanca muy gastada, y una actitud matonesca.

-No creen que ya la molestaron suficiente mocosos, ella ya les dijo lo que paso ahora piérdanse- Dijo, provocando furia en algunos que tuvieron que ser contenidas por otros. La doctora a paso firme se acercó al hombre y sin vacilar pregunto por el - ¿Usted quién es?-

Con una sonrisa en el rostro el sujeto respondió sarcásticamente- Soy el papi, de Katherine, y he venido a llevármela a casa, algún problema- Tomándola de la muñeca sin vendaje, procedió a llevarse a la niña. En los rostro de todos los presentes se dibujó un mirada de impotencia, la actitud de Ammy junto a sus palabras no necesitaron explicación, aquello resultaba obvio.

Los dientes de la pequeña rechinaban en respuesta a su furia contenida, con dificultad trataba de mantener la compostura de no perder los papeles frente a sus amigos, algo que le costaba en gran manera, su sonrisa, el lamentoso adiós de la pelirroja, que trato de ocultar con una disimulada mueca, todo alimentaba su frustración, su incapacidad de poder ayudarla.

\- Entonces, tenemos que estar más unidos, solo así podemos ayudar a nuestra amiga- La mirada decidida de Dan sumada a la avidez de sus palabras parecían levantar un poco el ánimo del equipo.

\- Dan…- Murmuraba la rubia.

\- Apoyo la moción, solo unidos podremos demostrarle a Kat que puede apoyarse en nosotros- Las palabras de Bram se unieron a los renacientes ánimos del equipo, que con una alegría y decisión sin igual empujaban a la niña lejos de su sombría apatía.

\- Que dices Ammy, estamos ¿Juntos?- Se sintió tonta al ver como el peliblanco extendía su mano. Había olvidado lo más importante, mientras se sumergía en soledad frente a su angustia, enfrentando sola toda la oscuridad, dejando de lado a las personas a quienes podía llamar su familia.

\- Son unos tontos- Respondia entre risas mientras tomaba su mano. Todos la celebraron, en un grito al unísono.

Una llamada empujo ha Dan a separarse del grupo, que entre vivas le hacían difícil el escuchar.- Si profesora…si claro…estaremos lo más pronto posible - Quienes lo notaron al móvil, preguntaron por la procedencia de la llamada. Dan quien tomando la voz ante el equipo dio el comunicado.

\- Chicos me acaba de llamar la hermanita de Lincoln, la profesora Loud, dice que nos quiere en el campo ahora mismo, tiene algo que mostrarnos- De entre todos el más sorprendido era el peliblanco, no dudaba que vería de nuevo a su pequeña genio, lo que nunca anticipo fue que ese día llegara con tanta prontitud. Así pues partieron juntos rumbo al campo de entrenamiento dejando atrás la pesadumbre del blanco del hospital.

-0-

El invierno sin duda hacia acto de presencia en su escuela, pues una ligera niebla que cubría muchos de los estados de Michigan, entre los cuales Hazeltucky parecía llevar la peor parte, muchos pudieron notarlo al llegar al campo pues la niebla blanca y espesa cubría la mayoría del diámetro de campo, mientras que helados vendavales viajaban a través de la fría llanura. Tiritando, se preguntaban por la demora de su anfitriona, quien con urgencia los había citado hacia no mucho rato.

-Shaludos Dromaeosauridaes- De entre la niebla vistiendo un traje blanco como la nieve la pequeña genio se presentaba, quien lanzando un saludo que casi ninguno pareció entender , suspiraba ante su presencia.

\- Al parecer algunos aquí no llevaron biología, solo para informarles los Dromaeosauridae son la familia principal de los "raptores", pero bueno dejándonos de parloteos sin ínfima importancia les pido encarecidamente que me sigan- Caminando juntos entre la fría niebla, recorrieron medio campo en lo que se sintió a causa del frio, en una muy pobre versión de la expedición Amundsen

– Llegamos- grito la pequeña prodigio al detener la marcha en medio del campo. Muchos se miraron confundidos, algunos sorprendidos, otros claramente nerviosos.

\- Esto…, Lisa- Pregunto Lincoln, ante la inacción de la genio.

-¡Cierto¡, mi error, mi error- Respondía agita para proceder con pequeño chasquido de sus deditos que abría el suelo por la mitad, donde escaleras rumbo a una senda oculta, se desvelaban entre la niebla, en una despliegue de fantasía absoluta

\- Adelante señores- Invito Lisa, guiando el caminar de los miembros del equipo, quienes con cara de absoluta sorpresa se mostraban fascinados ante la maravilla que se les presentaba pues de alguna manera inexplicable descendían desde el medio de campo al subsuelo de la escuela.

-Permítanme presentarles las instalaciones del Programa Avanzado de Internamiento Neotecnologico, oh como me gusta llamarlo P.A.I.N, patente pendiente, si se preguntan cómo es posible esto, solo hice use de unas viejas instalaciones que habitaban el subsuelo del campo, adaptar los túneles fue la parte difícil por lo que tengo que agradecer la magnífica labor de ingeniería de la compañía Hatsford.- Todos corrieron como si de niños en un dulcería se trataran al terminar de oír estas palabras pues frente a ellos extrañas maquinas mostraban su magnificencia. Al observarlas con mas detenimientos se podía vislumbrar su utilidad, alguna eran corredoras, otras median la potencia del tiro, unas que desvelaban un complejo camino de obstáculos, hasta una portería con tiros programados, a mas artilugios hacían ver al antiguo centro de entrenamiento como un cacharro de la era pasada.

Por su parte Lincoln aun con la sorpresa en su mirada, se acercaba a la autora de tal maravilla, su hermana menor Lisa Loud.

-Como hiciste esto lisa, digo…¡estamos bajo tierra¡- Preguntaba Lincoln sin poder esconder su emoción.

-Creo que ya respondí esa pregunta pequeño espécimen fraterno- Respondía con arrogancia a su hermano, a quien sin preverlo golpeaba con sus pequeñas manitas en al parte baja de su espalda- Estoy bromeando Lincoln, lo construimos anoche.

-¿Construimos?

-Sí, construimos, pues cuando el centro de investigación federal retiro los fondos de mi proyecto, recibí propuestas de otras fuentes interesadas en mi proyecto, les mostré mis planos y el resto fui historia.

-Todo en una noche, espera Lisa eso significa que no dormiste en casa.

\- Una mente como la mía no puede reposar tranquila si su ciencia no da frutos, además es difícil dormir, si ni mamá ni tú me aseguran que criatura propias de la criptozoología habitan tras los armarios, conocida en las calles como el "coco".

-Verdad mamá ayer se fue, pero Lisa esa igual no es escusa para andar saliendo de noche- Le reprendía.

-Lincoln, Lincoln, acaso debo recordarte que yo...- No pudo continuar al ver la preocupada mirada en el rostro de su hermano, que lograba intimidarla con cierto aire fraternal.-Soy un niña...tienes razón Lincoln, guardare mis precauciones la próxima ves que tenga que realizar una hazaña de tal magnitud, por cierto hermano mayor, sobre el tema de mamá, debo resaltar que actuaste de una manera sumamente madura muy impropia de tu edad.

-¿Yo?, espera como sabes sobre yo y mamá

-Por quien me tomas Lincoln, tengo micrófonos hasta en los aparatos dentales de Lola .

\- Eso es muy perturbador Lisa, pero sobre mamá yo solo hice lo cualquiera hubiera hecho.

-Sabes que no es verdad Lincoln-Respondía Lisa con cierta seriedad en sus palabras.

-Quizás tengas razón- Comentaba entre nerviosas risotadas-Lisa, pero volviendo al tema, no tenias que hacer todo esto, digo tu ciencia..

-Aunque oficialmente no lo hice yo, el crédito se lo debo al equipo de ingeniería de la área de la fundación Hatsford, tenia que , pues Lincoln es por mi causa que su antiguo centro de entrenamiento quedara destruido, esta es solo la manera en la cual pido disculpas, además la ciencia lo requiere, los sujetos conocidos como los "Raptors" me han demostrado ser una variante interesante en mi investigación- Respondió la pequeña genio, mientras que con cuidado limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas.

-Gracias Lisi, eres la mejor- Con cariño revolvía sus marrones y desordenados cabellos. Mientras que la niña sonreía como lo que era , solo una niña esta reía juguetonamente ante esto.

\- Lincoln,… se que pude decir muchas cosas que mi encarnación actual hubiera dudado en revelar e incluso obligándome a someterme a mi primitiva naturaleza aceptando mis emociones, pero agradezco que puedas permitirme estar aquí,… a tu lado, hermano mayor-

-…Un abrazo de hermanos…- Propuso el peliblanco extendiendo ambos brazos.

-Sin duda Lincoln sabes cómo encantar a una chica- Le contesto, devolviéndole el abrazo. Ambos no podían dejar de sonreír, con la mayor fuerza que podía darle su pequeño cuerpecito ella lo presionaba contra el suyo, por su parte el peliblanco acariciaba su espalda con el máximo de los cuidados que pudiese permitirse. Sin duda ambos habían esperado mucho para este momento.

-Por cierto lo del nombre solo quería que formara la palabra D.O.L.O.R- Le susurro al odio.

-Si me di cuenta- Le contesto, provocando una pequeña risa en ambos hermanos Loud.

-Me alegra que ambos hallan logrado hacer las paces- Interrumpió Mcbride. Soltando su agarre, la pequeña Loud se apresuró en reafirmar su estoica personalidad.

Dando un suspiro, a la par que con orgullo reacomodaba sus grandes gafas, se dispuso a caminar hacia él.

\- Que interesante tenerte aquí Clyde, deduciré que por vuestra condición física que no planeas jugar para el equipo- Denoto con una ligera altanería.

\- Si, yo solo vine a ayudar a Lincoln- Respondió mientras que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano putativo. Con velocidad Lisa tomo de la mano al niño de piel café, mientras que arrastrándolo lo llevaba a lo que ella consideraba una mejor función para él.

\- Fantástico, justo necesitaba un asistente, dado el hecho de que Janice , tuvo que volver a las oficinas cuando el gobierno me retiro mis fondos , me he encontrado llena de trabajo- Con cuidado, y en un idioma cristianamente entendible, se dispuso a explicarle los lineamientos de sus centro de estudio. Desde marcadores de fuerza y agilidad, a fichas técnicas de cada jugador del propio y otros equipos, hasta grandes equipos que controlaban el funcionamiento del programa en general. Tras cada palabra el niño tomaba nota casi religiosamente, la velocidad con la que la genio daba una pequeña cátedra de la que llamaba su Opus Magnus le obligaba a usar viejas estrategias que solo un niño criado por caballeros de igual ímpetu por el conocimiento le había permitido desarrollar.

\- Y eso es todo, recibido y anotado- Dijo , cerrando con un punto lo que la niña llamaba, "la introducción más simple a su ciencia".

\- Luego veremos el asunto de las cámaras- Le comento despreocupadamente.

-Pero si no has dicho nada sobre cámaras Lisa… verdad?...- Pregunto claramente confundido

-Claro…¿Quién dijo cámaras, yo no lo dije?,…tu has dicho cámaras…además que hacemos hablando de cámaras Mcbride- Respondió rápidamente mientras con habilidad trataba de ocultar una enorme y pícara sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

La emoción en el rostro de todos era innegable, aun si no lograran comprender el funcionamiento de muchos de los equipos, aquello no resultaba en un obstáculo para lanzarse a la acción. Por su parte el capitán con una gran alegría y determinación renacida caminaba al centro de la sala

-Chicos y chica tengo su atención, por favor- Dijo Dan, quien con voz de mando y confianza convocaba al resto del equipo

-Bueno , en primer lugar quiero agradecer profundamente a la hermanita de nuestro conejo favorito, la señorita Lisa Loud, por darnos este gran centro de entrenamiento- Los aplausos y las vivas no faltaron, algo que llenando el ego de la pequeña genio, le permitió corregir al pelo pardo -Profesora Loud- Exclamo orgullosa .

-Claro…si, profesora Lisa Loud lo siento, ahora segundo, todos haremos uso responsable de este centro de entrenamiento, faltan pocos días para el juego contra Letroid y si queremos ganar tenemos que aplicarnos al ciento por uno, es por eso que hasta que el clima mejore entrenaremos aquí, para luego poner en prueba toda nuestra mejora en el campo de juego de arriba, así que…¡ESTAN CONMIGO RAPTORS¡- Exclamo a todo aliento, con esa energía que tanto lo caracterizaba y que los había inspirado hasta ese momento, dándoles fuerza para seguir corriendo.

-¡SI CAPITAN¡- Contestaron al unísono, entre risas y jubilo. Con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Daniel los miraba con satisfacción , aquellos eran sus amigos, su equipo y familia, sin duda les debía mucho, en especial a aquel peliblanco que no solo había salvado a su equipo, también todo por lo que soñaba y por lo que corría en esta vida.

Su voz seria y apagada se abría paso entre el tumulto- Agregando solamente, aún tenemos el asunto del entrenador…- exclamo Ammy con un rostro totalmente parco, en el cual su típica sonrisa parecía haber desaparecido. Sus palabras le traían una verdad innegable. El equipo aun no podía celebrar, el mayor de sus problemas aún era una amenaza a su permanencia en el torneo, sin un entrenador no importará cuanto entrenen o se esfuercen, su sueño tendrá un irremediable y patético final. Algo que desmerito la pequeña genio, quien acercándose al medio de la sala tomaba voz junto Daniel para todo el equipo.

-BAH, una vieja historia, me he tomado la libertad de crear un lista de potenciales candidatos, para ocupar el puesto, bajo el perfil que buscan, hábiles, con experiencia, entrega y validados. Es por eso que Clydemi asistente se encargara de darle una visita personal a cada uno en el transcurso de la semana.-

-¡Clyde¡- Gritaron sorprendidos muchos. Sin duda Clyde Mcbride era aún nuevo en el equipo, habiéndose unido hace solo un par de días y asistiendo esporádicamente a algunos entrenamientos no inspiraba confianza en muchos. Solo Lincoln parecía confiar ciegamente en él, por lo que el hecho de otorgarle tal responsabilidad ponía tela de juicio si no estaba sobre los límites del niño de piel café.

-¿Yo?...digo…, ¡Si¡, claro que si , yo encontrare al entrenador, pueden confiar en mi- Dijo frente a la somera multitud que entre susurros debatían la decisión. Sin duda era el precio a pagar por ser el nuevo del equipo. Pero necesitaba el resto del apoyo del equipo, un apoyo que el capitán estaba dispuesto a darle.

-Yo confió en ti amigo- Dijo Dan con entusiasmo posando la mano sobre su hombro.

\- Bueno yo también, confió en ti Clyde- Dijo Ammy mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-Supongo que no me dejan más opción, yo también confió en ti Mcbride, y creo que el resto debería hacer lo mismo, por cierto. Bienvenido al equipo- Agrego Bram.

El voto de confianza fue general, todos acercándose a Clyde le daban la bienvenida, a los Raptors de Hazeltucky. Aun si dudasen un poco, podían sentir que el niño daría el ciento por uno en la búsqueda, como ellos en el juego. Sin duda el futuro les aguardaba una radiante esperanza.

\- Bueno todo arreglado,¡Raptors¡ es hora de entrenar- Exclamo D con una voz enérgica.

El entrenamiento fue duro, los nuevos equipos de Lisa demostraron ser no solo más sofisticados que los anteriores que ella misma destruyo, también eran mucho más injustos con el sujeto, las pruebas de tiro llevaban al límite la potencia del lanzador, en los laterales y medios un malvado laberinto de obstáculos era la meta a superar, para los defensas poderosísimas figuras les hacían frente y para finalizar la prueba del guardameta , que tristemente se encontraba sin uso dada la falta de su única portera.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas que se fueron sumando una tras otra. Uno a uno fueron dejando el centro, los primeros Lincoln y Daniel, partieron juntos , seguidos por Big T y LitlleBomb, poco a poco el resto se fue despidiendo, dejando el centro en una silenciosa instancia – No te olvides de cerrar - Le dijo la pequeña Loud antes de partir.

La calma le permitió reflexionar, sobre su estar, sin duda algo que nunca planteo cuestionarse.

– En realidad la familia de Lincoln…no…no es imposible, Lori…porque Lori- Todo este embrollo nacido de un error tan inocente, le parecía absurdo. En su cabeza no dejaba de recorrer las escenas de todos aquello momentos en los cuales las chicas demostraron un infinito cariño por el niño, porque entonces tomarían dicha decisión. Dio un respiro, busco como calmar aquella maldita angustia que llevaba cargando desde el día de la llamada.

\- Pero el aún no se ha rendido…- Se dijo, a la vez que sonreía mientras lo recordaba correr, en aquel último juego. –El aun cuenta conmigo…- Volvió a reir, sin duda era algo que admiraba de Lincoln, aquella absurda e infantil determinación, que tanto lo inspiraba, que tanto parecía inspirar a todos . Pequeños ruidos asaltaron su atención, constantes y efímeros. Parecían provenir de lo lejano de la sala, acercándose poco a poco pudo reconocerlos, aquella constancia, aquel impacto, era sin duda el sonido de un balón. Al tan solo llegar, pudo verla, jadeando mientras que tomando otro , se preparaba para un tiro, se veía enojada, decidida a golpear el esférico con cuanta ira pudiese proyectar.

Pudo entenderla, había pasado tiempo suficiente en el consultorio de la doctora López para poder darle un significado de aquello. Un folleto fue suficiente ilustración en una de sus ya habituales consultas .

\- Técnicas del control de la ira…- susurro la primera vez que lo leyó, -la proyección de la furia en un objeto inanimado resulta en una muy recomendable terapia para reducir los niveles de estrés que puede generar esto-, explicaba claramente el boletín. Algo que sin duda la niña de rubia cabellera parecía ejecutar a la perfección.

-Son tiros muy buenos- Dijo acercándose con cautela a Ammy.

\- Clyde…digo ¡Clyde¡, estos bah, la maquina debe estar averiada, marca más de setecientos, cuando un delantero medianamente bueno tira un quinientos, seiscientos si usa un skill- Con ligero tono despectivo le respondió, mientras que tomando el balón melancólicamente buscaba perderse en sus geometrías figuras

\- Y…y tu ¿estás bien?- pregunto Clyde.

-Claro que estoy bien, porque no lo estaría…- Trataba de disimular, de ocultar aquello que la aquejaba, pero todo intento le era inútil, no podía engañar al niño que había pasado media vida recostado en el diván de una doctora de latina ascendencia. Con una contemplativa mirada de comprensión se lo hizo saber

\- Vale tu ganas Mcbride, estoy preocupada por Katherine, me aterra pensar que pasara otra noche al lado de ese psicópata- Suspiro, mientras que soltando el balón lo pateaba, con mucha más furia que antes, ochocientos marcaba el contador algo que a ninguno parecía importarle. Con la cabeza caída y su mirada melancólica, la niña demostraba sentirse peor de lo cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

\- Quisiera ayudarla, pero dudo mucho que quiera volver a dirigirme la palabra- Se mantuvo silencio, meditabunda, aquella furia se había disipado, solo quedaba ella, sola, al lado de su pena y su frustración. La frustración era suficiente para hacerla sentir una inútil, incapaz de poder hacer algo. Un suspiro tras otro, se esforzaba por no quebrarse, por no demostrar lo frágil que podía ser.

\- La doctora López dice que lo más importante antes de comenzar una terapia es crear confianza mediante el raport- Dijo el niño.

\- Clyde…-

-Según los folletos que leí en su consultorio, cuando se busca la rehabilitación, se lleva tres pasos confianza, sensibilización e intervención- Se oía decidido, confiado de sus palabras. La niña lo observaba absorta, no podía imaginar volver a ver esos ojos, llenos de tanta decisión, sin duda era amigo de Lincoln, del demente niño que había decidido luchar por la causa mas noble.

-Yo pienso que hablando con Kat, puedo hacerle entender que todo el equipo le apoya y que puede confiar en ellos- Salto hacia el niño, lo tomo en brazos, mientras le regalaba el más grande de sus abrazos le dijo con una absoluta emoción.

-Enserio Clyde, ¡Eres el mejor¡ El mejor¡- Le repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de zarandearlo, el niño no podía evitar dar una sonrisa , mientras que con dificultad trataba de contener una carcajada. Lo tomo de la mano y al igual que Lisa lo arrastro a los vestidores. No demoro en sacar algunas cartas de su bolso.

\- Toma esto- Le dijo mientras se las entregaba- Son invitaciones para el cumpleaños número ocho de Mildred o era siete-

-¿Mildred?- Pregunto.

-Es la hermanita de Daniel el capitán, vamos hacerla en mi jardín, ese sería un muy buen lugar donde comenzar a hablar con Kat. Ahora mismo lo más probable es que Lincoln y Dan se saquen el espectáculo central de la manga-

Para cuando terminaron de acordar los arreglos, el naranja del cielo ya había desaparecido. Con cuidado se aseguró de cerrar el centro P.a.i.n, como se le fuese indicado por la genio, hace no tanto. Se alejó lentamente rumbo al auto donde uno de sus padres lo esperaba mientras que a la lejanía le daba un hasta luego a Hazeltucky . Como era obvio partieron rumbo Royal Woods, el niño no dio mucho detalle de lo ocurrido, pues dentro de el aun no podía concebir que se había embarcado en la que prometía ser una gran aventura.

-o-

Vivir en Royal Woods resultaba convivir a diario con la normalidad y la paz que solo una pequeña comunidad puede ofrecerte. Fue por esa misma razón que sus padres lo escogieron como el sitio idóneo donde criar a su único hijo. Clyde Mcbride. Quizás el no pudiese recordar el primer día que llego a ese lugar, ni como era todo en aquel entonces , siempre que navegaba por los baúles de su memoria el recuerdo de aquella navidad siempre resaltaba del resto, recuerdos maravillosos y radiantes de cuando conoció a la persona que se volvería su mejor amigo para todo lo que tenia de vida.

Él amaba a Lincoln como solo un hermano puedo hacerlo, el niño con nieve en el tejado como algunos lo llamaban que sin titubear le había extendido su mano en esa fría noche de invierno. Por alguna razón recordaba la sonrisa en el rostro de sus padres, una sonrisa que aquella vez no pudo entender.

Pero los años pasan y poco a poco llegas a comprender el mundo e incluso si no lo haces el mundo sin duda te lo hara entender. Él era diferente, de eso no había duda, se lo hicieron saber muchos de los padres de otros niños su primer día de escuela. Palabras que no recordaba, discusiones que había olvidado, pero solo un concepto, él era distinto. Algo que lo confundía mucho más, "distintos y únicos, en su maravillosa forma" le cantaba Howard cada noche antes de dormir, sin duda él era distinto, pero todos también eran distintos, porque entonces élera peor a los demás, porque todos lo trataban tan diferente .- Hola Clyde, quieres jugar a Acesavy, puede ser Jack si quieres- Sonriendo, mientras vestía una manta roja en la espalda el niño de blanca cabellera le extendía su mano, otra vez. Todos éramos distintos, únicos a nuestra maravillosa forma de ser, resonaba en su cabeza.- Mis papás tienen razón- recordó pensar al tomar la mano del niño y correr a su lado por el patio de juegos de la primaria de Royal Woods. Desde ese día las cosas fueron distintas, no importaba que tan diferente fuera para el resto, que tan único ,losmaestros se lo recordaran, el tan solo era un chico, distinto si, pero distinto único y especial a su maravillosa forma de ser. Solo un niño que había tenido la suerte de tener a algunos como sus padres y su hermano, el chico con nieve en el tejado a su lado.

Ahora pues dando pequeños golpes al parabrisas busca distraer su mente. No podía evitar pensar en Katherine, ella era diferente, única y diferente a su maravilla manera. Pero que la hacía diferente, aquello que el resto podía ver, o lo que con tanto ahínco trataba de ocultar, la sonrisa de ese macabro hombre fue su primer indicio, quizás ella , solo quizás necesitase de alguien que le extendiese su mano, que le demostrara que ,sí, es diferente, pero única a su maravillosa manera. Suspiro, dejo que todas sus dudas se difuminaran en lo largo del camino.

La familia Mcbride se podía considerar, una familia de clase media, vivir en los suburbios no era algo barato, y mucho menos costear una casa que a simple vista resaltaba del resto por sus grandes dimensiones. Sin duda los señores Mcbride podían jactarse de su envidiable estabilidad económica, o al menos eso creían. En los límites de Hazeltucky con Huntington Oaks se alzaba un casa que triplicaba las dimensiones de la suya, en toda dirección, mientras que haciendo gala de un fabuloso césped les daba la bienvenida, por un segundo Clyde pensó que quizás la dirección fuera errónea, aun habiendo oído comentarios por parte Lincoln sobre los rumores de la acomodada posición económica de Ammy, aquello le resultaba absurdo.

Cuando llegaron en la camioneta, ballets los guiaron al interior de la misma. Decir que aquello no lo impresionaba, hubiera sido una vil mentira, el susodicho jardín al cual la niña de rubia cabellera se refería, era un gran hectárea de bellas plantaciones de flores y abetos ingleses, que aun ahora siendo ocupado, por niños , juegos y atracciones de todo tipo, no perdía para nada de encanto.

Los minutos no fueron largos hasta que personalmente la anfitriona fuera a darles la bienvenida. Radiante y vistiendo un encantador vestido rosa la niña se presentaba, - Clyde y les bienvenus- Su francés se oía impecable, mientras que tomando los lados de su vestido les daba un pequeña reverencia. El niño solo se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que su padre le correspondía el saludo con un francés igual de impecable. Era difícil asociar a la bella niña que los guiaba por el gran jardín, con la enérgica pequeña que el dia anterior fulminaba la prueba de tiro, su cabello era perfecto, que sumado al durazno de su piel, hacían resaltar aquellos radiantes pendientes de diamante blanco. Presento al señor Mcbride con el resto del equipo, que vistiendo lo mejor que pudieron encontrar se encontraban disfrutando del cumpleaños de la pequeña Mildred, una niña de no más de ocho años que con nerviosismo le estrechaba la mano al padre del niño de piel café. Sin duda la pequeña hermana de Dan era alguien popular, muchos niños pululaban a su alrededor, quienes a gritos pedían algunos de los dibujos que la niña con una gran sonrisa creaba, en el lienzo que tenia en mano.

Acabada las formalidades la rubia se llevó consigo al niño Mcbride, le hizo saber de la presencia de Katherine, quien meditabunda observaba a lo lejos la diversión de todos los niños. El niño se mantuvo firme ante las dudas de Ammy, sin lugar a dudas Lincoln podía ser el hombre con el plan, pero cuando se trataba de chicas ese era terreno de Clyde. Depositando toda su confianza en él la niña lo despido , claro está sin antes darle un pedazo del enorme pastel de chocolate de la cumpleañera, algo que de experiencia propia le ayudaría a romper el hielo.

Dando un suspiro se llenó de valor y confianza una última vez.

-Es una gran fiesta ¿no crees?- La niña volteo a mirarlo , mostrando su roja y corta cabellera que ligeramente cubría un poco de su rosada tez .

\- Acaban de servir un poco de pastel y como no estabas, pensé traerte un poco, verdad mi nombre es Cly…Clyde- Con felicidad la niña recibía la rebanada de pastel, mientras guardaba con mesura un pequeño libro.

-Si se quiéneres , el equipo dice que vas encontrar al que será nuestro entrenador-

-Bueno…daré mi mayor esfuerzo…¡Hey¡, quería preguntarte, ahí abajo hay muchas atracciones quisieras ir a verlas conmigo- Pregunto.

-Como…una cita- Las mejillas del niño se volvieron rojas como tomates, algo que le causo mucha gracia a la peliroja- Estoy bromeando Clyde, apuesto que no conoces nadie del equipo y quieres que te los presente- Dándole un amigable puño en el hombro, la niña se adelantaba mientras Clyde apenas podía recuperar el aliento.

El jardín de Ammy se habia convertido en una gran feria, repleta de todo tipo de atracciones, tiros al blanco, pruebas de fuerza, castillos inflables, una pequeña casa espejos, y como la joya central de la corona una pequeño escenario con temática del medievo se alzaba en el medio de todo bajo los abetos y los arboles de durazno. En ella una chica de cabellera castaña contagiosa carcajada y ropa de buffon coronaba a la pequeña Mildred como reina absoluta de la fiesta.

Corrieron a los juegos que la fiesta recién parecían estar en la flor de su juventud.

-Bueno Clydetenías razón, diversión es lo último que falta aquí- Tronando sus dedos – Verdad..no te molesta si te hablo del equipo mientras juego ¿Verdad?- Negando con la cabeza el niño le respondió.

-Bueno pues, Daniel Kelly, es el capitán del equipo, es alguien con mucha energía y parece que nunca deja de estar feliz, además tiene un hermano mayor que es muy lindo- Dijo mientras con su mayor esfuerzo golpeaba un mazo contra la maquina buscando medir su fuerza.

\- BramCroweln , es un muy buen defensa y amigo de Kelly, es bastante misterioso, por ahí oí que tiene un grupo de poesía en Royal Woods…woa, mírate Clyde eres mas alto que yo, se podría decir que te dio el estiron,ja,ja,jaja- Reia junto al niño, al mirarse deformados en los espejos.

\- AmyHatsford, juega como libero, es bastante amable y buena honda…aunque a veces no sabe entender un no…, algunos dicen en la calle que su abuela, es una persona de temer…rayos falle- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta luego de fallar en el juego de aros y botellas.

\- Lincoln "Luke" Loud, es medio campista, y es alguien a quien admiro, no puedo evitar llenarme de una enorme inspiración cada vez que se pone a hablar de sus hermanas, ese chico lo daría todo por su familia…, aquí tienes Mcbride, cuida bien del cerdito- Le dio al niño mientras entregaba el arma de balines, luego de ganar el juego de tiro al banco.

\- Y…¿Katherine Vans?..- pregunto Clyde. La niña no respondio, pensativa buscaba perderse en el vacío de su respuesta. Una maldición llamo su atención, nacida de la pequeña voz de un niño de no más de 6 años que ofuscado pateaba el suelo, al verse incapaz de poder ganar un juego. Katherine corrió a el intrigada de su actuar, Clyde lo siguió a paso firme.

-Hey amiguito que pasa- Dijo Kat mientras sacando un pequeño pañuelo secaba sus lagrimas.

-Yo..yo solo quería ganar ese dinosaurio para Mildred, ella fue tan amable de invitarnos a su fiesta e incluso de regalarnos dibujos, pero yo no le he podido regalar nada- Farfullaba entre pena y enojo. El premio al que referia era un dinosaurio verde de gran tamaño, perteneciente al juego de acertar canastas. Clyde pudo ver como su mirada cambio, mientras que ajustando su gorra tomaba con presteza el primer balón de básquet. Uno tras otro encesto cuatro de los cinco tiros a la perfección, en el ultimo giro por completo la gorra, mientras que con una perfección milimétrica anotaba el último de sus tiros. El niño salto en jubilo, para luego teniendo el peluche, correr a donde la comediante daba su espectáculo.

\- Eso fue muy impresionante, y muy lindo- dijo Macbride

-Tu crees,…si creo que estuvo bien, ¡HeyClyde¡, me pareció ver una mesa con helados de colores, una carrera quien llega primero-

Un poco alejados del ruido de la fiesta ambos niños se sentaban, al borde de un pileta que hace mucho parecíahaber escurrido su ultima gota de agua. El niño no se cortaba contándole sus anécdotas con su hermano, aquellas locas aventuras que habia vivido.

\- Y entonces estuvimos sobre el escenario junto a Smoch, fue una locura- La niña escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía el niño- La nueva amiga de Luna, Sam nos prometió que nos llevaría a Lincoln y a mi a conocer a MickSwager…pero entonces paso lo de Loudest Yard…y todo…-

-Te preocupa mucho Lincoln, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kat.

-Es mi mejor amigo, y sus hermanas muy buenas amigas mias también, por eso no puedo creer que ellas hallan dicho eso…incluso Lori, no…no puedo entenderlo- Balbuceo.

\- Clyde..,ja, "Intento ver la vida como un juego al que debo jugar de la manera más hábil y alegre posible. Si pierdo, me encogeré de hombros y sonreiré; y lo mismo haré si gano, pero nunca me rendiré"- Macbride no guardo asombro ante lo que oyo.- Se que Lincoln piensa asi, es por eso que el no tiene que temer, o como dice Dan tiene algo porque correr-

-Lincoln.., ¡heyKatherine¡, quieres ayudarme a encontrar el entrenador para el equipo- Le propuso con alegría Mcbride.

\- No lo se, bueno si..pero con una condición, el próximo partido vamos jugarlo contra RaidersfromHell, necesito entrenar duro si quiero parar sus tiros. La profesora me dijo si quiero modificar la potencia de su maquina se tendría que controlar manualmente. Ayudame a entrenar y yo te ayudare a buscar al entrenador- El niño estrecho su mano en señal de conformidad, en un trato que ambos sellaban y prometían respetar. La tarde caía lentamente sobre el cielo de Hazeltucky, mientras que pequeñas borrascas de hojas secas, anunciaban el fin de la fiesta, que habia quedado en el recuerdo de todos.

\- Por cierto Kat, esa frase¿ era de un libro?-

-Daddylonglegs, mi libro favorito en el mundo y un regalo muy especial de mi mamá-

Ambos se alejaron juntos por el gran y verde pastizal del jardín que en todo su esplendor bailaba al son del viento. La fiesta habíaconcluido comose teniaplaneado,con un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales,Mildret Thomson, hermanastra de Daniel Kelly habia tenido de parte de sus hermanos y sus amigos, uno de los días mas maravillosos de su su parte Lincoln el niño de diez hermanas, sonreía una vez mas pues sentía que una puerta a la reconciliación con la comediante se abria en su futuro.

-0-

Muchos podían dar distintos puntos de vista de quien era Clyde Mcbride, los que lo conocían podían decir de el que era una amigo leal, un chico muy correcto, con medianas pretensiones para la vida, para otros era difícil no imaginárselo como una unidad, asociarlo con el chico de cabello blanco en lo que era un ley no escrita, un designio divino que solo dos amigos en hermandad podían escribir. Pero para unos pocos, Clyde Mcbride, era el reflejo innegable de un chico enamorado. Desde la obsesión hacia la mayor de los Loud, que tantas citas en la doctora protagonizo, a esa entrañable "amistad", con la chica gotica del baile, hasta su cercana relación con la pequeña pelirroja de grandes lentes y cabellos alborotados, que un pequeño huevo pudo crear, Clyde era alguien que podía lograr aquello que a muchos chicos veían solo como un ideal. El poder navegar por el corazón de un niña. Aquello no era sorpresa para sus padres, de hecho ellos se consideraban culpables de aquello, Clyde era un reflejo de todo aquello que para ellos significa un caballero, elegante , servicial, capaz de oír y escuchar. Es por esa misma razón que lo acompañarían en su pequeña cruzada, motivado por aquello que tanto defendían, el amor. Cuando lo oyeron hablar maravillas de Katherine, Harold supo que ese era su lugar, el momento donde como padre tendría que apoyar, Howard por su lado, aun deseando de todo su corazón ser parte de ese sustento que podía significar la paternidad, aceptaba el ceder la responsabilidad a su amado. – La nueva amiga de Clyde es una chica deportista, muy enérgica, creo no poder ser de mucha ayuda, si tan solo fuera la poetisa….- dijo en la típica charla nocturna que solia tener con su pareja.

Partieron muy de temprano a bordo de la camioneta de la familia. Los comercios recién despertaban a su pasar, niños saludaban al sol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras que su padre tarareando una vieja melodía country llevaba a su pequeño rumbo al centro P.A.I.N.

A toda velocidad, el niño bajaba las escaleras, dispuesto a ejerces su responsabilidad. Lisa lo habia dejado a cargo, pequeños laborares, que en suma resultaban indispensables para el control del centro. Pasando los minutos los chicos no tardaron en llegar, cada uno tomando su lugar se disponía a calentar motores para lo que seria de boca del capitán del equipo un arduo camino al siguiente juego del torneo.

-¡Súbele a quinientos cincuenta¡- Gritaba la niña, animando a Clyde a ser mas osado con la maquina. Los balones que aquel artilugio disparaba eran poderosos y precisos.

-Un sistema de combustión interno, para mas potencia- Le explico Lisa. Indicándole en la misma instancia el porque de la importancia de la mano del hombre para manejarlo. Un tiro tras otro la niña los paraba con ambas manos, sin importar la posición o la fuerza de estos su determinación parecia volverla imparable. Terminado el entrenamiento, le tocaba su parte del trato. Negar que aquello se volvia con cada minuto en mas un ruta turística, seria una condenable falacia, cada nombre en la lista los llevaba por distintas partes de Hazeltucky , desde zonas residenciales, comercios que aprecian atrapados en otra epoca, Hazeltucky parecia ser un sitio recluido en un loop de los años dorados. Por su parte Harold Mcbride no parecia molestarse por llevarlo a kat y a el por toda la ciudad, hasta cierto punto incluso podía deducir que lo disfrutaba.

\- Venga Mcbride dame un seiscientos- Gritaba la niña cada mañana- ¡Seis cincuenta¡,¡Setecientos¡,¡Ochocientos¡-Con cada digito extra la maquina parecia tomárselo mucho mas enserio y con un crueldad ilogica. Aun si algunso tiros lograban tumbarla, ella siempre lograba levantarse-Soy una muralla impenetrable, una torre inexpugnable, una raptor imparable- Repetía constantemente con determinación. Los viajes en el auto se tornaban amigables, y un agradable aderezo antes las acidas respuestas que muchos de los elegidos optaban por darle. La niña no dudaba en sacarse cómicos juegos de palabras, o jocosas experiencias de la manga, a lo cual su padre sin explicación alguna lograba seguirle el juego con suma facilidad. –Si me dijera que creció aquí en Hazeltucky, me lo creería señor Mcbride- Dijo la niña entre risotadas. La semana sin duda no habia dado frutos al 100%, pero con los obtenidos se sentía satisfecho, aun sin encontrar una solución para lo del entrenador, no estaría dispuesto a rendirse.

Aquella mañana demoro un poco en llegar al centro P.A.I.N, presuroso bajo la escaleras como de costumbre. Aquel podía definirlo como un dia normal, salvo por pequeños detalles, el constante sonido de los tiros de Ammy sumado al silencio sepulcral de las salas y la ausencia de Kat en el centro delataban la anomalía. –Katherine y Ammy discutieron de nuevo, Kat se fue enojada, y bueno Ammy también lo está, así que nadie quiere decir ni pio- Dijo Little bomb. Sin demora salio del centro dispuesto a buscarla, aun si las peleas entre ambas eran comunes, el sabia perfectamente el contexto en las que desarrollaban, por ello su justa razón para temer por la muchacha. Sentada en la gradas la niña se veía absorta en la lectura de un pequeño libro. Su brazo izquierdo estaba ligeramente vendado, cubriendo quizás algún tipo de herida, una que sin duda no tenía el día anterior.

-Hola, Katherine…bonito dia para leer verdad- No hubo respuesta alguna, solo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

\- Que libro es….bueno no tienes decírmelo…si no quieres- Continuo. Habita tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, durante la semana había logrado conocerle , decidida, enérgica con una determinación de hierro, algo muy lejos de lo que veía ahora mismo.

-Daddylonglegs…es el libro que leo- Absorto en sus palabras no supo que responder-Fue un regalo de mi madre, siempre me decía que me parecía a Jerusha …yo…no quize discutir con Ammy, dile que lo siento de mi parte si la vez…-

-Katherine…y..tu estas bien-

Miraba las vendas que cubrían su brazo, pensativa- fue un accidente…solo eso,…un accidente…- respondió con dificultad- Sabes Clyde creo que la peor sensación del mundo es cuando nadie parece entenderte- Melancólica alzaba la mirada a las nubes, que la saludaban con su recorrido matinal, en aquella luminosa mañana de invierno.

-Es gracioso,…me siento como si estuviera esperando algo que no suceder- Amaba el azul del cielo despejado, ver el viaje de aquellas pocas nubes escogidas para realizarlo- Clyde… estos días siento como si fueras la única persona a la que puedo contarle todo lo que siento, Ja, supongo que eso significa tener un amigo ¿No?- El niño solo sonrío mientras dándole una cariñosa palmada en el hombro, le mostraba que podía confiar en el.

\- Ase siete años se fue, recuerdo claramente como cruzaba la puerta una ultima vez, como tomaba mi rostro y secaba mis lagrimas, " Lo siento cariño, eres demasiado paraíso para un infierno como yo"me dijo que volvería, que la esperara…todas las mañanas aun me acerco a la ventana esperando verla llegar convertida en toda una estrella…debo sonar una tonta por quedarme en un lugar como ese , solo para volverla a ver…-Sentia unas ganas enormes de llorar de repetente, de querer estar sola y al mismo tiempo necesitar de un abrazo. Clyde pudo sentir empatía por ella , por su dolor , por su miedo, extendió su delgaducho brazo que con dificultad pudo rodear sus cuerpo. No dejaba de tiritar, de buscar de alguna manera seguir conteniendo lo inevitable.-Gracias Clyde…- susurro. Tras las gradas Harold el padre del niño había escuchado todo, de alguna forma podía sentir dentro de si como aquellas palabras , parecían golpearlo con una furia inexplicable, viejos recuerdos que prefirió dejar atrás volvían con una fuerza avasallante. Pero no podía ceder a sus sentimientos, su hijo la necesitaba y aquella niña también, sobreponiéndose con una sonrisa se acercó a los niños.

\- Hola niños, saben estaba dando la vuelta por la ciudad, y encontré un viejo restaurante al que siempre iba, quieren que almorcemos ahí- Katherine limpiando las pocas lagrimas que derramo se levantó mientras que aceptando la invitación junto a Clyde subían a la camioneta.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al lugar, que decorado someramente, se presentaba como un restaurante de comida extranjera.- Comida japonesa- Exclamo Clyde sorprendido- Fideos , los mejores de todo Michigan- lo corrigió su padre .

No tardaron en tomar asiento. El señor Mcbride tomo la iniciativa pidiendo la especialidad de la casa, el mozo un muchacho entre los trece y catorce años tomo su orden con diligencia. Los fideos de los comensales fueron cocinados en un parpadeo, el olor de aquel manjar inundaba el establecimiento, los niños embelesados por el aroma de aquella deliciosa comida, babeaban ansiosos por echarles el diente.

-Fideos Yakisoba , una receta que hace poco más de once años, nadie pedía- Escucharon decir a un anciano que venía caminando al lado del joven mozo que con los platos de jugosos fideos bañados en salsa marrón. Con emoción la pareja de niños devoraba la comida.

\- Se..señorTanaka, es usted, dios mío, ¡Si es usted¡- Exclamo claramente emocionado. Clyde y Katherine no parecían entender lo que ocurría, aunque tampoco era algo que se preguntaran con profundidad. Antes de partir presento a los chicos ante el anciano, Clyde lo saludo con aquel respetuoso apretón de mano que lo caracterizaba, mientras que con una reverencia y un saludo en perfecto japonés causaba la sorpresa del niño y su padre.

\- Je, quizás me fascine un poco mas de lo normal la cultura japonesa- Dijo entre pequeñas y timidasrisotadas . Harold y el anciano se dsiculparon por dejarlos solos mientras partian conversando en lo podía entenderse como el reencuentro de dos viejos amigos.

Usando los palillos continuaron devorando los fideos, las carnes, y las verduras que lo componían, un manjar sin duda que deleitaba sus paladares.

-Y..les gusto- Pregunto el mozo que parecia nuca haber dejado la mesa. Ambos niños asintieron felices aun con fideos en ellos.

-¡Genial¡,¡Genial¡, ….bueno tenia mis dudas es mi primera vez cocinando fideos Yakisoba, y tenia dudas porque….verdad, verdad, no me presente mi nombre es Ryo, RyoTanaka, el vejete era mi abuelo y mi maestro de cocina, pero ya que les gusto tengo preparado un Kakigori de la prosperidad para que su relación dure para siempre- Ambos niños se sonrojaron, mientras que con dificultadad tragaban el resto de los fideos

\- No somos novios- Dijo Katherine

-Solo somos amigos-Agrego Macbride, ante la mirada cómplice del joven japonés

-Es enserio, a mi ya me gusta otra chica- Agrego Clyde.

-Vaya, cada dia me sorprendes Clyde, anda dime ¿Quién es ?- Pregunto kat, con el jubilo y la curiosidad dibujadas en su rostro. Sonrojado el niño se disponía a responder a la pregunta hasta que unos gritos fanfarrones robaron su atención. En la puerta principal un chico de pelo rubio entraba con prepotencia .Ryo un poco ofuscado se disculpó con la pareja de amigos dispuesto a ir a su encuentro. Pudieron ir como una discusión se llevaba a cabo, una que poco a poco parecía tomar mas gravedad. Tanto Clyde como Kat consideraron oportuno darle una mano al amable chico de los fideos.

-Si eres tan valiente para no dejarnos comer aquí, supongo que lo serás para jugar un partido con nosotros, claro con una apuesta- Dijo el chico de pelo rubio.

-Porque tendría que hacerlo vándalo- respondió Ryo con decisión.

-¿Porque?, yo te dire porque, porque si no lo haces no dejaremos de molestaros en la cancha de básquet con nuestro juego, he incluso si ganasen dejaremos de venir a este antro, pero si pierdes una caja de fideos personales para todos mis muchachos.- El chico rechinaba los dientes de enojo, aun si sabiendo que podía llamar a sus colegas del barrio para el reto, sabia que era imposible pensar vencer en un juego a Matheus el macarra de rubia cabellera.

-HeyRyo puede contar conmigo, se me da bien la portería- Dijo Kat mostrándole su apoyo, el chico lo pensó con detenimiento, solo para llegar a la conclusión que aquello resultaba en un camino de una sola via. Aceptando su ayuda convoco a sus coleguitas, para dar inicio al partido, que se llevaría a cabo en la pequeña y destruida cancha de básquetbol a la espalda del establecimiento.

Todos reunidos se dispusieron a tirar una moneda para dar inicio al juego

Sacando primero el equipo contrario avanzo en posesión del balón, uno a uno Matheus el delantero sobrepasaba uno a uno con una velocidad increíble. tres defensas los interceptaron antes que se acerca los suficiente a la portería, quienes robándole el balón dieron un pase largo a el capitán de su equipo , Ryo. En un compás sintonizado con otro jugador avanzo por el campo contrario, dispuesto a abrir el marcador, pateo el esférico con toda su fuerza superando al portero.

-¡Asi se hace bebé¡- Grito emocionado

\- Whao, si son buenos…- susurro Katherine.

Retomando el juego los rivales, cambiaron su formación, incluso siendo solo cinco jugadores parecían emular a cada uno del otro equipo. – Busquen una puerta- Ordeno Matheus. Pase a pase cada jugador trataba de evitar contacto con otro, manteniéndose separados lo más que podían y conectando sus pases mediante tiros de gran altura. La defensa de los locales no parecía tener razón de ser. – Veamos si puedes detenerme chica- Dijo Matheus, dando un tiro con toda su fuerza. El balón avanzo avasalladoramente rumbo a la red, pero Kat estaba decidida a no ceder. Extendiendo con velocidad su mano derecha logro detener el tiro.

-Lo…lo paro, tsch suerte de principiante- farfulllo.

Lanzando el balón a su equipo, se reanudo el juego. Manteniendo la estrategia, los rivales, robaron con facilidad el balón. Aun se mantenían alejados unos a otros, conectando pases en lo alto, saltando entre ellos, Matheus sin aviso apareció con un poderoso disparo, Katherine con dificultad pudo reconocer el rumbo del balón deteniéndolo al ultimo segundo.

-Otra vez…mierda…-

-Eso fue genial chica- Le felicito Ryo- Contigo no podemos perder-

El juego se retomó por unos minutos mas en los cuales el equipo de Matheus tuvo el control absoluto del esférico. Pero incluso tratando de lograr el gol de múltiples maneras no lograba ese anhelado empate que les daría aquella ración gratis de comida.

\- Son unos perdedores ,sabia que debía pedir el mío por mi cuenta- Escucho provenir de una niña de no más de trece años, de una corta cabellera negra muy desordenada y banditas que cubrían todo su ser.

\- Ca…capitana, ¡ Se suponía que estarías aquí para aplastar a estos tontos y tener comida gratis¡- Grito Matheus.

\- Ba. Hey chica tu eres la portera de los Raptors de Hazeltucky ¿Verdad?- Ryo la miro sorprendido, ahora toda su habilidad tenía sentido, había escuchado lo suficiente de los Raptors en la escuela , de como aquel pequeño equipo se mantenía en pie de lucha contra los mejores. –La verdad no importa, tu no importas, solo no puedo dejar que estos idiotas dejen mal parados a RydersfromHell- La niña con impetud se unio al juego, completando el equipo.

El partido se reanudo con un tiro al aire de Matheus, ninguno lo pudo entender, hasta en lo mas alto como en un tiro de gran potencia el balón se disparo. Katherine recibiéndolo directamente pudo sentir la potencia del tiro, esta la abrumaba, era tan poderosa como la imagino, incluso mas de lo que esperaba, con mucho esfuerzo pudo despejarla. Jadeaba del agotamiento, mientras que con una risa la niña aplaudía a lo lejos.

-Bravo, bravo, eres una perra dura de tumbar eso me gusta….así no tendréremordimiento cuando te envié al hospital, si quieres saca amarillo no me importa- Con un mueca de absoluto jubilo camino hacia el medio del campo. El pase de Ryo dio inicio nuevamente al juego, dispuesto avanzar con el balón comenzó a acelerar, pero en un cerrar y ojos Judhy lo tenia en su poder, uno a uno los superaba, sus fintas parecían únicas, impredecibles, no le tomo mucho llegar a la porteria. – Es hora de arder- De un salto se elevó con el balón , solo para lanzarlo aunmas alto con un tiro, tocando el suelo de nuevo tomo impulso para otro salto aun mayor, de el una estela incandesente de llamas parecía seguirle a lo alto, girando en la cima chutaba un chilena en vuelta en llamarada casi perfecta - ¡AtomicFlare¡- Grito soltando su poderoso skill frente a la guardameta de Hazeltucky. Trato de detenerla con el mas grande sus esfuerzos, pero resultaron inútil ,la energía del tiro parecía ilimitada , esta la consumió en su poder lanzándola contra las redes. Cayendo sobre sus palmas no podía creer lo que habia presenciado, ni los chicos, ni Clyde y su padre. – Esa te enseñara a no meterte donde no te llaman perra…y por cierto, es mejor que te acostumbre a esto que veras muchos el dia del partido- Chascando los dedos, llamo a sus muchachos.

Aun recordaba todo su entrenamiento, todo su esfuerzo, recuerdos que ahora mismo se transformaban en meras vanalidades. Dado que en el resultado, no habían importado nada, ella seguía siendo mejor en todo sentido. –Perdedora, fracasada, un inútil…- Aquellas palabra que retumbaban en su cabeza, repitiéndose un y otra vez.-¡Katherine¡- Pudo oir de Clyde que se acercaba.-Estas bien, te hiciste daño…- No se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada estaba demasiada avergonzada de si misma.

-Clyde…yo…solo quiero estar sola…-

-Katheri…- Trato de responder pero su padre tomándolo del hombro le hizo saber que aun no era momento.

\- Yo…estoy muy agradecida por todo señor Mcbride…pero…digo…solo, discúlpeme- Tratando de ocultar su rostro corrió dejando solos a padre.

\- Hey amigo, Clyde te llamas cierto- pregunto el niño de ojos rasgados. –¿Juegas para los Raptors?-

-Yo solo soy el asistente- respondió

-Es que quería preguntarte si había espacio en el equipo, para poder jugar con ustedes, quiero arreglar algunas cuentas con esos chicos de Letroid- El niño de piel café solo asintió, antes de buscar ponerse en contacto con Lisa y Daniel.

La mañana siguiente al llegar al centro P.A.I.N no se sentía en la mejor de sus formas. Aun podía a su mente venia la imagen de la niña derrotada, con el espíritu totalmente destruido. Ensimismado en su mundo no parecía prestar atención a nada, ni las ordenes de Lisa, ni las agradables noticias de Lincoln sobre su hermana la comediante. Asi pues el dia termino, sin que ella se presentara a las practicas.

-Hola Clyde- Pudo oir decir Ammy que saludándolo se sentaba a su lado.

-Por tu cara deduciré que las cosas con Kat no salieron a pedir de boca, ¿Verdad?- agrego.

\- Tan bien deducido como solo Ace podría- respondió.

-Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias…hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, aun si no tenías que hacerlo Mcbride…ella sin duda necesitaba un amigo…me alegra que hayas sido tu quien ocupara ese lugar – Con unas palmadas en su espalda, le mostraba su apoyo.

-No…, no es nada, enserio Ammy…- Se disculpó .

-Si lo es, ese día cuando me vistes preocupada, te ofreciste para ayudarme,a ayudarla, conseguir que confiara en ti, y luego en todos . El día de la fiesta sentí un poco de alivio al ver como se llevaban tan bien, podía sentir un poco de esperanza, un pequeño resplandor que me decía que todo podía mejorar- Con una mueca de desesperanza tambaleaba ligeramente ambos pies buscando una pequeña distracción- Pero al final no conseguimos nada..argf… ni como ayudarla…- El niño titubeaba, Katherine Vans había depositado su confianza absoluta sobre el, a cambio de solo una pequeña promesa. "es para poder ayudarla se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza". –Si tan solo tuviéramos algo en que apoyarnos- Dijo ligeramente fastidiada.

-Su madre…ella le prometió que algún día volvería- La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Ammy, ante sus palabras - Cuando solo tenía seis, su madre se fue de casa…solo le dejo unas cuantas fotos, un beso y una promesa, es por eso que ella se ha resignado a vivir con..- Pudo oir el sonido de una vajilla rompiéndose. Rodando un pequeño pastelillo que dictaba las palabras " i'msorry " se acercaba lentamente a sus pies . Al levantar la mirada pudo verla, absorta en la esquina, con una mirada de sorpresa y decepción, mientras que un pequeña hilera de lágrimas se escurría por sus mejillas, bajo sus pies algunos pastelillos iguales al que vieron rodar se fusionaban con los restos de una vajilla destruida.

-Era un secreto Clyde..meprometiste que guardarías el secreto…¡Me lo prometiste¡, y que es todo eso de ser mi amigo…acaso solo eras mi porque te daba lastima.- Gritaba tratando de contener un llanto que se sentía inevitable

-Kat, ¡Yo¡…no es asi- Tartamudeaba no sabía que responder. Por su lado Ammyaun no recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Entonces como es¡, te oi claramente fuiste mi amigo solo porque Ammy te lo dijo-

-Soy tu amigo…- Exclamo imperantemente el niño de piel café buscando que ella lo escuchara.

-No…no lo eres, un verdadero amigo, no rompería la confianza del otro…-

-¡Niña necia era necesario, solo queríamos ayudarme¡- Dijo Ammy, claramente frustrada. Elevando la mirada mientras que con cuidado acomodaba su gorra, la niña suspiraba,mientras ocultando sus lágrimas de los dos se daba vuelta

-Ayuda…¡Creen que necesito su ayuda¡, ¡ Solo porque su vida es perfecta, sus familias son perfectas¡, ¡La mía tiene que serlo también¡, ¡Les incomoda alguien como yo acaso¡- Ninguno supo que responder. El silencio tan grande y eterno hizo larga e incómoda la pregunta

-Lo sabia…, yo…yo me largo de aquí- Fue su respuesta antes de irse, dejando atrás los restos de lo que parecía una disculpas por su comportamiento el día anterior. Ninguno trato de detenerla sabía que sería inútil. Solo podían mirarla como se alejaba, como su figura se difuminaba en la lejanía.

-0-

Ninguno quiso hablar de lo ocurrido el día anterior, manteniendo un silencio imperturbable padre e hijo, recorrían las esperpénticas calles de Hazeltucky a bordo de su vehículo. Los últimos veinte minutos el niño de piel café había enfocado su mirada, en el fugas recorrer de las residencias que conformaban aquella ciudad. Calles sin nombre y cruces sin dirección, que por alguna razón su padre Harold Mcbride parecía conocer muy bien, con cada curva, la incertidumbre de su destino se hacía más evidente. A quince minutos en auto desde la estatal de Hazeltucky través de una vía poco transitada llegaban a una zona que el mismo niño solo podía definir como rural. Silver Lake decía en un cartel que parecía alzarse sobre cualquier otro, grande e imponente, el lago le regalaba aquel insondable resplandor plata que recorría toda su superficie. Su padre sonrió, al observar el rostro absorto de su pequeño que se parecía maravillarse por el milagro de la madre naturaleza. Reduciendo su velocidad el vehículo buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse, dando un pequeño ademan sugirió a su niño bajar de vehículo. Claramente recordaba lo ocurrido en la mañana, cuando su padre, tomando la palabra en la mesa, sugirió al niño , acompañarlo a una pequeña travesía que planeaba realizar. Su ánimo no era de lo mejor, las palabras de la Katherine aun retumbaban por su cabeza, sumado al hecho de que el asunto del entrenador aun no tenía solución. - Miel, te hará bien despejar un poco la mente- . Le dijo, mientras Howard parecía apoyar la idea. – "Un viaje para recuperar las fuerzas, parece buena idea"- pensó. Lo consideraba una gran idea, lo reafirmo viendo el resplandor del lago de plata, lo que nunca espero fue el verdadero destino que observo. "Orfanato San José de la comunidad de Hazeltucky" era lo que decía un enorme panel frente al impresionante edificio, a sus lados se alzaba una Iglesia de una barroca arquitectura, y al otro algo que podía asociarse fácilmente con una escuela. Caminaron pues rumbo a la gran puerta de madera que estando ligeramente abierta les daba la bienvenida. El lugar era amplio por el interior, sus pareces pintadas de un crema muy delicado y decorada con imágenes de hombres y mujeres de rostros melancólicos, al marrón de su casi reflectante suelo, los guiaba a un pequeño buro donde sentada, una anciana parecía leer un libro en absoluta paz.

\- Buenos días hermana Sara, he venido a hablar con la directora- Al oírlo la anciana, aparto su mirada de las páginas del libro, para luego dirigirlas al hombre y a su hijo. Entrecerrando los ojos la anciana los miraba, quizás se preguntaba como sabia su nombre, o porque habían ingresado sin su permiso, pero ninguna de esas ideas parecía en verdad recorrer su mente. Dio un pequeño jadeo antes de sonreír, mientras que con una velocidad tan atípica para alguien de su edad, cogía de los cachetes al padre del niño.

-¿Harold?, eres tu Harold, mi niño regresaste, el señor escucho mis oraciones, sin duda escucho mis oraciones…que vergüenza, que vergüenza, no estoy preparada,…aun te sigue gustando él te del hogar, puedo hacerte un poco,…y quien es el, no me digas que,…soy tan feliz, mi Harold ha vuelto, tengo que hacer los preparativos-

El hombre reía como nunca lo hubiera visto Clyde en el pasado, aquella anciana lo conocida, de eso no existía duda, al igual que su padre a ella. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, en las cuales la anciana parecida llorar mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa. – Ve con ella miel, ayúdala a preparar él te, recuerda ser respetuoso y amable - El niño asintió. Tomado de la mano a la mujer la acompaño a lo más profundo de aquel lugar.

Harold Mcbride no necesito de guia alguna para moverse por el orfanato, lo conocía de arriba hacia abajo. Con cada paso, sus recuerdos parecían dibujarse en el reflejo de las ventanas , las memorias de un hombre que había paso sus mejores días, en un sitio donde ningún niño debiera estar. Todo era combustible para la añoranza, puesto que no había ninguna esquina que no pudiera contarle una historia, desde aquel viejo campo de cemento que se erigía al medio del lugar y que tantos juegos había visto pasar , hasta aquellas escaleras que reglaban una maravillosa sombra en verano, pasando por aquel jardín donde recibió su primer beso, de la única niña que pudo amar , a ese comedor donde conoció a un tímido Howard, el primer día que los visito . Podía recordarlo todo, verse corriendo al lado de sus amigos, jugando, riendo, siendo solo un niño. Siguio caminando hasta el largo de un pasillo que se le presentaba, este le dibujo una sonrisa, se pudo ver sentado a las afueras de la oficina de la directora, la hermana Margaret, junto a los únicos niños que podía llamar hermanos, esperando por un castigo inminente, no podía recordar el motivo, aunque aquello no importaba,almenos no tanto las palabras de aquella niña, que riendo crearía un haiku que llevaría consigo por mucho tiempo –Somos los raptors de Hazeltucky, bromeamos juntos, reimos juntos y juntos enfrentaremos cualquier cosa - Basta decir que rió, al recordar que juntos limpiaron letrinas por más de dos meses.

Golpeando espero llamar la atención de la hermana. Dos golpes consecutivos antes de esperar la respuesta. Pero esta no llego, repitió la acción, pero nadie respondió. Al notar la puerta un poco abierta no dudo en entrar.- Estoy entrando hermana Margaret, soy yo Harold, Harold Mcbride- Pero estaba vacío, no había nadie en su interior. Algo que lo fastidio un poco, pero tomando un pequeño respiro pudo permitirse admirar la maravilla que se mostraba frente a el. No podía olvidar como de niño fantaseaba con explorar cada rincón de aquella oficina, jugar en el piso de caoba, tomar prestado algunos libros de su biblioteca o quizás ver que tan reales eran aquellas réplicas de navíos que con tanto cuidado protegía. Pero eso no era todo, la oficina tenia una nueva adición, una vitrina grande y llena de trofeos de todo tipo. Mejor corredor, mejor bateador, mejor equipo, un nombre que resaltaba sobre todos Harold Mcbride. Le fascino volver a ver aquella foto, donde todos reunidos sonreían en sobre el césped de Nueva York, Malcon, Alex,Eric.- Dios tantos nombre –penso, junto a otros el vistiendo el uniforme azul, a su lado un chico de picara mirada reposaba su brazo sobre su hombro, mientras del otro un niña de grandes gajas, gorra roja y piel café lo tomaba de la mano.- Anderson….Sharon…- A su lado un radiante trofeo dictaba la leyenda "En honor a los Raptors de Hazeltucky".

\- 1993, un grupo de tontos sin talento ganaban el torneo nacional, de la mano de un fabuloso Homerun de Harold Mcbride, el oso de Hazeltucky-

Aquella, voz, podía reconocerla, aun si ahora sonara rasposa y cansada , no dejaba de ser melodiosa, al voltear, no pudo creer quien le dirigía la palabra.

-Hola hermano, bienvenido a casa-

Su mirada aun reflejaba esa energía y esa picardía que tanto lo caracterizaba, su genial cabellera negra habia sido invadida por canas que poco poco tomaban terreno y que inútilmente trataba de ocultar con un sombrero. Con un galantería muy propia de el se retiraba la gabardina, desvelando un traje de reverendo en regla.

-Cuando la hermana me dijo emocionada que habias vuelto no sabia si creerle, Harold Mcbear, mi tonto hermanito habia regresado-

El hombre solo sonrío, aquel sentido del humor de Anderson era su mejor carta de presentación, desde siempre cuido de el, un niño problema lo llamaban las familias que traban de adoptarlo, una visión que el ni Sharon compartían, Andrew Anderson era solo un chico con demasiada energía y mucho carisma. Recordaba el primer dia que lo conoció, una fría tarde otoño, su familia, habia optado por inscribirlo en la escuela Saint Jhoseph de Hazltucky, una opción bastante viable para familias que contaran con pocos recursos. Alumnos y padres le advirtieron sobre el , un niño dos años mayor que estando retrasado en su educación repetía años anteriores, aquella palabras pasaron como el viento a su lado, puesto que cuando la oportunidad se le presento, un pedazo del emparedado de su almuerzo inicio una amistad inquebrantable.

Ahora mismo mientras lo tomaba en brazos se sentía como un niño, lo habia extrañado tanto, anhelaba verlo, cada día los últimos once años, pero los adultos son tontos y testarudos, y el era el peor de ellos.

\- Siempre tan sentimental Harold, no has cambiando en nada-

-Y tu tan chulito como siempre Anderson…-

-Mientes Mcbride, uff… aquellos días de casanova llegaron a su fin hace mucho, por si no lo notaste ahora soy reverendo-

Nunca imagino verlo en la sotana negra, Anderson, el niño de poca fe , convertido en un soldado de Dios, era la ironía de la vida, una absoluta ironía.

-Conociéndote se que no viniste a recordar los viejos tiempos, que te trae por acá amigo mío-

-Sin mentir, si quería recordar los viejos tiempos, pero también buscaba a la directora-

-Bueno buscabas a la directora Harold, pero encontraste al director, aquí me tienes-

Balanceando el bastón que lo sostenía de una pierna que no había terminado de sanar, el reverendo le explico la situación. Hace casi un mes Sor Margaret, directora del orfanato de Hazeltucky había fallecido. Aquello le dolio en sobre manera, la hermana Margaret era una de las personas más maravillosas que pudo conocer, quizás la única prueba de que en algún lado hay un dios benevolente, de candida sonrisa, paciencia infinita y una fe que dejaría a muchos santos por los suelos ,habia sido la piedra angular en su vida en lo que era y en los valores con los que inculco a su único hijo. Se mantuvo en silencio frente a su tumba, claveles crecían a su alrededor, eran sus favoritos, aun recordaba como por orden de entrenador plantaron muchas alrededor del jardín interior. –Gracias por todo hermana, sin duda es gracias a usted quien soy- Caminaron rumbo a los interiores, Anderson le explicaba como los días fueron difíciles luego de su partida, por un corto tiempo hubo peligro de cierre, pero gracias, a lo que él llamaba un milagro en toda regla, su congregación pudo darle el mando frente a la directiva del hogar, puesto que porel, la venerable señora Amanda Hatsford, una vieja "amiga" de Anderson decidió en un acto de absoluta filantropía hacer no solo una generosa donación, también comprar parte de las acciones estatales del lugar, uniéndolo al grupo inmobiliario Hatsford.

Sacando un viejo vino que llevaba guardando un tanto le ofrecia una copa.

-Crei que los sacerdotes no bebían, al menos no los buenos-

-Hey, el señor sabe que hoy es un día especial, mi hermanito ha vuelto a casa, aunque bueno, regresando al asunto de tu llegada, no creo que me molestaría si me preguntases aquello que querías consultarle a la hermana-

No tuvo que reflexionarlo, con detenimiento le explico la situación, la gran cruzada del peliblanco, como este siendo amigo de Clyde su hijo, le obligaba a involucrarse, el gran embrollo en el cual el equipo de soccer de Hazeltucky estaba metido, junto a la necesidad de encontrar un entrenador. Harold tenía un nombre en mente, pero desconocía su paradero, de ahí la necesidad de hablar con la amiga más cercana del aquel maravilloso entrenador que los llevo a lo más alto del beisbol nacional, a ellos un grupo de chicos sin talento ni futuro.

-Asi que Lincoln Loud, interesante, y bueno él es … tu sabes… eso del pequeño Clyde-

-Clyde , no, el es diferente a mi o a Howie, su vida será mucho más sencilla y eso me alegra mucho-

-Howie, ahora que lo mencionas, como esta el delgaducho Howard, sigue siendo tan quisquillo como antes,…por cierto cuando regreses a casa dile que lo siento, por todas las veces que lo moleste, de echo que lo molestamos, éramos chicos, tontos, pero chicos al fin y al cabo-

-Lo pasado en el pasado, eso dice Howie, el nos perdonó , a todos, te aseguro si hubiera podido estaría aquí a mi lado-

Ahí estaba, hablando con su mejor amigo en todo el universo, recordando viejas anécdotas, dichosas aventuras, y olvidando algunas desventuras, nunca imagino verlo de nuevo, en especial en un situación como esta, en la cual la presencia, de aquel legendario entrenador, resonaba a todas voces, sin duda ,si lo que Mcbride buscaba era la excelencia para el equipo, Patterson Smith, el hombre que los convirtió en ganadores era la mejor opción, si no fuera que llevara desaparecido hace mucho, y que su única pista de su paradero fuera en la lejana Boston.

-0-

La cocina del hogar muy lejos de lo que Hollywood pudiese inculcarle, era un amasijo de maravillosas especias, carnes, y todo tipo de potajes que guardaban en sobre abundancia. Con cuidado vertía el agua hirviendo dentro de pequeñas tazas de porcelana, la anciana lo guiaba con paciencia y cariño. –Eres igual a ella, igual a ella- Le repetía, aun sin saber a quién se refería, el niño aceptaba el alago. Dos tacitas de té negro, acompañadas de un pequeña tetera con leche y uno platos con galletas chispeadas, creaban un suculento manjar para dos. – Las favoritas de mi Harold, mi Andrew, y de ella…, sus favoritas sus favoritas- Repetía con una sonrisa. Con cuidado , Mcbride ponía la bandeja en el carrito, que de la mano de la anciana se esperaba llevar a la vieja pareja de amigos.

-Perdón llegue tarde, Sor Sara le pido que me… disculpe…- Negar que fue una sorpresa absoluta, encontrarse ahí sería una vil mentira. Tan solo la noche anterior habían discutido, ella aún se sentía culpable palabras acidas habían salido de su boca, nacida de la furia que tenía contenida en su corazón. La anciana la disculpo, mientras indicando que fungiera como su guía atreves del orfanato, la niña le mostrara las maravillas de este lugar. Partió a su lado, ambos en un silencio absoluto, caminaron por los pasillos del hogar.

\- Entonces aquí es donde vienes todos los sábados-

-Si…vengo a ayudar a la hermana Sara y jugar con los niños del hogar, es…es divertido-

-Katherine..-

-¡Clyde¡, yo,…yo lo siento, no debí haberte dicho eso, tu eres alguien genial, y estos días has sido súper lindo conmigo, preocupándote y todo eso…- Suspiro, antes de tomar fuerzas y poder continuar- Todo, lo que dije, no es cierto, hiciste lo posible por entenderme, y por eso te estoy agradecida-

-Sabes…, no ha sido tan fácil para mi tampoco, es difícil decirle a los otros niños que tienes dos papás, pero estoy feliz por que ellos son mi familia, y los amo tal y como son- respondió- Se que quizás no sean perfectos , pero eso es lo maravilloso de una. Para mi la familia, no son solo las personas con las que compartes lazos de sangre, son las personas que están ahí siempre para apoyarte , cada día sin importar lo que pase. Entiendo si aun no estas molesta, tu confiaste en mi y yo rompí la promesa, pero si me dejas intentar…-

-No estoy molesta…tu solo querías darme tu apoyo, tu y los chicos…vaya…ahora que lo digo me siento una tonta, además somos amigos, y los amigos siempre se dan otra oportunidad- Sonrio, mientras que con los ojos ligeramente empañados le miraba. Rodando un balón de básquet llegaba a sus pies, mucho niños corriendo emocionados se acercaban a ellos- ¡Kat¡,¡Kat¡, juega con nosotros, juega con nosotros. Verdad quien es el, ¿ es tu amigo?- Cogio el balón con firmeza y lanzándoselo directamente al a pecho del niño Mcbride, dijo mientras sonreía

-¡Si¡,el es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo-

Jugaron con los niños, sin duda ella demostraba pasárselo genial. Clyde también a su manera, su falta de habilidad era obvia, niños mucho menores que él lo burlaban y rebasaban. Ambos reían sin cesar , era hilarante ver como fallaban un tiro adrede o perdían el balón de forma "casual", como los niños bailaban y celebraban con cada cesta. El juego siguió hasta que el 21 se marcó en las anotaciones. Muchos le rodeaban, agradecidos felices se despedían, ante el llamado de una de las hermanas. Todos ellos niños sin padres ni madres que habían encontrado felicidad en una cancha de cemento, al lado de dos tontos, sin duda aquello era de o que Lincoln tanto le hablaba, encontrar la felicidad en cosas tan simples como el botar o el patear de un balón.

-Clyde, aun tengo que ver las flores de la hermana Margaret me acompañas- El niño asintió , camino a su lado rumbo al gran jardín interior. Al llegar no pudieron vaticinar la enorme sorpresa que los esperaba. Arrodillado frente a los claveles que tanto amaba la hermana Margaret un niño de blanca cabellera arrancaba con delicadeza la mala yerba, a la vez que con cuidado les daba de beber un poco de agua. Clyde lo miraba sorprendido, incluso de espaldas podía reconocer a su hermano, su mejor amigo Lincoln Loud, era el sin duda, pensó, trato de acercársele, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo. –Él no es tu amigo Lincoln- le dijo, el niño confundido trataba de darle un explicación lógica a sus palabras.

\- Solo tenías que cuidar que cuidar estas flores Katherine, nada es más importante que las flores de la hermana Margaret, ni siquiera tus problemas- su mirada era fría, vacia, sin rastro de vida. No gesticulaba, ninguna emoción parecía mostrarse en su rostro, solo las palabras le daban atisbo de vida, lo hacían real. Sus ojos azules como los de su hermano, inundaban de un frio congelante su corazón, le hacían temer, sin ninguna explicación que pudiese darse. –La próxima vez, ten más cuidado Vans, no queremos perder el único recuerdo de la hermana ¿Cierto?- Ella no respondio, solo se limito a observar como el niño de blanca cabellera se alejaba.

-Su nombre es Brandon, antes vivía aquí , pero cuando falleció la hermana Margaret, el tuvo que ser trasladado con muchos otros niños. El no es alguien con quien debas tratar- Dijo- Incluso si se pareciera mucho a Lincoln físicamente, por dentro son tan distintos como el día y la noche- El niño no considero justo hacer más preguntas, la explicación de Kat era suficiente, para poder saber cómo llevar esta situación. Sin duda era algo que lo mantendría intrigado y obviamente algo que hablaría con su amigo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-0-

Les resulto muy agradable volver a disfrutar de la hora del té, una vieja tradición que la anciana hermana Sara de la mano de la fallecida Sor Margaret les inculcaron, a el y a sus amigos.

\- En otra situación no te creería- Decía Anderson mientras daba un mordisco a la galleta- Dejar a su hijo atrapado en un traje de ardilla por más de un mes, que clase de estúpidos tiene como padres, aunque viendo que se plantearon mandar a una de sus hijas a otra ciudad, creo que la pregunta se responde sola, de echo me sorprende que servicios sociales no haya puesto manos en la obra-

\- Servicios sociales…, ellos nunca vinieron por mi padre, además conociendo a Lincoln lo más seguro es que lo hubiera negado todo-Respondió Harold mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Lo siento, lo siento no quería hacerte recordar eso- agrego- Pero volviendo a lo del niño, diez hermanas, vaya, claro esta no es que no supiera de su existencia, la hermana encarga de la comunidad de Royal Woods me envió informes interesantes sobre una familia de locos, que al pasar de los años inscribieron a sus niños a la escuela bíblica de la comunidad, esta de más decir que la mayoría abandono el lugar a la semana, con excepción claro está de un pequeña rubia, que siempre alza oraciones por sus amigos animales, y su hermana mayor, una muchacha , que la hermana catalogo como "especial", que eventualmente imparte clases de moda en el sitio, un familia sin igual, que Dios se apiade de ese niño que tanto tiempo tuvo que soportarlo-

Harold en silencio miraba su infusión, mientras se sumergía, en algunos cuestionamientos que habían estado dando vueltas por su cabeza desde el dia que el su hijo se la presento .

-Andrew, tu tienes la mayoría de registro de los niños de Hazeltucky, ¿cierto? puesto que colaboras mucho con servicios sociales- Anderson asintió, mientras que con un ademan le pedía continuar- Bueno quería preguntarte si tienes información sobre una niña, su nombre es Katherine Vans- El hombre sonrió, a la vez que levantándose con dificultad de su silla, se acercaba a su biblioteca, donde con cuidado examinaba, un folder que parecía contener una gran informe – Espero que estés listo hermanito pues acabas de preguntar por pandora- aclarando su voz se dispuso a leerle el informe.

\- Katherine Vans , edad trece años, padres Marina Sanders americana y ArnoldVans de ascendecia americana- escocesa, nació una tarde en Julio del 2003 aquí en Hazeltucky, cuando tenia solo seis años su madre Marina Sanders la abandono al lado de su padre , buscando su sueño de convertirse en actriz, prometiéndole algún día volver por ella. El jurado de la familia le daría a ArnoldVans la custodia absoluta sobre la niña, bastardo afortunado- Tomo el ultimo sorbo de su taza antes de continuar- Jugador empedernido, apostador fracasado, alcohólico y violento, eso y mucho más es lo que define a ese saco de estiércol, es más que obvio decir que la niña es un víctima de la situación, desde golpes, a pequeños cortes, ese bastardo ha estado abusando de ella desde que su madre se desligo de su hija. Y si me preguntas si hice algo. ¡Obvio¡ por quien me tomas Harold, trate tantas veces que servicios infantiles la aleje de ese bastardo, pero al igual que como me ilustraste con el niño Loud , ella negó una y otra vez cada abuso cometido por su padre. Hasta cierto punto al igual que como la hermana Margaret trate de ayudarla, le ofrecí un puesto aquí en el orfanato, cama y comida cuando necesitase. Verla llegar casi todos los días me llenaba de alegría, sentía que mientras estuviera lejos de el , podría crecer normal, como toda niña debería hacerlo, pero el diablo puede adoptar muchas formas, y esta sin duda fue la peor que lejos pude presenciar. Se que me mataras por no decirlo, pero la niña era una prodigio con el balón de básquet, la conocían como el tornado rojo, capitana de la estatal de Hazeltucky, había llevado a su equipo a la final nacional, estaba de más decir que era el objetivo de muchos headhunters de distintas universidades. Oh almenos así fue hasta la final del torneo, donde su juego decayó estrepitosamente, los Red Dragons de Hazeltucky, favoritos del torneo nacional perderían el juego de la final por su causa, y junto a ella la atención de muchos de esos caza talentos, expulsada de su equipo y de cualquier otro, se la tomaba como una tramposa, en ese momento no pude entenderlo. Pero cuando su nombre viajo entre los rumores pude hacerlo, ese hijo de puta había apostado mucho dinero en contra de su hija, a quien de alguna formaconvenció para que perdiera el partido y asi poder pagar su deuda juego, que clase de monstruo tira a la basura el futuro de su única hija por unos billetes, ¡Quien haces eso¡,…al igual que ahora busque calmarme, buscar consuelo en oración, pensando siempre que si de alguna manera Dios me escuchara , no se olvidara de ella, con el paso de los días aun la veía triste orando ocasionalmente por todos en la capilla, por las hermanas, los niños, e incluso por ese bastardo. Si Dios estaba arriba, ponía las cosas muy difíciles- Mcbride aparto la mirada, por un instante mientras su hermano recuperaba el aliento- Pero el señor actúa de muy extrañas, un día la vi entrar por esa puerta llena de felicidad, había cortado aquella larga y risada cabellera pelirroja , puesto una gorra sobre ella, mientras gritaba a toda voz la victoria de su equipo. Hasta hace unas horas , no sabia a quienes se refería, hasta que llegasteis hermanito, bueno se que fue largo y duro pero esta es toda su historia- Un ultimo mordisco a los quedaba de su galleta cerro lo que fuese una de las más largas y frustrantes narraciones que pudo oir salir de su boca. Harold lo miraba, con un ojos melancólicos, recordando pasajes de su vida que preferiría olvidar.

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo no Harold, esa niña sin duda se parece mucho a nosotros, bueno en especial a ti-

Había muchas historias sobre su vida, que nunca se atrevió a narrar , ni como anécdota a su pequeño hijo. Solo aquellos con quienes creció y el mismo, podían recordar lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser el señor Mcbride su padre, -Un bastardo- susurro para sí. Describirlo significaba para el crear una lista de inacabables de títulos y apelativos que avergonzarían al mismo señor del estiércol. – Un perdedor- Frustrado y violento, un hombre que vivía de sus viejas glorias y constantemente renegaba de su destino. –Un maldito cobarde- un golpeador empedernido, el alcohol su tribuna, y el junto a su madre el público. Pensar por un segundo que la niña vivía todo aquello a mas ,lo llenaba furia, de un frustración absoluta

-Quiero ayudarla…- Dijo Harold determinado - Ella no merece esto, nadie merece eso…-

Andrew lo miro con comprensión, le conocía perfectamente, sus gestos, ese débil tono, aquella determinación, para él, no era más que un libro abierto a su lado.

-Dios es mi testigo Mcbride, que yo también quiero hacerlo , desde lo mas profundo de mi ser,…pero es complicado….muy complicado….mientras tenga esa deuda contra Diabolo, el jefe de una de las mafias más grandes de Michigan , la niña se convierte en su seguro de vida-

-¿Seguro de vida?- pregunto intrigado Harold

-Leone Diabolo, puede ser todo lo criminal que fuese, pero mantiene ciertos principios, el no se atrevería a tocar al único padre de una niña- Le contesto

-Leone Diabolo…Andrew…me dices que el nombre del gánster es Leone Diabolo, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Harold. Asintiendo con la cabeza Anderson, confirmaba sus palabras.

-Andrew…te acuerdas de Lionel, el diablillo-

-Claro que si como olvidarme del bueno de Lionel, era todo un mafioso en el recre…rayos, Harold esto tiene que ser una broma…no es posible…tu crees que el…-

-Eres el hombre de fe,para ti todo es posible, y si así fuese ,créeme que tengo una plan.- Dijo Mcbride decidido. Algo a lo que el reverendo parecía estar de acuerdo en su total cabalidad.

La vieja radio del hogar anunciaba lo que sería un gran nevada , que rápidamente crecía en sobremanera por el norte del condado de Wayne, en ella se advertía a los habitantes de Hazeltucky, Huntington Oaks y Royal Woods mantener la cautela ante este fenómeno, que aunque pasajero, se le tenía por muy perjudicial. Ambos viejos amigos intercambiaron algunas palabras, lo que acordaron se tenía como un misterio para todo aquel que no estuviese dentro de la oficina. Apoyado sobre su bastón, Andrew Anderson, reverendo y director del orfanato, dio un llamado a la niña de peliroja cabellera.

-Katherine, hay una nevada que se avecina desde el norte, los caminos al centro de la ciudad están cerrados- Poniendo sus manos sobre sus labios, parecía sorprenderse- Bueno, conoces al señor Mcbride,¿Cierto?, el padre de Clyde, es un viejo de la infancia y alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida- Con respeto Kat saludo al Señor Mcbride, estrechando su mano. Lo había visto por primera vez en el cumpleaños de Wendy , y constantemente cuando fungía como conductor cuando recorrían toda la ciudad en búsqueda de un entrenador

-Hija, puesto que no contamos con camas suficiente, y que por ningún motivo dejare que andes a través de esta nevada, Harold se ofreció para que hoy puedas quedarte en su casa, junto con Clyde, hasta que pase la nevada al menos, la ruta directa a Royal Woods aun está abierta así que no tardaran mucho en llegar-

-Yo no quiero incomodar al señor Mcbride…ya fue suficiente con llevarnos por toda la ciudad toda la semana- Dijo un poco apenada

-Tonterías, es un placer tener en casa a tan buena amiga de Clyde- Ella no respondió, solo gesticulo una pequeña mueca con sus labios

-¡Vamos Kat¡, será como una pijamada, como las que hago yo con Lincoln, veremos películas, jugaremos videojuegos, comeremos pizza, haremos muchas cosas divertidas - La alegría del niño de piel café trasmitida a través de sus agoreros movimientos, lograron robarle un pequeña risa disimulada

-Clyde…Clyde, me convenciste con lo de las pizzas, je…- Antes de partir el padre Anderson le dio una pequeña bendición, pidiéndole que se comportara lo mejor y más respetuosa que pudiera con sus anfitriones, aun si conociéndola, el sabia que lo haría asi no se lo pidiese.

Bromearon y hablaron de lo genial que la habían pasado con los niños, de lo difícil que sería el próximo juego y lo loca que había resultado la semana. Clyde no dejaba de decirle lo genial que la pasarían, algo a lo que la niña correspondía con pequeñas risotadas. Royal Woods no tardo en presentarse frente a la muchacha, iluminando sus ojos con las tenues luces de aquellas tradicionales farolas que iluminaban sus calles. La noche había comenzado a caer, mientras que poco a poco cristales de hielo cubrían toda la ciudad bajo un gran manto blanco. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Mcbride, pudieron ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Katherine.-Tu casa,...tu casa es gigante Clyde- Exclamo anonadada.

-No es tan grande, la de Ammy ,¡Esa si es una casa grande¡- Exclamo.

-Si pero aquí solo vives tu con tus padres, Ammy vive con todas esa personas,…- Atento Harold escuchaba todo, mientras que riendo en su interior, trataba de no derretirse ante la inocencia de la niña.

Cuando abrieron la puertauna enorme sala decorada al mínimo detalle los recibía, mientras que en medio de ella un pelirrojo con un delantal les daba la bienvenida.

-Ya llegaron chicos,…¡Oh, vaya¡,deduzco que tu debes ser Katherine, es un gusto conocerte, mi Harold y Clyde me han hablado tanto de ti- Dijo mientras le saludaba con amabilidad.

-También es un gusto para mi conocerlo, señor Mcbride- Contesto la niña.

-Bueno, bueno, en unos minutos estará lista la cena Clyde miel, por mientras muéstrale el lugar a Katherine porfavor. El niño asintiendo, la guío a través de la casa. La cual aunque solo contando con un solo piso no adolecía de falta de habitaciones, una sala de estudio, e incluso un centro entretenimiento en el sótano. Luego de asear sus manos en el lavado, Clyde procedió a mostrarle su habitación.

-¡Es AceSavy¡- Grito emocionada al entrar.

-Tu conoces a AceSavy- Pregunto el niño, algo a lo que la niña sonriendo le respondía asintiendo .

-En la hogar llegan muchas donaciones de libros, una de esa fueron comics de AceSavy, la buena hermana Margaret me dejo conservarlos, solo si los cuidaba tanto como el dueño original. Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces lei este numero,…"Aun no he jugado mi …-

-"ultima carta Bromista"-Agrego Clyde. Algo que pareció llenar de un alegría sin límite a la niña

-También tengo mi colección de batallas de naves, todos los recuerdos de los viajes con mis padres y como olvidar cuando Lincoln y yo quedamos grabados en el anuario- Conversaron sin cesar, sin medir los minutos, ambos disfrutaban mucho aquello. Llamándolos a cenar Harold, los convoco al comedor.

Orgulloso de su comida Howard, sirvió un suculento pullo rostizado sobre la mesa

-Katherine…como nos enseñó la hermana Margaret- Le indico Harold, recibiendo un gesto de alegría de la niña.

-Gracias señor por la comida, y por la hospitalidad de los señores Mcbride y Clyde, amen- En todo momento Harold acompaño la oración, tal y como lo recordaba en aquellos lejanos días en sala común del hogar durante las comidas. Al son de una ligera melodía dieron comienzo a la cena, ambos se aseguraron de apagar sus móviles antes de dar inicio a la velada. Katherine por su lado miraba absorta y pesadumbrosa el plato que se servía frente a ella.

-Que pasa cariño no te gusta el pollo Rostifce que prepare- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No…es eso-Farfullo un poco apenada -Me encanta el pollo Rost..Rost…me gusta el pollo, gracias señor Mcbride- Agradeció alegremente. Howard fue el primero en iniciar la conversación

-Katherine, Clyde me conto que juegas al soccer, como guardameta ¿cierto?- pregunto.

-Si señor Mcbride, pero aun no soy lo suficientemente buena, todavía no creo poder parar un tiro de gran potencia, y los chicos me han dicho que JhudyWhells tiene muchos más , aparte del que me mostro…-

-Jajajaja, que graciosa que eres Kat, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes , si ya te distes por vencida antes de comenzar es un hecho que solo la derrota te aguardara- Sus palabras, se reflejaron en el rostro de la niña, que mostrando un asombro absoluto, asentía haciéndole saber que lo tendría en cuenta .

-Se..señor Mcbride, ¡Tiene razón¡, no poder saber si puedo parar su disparo hasta que la misma Jhudy lo lance otra vez, yo..yo..no tengo miedo…- Dijo enérgicamente, solo para terminar en un pequeño y casi imperceptible susurro.

-Harold, sabes…, suenas igual que el viejo entrenador- Agrego Howard, causando una ligera risotada que no tardo en propagarse por el resto de los comensales.

La cena de Mcbride, le había resultado en una experiencia única, casi divina, no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado tanto de una comida. Levantándose de la mesa casiinconscientemente la niña comenzó a recoger los platos ante la sorpresa del resto, Harold la detuvo, con un gesto de simpatía, le agradeció por suiniciativa, para luego recomendarle que disfrutara del resto de la noche, que jugara junto a Clyde. Tomándola de la mano el niño Mcbride la llevo a la sala, la acomodo en el sofá y le dio uno de los mandos de su consola.

-Este es mi videojuego favorito en todo el mundo,Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter– Le tomo un poco más de lo planeado explicarlecómofuncionaba, otro tanto que no se confundiera en el juego, pero cogiendo ritmo parecía disfrutar de la experiencia. Llevaron a cabo muchas partidas, en cada una podía ver como su determinación crecía, igual que cuando entrenaron durante la semana. Dejando de presionar algunos botones, le cedió la última victoria, su esfuerzo lo valía.

-¿Gane?...¡Si gane¡ Gane Clyde, gane, no sé ni como pero gane- Celebro su triunfo, como si de la copa del mundo se tratase, el niño solo podía limitarse a sentir un orgullo gigantesco por ella.

Recorrieron un pocomás de la casa, buscando a los otros dos inquilinos que la habitaban, dos gatos que durmiendo abrazados se ocultaban tras el cesto de ropa.

-Con cuidado, acarícialos, suavemente- La guiaba Clyde. La niña temblorosa y dubitativa, temía por el reaccionar de los felinos. Pero estos solo se limitaron a ronronear, agradecidos por las suaves caricias.

-Ja,ja,ja, parecen el motor de un auto- Señalo, mientras reía.

-Muy bien , es hora de noche mani y pedi- Dijo Howard en su llamado. Tomándola del hombro el pelirrojo la separo del grupo -Tu vienes conmigo Katherine- le indicaba mientras tomaba alguno de sus implementos de estilismo.

-Dime pequeña quien te corto de esa terrible manera el cabello-

-Yo..yo lo hice ,…señor Mcbride, es que leí en uno de los libros de la escuela que cuando una chica en Japón quiere comenzar una nueva etapa se corta su cabello en simbo…., esta horrible ¿verdad?…- Respondió ligeramente cohibida

\- Como zapatos blancos en el día del trabajo, pero para eso estoy yo solo recuéstate y relájate. Que es hora de la magia- Sus manos como cincel de escultor, trabajaron en su dispar y desaliñado cabello de fuego. Pequeñas hileras caían frente a ella, mientras que con el más grande sus esfuerzo, la convertía en toda una referente de la moda.

No pudo reconocerse frente al espejo, su cabello corto de un rojo ardiente, brillaba como nunca antes había ocurrido.-Es la magia- Agrego Howard mientras, revolvía aquel rojo pastizal que crecía sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Quién quieres palomitas?¡- Dijo Harold mientras traía en manos un fuente llena de palomitas recién cocinadas. Todos juntos, en familia se sentaron frente al televisor, listos para ver una película

-Este es el señor de los aros la mejor saga de películas de todo el mundo- Exclamo Clyde mientras reproducía el film. La niña se maravillo frente al mundo que la película le mostraba, la magia y el viaje, no le permitieron percatarse que dos horas pasaron en un pispas. Clydedormía, con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro con una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad. Con cariño puso una manta sobre el niño, sin duda se lo merecía , había hecho demasiado por ella.

-Yo llevo a su cama, gracias por cuidar de elKat- Le dijo Howard mientras tomaba al niño entre brazos. Harold por su parte el mostro la habitación que podía ocupar el resto de la noche. Era amplia como nunca había visto antes, la cama mullida y cómoda, le llamaba a probar su suave superficie. Harold se notaba claramente feliz, verla emocionarse por minialeses tan pequeñas como esas, le traía gratos recuerdos.-Tu casa enorme Howard- dijo de pequeño la primera vez que paso una noche en su casa – Es solo una casa normal Harold, no tienes que emocionarte por todo…-. Le causaba gracia como aquello no había cambiado, como todo parecía recordarle aquellos días que tanto añoraba volver a vivir.

\- Gracias señor Mcbride, por dejarme quedarme en su casa-

-Cariño no hay de que agradecer, ahora solo descansa que para la mañana esta nevada y será solo cosa del pasado, además tienes que entrenar duro también , que tienen un equipo que vencer-

-Si..sobre eso…Señor Mcbride…- Susurro- Yo..yo, lo siento menti…en verdad si tengo miedo, estoy aterrada, no me siento capaz de parar los tiros de Jhudy, ella es muy fuerte, quiero intentarlo pero si fallo, los chicos…el torneo…Lincoln…todos…por mi culpa…- Soyoso débilmente, pequeñas gotas de lágrimas empañaros sus ojos cafes. Arrodillándose frente a ella seco sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco- Katherine, hey, mírame, no llores por favor pequeña,…está bien tener miedo, lo que no esta bien es dejarte segar por ella, hacer que te distraiga de lo mas importante en el campo- dijo Harold.

-Lo..lomas importante…-

\- ¡Si¡, lo mas importante que nunca estarás sola, ni dentro ni fuera de el, siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte. Tu solo tienes que dar el 100 % en el juego y ten por seguro, que el resto hará lo mismo-

Pudo recordar en el abrazo de la niña, las palabras del entrenador, aquellas que lo sacaron de la duda y arrancaron el miedo de su ser – Gracias entrenador Patterson- Se recordó decir- Gracias entrenador Mcbride- pareció oir.

Pequeños ruidos en la cochera lo despertaron. Estaba solo en la cama, algo insólito, sin más que remarcar. Desde que lo conoció hace más veinte años, Harold siempre se caracterizó por ser un absoluto perezoso en la cama, en todo sentido. Por eso le resultaba tan intrigante que la dejara tan temprano, madrugando obviamente. Caminando por los pasillos, mientras vestía una bata de noche que cubría su delgaducho ser, Howard camino a la fuente de los sonidos.

Como lo dedujo ahí estaba, vistiendo unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y aquella vieja chamarra de cuero marrón que hace tanto no usaba. –Harold- susurro. El moreno lo observo, no le sorprendía que fuera el primero en percatarse, era quisquilloso y muy atento, como describía Anderson, con oídos de lince, abrazo de koala.

\- Vas a hacer una tontería, ¿Cierto?- Su pareja solo sonrió - Nunca vas a cambiar, siempre tan osado, …es algo que siempre me gusto de ti, tu decisión, ….incluso ahora mismo no se si podre cargar con la responsabilidad de tu acto- Acercándose a el, lo tomo de ambas mejillas y chocando su frente con la suya, le regalo un mirada de absoluta confianza.

-Confía en ti, como yo confió, se que serás tan buen padre como lo fuiste con Clyde,yse que llegado su momento lo serás igual o mejor para ella- Besándolo, se despidió de el mientras que alejándose, le gritaba.

-¡ Somos los raptors de Hazeltucky, bromeamos juntos, reímos juntos ¡-

\- Y enfrentamos cualquier cosa juntos- Completo, mientras que con una sonrisa melancólica lo veía partir, montado en aquella camioneta rumbo a Hazeltucky

-0-

La zona residencial del condado Wayne a la que pertenecíaHazeltucky , no resultaba cosa del otro mundo, aun siendo un poco más gris y atrapada en otra época, en comparación con Royal Woods, hacia gala de cierto encanto . Los grandes edificios de departamentos que tanto caracterizaban a estas pequeñas urbes , sobreabundaban en sus calles, que abarrotadas por todo tipo de comercios, buscaban encontrar su lugar en la comunidad. Anderson, lo guiaba por las calles de la ciudad, que incluso habiendo crecido en ellas , veinte años parecían haberle pasado factura a sus habitantes. Habiendo dado dos vistazos al mapa, decidieron detenerse frente al nº 67 de , donde se erigía un demacrado edificio departamental. Ocultando algo en la gabardina a la vez que con cuidado vestía el sombrero, y tomaba su bastón, caminaba al lado de Harold, hacia los interiores del sitio. Subieron con calma ,por las mohosas escaleras, de madera y concreto, que recorrían todo su interior.

\- Aquí vive- Dijo Anderson señalando, un cuarto. Golpeo la puerta dos veces, buscando llamar a su único huésped, algo a lo que no obtuvo respuesta. Asintiendo la cabeza, ambos decidieron continuar con el plan, forcejeando la puerta con un pequeña ganzúa Mcbride logro abrirla.-Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, verdad Harold- El solo sonrió. Con sigilo, inspeccionaron todo el departamento. Caminaron por la desordenada sala, los caóticos cuartos, e incluso por aquel poco cuidado baño, era necesario resaltar que en todo el desorden existía cierto esfuerzo por mantener cierto orden, pequeños detalles como sujetadores de ropa, o los cristalinos espejos eran prueba de ello. Harold sonrio, aun podía recordarla, lo maravilloso que fue tenerla la noche anterior en casa lo servicial y educada que demostraba ser, y lo bien que llegaba a llevarse con Clyde. –HeyMacbear. ¡Aquí¡-. Recostado en suelo del lavado, entre botellas vacias, y un fuerte hedor a alcohol, un hombre en ropa interior roncaba. Golpeandolo con su baston Anderson logro despertarlo. Recuperando la compostura, aun un poco aturdido, el sujeto, parecía no entender la situación en la que se encontraba. Exaltado al recobrar conciencia, gritaba mientras retrocedía , tratando de buscar refugio.-¡Tengo su dinero¡,¡Tengo su dinero¡,¡No me maten¡- Gritaba desesperada y agónicamente. Mirándose la pareja de amigos, trataban de no contener risas por la lastimera presentación de tal despilfarro de humanidad.-Hey, amigo, no somos ellos, acaso no me reconoces- Dijo Anderson, mientras se quitaba el sombrero. El hombre frunció el ceño, para luego romper en una carcajada que le arranco más de una lagrimilla.

-¡Jesús¡, eres ese estúpido sacerdote del orfanato, me acabas de dar un susto terrible, quien los dejo entrar, seguro fue la inútil de Katherine, y quien es el negro, tu novio acaso, Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-

\- Muy gracioso, muy gracioso en verdad. ¿No crees que sea gracioso Harold?, es muy gracioso, eres todo un payaso- El semblante del alcohólico cambio. Su mirada se tornó seria, e iracunda. Sosteniéndose como pudo se dirigió a los dos amigos -Largo de mi casa, ¡Ahora¡- Ordeno.

-No nos iremos hasta hablar sobre Katherine- Respondió desafiante Mcbride. Algo que no pareció intimidar al sujeto. Deambulo su mirada por unos segundos, para luego chiscar los labios mientras rompía en una ligera carcajada

\- Así que era por eso, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, quien quieres que se las haga tragar,¿ yo?, servicios infantiles , o mi propia hija, ¡Katherine¡,¡Katherine¡, ¡Katherine¡, ¡Ven aquí, ahora¡, necesito que le digas a estos idiotas, lo feliz que eres aquí , a mi lado….- Nadie contesto a su llamado, grito de nuevo su nombre, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

-Ella no va venir…ni siquiera durmió aquí la noche anterior- Respondió con una mirada simpática en el rostro Harold. En sus ojos se reflejó la desesperación, un paso tras otros, trataba de escapar, de buscar de alguna manera coger el teléfono y llamar a la policía. –Alto, ahí, no muevas ni un musculo- Pequeñas gotas de sudor cayeron por sus mejillas. Aquel sacerdote a quien menospreciaba lo apuntaba con un arma. En su rostro se reflejaba su decisión, la mirada invacilable de alguien que no temía jalar del gatillo. Harold trato de contener la sorpresa, tras una enorme bocanada de aire, pudo cuestionar a su amigo en un pequeño susurro - ¿¡Que haces Anderson…¡?-

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho, este hijo de perra ha estado abusando físicamente de su única hija los últimos seis años, cada intento fallido por sacarla de este agujero, tuve que tragarme esa maldita sonrisa, pero hoy no, hace años no tuve el valor suficiente para salvarte de tu padre hermano, pero con esta niña no pienso esperar…¡Que la historia se repita¡- El hombre grito desesperado, mientras que clamando por su vida, les rogaba que le explicasen que buscaban realmente, en una imagen de por mas patética. Lastima era lo único que podían sentir por aquel despreciable ser.-El no vale pena hermano- le dijo. Pero Anderson no vacilo, con calma le indico, Harold que sacara los papeles de la maleta.

-Queremos que firmes esto- le dijo Mcbride. Sin vacilar el sujeto leyó los documentos con detenimiento. En el claramente se explicaba el paso de responsabilidades frente a la crianza, educación, salud y alimentación , a un tutor legal. El acta redactada con cuidado, firmada y validada por un juez solo requería de la firma del actual adulto a cargo, y del futuro tutor.-Pero esto…- susurro un poco confundido.

-Se perdió en el incendio de hace 5 años ¿Cierto?, donde el juez del condado murió-Dijo Mcbride

\- Se dice por las calles que el que ordeno esto fue, Leone Diabolo, quien mandando a un pobre perdedor que buscaba saldar parte de su deuda, le pidió desaparecer ciertos documentos, pero el caso se le fue de la mano al perdedor….- Agrego Anderson

-Mentira…¡Mentira¡- Grito

-Esto no le gusto para nada a Leone, deseaba hacérselo saber, pero el pobre perdedor aun le debía dinero y tenía una hija pequeña a quien cuidar, Diabolo, puede ser malo pero sabe lo que significa crecer solo….- El sujeto solo callaba. No podía darle lógica, como era que el hombre de piel café, supiera todo eso, era policia, detective, o quizás uno de los chicos de Leone.

\- Hey perdedor, sabes algo, justo hoy en la mañana, ocurrió un milagro, Leone Diabolo, el diablillo de Michigan recibió la visita de dos de sus mejores amigos- Continuo Mcbride

-Que..que… han hecho- Tartamudeo, mientras se sentía desfallecer.

-Ellos le pidieron un pequeñísimo favor, por los viejos tiempos,…perdonarle la deuda a cierto perdedor, a la vez que entre anécdotas le contaban la historia de cierta valiente niña y su terrible padre….y créeme Arnold,…no le gusto para nada- Tras las palabras del pícaro sacerdote. Arnold entro en un crisis absoluta, no sabía si llorar, o temblar . Aquellos sujetos habían puesto sobre el una sentencia de muerte. Con desprecio Mcbride le tiro un pequeño sobre , que contiendo unos cientos de dólares caían al lado de los documentos.

-Si es que alguna vez amastes a Katherine, firmaras esos papeles, cojeras el dinero y te iras muy lejos de este lugar, si te niegas, Diabolo vendrá por ti esta noche, y mientras duermes te pegara un tiro, y un juez será quien firme esos papeles, tu decides como quieres que termine esto- Jadeo, por unos minutos, no podía creer que tan real podía ser esto. La sentencia ya estaba dada, por unos segundos primo la razón en su mente, cogiendo la pluma firmo los papeles. Temblando se la entrego. Mcbride la leyó, mientras Anderson guardaba el revolver en su gabardina.

\- Tu…tu…cuidaras bien de ella ¿Verdad?- pregunto, claramente avergonzado.

-Mejor de lo que alguna vez pudiste imaginar – le respondió sin mostrarle ninguna emoción.

Ambos pues dieron media vuelta dispuestos a abandonar ese lugar. Si el hombre era inteligente esa misma tarde partiría a otra ciudad u otro país, aunque no importaba la verdad. Sentía una gran satisfacción dentro de sí. Por fin Kat seria libre y feliz, algo que él se aseguraría personalmente.

Encendiendo el motor partieron rumbo a las colinas Acre en los límites de Hazeltucky con Nivonia. Anderson no pregunto el motivo con mayor profundidad, confiaba en Harold ciegamente, era su hermano, donde él lo llevara ,él lo seguiría. Estando en lo mas alto de la colina, desde donde el frio invernal atenuaba, y una hermosa vista de la ciudad se presentaba. Le invito a caminar hasta el borde, donde la vista se tornaba aunmas maravillosa.

-Aún hay algo que hacer, Andrew-

-Qué cosa Harold-

-Quiero que me digas porque tenías esa arma-

-Harold…- farfullo, un poco incómodo , mientras dirigía su mirada al frio horizonte que lo saludaba

-Supongo que es hora de contártelo,sabes…cuando ganamos el torneo nacional, hace años…no crei que existiera mayor alegría, éramos jóvenes , llenos de energía ,con ganas de vivir y un mundo que se nos presentaba con las piernas abiertas,eramos idiotas,…en especial yo…ese dia del accidente lo cambio todo. Es gracioso porque puedes creer que aun no puedo recordar lo que paso….solo se que mi pierna no fue la misma…crei que era lo peor, pero con el tiempo la vida me demostró lo contrario. Uno a uno todos comenzaron a irse, nuevas caras llegaban, mientras otras partian…-

-Incluso yo…- Susurro el hombre piel café.

-Tenías un futuro prometedor, personas que se desvivían por ti y un talento innegable, en cambio yo solo era…bueno yo- Con la boca entreabierta Harold no sabía que responderle- Los días pasaron y el alcohol, sumado a esta arma se volvieron mis mejores amigas….-

-Aveces la vida suele ser una mierda no amigo- Le dijo Harold, algo que saco una pequeña risa en el hombre de fe.

-A veces la vida suele ser un perra que disfruta verte destruirte, encuentra un placer morboso en ello,….esa tarde de Abril, había decidido no darle más espectáculo, una botella de wiski barato y una bala, la noche perfecta pensé…pero ella tenía que aparecer- Dijo mientras exhalaba un poco de aire.

-Sharon…- Una mueca melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Rayos hermano, esa chica te amaba, siempre lo hizo, incluso cuando partiste…nunca dejo de hacerlo, de preocuparse por ti, por nosotros, cuando la vi, no pude evitar llorar, ella estaba de nuevo ahí, evitando que metiera la pata en grande, mirándome a través de aquellos maravillosos ojos cafés bajo esos absurdamente grandes par de lentes, era como verte de nuevo…vernos de nuevo…cargaba un bebe en brazos, él bebe más hermoso que nunca pude ver, tu bebé- Trato de sonreír, trato de mostrarle a Anderson que aquello no le dolía, decirse a sí mismo que solo eran recuerdos, pero no podía, su corazón no se lo permitía – Ese niño era motivo suficiente para no tirar del gatillo, estuve a su lado por casi cuatro años, hasta que llego ese dia…nunca imagine verla sonreír por última vez, se que sonara infantil pero siempre nos imagine envejeciendo juntos a los tres,…le jure que Clyde encontraría el mejor hogar del mundo, y sabes que hermano creo que hize bien mi trabajo-

-Porque no me lo dijo…-

\- Harold, hermanito, tu hubieras dejado la universidad, a Howard, el beisbol y todo tu futuro, ¿Por estar a su lado con Clyde?-

\- Sí..si lo hubiera hecho- Respondió Harold.

-Eso fue lo que ella me contesto-

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, mientras la aurora del atardecer dibujaba una estela sobre el invernal cielo azul de Hazeltucky. Ambos dos viejos amigos observando el atardecer, parecían recordar aquellos días de infancia, tres tontos sin talentos que juraron estar juntos por siempre y para siempre.-¡Somos los Raptors de juntos¡- Dijo Andrew- ¡Reímos juntos¡- Continuo Harold, el viento parecía susurrar unas palabras, los cristales de nieve recrear una maravillosa ilusión- Y juntos nos enfrentaremos a cualquier cosa- La pudieron ver otra vez, usando su clásico vestido azul ,con su cabello desaliñado, y aquellas enormes gafas . Mientras que con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecía despedirse de ellos.

Con fuerza Andrew lanzo el arma a las rocallosas de la colina. Nunca supieron cuando los días se convirtieron en años, cundo aquellos momentos quedaron en el pasado, lo único de lo que podían estar seguros es de que el mañana no aguardaría por ellos, llorar por el pasado no la traería de vuelta, no corregiría sus errores, lo único que podían hacer era prometerse que ninguno volvería estar lejos del otro. Eran amigos, amigos de toda la vida, como fuese su hijo y el peliblanco, amigos que nunca faltarían de nuevo a su promesa que estarían ahí el uno para el otro como siempre debio haber sido. Con su brazo rodeando sus hombros camino a su lado rumbo a la camioneta, dispuestos a concluir la que de lejos había sido el día más agotador en toda su vida

-0-

Desde lo más temprano de la mañana Clyde aguardaba junto a Katherine en la casa hogar de Hazeltucky. No había duda que pasar la mañana en ese lugar resultaba una experiencia enriquecedora en todo sentido. El generoso desayuno servido en la sala común, a lado de todos los niños y las niñas fue especial a su modo maravilloso de ser, crecer como el hijo único de su familia, lo limitaba a serias conversaciones en la mesa todas las mañanas antes de la escuela.

-Parare todos los tiros por ustedes es una promesa- Decía la niña ante el jolgorio del resto de niños que compartía la mesa con ella y Clyde.

Pasado los minutos tuvieron que separarse, puesto que las labores dentro de la casa eran muchos, y la hermana Sara encargada del manejo general era ya muy anciana. Clyde por su lado partió de la mano de su papá Howard a lo más profundo del orfanato.

-Esto te va encantar- Le dijo mientras que buscando un pequeña llave entre las marchitas flores que reposaban en viejos floreros, abría una gran puerta cubierta por el polvo. Dentro de ella una gran sala revestida con una gran sábana blanca cubierta de polvo de los días pasados se presentaba frente a ellos, al final de la misma un escenario de madera tallada resaltaba cual joya de corona, corriendo a ella Howard subió presuroso.

-"Yo no creo en el paraíso, he vivido en este infierno, pero si tú representas el paraíso, llévame hasta allí."- Exclama el pelirrojo con una soltura increíble.

.ja. Que haces papá- Pregunto el niño con una sonrisa a su padre quien alegre lo invitaba a subir al escenario.

-Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, miel, fue en este escenario donde tu papá brillo por primera vez. Yo era el honorable Arturo, Harold el valiente Lancelot….y Sharon Ginebra- Concluyo un poco ofuscado.

\- Wow papá eras un rey-

-Así es cariño, era un rey y tu papá mi valiente caballero. Sabes…ese pequeño momento cuando descubres lo que quieres hacer por el resto de tu vida , al lado de la persona con la que quieres vivirla por siempre.- Expreso con una alegría que irradiaba sobre su ser- Clyde, recuerda , cuando encuentres a esa persona especial no dudes en decírselo, que es la única manera en la que tu corazón puede hablar…especialmente si es esa oscura poeta- Concluyo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al niño cuyo rostro rojo trataba de ocultar.

\- Y no le cuentas nada de aquel maravilloso árbol que robo el show esa noche, HowieDowi- Escucho de un hombre que se asomaba lentamente apoyado en su bastón por la puerta, el mismo hombre al que vio hablar con su padre el día anterior y que tan familiar le resultaba.

\- Ya sabía que orden natural de arte se había perturbado- Respondió con sarcasmo. Reposando su mano sobre su hombro el sujeto del bastón de dirigía una amical sonrisa.

-Te extrañamos aquí Howard-

-Ba, como me gustaría decir que no…pero también los extrañe…algo… - Respondió seguida de una risotada que ambos compartieron.

\- Por cierto, vine a robarte al pequeño Mcbride un momento, ¿No te molesta verdad?- Pregunto el padre

\- Bueno si estas aquí, significa que ya terminaron ese "asunto" con Harold, asi que lo mejor será volver a casa y hacer los preparativos- De un abrazo se despidió Clyde para luego con apretón hacer lo propio con Anderson.- Por cierto Clyde cualquier cosa que te cuente ese orate sobre mi es mentira, claro está si no está hablando bien de mi, entonces créele con todas tus ganas.-

Anderson y Clyde partieron juntos a la oficina de la dirección del orfanato. Al llegar con tranquilidad el reverendo lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

\- Hey amiguito, es un gusto volverte a verte ,sabes quién soy¿verdad?- Pregunto mientras caminaba frente a sus estantes

-Creo…creo recordarte…- Respondió un poco intrigado.

-HeyClyde no te aflijas aquello no es importante ,esto si- Sosteniéndose de su bastón, reverendo busco entre viejas cajas que guardaba en la parte baja de los estantes, un pequeña y colorida caja de zapatos. Moviendo su mano llamo al niño, a que lo acompañara a ver aquello que contenía.

\- Sabias que tu padre se crio aquí, junto a mí. Él no era un niño sin hogar, pero si uno que no quería estar mucho tiempo en el suyo- Observaba la foto, en ella se retrataban tres niños al lado de una señora de mediana edad con vestimentas religiosas

\- Esto fue el primer año que terminamos juntos, el niño cool de cabello negro era yo, Edward Anderson, a mi lado estaba tu padre, Harold Mcbride, un niño tonto que quería hacerse amigos de todos a toda costa, y al final estaba ella. Se llamaba Sharon, era nuestra amiga y nuestra hermana- Sentía como una pequeña punzada golpeaba su pecho, como su abdomen se contraía mientras la miraba, podía recordarla, su mirada, su voz, pequeños pasajes que le causaban tanta alegría como dolor- Sabes Sharon era un persona única, siempre estaba ahí para nosotros, asi lloviera o tronara, siempre podíamos escucharla del otro lado de walkietalkie hablando desde los cuartos de las niñas.- Dando un pequeño suspiro se recompuso

\- Sabias que ella fue la primera que lo invito a un baile Sadiehawkins,también bailaron juntos el dia de la graduación, y la obra de teatro , que te cuento,parecía que el destino los hubiera unido... pero bueno, creo que me voy por las ramas, a lo importante déjame presentarte a los primeros Raptors de Hazeltucky-

Otra foto le mostraba a un grupo de niños todos reunidos , con bates en manos y miradas firmes dispuestas a robar la victoria a toda costa- Y escucha ya que eres el asistente de los nuevos raptors esto te puede interesar, el entrenador Paterson fue un padre para todos, nos corregía y nos instruía, nos felicitaba y regañaba, incluso sobre toda crítica dejo todo el torneo jugar a Sharon, a pesar de ser un chica, fue de lejos su mejor decisión, la segunda mejor lanzadora que conocíjamás-

\- Y ganaron el torneo nacional, mi papá siempre habla de ese día, " Ultimo tiro, el viento rosando su rostro, golpeo con precisión el balón y lo saco del campo en un Homerun perfecto. ¡Mcbride¡Mcbride¡, escuchaba gritar de todos lados- Exclama el niño a travez de gritos ahogados tratando de emular aquella narración de su padre.

-Sin duda un digno hijo de tu padre. Bueno, unos años después tu padre partió a la universidad junto a Howard, con un beca de jugador de beisbol que corrió con todos los gastos, por su lado Howard no tuvo esa suerte , por lo que me dijeron que trabajaba de fontanero para pagar los cursos de artes escénicas, pero no sé si creerles. Y bueno…Sharon…la verdad no supe nada de ella hasta…- Dijo, debilitando la firmeza de sus palabras

-Hasta que naci ¿verdad?...mi nana me lo conto, los niños…no nacen de dos papás, y papá Harold es el único que siempre me llama hijo,…- Respondió algo apenado

-Clyde…mira tu que maduro resultaste amiguito- Le felicito un poco sorprendido de las palabras del niño.

-Sabes, ella te amo como nunca lo hizo con nadie, siempre decía que eras su pequeño osito, con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares,…es por eso que estoy seguro que hubiera querido que lo tuvieras- Con los brazos extendidos le daba lo contenido en la caja, una foto y un regalo.

\- Yo..esto..mamá..-Tartamudeo, buscando contener el nudo en su garganta.

\- Hey pequeño Mcbride no llores, sé que a ella no le gustaría verte llorar, solo sonríe, pues tienes la vida que ella siempre quiso para ti- Lo animo, mientras que con cariño revolvía sus cabellos -Harold y Howie son los mejores padres que pudiste tener, tienes un mejor amigo que no deja de luchar por lo que cree, y ahora acabas de descubrir que tienes un tío, además no vaya ser que cierto tonto te sorprenda con una hermana,ja,ja,ja. Se feliz como ella siempre quizo que lo fueras- Recubierta en papel marron, le hombre le otorgaba un presente. Clyde con cuidado retiraba la cubierta desvelando lo que contenia.

-Era su gorra de la suerte, siempre la llevaba puesta, cada vez que lanzaba la pelota lo giraba, lo acomodaba y de un tiro la pelota era strike seguro, se que le darás buen uso, quizás se lo des a una persona que necesite de esa suerte- Dijo el reverendo.

¡Padre Anderson¡Padre Anderson¡Padre Anderson¡- Gritaba un pequeño niño

Para esos caballos pequeño, respira hondo y dime lo que ocurre-

-Es Katherine, Katherine esta en al cima del campanario y no quiere bajar….-Volvio a gritar desesperado.

La conmoción era general, las hermanas con esfuerzo trataban de no involucrar al resto de los niños ante lo que ocurría, el rostro desencajado de Harold no podía creer aquello que observaba. En lo alto del campanario, una vieja reliquia que ya no usaban y la cual se aseguraron de cerrar con llave para evitar accidente alguno, Katherine Vans se agarraba temerariamente de las carcomidas vigas que sostenían la campana.

-¡ Destrúyalos señor Mcbride, destrúyalos por favor¡- gritaba la niña incesantemente.

-¡ Katherine déjame explicártelo, porfavor baja¡- Respondia con angustia.

\- ¡No¡No¡No¡, ¡Usted no lo entiende el es un tipo malo, es muy malo¡,¡Solo destrúyalos¡, oh..oh..¡Oh saltare¡, ¡Si¡, ¡Saltare¡-

-¡Hija podemos hablarlo, porfavor , porfavor¡- Buscaba encontrar la razón en la niña, de alguna manera para esta locura. Incorporándose el padre Andrew y Clyde, quedaban anonadados ante esto.

-Que carajo paso aquí Mcbride- Pregunto iracundo el sacerdote.

-Cuando llegue…la vi llorando en la puerta…me conto fue un rato a su casa pero su padre no estaba, solo la casera que le conto que ambos hablamos con el antes que partiera…estaba enojada, me pidió que destruyera los papeles de adopción…que ella no lo valia..trate de calmarla pero corrió a la entrada de esa torre y la cerro por dentro…- Le relato a su amigo mientras que llorando tomaba en brazos a Clyde.

-Carajo, ese bastardo ni fuera de su vida deja de joder- Tomando el megáfono se dirigio a la niña-¡Katherine, Harold y yo , solo queremos ayudarte¡,¡No seas insensata y baja de ahí¡-

-¡Destruyalo¡,¡O él le hara daño¡,¡El juez, la señora torres, el señor Fong¡, ¡Todos pagaron por mi culpa¡,¡No quiero que usted salga lastimado por mi culpa¡,¡Rompalo, quémelo¡

-¡Si lo vales¡- Escucharon gritar del pequeño niño- ¡Vales esto y mucho mas¡- Le decía mientras alzaba la voz lo mas que podía.

-Clyde…yo..- Murmuraba titubeante.

-¡Katherine se lo que se siente¡ ¡Se lo que se siente¡,¡Temer a la persona que debería protegerte¡,¡Recibir golpes en lugar de abrazos¡,¡ Te odio en lugar de te amo¡, ¡Sentir que no importa lo que hagas, siempre seras una basura para el¡- La niña callo, solo pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro en lo mas alto del orfanato.- ¡Se lo que se siente esperar algo que sabes que nunca va pasar¡,¡El ya no estaKatel se fue¡…¡Y no va volver¡- Aquellas fueron palabras que nadie espero oir de Harold, ni Clyde, no Katherine, ni Andrew. La niña que en silencio solo reflexionaba,temerosa y temblorosa.

-Yo..que…que estoy haciendo- Con cuidado soltaba las vigas, algo que calmo las ansias de muchos. Harold y Andrew suspiraban aliviados. Pero aquello estaba lejos de terminar, un madera carcomida por las terminas avivo las llamas de la tensión. Rompiéndose dicha madera , la niña parecía caer, con agilidad antes de tal falta resultado logro tomar con ambas manos el borde del campanario, Las hermanas sentían como el corazón se escaba de su ser, Harold como aquello que tanto temía se volvia realidad. Corrieron los adultos a la puerta del campanario, golpe tras golpe trataban de tumbarla, pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil, del otro lado esta habia sido asegurada con viejos muebles por la misma niña.

Clyde se sentía un inútil, a la lejanía podía oir lo agónicos gritos de ayuda de la niña, como con cada minuto sentía que todo se acabaría de la peor forma.-Tsch, ven aquí- Lo llamaba un niño.

Clyde lo siguió sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Por aquí los niños entramos a jugar al campanario, eres pequeño puedes subir, tienes que subir, porfavor salva a Katherine- le rogaba un niñito, uno a quien recordaba del juego del básquet del día anterior. Clyde no necesito mas palabra para ponerse manos a la obra, sabia que con cada minuto que pasaba su amiga se encontraba en mayor peligro. Con un poco de dificultad logro colarse entre las desvensijadas maderas, al entrar pudo ver las escaleras, corriendo por ellas lo mas rápido que pudo subio a lo mas alto. Una mano le habia fallado, entre lagrima sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, poco a poco la otra parecía ceder también. Cuando la hora llego la fuerza la abandono, sabia que era el final, una caída que acabaría con todo, una muerte que sentía que ella misma habia buscado. Pero no cayo , con ambas manos el niño de piel café, la sostenía lo mas fuerte que podía. Pero incluso aquello suponía demasiado esfuerzo para el pequeño, ella pudo notarlo como poco a poco lo arrastraba.

-Clyde…- Dijo, sin obtener respuesta.-Clyde, gracias por todo…gracias por ser mi amigo..-

-¡No te voy soltar¡- Gritaba el niño.

-Vas caer, no tienes que caer,…suéltame- Pero el niño no se rendía buscaba sacar fuerzas de donde fuera. Cedía poco a poco, las manos sudorosas de ambos parecían deslizarse, pero en aquella angustia otra fuerza y otra voz se sumó.

-Niña idiota, Mcbride ya te dijo que no te va soltar- El niño no podía creer a quien veía de su lado, aquel extraño de blancos cabellos que tanto se parecía a su mejor amigo lo ayudaba a salvar a Katherine. Con un poco de esfuerzo lograron encontrarse a salvo los tres en lo más alto de la torre.

Katherine Vans la enérgica guardameta de Hazeltucky lloraba, incesante y ruidosamente, el muchachito de los dos papás, la consolaba .Estando en sus brazos la niña no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que no había pensado eso, y lo mucho que deseaba que la perdonara, Clyde solo acariciaba su cabello, haciéndole saber que no tenia de que preocuparse que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Aquella fue una escena que conmovió a Harold y Andrew , sin duda no había final mas perfecto que ese.

Ya en tierra, ambos viejos amigos aclararon muchas cosas con la chica, sobre su padre, el orfanato, y su nueva familia. De un jalón de orejas y de un largo sermón del amor de Dios a ella, la reprendió por tan estúpida decisión, para luego de un abrazo despedirla a su nueva vida. Algo que Katherine no esperaba era el gran hasta pronto que recibió de todo el orfanato, desde los chicos hasta los mayores, incluso en la lejanía podía ver Brandon dándole un hasta luego con las manos, todos en la puerta se despedían de ella deseándole suerte, deseándole que su nueva vida se la que ella siempre mereció.

\- Sera difícil ¿verdad?- susurro con un sonrisa. Mirándola junto a su padre, el niño vacilo en su respuesta.

-Siempre es difícil- Ella lo miro sorprendida - Pero eso es lo bonito de la familia, sabes que será difícil, será caótico y será una locura por donde lo mires, pero aun así la llevas con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque no importa que tan duro haya sido el dia, siempre lo terminaras junto a las personas que amas-

\- Bienvenida a la familia Katherine- Le dijo Harold extendiéndole la mano.

\- Katherine Mcbride, voy tardar en acostumbrarme- dijo mientras reian todos juntos, sumergidos en su primer gran abrazo familiar.

Aquella fue su primera noche en la casa Mcbride como nueva miembro de la familia. Howard el pelirrojo que fungiría su otro padre le dio la mejor bienvenida que pudo improvisar. La primera cena familiar estuvo repleta de alegres conversaciones. Lo que continuo fue una sorpresa para la niña, llevándola vendada a la última puerta le mostraban la que sería su nueva habitacion, una emoción absolutainundo el corazón de la niña quien entre saltos y abrazos agradecia aquel detalle a su nueva familia.

Pasadas unas horas la noche llego a su punto masálgido , las calles de Royal Woods se bañaban de la luz de la luna, mientras que un melodiosa sinfonía de grillos decoraban su silencio. Un silencio que la familia Mcbride parecía llevar muy bien. Terminando de hacer algunos arreglos, Harold con diligencia terminaba de enmarcar aquella vieja foto.

-Sor Margaret, Sharon, entrenador, prometo hacerles sentir orgullosos, prometo mantener vivo el espíritu de los Raptors de Hazeltucky- Dijo antes de darles un hasta luego , donde dejando aquella vieja foto, en su oficina, miraba con esperanza y fe el futuro que se la avecinaba.

-0-

Se miraba decidida al espejo repitiendo para sí palabras que la llenaran de la seguridad para enfrentar el inevitable enfrentamiento con la niña del tiro de fuego.

-Soy un muralla impenetrable….soy una torre infranqueable- Se repetía- Vamos Kat, no dudes…soy una muralla impenetrable…soy una torre infranqueable- Aun tenia miedo, temor de Jhudy, de sus tiros y de su equipo. Pero incluso teniéndolos le había prometido al señor Mcbride no dejarse consumir por ellos.

-Que buena manera de motivarte hermana mayor- Dijo Clyde.

-Se siente extraño que me llames así, solo dime Kat como en los viejos tiempos-

-Tenía que intentarlo…al menos ya sé porque Lincoln no le llama hermana mayor a sus…tú me entiendes , por cierto has visto a papá-

-Si. El señor Harold entro a llenar unos formularios con la hermanita Lincoln- Le respondió señalándole los interiores del centro P.A.I.N.

Por su parte en sus interiores un se gestaba un patética y apática discusión. El motivo. La falta de entrenador, Clyde Mcbride no había logrado encontrar a uno comprometido en el lapso de la semana, sin incluir el extraño semblante que el chico Loud mostraba desde la noche anterior, o los constantes cambios de humor de Ammy. –No podemos esperar más llamare al amante de mi abuela y le pediré que me diga el nombre de un buen…- El silencio fue lo que primo al verlos bajar por las escaleras.

\- Si buscan ganar con esa actitud, mejor acostúmbrense a la derrota inminente- La fuerza, firmeza y autoridad de sus palabras, tomaron por sorpresa a muchos. Otros, en los cuales se encontraba el niño Loud se sentían con un nivel de confusión, que solo podía atribuírsele a alguien como Leni. El moreno camino entre ellos observándolos uno a uno. Por su parte lagenio de bolsillo, se reglaba un sonrisa de complacencia mientras ocultaba sus pupilas en el reflejo del cristal de sus gafas.

-Se..Señor Mcbride…¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Ammy, algo a lo que Harold no dio importancia.

-Entrenador Mcbride, Harold Mcbride- La gran mayoría quedo boquiabierto , la sorpresa tal cual baldazo de agua fría, habia dejado sin palabra a la gran mayoría. Pero una pequeña voz tartamuda y que a todas fuerza buscaba no quebrarse en llanto tomaba su lugar entre todas.

\- En…entre…entrenador… entrenador Mcbride- Decía D mientras que a paso lento se acercaba como si de un ser irreal se tratara-¡Harold Mcbride¡ ¡El oso de Hazeltucky será nuestro entrenador¡, ¡Viva¡, ¡Asi se hace¡- Si antes la confusión podía tomar niveles Leninescos, lo absurdo del poco sentido de las palabras del capitán tomaba cuotas cósmicas. Tomándolo de la mano Daniel le dirigía la palabra con una absoluta emoción

-Señor Mcbride, señor Mcbride, soy su fan número uno, soy tan fan que no pude contenerme de llamar al equipo "Los raptors", no….no…est..esta enojado verdad- Preguntaba ligeramente cohibido.

-Claro, que no Daniel, de hecho me encanta saber qué el espíritu de los raptors aún no se ha extinto- Respondió, mientras revoloteaba los cabellos de Dan.

-Y que aun viven en los corazones estos muchachos-

Clyde no pudo evitarsentirse feliz al ver como cada jugador se presentaba frente a el, como su padre se veía , feliz y realizado, como se veia encajar tan fácilmente entre estos chicos. El entrenador se tomo su tiempo escuchándolos y formulando una estrategia. Mientras entre frase y frase los motivaba a no ceder ante el miedo, ni a temerle a la derrota. Pasado unos minutos tuvieron que detener la planeación, la hora de la verdad habia llegado, el segundo juego del torneo parecia empujarlos a no rendirsejamas.

En lo alto de la cabina de transmisión dos reconocidas voces se preparaban para comentar el que sería para ellos un juego muy prometedor.

-"Señoras y señores, sean bienvenidos al que promete ser otro gran juego rumbo al torneo nacional, hoy en el campo tendremos, a los Raptors de Hazeltucky plantándole cara a la escuadra de RaidersformHell de Letroit, en lo que promete ser un enfrentamiento de lo más interesante. Aquí a mi lado damos la bienvenida al siempre motivado y carismáticoPep."- El hombre con una cara de apatía absoluta saludaba con la mano al publico-" Buenos días Pep, es un gusto tenerte aquí de regreso, como fueron los días de invitado en los partidos de California "-

-"La paga era mala, la comida peor, mi mujer no dejaba de llamarme y casi siempre estaba lloviendo,…pero aun asi fue una buen experiencia, y todo se lo debo a ese chico"-

-"Y justo de eso hablábamos, de como la técnica es algo que termia escaseando en deporte nacional, y de como aun sobre todo esto podemos ver jovenes talentos, demostrarnos que una buena técnica puede enfrentar cualquier skill. Claro esta me refiero a Don Lark"-

-"Don Lark libero y capitán suplente de Eleven stars de los Angeles, nos ha demostrado que el Jogo Bonito no esta muerto, que como solo conla técnica se puede dar un partido digno de recordar. Bueno dejare de lamerle las botas a y solo diré. ¡Quiero un juego memorable ¡Aquí en Michigan¡-

\- HeyPep, sabias que Don tiene diez hermanas, en una entrevista exclusiva revelo que no existe mejor entrenamiento que sobrevivirlas

-"Diez chicas envidio a ese niño en todo sentido"-

En los camerinos se concluían preparativos finales, para dar inicio al juego. La emoción , los nervios, y las ansias sobraban en ese lugar. Ryo el nuevo jugador del equipo recibía algunas directrices del entrenador Mcbride, que con detalle le explicaba el juego del equipo. Dándose una ultima mirada al espejo acomodaba con cuidado su gorra.

-¡Raptors¡.Acérquense- Los convoco Mcbride. A lo que los niños rodeándolo formaron un circulo.

\- Raptors de Hazeltucky, hoy nos vamos a enfrentar a uno de los equipos favoritos del torneo, RidersformHell. Se que durante esta semana todos han dado su máximo esfuerzo, en el entrenamiento, es por eso que tienen prohibido perder. En el campo todos juntos como los raptores que somos cazaremos el balón y demostraremos , que no solo somos un equipo, somos un familia- Poniendo su mano en el medio la extendía invitando al resto a seguirlo, uno a uno con confianza se acercaban al entrenador, reposando la suya sobre la de el

-¡Somos los Raptors de Hazeltucky¡-

-¡Somos los Raptors de Hazeltucky¡- repitieron

-¡Atacamos juntos¡-

-¡Atacamos juntos¡- Lo emularon masentusiasmados

-¡Defendemos juntos¡-

-¡Defendemos juntos¡- Lo siguieron, con sonrisas en el rostro

\- Y juntos. ¡Seremos los mejores del torneo¡-

Con un grito que elevo sus espíritus a lo más alto los Raptors salieron del camerino, dispuestos a ganar , a robar el triunfo como una unidad. Aquello resultaba su ideal , la razón de levantarse tras cada caída, no perderían, no planeaban hacerlo, ni mucho menos rendirse, todos juntos demostrarían ser los mejores

-Chicos olvide algo tengo que volver- dijo el peliblanco.

-Aun tenemos unos minutos que Lincoln y esos dos vengan, y podremos salir al campo- Comento Ammy. Un poderoso estruendo,sorprendió a todos. De los vestidores un nube amarilla crecía en sobremanera, todos corrieron asustados a ver la raíz de tal incidente. Al llegar lo pudieron ver sentado en la entrada con el rostro pintado de amarillo, anonadado y sin poder exclamar palabra alguna.

-¡ Lincoln¡, te lastimases, ¿Estas bien?, ¡Lincoln¡, responde porfavor- Gritaba Dan sin conseguir respuesta alguna del niño. Ligeramente disipada la amarilla nube, les permitió ver a otros dos miembros del equipo retorciéndose de dolor en el interior, algunos se apresuraron a socorrerlos, mientras los otros buscaban por los alrededores algún otro herido. Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar "Que ocurrio" "Porque ocurrio" fueron unas de las tantas de las cosas que se planteaban con incertidumbre y nerviosismo los chicos. Poco el niño de cabellera blanca parecia recuperar la conciencia de lo sucedido.-Una yellomb…- Una maniática risa sonaba a lo lejos de la sala, dentro de un casillero un pequeño televisor cuidadosamente conectada a un batería revelaba a la culpable de tal acto.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja…..espera Lucky estamos en vivo…si esta encendida….entonces….JA,JA,JA,JA,JA, ¡Te dije que me la pagarías Luke¡, que se siente niño bonito crees que puedes andar por la vida rechazando a las chicas, rechazándome a ¡Mi¡,¡Pues toma¡,….espera…..¡Lucky¡…Luke no está herido…¡Porque no está herido¡- Grito tras la pantalla, confundiendo mucho más a los chicos. Acercando su rostro a la pantalla un chico de cabellera castaña oculta por un sombrero gris y pendientes negro, enfocaba la mirada buscando una respuesta.

-Creo que no estaba dentro de los vestidores- dedujo.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Lucky¡…debi pedirle ayuda a Giggles..- Mirando la pantalla , se recompuso- Cof, cof. Considérate afortunado Luke, porque tu LukY, se acaba aquí mismo,¡Entiendes¡ Ja,ja,ja,ja, pero encerio no sabes de las sorpresas que te espera en el campo. – Todos miraron al niño que aun no podía aceptar los hechos que se le presentaban.- Asi que disfruta del que será tu ,ja,Ja,Ja-

-Ese fue un mal chiste Luan- Dijo el chico Loud, mientras buscaba recomponerse. Ante las incesantes carcajadas de la niña Loud. El, su hermana y Clyde la conocían lo suficientemente bien, para no tomarse la amenaza en broma. Luan era una amenaza inminente, un bromista sin control si se lo proponía, lo que hubiera preparado para el juego no seria, no seria pequeño, no seria inocente y sobre todo no seria para divertido.

 **Gracias amigo por leer este "pequeñito capitulo", sin duda si obtengo la inspiración para poder inscribirlos es por ustedes .Pero bueno es hora de los anuncios, en primer lugar ya nos acercamos al capitulo 10 (¡Yupi¡) asi que tengo planeadas un monton de cosas, entre las cuales esta remasterizar los primeros capítulos, arreglando errores que pudieran causar confusiones, un pequeño sorteo entre todos los que siguen y comentan este fic, que sorteare se preguntaran bueno eso lo verán cuando lo anuncie aquí mismo, o en otro medio como facebook en el grupo de TheLoudKingdom únanse se que les va encantar, y por ultimose que faltan jugadores aun por agregar, asi que porque no me dan sus ideas, de personajes que pudieran estar jugando para los raptors si son ocs que se les ocurre de la nada díganmelo estare gustoso de agregarlo, sin mas que decir gracias de nuevo por leerme, hasta la próxima amigos.**

\- Que horrible manera de perder una tarde Brandon- Decia un muchacho alto y delgado de piel bronceada.

\- No te pedí que me acompañaras…y no es una pérdida de tiempo, el equipo de Katherine me resulta interesante- Respondió con seriedad el peliblanco.

-Wao, que " emocionante", ver al peor equipo del torneo jugar, pero bueno al menos no eres el único emocionado por este remedo de juego- Señalando una niña de baja estatura y larga cabellera castaña que los saludaba a la lejanía.

\- Cookie Creme, vaya no he podido quitarme de encima a esa niña- exclamaba Brandon entre un pequeña risotada.

La niña emocionada saltaba de felicidad , no podía creer que Lincoln la invitara a pasar un tarde , aun si este no era su concepto de cita perfecta se le acercaba bastante.

Saltaba de felicidad sin cuidado, ni mesura hasta que chocando con alguien la saco de su jubilo

\- ¡Ten más cuidado idio… espera tu eres cookie, ¿cierto?- dijo la voz que la ayudaba a recomponerse, su voz, podía reconocerla tosca y despreocupada. Al abrir los ojos pudo verla , con su piel bronceada , su cabello negro y esa gastada polera morada, la chica Santiago la ayudaba.

-No sabía que te gustaban los deportes Cookie- La niña del vestido y las galletas, solo respondió con un puchero mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.

\- Si, si me gusta el soccer, y para tu información vine con mi novio Lincoln, a ver el juego- La niña Santiago solo sonrió tratando de contener una carcajada.

\- Lincoln tu novio, eso es…- No pudo continuar, la imagen del chico de cabellos blancos se presentaba frente a ella , ayudando a la chica de las galletas a subir los escalones.

\- Ronalda, vas venir o que, que me salen raíces- Se pudo oír de un niño pequeño de voz socarrona, que no logro sacarla tomar siquiera un poco de su letargo.

 **Nota al final, si no lo notaron el próximo capítulo será casi igual de largo que este pero lo publicare mas pronto dado que la otra semana es mi ultima semana de examens y comienzan las cosa este capitulo se iba publicar ayer pero al recibir el rewiew de uno de los mejores rewiewers externos e internos del fandom, me hizo darme cuenta de algo, de muchas cosas que voy corregir en la reescritura que are junto al sorteo antes del capitulo 10, y sobre de lo que tratara el capitulo 10 y será sobre lo que todos me pidieron , además de ser necesario, Luan como principal, y sobre todas las hermanas y que ha pasado durante estos días porque el rencor y como todo ha cambiado, sin mas que decir si llegastes aquí gracias de corazón, que si no fuera por ti este fic no existiría gracias, hasta la próxima.**


	9. perspectivas 2 (invierno)

\- No jugaras el primer tiempo Lincoln- Fue lo que todos pudieron oir del entrenador Harold Mcbride

La sorpresa dibujada en cada rostro de sus compañeros de equipo era prueba inegable del impacto de tal decisión, pues no solo habían perdido ya a dos de sus jugadores a causa de aquel extraño incidente, ahora mismo optaban por comenzar el juego con uno menos a decisión del entrenador.

\- Somos exactamente nueve entrenador no podemos iniciar sin otro, seriamos…deje ver- Decía el pequeño defensa al tiempo que con sus dedos sacaba las cuentas.

\- ocho, seriamos ocho- Interrumpía Ammy- Pero veamos que tiene que decir el capitán al respecto ¿Dan? Tu que opinas capi.

Dicha estas palabras, todas las miradas se dirigieron al capitán , quien un poco abrumado por la inesperada atención que recibía, respondía lo más firme y seguro que su confianza pudiese permitirle.

\- Bueno, yo estoy con el entrenador, tener a Lincoln en el equipo podría empeorar las cosas, por eso lo mejor es que pasemos de ti nevado, al menos durante el primer tiempo, lo siento hermano es lo mejor.

Muchos no entendían las palabras del capitán, pues para casi todos eraun secreto que la autora de tal ataque era sin lugar a duda la hermana mayor del pequeño nevado, Luan Loud. Algunos murmuraban teorías mientras otros susurraban palabras que ponían en duda el liderazgo de su capitán.

-¡Raptors¡- Alzaba la voz Bram, consiguiendo la atención de todo el equipo. -Nuestro entrenador y el capitán han hablado, ahora depende de nosotros de que lleguemos al segundo tiempo con una ventaja suficientemente alta para ganar el juego en el segundo round, yo como jugador de Hazeltucky deposito mi confianza en el entrenador y en su decisión.

-Yo también confío en el señor Mcbride, digo el entrenador, además tengan por seguro que no dejare que ni el viento cruce la portería se los aseguro, ¡Quien más está conmigo¡- Muchos secundaron el ánimo de Bram y Kat, presentando un equipo parecía verse ahora motivado, pues incluso si fuesen a enfrentarse en un ocho contra once no dudaban de que la diosa de la victoria les sonreiría esa fría tarde de invierno.

El público invitado en las tribunas era aun más numeroso que los del último juego del equipo, los padres de algunos animaban fervientemente a sus hijos ,quienes tomando posición en el campo se disponían a dar inicio al segundo juego del torneo de invierno para la escuadra de Hazeltucky. Lincoln por su parte, aún pensativo se mantenía en la banca observando el desarrollo del juego con mucha atención pues Lisa y Laila le hablaron de un plan para contrarrestar a Luan, uno del cual no sabía nada, mientras que Harold Mcbride, el entrenador, le daba una sola orden que le exigía acatar a cabalidad.

-No apartes la mirada del juego cariño, que la clave de la victoria está en ella.

Esta era sin duda una situación que no había previsto, un desenlace que convertía la más pura de las comedias en toda una tragedia, pues sentado en la banca y jugando con el móvil recordaba aquel último mensaje que aquella muchacha de sonrisa platinada y cola de caballo le enviase.

-"Me las pagarás, Luke!

Con dificultada trataba de recordar como un plan tan perfectamente planificado había concluido en un absoluto desastre, como aquella planeación llevada hace ya dos semanas ahora lo empujaba junto sus amigos ante un inminente peligro.

\- ¿Qué hice mal?- Se repita a sí mismo, antes de dar otro suspiro resignado. Pues ya no quería darle más vueltas a aquella interrogante que rondaba su cabeza, pues solo tenía que volver tras sus pasos y ver de primera mano cómo la ironía de su comedia lo volvía una tragedia.

-0-

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde el incidente en el campo de los gallos, la inquietante calma que recorría los maltrechos caminos de la casa Loud bañaba de un aire tétrico la ya de por sí antigua vivienda.

-uno, dos, tres, el mico en un tren- Se podía oír desde una de la habitaciones.

-No, así no… ¡El mico lo hizo¡- Retumbaba tras aquella puerta de caoba .

\- Si yo fuera el mico…si lo fuera, si lo fuera sabría cómo terminarlo- Se respondía a sí misma, la joven castaña de providente dentadura. Dando un suspiro sosegado se lanzaba sobre el sofá de maíz, estaba devastada.

-Practicando para un nuevo trabajo- Comentaba su hermana mayor y compañera de cuarto Luna, mientras que con calma y una sonrisa burlona la observaba sumida en su apatía.

-Si es para un nuevo trabajo…- Respondía Luan dubitativamente, pues estaba mintiendo, ningún trabajo se había presentado en semanas, aquel teléfono de arlequín no había encendido su roja nariz en tanto tiempo que casi luan parecía olvidar el color de esta.

-Entonces buena suerte hermana- Continuaba Luna, mientras que apartando la mirada procedía retirarse de la habitación con su fiel guitarra en manos.

-Hey- La detuvo Luan, la mayor con una mirada apagada la observaba llena de duda. -No quisieras quedarte conmigo un rato más tu música podría ayudar- propuso la muchacha con una sonrisa apenada.

-Lo siento- Respondió Luna apartando al mirada, -Le prometí a la señorita oscuridad componer una canción junto a ella- Con esfuerzo Luan trato de rebatir la decisión de su hermana pero esta ya había dejado la habitación en un silencio casi sepulcral.

Fue entonces que cayó en si lo innegable, una realidad que ninguna de las dos había mencionado, no por mero olvido, ni por falta de importancia a ello, ambas preferían hacer como que aquella situación no llegaba a afectarlas.

Con un suspiro cansado, dio un estiro a sus flácidas piernas al ritmo que sus brazo alcanzaban el límite máximo de lo alto sobre su cabeza. Mirando a las viejas grietas que adornaban lo alto de su habitación reflexionaba de todo lo acontecido. Con cada repaso mental, todo parecía tan irreal tan ridículo una situación que fácilmente podría formar parte del más cruel de las bromas, con dificultad podía recordar su partida, como apartaba la mirada de aquel pequeño niño quien entre lágrimas pedía perdón ante una pena sobre castigada, pasando por su partida, a la cual ella no tuvo el valor de asistir, quizás porque estaba enoja, furiosa, avergonzada.

-Pero con quien?- Se preguntó mientras sosegaba la mirada al infinito.-Quizás conmigo misma- Se respondía al tiempo que una pequeña punzada golpeaba su pecho. La culpa tomaba control de su ser, la vergüenza de no hacer nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad, de negarse a tomar un poco de valor y oponerse al desastre sobrellevado por su familia. Que eran ahora los comentarios burlones sobre el suceso, aquellos dólares perdidos en contratos, las molestias en el instituto, todo parecía perder sentido frente al recuerdo de aquellos mechones blancos.

El sorpresivo llamado de la mayor de la familia lograba despertarla de su divague mental. –Lori?- Susurraba para si algo fastidiada.

-Luan, Luna. Salgan de donde estén- Repetía con voz de mando. Ambas chicas respondiendo al llamado salían de las habitaciones con presteza.

-Aquí estoy- Respondía Luan.

-La sargento Loud grita más que Mick en su solo- Bromeaba Luna.

Sin mostrar ni una pista de gracia Lori observaba con firmeza a ambas muchachas. –Como sea, Luan, Luna, voy acompañar a papá al aeropuerto, se que él tendría que ser más indicado para comentarles esto pero últimamente está muy…olvidadizo- Una pequeña mueca pudo observarse en su rostro al expresar estas palabras.-A lo que voy, literalmente tendremos un invitado inesperado en la casa.

-Es enserio ¡- Expresaban con una clara molestia ambas.-¿Quién es?, cuánto tiempo se quedara? - preguntaba Luan.- Lo más importante donde se quedara a dormir, en mi cuarto espero que no¡- Agregaba Luna claramente enojada.

-Literalmente me dejan terminar¡- De un solo grito, la primogénita calmaba las ansias de sus hermanas.- Miren, tampoco me gusta que todo sea tan imprevisto, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, el invitado es un niño de unos 12 o 13 años creo, es de Texas según recuerdo, pero bueno eso no es importante, lo importante es que el chico ha venido de intercambio a la escuela y equipo de Lynn, su equipo de futbol.

\- Si me quitan mi habitación, Lynn va amanecer sin tímpanos- Amenazaba Luna con una notoria molestia.

-Literalmente me van dejar terminar ¡- Con otro potente grito, la mayor tomaba el mando de la charla.- Chicas sé que esto puede ser molesto, pero si estoy hablando con ustedes es porque son las mayores y literalmente esto no tiene que ser un desastre- Con una clara intriga ambas muchachas se miraron las caras- Chicas literalmente, el padre de este niño es alguien que podría ayudar mucho al negocio de papá, todo tiene que salir perfecto. Incluso si tengo que dar mi habitación, así que están advertidas, cuando venga háganlo sentir en casa o , bueno, espero que les guste el color blanco que serán lo único que verán del yeso de sus huesos rotos- Tragando sus salivas ambas asintieron, tomando esto como una señal de aceptación Lori pudo dar un suspiro alividado.

-Por cierto su llama o lo llaman Lucky, nos vemos más al rato- En menos de lo esperado se podía oír, la combustión del motor de Vanzilla, al arrancar.

-Supongo que tendremos a otro tonto entre nosotros- Comentaba Luna con un claro desdén a tiempo que bajando por las escaleras se disponía a dirigirse a la cochera.

-Luna…- Balbuceaba con una ligera molestia. Podía entender que aquellas palabras traían tras de sí mucho más de lo que su hermana pretendía expresar.

\- Supongo que es un sujeto más a quien estudiar- Con una calma y ritmo pausado una voz parecía comentar la situación presentada. Ligeramente sorprendida Luan recuperaba el aliento, mientras que bajando la mirada podía observar como unos alborotados mechones castaños danzaban entre un negro acero que con firmeza y elegancia sostenían unos cristales de alto grosor.

\- Interesante el sujeto conocido como Luan puede sobre exaltarse con mi presencia- Mencionaba mientras tomaba notas en una gastada libreta. –Te veo muy intrigada hermana mayor, por lo que considero prudente preguntarte que ocurre.

\- No es nada Lisa, estoy bien- Respondía evasivamente.

-Voz entrecortada, mirada evasiva, sudoración, estas mintiendo, o tienes gripe.

\- No es nada enserio, estoy bien Lisa- respondía con un poco más de ánimos.

-Supongo que la hipótesis de la gripe es factible, verificare la alacena por un poco de sopa de pollo- De un giro Lisa parecía aceptar sus palabras, indeterminada de seguir explorando más en sus observaciones. Luan por su parte podía sentir en su hermana menor una genuinas ganas de charlar quizás ella pudiese percatarse en aquella pena que la agobiaba y que sin sonar muy dictatorial también la debería agobiar tanto a mas que ella.

-Lisa…- Balbuceaba- Lisa tu…te has arrepentido de alguna decisión que en su momento parecía la más sensata.

Girando la vista, al tiempo que mordiendo ligeramente la punta de su bolígrafo, Lisa se disponía responder.-Bueno como mujer de ciencia no es correcto hablar de mis errores, pero si hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepentio, como aquel día en los laboratorios…-

-No me refiero a eso¡- Interrumpía cortante Luan.-Lo siento Lisa, solo no me refería a eso.

Retirándose sus gafas al tiempo que con cuidado limpiaba sus cristales, Lisa respondía sin mucho tino.-Te refieres a nuestro hermano Lincoln cierto?.

Aquella respuesta dejo pasmada la muchacha de agudo humor, quien impávida buscaba recuperar la compostura.

\- Lo sabía…bueno si quieres mi opinión personal, aunque considero un desatino su comportamiento junto a la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar, se me es imposible "odiarlo", es demasiado importante para mí como para vivir sin él, siendo más específica es casi el noventa por ciento de mi vida, junto con ustedes vasta mencionar.

\- Lisa…., yo no…no opino igual.

Sin mostrar emoción alguna la pequeña genio afianzaba la voz.- Entonces odias a nuestro, aunque vista la "gravedad" de sus crímenes es natural odiarlo- Aquellas palabras parecían causar un reacción ligera en los ánimos de la mayor. – Oso humillarnos en público no es cierto Luan, arrebatarnos todo lo que teníamos- Cada palabra parecía llegar con más fuerza, como estocadas firmes y directas a su pequeño corazón.- Un castigo bien merecido….

-Lincoln no hizo nada malo ¡- Con su emociones al límite Luan respondía efusivamente sin medir la intensidad de sus palabras . Fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta, el gran sinsentido de sus acciones, había dejado que su único hermano partiese solo a lo desconocido, creyendo que toda su familia lo odiaba, que perder un juego y que el ruido de un grupo de imbéciles pudiese pesar sobre el amor de su familia .

-Que hice…que hice, que rayos hice- Sus rodillas habían caído sobre el suelo de los pasillos, donde desde la lejanía las menores parecían observar tal escena con suma prudencia, trataba de contener las lágrimas todo lo que se fuese posible, no quería derrumbarse, no frente Lisa.

-No nos odia lo sabes verdad?- las pequeñas manos de la niña parecían jugar con los cabellos de la mayor, una atípica muestra de cariño de la pequeña genio.

-Lisa….-Respondía Luan con una sonrisa, al tiempo que tomando su pequeña mano la acariciaba sobre su mejilla soltando sus primeras lagrimas.

-Estas son muestras que claramente no solicite- Comentaba la pequeña con una sonrisa, a tiempo de que reciba un potente abrazo de su hermana mayor quien entre ligeras lágrimas, soltaba una delicada risotada.

-Lincoln debe pensar que somos unas idiotas- Comentaba.

-Puede ser…- Le respondía Lisa.- Aunque si fuese tu iría directamente a preguntárselo, iría yo pero bueno tu sabes piernas cortas además que los buses no dejan subir a niñas de 4 años…sin carnet-

Aun con un poco de vergüenza Luan bajaba la mirada. –Tú crees, crees que debería, digo si está molesto, y no quiere verme, yo no sabría, además no sé adónde se fue a vivir.

-Huntington Oaks, una hora de viaje en bus, dos a tres si deseas ir a pie- Respondía con firmeza Lisa.

-Pero Lisa ni siquiera sé dónde vive, ni siquiera, si querrá verme.

-Casa número XXX, y créeme si querrá verte- Volvía a responder la menor con una mayor seguridad.

En menos de lo que Lisa podía repetir la tabla periódica, Luan se encontraba en un bus, rumbo a Huntington Oaks, camino a un encuentro al cual no estaba segura si podría confrontar.

-0-

Era un mañana agitada de eso no había duda, la imprevista llamada de Ammy lo había alertado de un sucedo de más preocupante. No le tomo mucho vestirse con el chándal del equipo, de ponerse la peluca y partir de su actual hogar como Luke, al fin y al cabo faltaban pocas horas para la llegada del mediodía , su tío había partido ya a al juzgado dejando solo a Laila como única testigo de su mascarada. Corrió apresurado hasta la estación de buses, donde dispuesto a tomar uno iría a reunirse con el resto del equipo al hospital de Hazeltucky, pero un suceso imprevisto terminaría por detener su marcha, en aquella pulcra estación descendía una muchacha de cabellera castaña atada cual cola de caballo, ropas blancas y falda amarilla, pudo reconocerla sin mucha dificultad, era Luan su hermana mayor, aquella enérgica comediante, que con un sonrisa perpetua colmaba a de alegría y temor a todo aquel con quien se topase. Aunque ahora un poco apagada y algo temblorosa, no hacían de ella alguien tan difícil de reconocer.

Muchas preguntas recorrían por su cabeza, el porqué, el cómo, incluso el cuándo eran planteamientos viables, pues con su andar se dirigía a su hogar, al hogar de Leonard Loud , era posible acaso que esta lo buscara, que por algún azar del destino, la vida le diese no solo la oportunidad de reconciliación con Lisa también que le permitiese volver a escuchar aquella dulce risotada, -"Quizás así sea pensó, no hay otra opción, tiene que venir a verme"- pensó para sí, intento ganarle el paso, superar la distancia que lo separaba de su hogar, el sitio donde podría darle la bienvenida. Pero no solo la pista los separaba, también el lado de la calle, estando Lincoln del lado incorrecto, acelero pues el ritmo de sus pasos para no llamar la atención de la muchacha, quien a pocos metros de su casa logro encontrar la dirección. Desde el otro de la calle notablemente angustiado Lincoln observaba como su hermana verificaba los últimos números del hogar, necesitaba cruzar, escabullirse quizás entre las arbustos , cambiarse de atuendo y quitarse el disfraz, pero le era imposible, una larga estela de autos bloqueaban el cruce seguro, por su parte Luan observaba pensativa el lugar, en su rostro se podía leer la indecisión, el miedo a la confrontación, mientras tanto la estela de vehículos no mermaba su cantidad, al tiempo que las manecillas giraban inclementes. Fue entonces que la muchacha desistió, dando media vuelta se dispuso a volver por su camino.

-No por favor no- Farfullaba Lincoln lleno de frustración. Luan retrocedía, la oportunidad de volver a verla, de volver a oír uno de sus pésimos chistes se esfumaba como el polvo de las pistas, no podía tolerarlo, cruzaría la pista, así fuese lo último que hiciese.

Así pues llenándose de valor se lanzó a esta, algunos carros se detuvieron por voluntad propia, otros tuvieron que ser esquivados por el, con cada movimiento se encontraba más cerca de su objetivo, uno que casi se vuelve inalcanzable en el vehículo. El cual logro rosarle, lo suficiente para que la fricción pudiese lanzarle sobre la acera. Sus ojos se nublaron por un instante, al igual que su cuerpo que entumecido, parecía invitarlo a un sueño inesperado, a la lejanía podía ver como aquella chica de contagiosa sonrisa corría hacia él.

No le tomo mucho recuperar la razón. Separando con dificultad los parpados lograba observar aquel rostro tan familiar sobre si, su sonrisa le decía que estaba a salvo.

-Creo que nos conocimos por accidente, entiendes- Bromeaba la chica.

-Que ocurrió- preguntaba Luke, un poco atontado.

-Tratasteis de ser el más rápido de la pista pero un auto opino distinto- Respondía sin disminuir su entusiasmo. –Verdad que era tan importante para arriesgarte a terminar como un sapo aplastado en la pista.

No sabía que responder, la tenía al frente bromeando y preguntándole sobre el accidente, interrogantes que no podía permitirse contestar, el había visto su rostro lleno de dudas y de angustia al acercarse a la entrada, nada igualado a aquella sonrisa que ahora esbozaba, no podía permitirse acabar con su alegria, no podía permitirse arrancarle su sonrisa a Luan Loud.

-Me pareció ver una…moneda?- Respondía con un poco de humor.

-Una moneda…- Repetía Luan anonadada. –Claro ya entendí, muy gracioso- Le respondía soltando otra carcajada a tiempo de que con alegría golpeaba su espalda con la palma de su mano. –Bueno chico gracioso, soy Luan Loud, comediante y animadora de fiestas, si deseas meterte en el negocio estoy buscando ayudantes, pago con pasteles, entiendes.- Le mencionaba al son de una rima improvisada al tiempo que dándole su tarjeta partía a la estación de buses con una carcajada.

-Luan Loud comediante- Se decía a si mismo Lincoln, mientras que con recelo guardaba la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Quizás aquello no resultase como esperaba, pero volver a verla sonreír, era todo lo que necesitaba para asegurarse de que la volvería a ver.

-0-

Que era lo hacía tan especial a Hazeltucky, tan único, quizás sus calles cubiertas de pintorescos negocios, y sus coloridas esquinas que acogían restaurantes de países cuyo nombre nunca había escuchado.

-Ahi, preparan anticucho, es como carne, pero no lo es, Jasón dice que es corazón de res, solo sé que es rico- Le comentaba Daniel Kelly un muchacho a quien sus amigos cercanos conocían como Dan, capitán de la escuadra local y buen amigo de aquel niño blancos cabellos que lo acompañaba subido sobre aquel colorido ciclomotor que montaba por las calles de la ciudad. Aquel bullicio que solo podía encontrase en las más grandes urbes se recreaba de mano de trovadores callejeros, músicos errantes y estafadores locales, quienes coloreando aquellas rusticas gastadas calles llenaban de vida los marchitos edificios que sus años dorado pudiesen albergar a lo mejor de la ciudad.

-¡Esto es genial Dan¡- Con el viento en el rostro y una sonrisa de felicidad, Lincoln Loud, expresaba su latente emoción al recorrer la ciudad en aquel pequeño vehículo.

-¡Si que lo es¡- Respondía con igual ímpetu.-¡Es una suerte que la señora Thompson pudiese convencer al instructor de dejarme tomar el examen con un año menos¡.

-¡Espera¡que¡ No tienes la edad legal¡- Le respondía lleno de temor, al tiempo que girando temerariamente cruzaba un verjas de madera pintada.

-En un mes cumpliré 14 entonces si será legal, ¡No te agobies nevado¡- Recorrían juntos, los verdes campos de un agricultor local, en tierras que eran toda una revelación para Lincoln, pues a diferencia de la gran urbe que era Royal Woods, Hazeltucky alzaba en sus terrenos una gran tradición campesina, y un respeto para sitios tan emblemáticos, como el "Silver Lake" o los campos de Hudson.

-Giramos aquí y ¡Listo¡- Como si de un corte cinematográfico se tratara, saltaban a una zona que ya era conocida para él. Un pequeño suburbio, de casas antiquísimas y arquitectura clásica que cada vecino parecía cuidar con recelo.

-¡Bienvenido a mi hogar¡- Le comentaba reduciendo la velocidad de la maquina.

-Es... es genial...es genial, parece que viajamos en el tiempo.

-Viajar en el tiempo?- Comentaba entre pequeñas risotadas.-Oh nevado eres el mejor, ahora déjame mostrarte la mejor casa de todas, ¡Mi casa¡- Deteniendo la marcha del ciclomotor frente a una antigua casa que parecía atrapada en el tiempo, Daniel bajaba junto al pequeño Loud, esta es la casa Kelly, mi bisabuelo la construyo cuando llego de Irlanda hace mucho buscando un futuro mejor, se lo heredo a mi abuelo y el a mi padre es antigua pero es mi hogar- Comentaba sonriendo a Lincoln, quien anonadado lograba recordar aquellas viejas fotos que su abuelo le mostraba.

-Que dices Nevado, vamos, por cierto...-comentaba deteniendo su andar.-Lo mejor será no mencionarle el asunto de Katherine a mi hermano, podría preocuparse más de lo que debe.

-Mi oídos cerrados y mi boca sellada como dice mi hermana Luna-Le respondía Lincoln.

-Es bueno saberlo, así que vamos, hay tanto por mostrarte- Caminaban juntos por aquel verde césped y escaso césped que cubría lo exteriores de su hogar, en donde el pequeño Loud con oídos prestos parecía escuchar pequeñas andadas.

-Eso es…¡Es una mapache¡Daniel cuidado¡- Advertía al ver como una pequeña alimaña de pelaje bicolor acercarse tras su amigo.

\- Así que estas aquí amigo- Decía Daniel al tomar al animal entre brazos- Pintura… creo saber dónde estabas pequeño bribón- Continuaba, limpiando un poco de pintura blanca de su pelaje.

\- Te…te…ten cuidado D, esa cosa muerde

\- Espera te referías a…¡Oh vaya viejo¡-Respondía entre risas- Ja,ja,ja, hermano este es Roni, el primer miembro de mi familia en saludarte.

\- Es tu mascota, espera, ¿Es legal tener un mapache como mascota?, y se llama Roni por la mascota de las olimpiadas ¿Verdad?-

\- Si, si y si, hace años, muchos años, mi papá expulso a una familia de mapaches de la cochera, cuando nos ordenó a mí y a mis hermanos a terminar de limpiar el sitio, vimos que los animales habían dejado al más pequeño de ellos atrás en su huida, un bebe con la pata mala… bueno, papá dijo que el animal moriría, pero los chicos y yo nos negamos a aceptarlo y cuidamos mucho de él, y como veras aquí esta cinco años después, viviendo en el jardín como uno más de la familia, básicamente porque en la casa no lo quieren, ni en las pinturas de Mildred.

\- Veo que son estrictos…

\- Solo papá, la señora Thompson puede ser demasiado permisiva….por cierto Lincoln ¿Tienes mascotas?

\- Yo?, bueno si, tengo 5, Charles mi perro, Cleff el gato, Geo el hámster, Walts un canario y Lana- Respondía Lincoln con alegría.

\- Espera Lana, ¿Ella no era tu hermana?

\- Bueno si pero la conocieras me darías toda la razón.

Charlaban al tiempo que caminando por los alrededores de la residencia , Daniel se disponía a presentarle al resto de su familia.

\- En nuestra casa apenas podemos con una y no creas que es por el espacio o por el hecho que reparar todo lo que rompe Roni ya es en sí una labor extra, es por….- No pudo concluir, pues dos voces jóvenes se oían airadas enfrascadas en una importante discusión, interrumpiéndolo con la intensidad de sus palabras.

\- Por eso….- Decía Daniel, elevando sus cejas.

\- ¡Dámelo¡ es mi turno Joe- decía un adolecente, de una casi rubia cabellera castaña – No te lo daré, ¡nos harás perder Josh¡- respondía otro muchacho de idéntica edad y apariencia.

\- Bueno Lincoln- Comentaba Daniel – Estos son los gemelos, mis hermanos, Jhossef y Jhonatan, como la consola solo tiene un mando siempre se pelean por el…aunque siempre se pelean por todo lo que el uno grabado sobre el-

-¡No es justo¡, le dire a papá que guardas sus revistas bajo tu cama, ¡papá¡- Amenazaba Jhosh

\- Eres un soplón, ¡Papá¡No le creas¡- Gritaba Joe persiguiendo a su gemelo.

\- Se parecen mucho a Lana y Lola - comentaba entre risas mientras que a lejanía una voz tanto suave como delicada preguntaba a toda libertad por su escurridiza mascota.

\- ¡Roni¡Roni¡, donde te escondes, aun no terminamos, necesito un poco más pintura para tu retra…ba…ba..ba…ba- Balbuceaba al ver a Lincoln junto a su hermano, Daniel. La niña poseedora de una corta y recogida cabellera negra que cubría uno de sus ojos, junto a una blusa celeste, traía a la memoria del niño, recuerdos de sus días en Royal Woods.

\- Oye, yo te conozco, te llamas…veamos…¡Mildred¡,¡Si¡ eres Mildred, eras compañera de clase de mis hermanas menores- Al escuchar estas palabras, la pequeña cubría sus labios, ocultando su avergonzada sonrisa con ambas manos.

-¿Tus hermanas? pero como…espera…claro eso tiene sentido, la señora Thompson se empeña en que Mildred termine de estudiar en la primaria en Royal Woods, y tu aun estas en primaria, es obvio- Corriendo tras su hermano la niña de ordenada y corta cabellera negra se ocultaba con nerviosismo.

\- Dije algo malo- Preguntaba con calma – Mi nombre es Lincoln, soy amigo de Daniel, no sé si me recuerdas del baile de Saddie Hawkings-

\- Yo..yo…hola….- Saludaba con una voz entrecortada.

-Veo que los dos se llevan bien, sabes a Mildred le gusta mucho….- Un estruendo, vibrante y poderoso, resonó sin una razón aparente, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Lincoln como a Dan y su hermana quienes corriendo a la cochera con todas las prisas buscaban la raíz de tal explosión sónica.

\- ¡Vive la vida con actitud¡Toma la tuya y bésala tu¡- Cantaba con energía Jasón Kelly, al tiempo que destrozando su hacha emulaba casi a la perfección, el titulo más conocido de la banda SMOOCH.

-¡Suena como si Pucker Oppenheimer estuviera tocando en vivo¡ y se de lo que hablo ,mis hermanas un día literalmente trajeron a SMOOCH a tocar en casa

-¡Tienes toda la razón Lincoln¡Jasón¡Eso suena genial¡- Gritaba buscando llamar su atención, algo que conseguiría, pero que no detendría el ritmo de rock and roll.

\- ¡Gracias hermanitos¡-Contestaba con alegría en medio de la abrumadora melodía.

-¡¿Qué dijo?¡- Preguntaba Lincoln sin poder comprenderle a causa de la música

-¡Dije gracias hermanitos¡-

\- Grasa…¡Jasón no tenemos grasa¡- Respondía ahora Daniel, igual o más confundido

-Oímos hablar de grasa- Interrumpían los gemelos, haciendo su aparición atrás de los niños.- Nos encanta la grasa de tocino, dinos que es grasa de tocino.

\- Espera ¿Qué?- Respondía Daniel sorprendido- Aquí no hay tocino, que dicen.

-Es quiere decir que no hay un cerdito- Preguntaba Mildred tirando de la camiseta de Daniel.

-No ,no lo hay y chicos para que quieren grasa- Les recriminaba Daniel, tanto a Mildred como a su hermana.

\- Bueno tonto, es muy buen material para bromas así que ya veraz, espera…- Decía Joseph.

\- Se le puede dar muchos usos a la grasa de tocino hermanito, oye tú quién eres…- Preguntaba Jonathan

\- Tranquilos chicos tranquilos, este es mi amigo Lincoln del equipo de futbol de la localidad.

\- Un gusto conocerlos- Saludaba el peliblanco antes de ser abordado por los gemelos.

-Lincoln, uhm, me gusta tu cabello blanco- Comentaba uno de los chicos jugando con su blanca cabellera.

-¿Es natural?, que yo quiero pintar mi cabello, así me diferenciarían de este tonto- Continuaba el otro de los gemelos.

\- Si hazlo, no quisiera que me confundieran con un idiota como tu.- Le respondía el otro.

\- Que has dicho- Decía uno.-Que eres un idiota, ¿acaso estas sordo?- le respondía su gemelo.

\- Esto se pondrá feo amigo- Comentaba atemorizado Daniel.

\- Esto también me trae recuerdos- Respondía entre temblores, recordando las ya típicas peleas de sus gemelas.

\- Ni feo ni nada…- Continuaba Jasón, apartando a los menores.- Esta tontería termina ¡Ahora¡- Gritaba con autoridad tomando de las orejas a los gemelos. - ¡Maduren¡ parecen niños.

\- Lo sentimos Jasón- Respondían al unísono arrepentidos.

\- Claro que lo sienten par de tontos- Les reprochaba el mayor de los Kelly antes de retomar sus palabras -Pero bueno regresando a nuestro invitado que te trae por la casa Kelly hermanito, quizás algún entrenamiento especial o solo estabas por el vecindario, quizás tú y Dan, en su habitación…estoy jugando, pero enserio que te trae de visita.

\- Debí verlo venir de ti Jasón, acaso lo olvidaste Lincoln vendría hoy a cenar, además hablaríamos de ese asunto con el- Concluía en un susurro Daniel ante el asombro de Lincoln que poco podía entender del secretismo de sus palabras.

-¡Claro la cena¡ y ese " asunto"- Comentaba Jasón observando de reojo a una pequeña Mildred que oculta tras la puerta del garaje buscaba pasar desapercibida.

\- Chicos que asunto…- Preguntaba Lincoln.

\- El "asunto " hermanito- Respondía Jasón con una sonrisa al tiempo que se dirigía a sus otros hermanos- Lo mejor será dividirnos responsabilidades, ¡Jhoseph y Jhonatan¡ serán buenos hijos e irán a ayudar a la señora Thompson en la cocina, además de avisarle sobre nuestro invitado.

\- Jo, Jasón porque a la cocina.

\- Si Jasón la cocina es para chicas, porque nosotros.

-Porque creen que los envío ahí , además la señora Thompson me comento que quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes dos, así que se lo aguantan. Lincoln, tú y D, ustedes vayan a "jugar" arriba que yo me encargare de Mildred.

La autoridad de Jasón como el mayor fue acatada sin oposición, los gemelos se dirigieron ah paso presto hacia donde una amable mujer, de largos cabellos negros se presentaba frente al pequeño Loud, Daniel guiando a Lincoln caminaba junto a el por los pasillos de la segunda planta del hogar.

-Este es "el sitio"- Susurraba al abrir con sumo cuidado la puerta.-Como somos tantos chicos en casa y Mil, es la única chica, papá, puso una cerradura en su puerta para "protegerla" no sé de que la verdad, pero no sabe que nosotros tenemos una, bueno Jasón tiene una, Mil no puede dormir si él no está a su lado tocando la guitarra, ¡abierto¡- Exclamaba con orgullo al abrir la puerta.-Adelante nevado es hora de ser detectives.

Ante Lincoln, se revelaba un habitación de por mas grande, de donde irradiando cual única luz en aquel gris hogar, el celeste de sus paredes parecían llenar de calma su ser, en el cual colgaban pinturas que pasaban de lo bueno a lo excelente, un pequeña biblioteca junto a un humilde escritorio.

-¿Este es el cuarto de tu hermana?- Preguntaba Lincoln.

-En efecto, este es el cuarto de la señorita Mildred Thompson.

-Me trae...recuerdos- Deambulando por la habitación y con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, el niño de cabello nevado observaba , las fotos que enmarcadas lograban contar una historia, desde vacaciones, hasta bailes escolares, cada cosa estaba ahí. -Veo que son muy unidos- Comentaba Lincoln al tomar una foto donde Daniel, los gemelos, la que ellos llamaban señora Thompson y Jasón tomando en brazos junto Mildred, mostraban un gran pez, prueba irrefutable de sus fructífero viaje de pesca.

-No siempre fue así- Comentaba Dan, con algo de pena.- Cuando Mildred llego a la casa Kelly junto a la señora Thompson era callada, temerosa costó mucho que pudiera abrirse ante nosotros, pero cuando lo consiguió, créeme si te digo que conocí la felicidad, pensar que solo pasaron cuatro años desde ese dia.

-¡Espera¡¿Qué?¡Mildred no es tu hermana- Preguntaba Lincoln sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en sus palabras.

-No, no lo es, creo que tengo que contarte la historia- Le respondía Daniel , sin apartar su atención de cada uno de los libros que conformaban su pequeña biblioteca.

-Había pasado ya un tiempo, desde el fallecimiento de mi madre, las cosas aquí parecían consumirse lentamente, papá no paraba en casa, los gemelos eran cada día peor y Jasón, se encontraba tan ocupado complaciendo a tantos que apenas tenía tiempo para alguno de nosotros, pero paso un día, un martes si mi memoria no me falla, papá nos reunió en la sala y nos dio el mensaje **"Señores estoy saliendo con alguien, solo les informo no busco aprobación alguna de ustedes"** , recuerdo que los gemelos e incluso yo nos emocionamos, pero no Jasón, lo sentía como una traición, a la memoria de mamá.

-Una traición...- Susurraba Lincoln pensativo.

-Pasaron los día a paso de tortuga, pudimos conocer mejor a la Señora Thompson, una mujer bastante joven y muy amable, tenerla en casa era maravilloso, lograba con unas palabras hacernos recordar épocas que creíamos perdidas, hasta que llegado el día, la conocimos, llego en un viejo taxi, junto con la señora, vestía un vestido fucsia algo desgastado y su cabello negro era largo como no imaginas, muchos creímos que se trataba de su hija, pero una rápida aclaración nos saco de aquellas dudas, ella era Mildred Thompson, sobrina de la señora Thompson, un niña que hace no tanto había perdido a su padre en un viaje de negocios, al igual que nosotros años atrás a su madre, ¡si creo que esta es¡- Repetía al tiempo que sentándose a pies de la cama junto a Lincoln continuaba.-Era callada, temerosa, no parecía querer confiar en nadie, no importa lo que intentáramos, todo caia en cantaron roto, y lo peor era que aquella apatía ,parecía traer de vuelta toda esa oscuridad que la presencia de la señora Thompson había alejado durante su estadía. Con el tiempo Llegamos un punto de quiebre, donde no sabíamos que hacer, nadie lo sabía incluso Jasón, quien era muy distinto en ese entonces desde la partida de mamá, se mostraba molesto ante tal ambiente, todo esto no tardo en terminar en mal a peor, pues en un accidente, la pequeña Mildred había tirado de casualidad una vieja foto familiar al suelo, causando que su marco inundara de esquirlas plateadas el suelo, Jasón no pudo contenerse, aquello parecía ser la mecha que explotaba todo, ¡No haces más que traer problemas¡, escuchamos en nuestras habitaciones, lo último que vimos de ello, fue como Mildred entre lagrimas corría con dirección al patio trasero.

-Eso fue duro...

-Sí que lo fue, bueno al caer la noche, las cosas llegarían a empeorar aun mas, Mil había desaparecido del patio, no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la casa, ni en los alrededores del barrio, papá estaba enojado y la señora Thompson derramaba lagrimas sin reparo sobre su hombro. Quisimos ayudar incluso si papá dijera que no, bueno... todos menos Jasón quien aun enojado no daba su mano a torcer, buscamos por toda la casa pista de su paradero, cuando encontramos esto- Con delicadeza Jasón, acariciaba el lomo de un viejo cuaderno que había retirado de la pequeña biblioteca de la niña.-No era un diario, era más como un cuento, uno muy largo, al leerlo pudimos entender tanto sobre Mildred , ella tenía miedo, no de nosotros, no de la casa o de papá, tenía miedo de que su presencia trajera la desgracia a esta familia, con el pasar de la lectura nos dimos cuenta de que mucha de los desastres que se atribuía era culpa nuestra, culpa de tanto como Jasón como mía, al final de la historia su personaje volvía a donde todo había empezado, entonces lo supimos , supimos donde estaría, ¡Royal Woods¡, tomamos el auto que el abuelo heredo a Jasón y partimos con dirección a ese lugar. No nos tomo mucho encontrarla en la que en su tiempo fuese su primer hogar, sola en la oscuridad llorando desconsoladamente, se culpaba de todo, de la muerte de su madre, de su padre, del ambiente del hogar, pero nosotros lo sabíamos, pues no importa cuánto lo repitiera aquello no tomaría ni una sola cuota de verdad, ella era solo una niña, pequeña y asustada, que no comprendía aquella vida que el destino le había otorgado, de entre todos, Jasón parecía comprender sus sentimientos mejor que nadie, tomando del vehículo aquella vieja guitarra que tanto amaba, tocaba una suave melodía que lograba tranquilizarla, aquella noche todo cambio, recuerdo con algo de pena como los cinco pasamos la noche en esa casa tomados de las manos y entre lagrimas, cubiertos por una polvorienta cobija e iluminados por la luz de Luna, pues Mildred no estaría sola, al igual que nosotros había perdido a gente importante en su vida, había puesto sobre sus hombros la carga de la culpa y anhelado que todo terminara, es por eso que ese día estuvimos para ella, y juramos estarlo para toda la vida, pues ella ya no era Mildred Thompson, ella era Mildred Kelly, nuestra hermanita.

-Que historia...ustedes son una gran familia de eso no hay duda- Comentaba Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es por eso que quiero que de esto trate el espectáculo de Mildred, este no es un viejo cuaderno, es una copia de aquel clásico, donde la niña va un mundo mágico siguiendo aun conejos.

-¿Alicia?

-Exacto nevado, bueno este libro es casi ilegible, Mil ha escrito tanto sobre él, siempre estando dentro de ella, quisiera que por primera vez pudiera presenciarlo en persona, y bueno tu me comentaste que tu hermana Luan era una maestra en esto del espectáculo y también que has estado en contacto con ella incluso antes de que pudiese hablar con Lisa, por eso quiero que le pidas que se encargue de todo este asunto, sobre el precio , bueno puede cobrar lo que quiera Ammy corre por los gastos.

-Daniel eso...eso es excelente, excelente- Expresaba emocionado Lincoln.

-Sí que lo es, a que soy genio- Respondía igualmente de eufórico.

-Pero...no sé si- El llamado de Jasón, venido desde la primera planta, lograba interrumpir tales palabras.

-De ahí me lo dices nevado, creo ya esta lista la cena.

No demoraron en llegar a la primera planta donde sin preverlo las llaves del vehículo eran lanzadas a manos de Daniel.

-No te enojes con ello cariño- Se podía escuchar de la señora Thompson.

-Claro que no estoy enojado, ¡Estoy furioso¡, ustedes dos para de idiotas arruinaron la cena.

-Lo sentimos Jasón- Respondían al unisonó claramente arrepentidos.

-Me van matar de un enojo, señora Thompson lamento las molestias, creo que me llevare a los chicos a comer afuera- Despidiéndose de su madrastra y ayudando a todos subir al vehículo se disponía a partir sin un rumbo claro.

-Aquí viene la pregunta, a donde ir, propuestas en tres, dos, uno, ¡Ya¡

-Juegos y comidas Guss- Decían los gemelos.

-Guss sin duda, porque preguntas Jasón- Continuaba Daniel.

-Comidas Guss, comidas Guss- Agregaba emociona Mildred, mientras Jasón, vaticinando esta respuesta se estacionaba cerca del sitio mencionado.

\- Wow, juegos y comidas Guss, no sabía que les gustara este lugar-

-¡Estas de broma¡- Respondía Jasón con una cómica indignación – Aquí hacen las mejores pizzas de todo Michigan-

\- En lo personal su pan de ajo me vuele loco- Comentaba Daniel.

\- No me molestaría comer un banana Split Jasón…- Bromeaba Mildred.

\- Además aquí tienen a la más hermosa- Decía Joe – La más ardiente- Continuaba Jheff

-¡Mesera de todo el mundo¡- Concluían ambos en un grito al unísono.

\- No les creo- Argumentaba Daniel, al ingresar junto al resto al restaurante.

\- Puedes tener razón, posiblemente estén exagerando no creo…¡ La gran…¡- Exclama sorprendido, con clara y justa razón, pues en lo más profundo del sitio, vistiendo el típico traje de colores y portando el sombrerito de la compañía, una hermosa rubia, de sonrisa apacible y ojos vivaces se disponía a darles la bienvenida. Lincoln temblaba, era consciente de aquello que pudiese significar verlo, en especial ahora que no vestía su disfraz. A paso ligero la adolecente se acercaba al grupo, los gemelos fascinados por la belleza de la chica, Jasón dando miradas a los alrededores y tanto Daniel como Mildred preocupados por la reacción del niño observarla.

\- Es Leni, mi hermana…si me ve…ella podría…- trato de decir, ates de ser ocultado bajo el enorme sombrero floral que Mildred traía puesto consigo.

\- Como que yo tengo un sombrero idéntico, saben me compre uno en el mall de Royal Woods una tarde de verano, Barry me dijo "Leni tengo algo perfecto para combinar esos zapatos", yo no le creí, pero luego pensé, "Barry nunca miente", y me mostro el sombrero mas lindo del mundo y costaba el cincuenta por ciento, lo compre y luego pensé necesito una falda que combine con….con…de que estábamos hablando-

Los hermanos Kelly se miraron las caras, llenos de una abrumadora confusión.

\- ¿De sombreros?- Preguntaba Mildred con un poco de temor

-¡Sombreros¡¿Aquí venden sombreros?¡- Una vivaz energía, acompañada de una picardía sin recato, tomaban el mando de su radiante mirada. Pero una voz, algo tosca y despreocupada, apagada aquella vivaz llama de alegría. Tras de ella una morena de corta cabellera color caoba, y la labios tan rojos como el rubí más hermoso, la tomaba de los hombros calmándola.

\- No cariño, aquí no vendemos sombreros, vendemos comida…que es lo que ordenaron estos comensales-

\- Bueno…yo…esto…yo….- Leni titubeaba confundida, le avergonzaba admitir que había olvidado la orden.

\- ¡Dos aloha¡Una patriota¡y pan de ajo¡-Respondía con presteza Lincoln oculto bajo el sombrero de Mildred.

\- Eso es mucha comida ,pero quién soy yo para juzgarlos- Miraba con desdén al resto del familia, ocultando un sentimiento de perenne desagrado.- Bueno supongo que tú debes ser novia de alguno de estos tontos, aunque por tu edad deduciré que sales con "DanJuan", te lo digo ya chica ten cuidado con cualquiera que lleve sobre si el apellido Kelly, son maestros rompiendo el corazón de jóvenes incautas- Golpeando la mesa, lanzo una mirada furiosa a Jasón, quien no parecía inmutarse ante las palabras de la morena - Como sea, Leni ve a otra mesa déjame esta

\- Si señorita Mona…lo siento….- Se despedía, con un poco de culpa en sus palabras.

\- Vaya sí que es linda- Decía Mona al verla partir- Es dulce, amable, atractiva y sobre todo rubia…es una pena que tenga que despedirla-

-¡Despedirla¡- Contestaba airado Lincoln, abandonando su refugio bajo el sombrero – No puede despedirla, además porque va despedirla.

\- Exacto porque va despedirla- Agregaba uno de los gemelos.- A las chicas guapas no se les despide- Le apoyaba el otro.

\- Vaya así que eres un niño, no sabía que Daniel también tuviera esos gustos, aunque eres lindo porque negarlo

\- No soy un niño, ya voy cumplir doce, además porque quiere despedir a mi hermana

\- Si señorita Mona, usted lo dijo es dulce, amable y muy guapa, porque despedirla- Preguntaba Daniel.

\- Hacen de esto algo muy complicado niños, sin contar que no estoy obligada a responderle- Dando una mirada rápida Jasón, quien silbando una melodía buscaba no cruzar mirada con ella, se dispuso a continuar.

\- Pero viendo que tú dices ser su hermano, aun si no les veo el parecido, tendré que responderte-

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, expectantes a su respuesta.

\- Es cierto es linda y todo eso , pero como mesera es pésima, me corrijo es más que pésima, es horriblemente mala, no ha podido recordar las numeraciones de las pizzas, se confunde de mesas, pensó que los animatronicos eran reales y creyó algo sobre que se mueven de noche, a más cosas que ya no quiero recordar, no quiero ser mala, en especial porque es tu hermana, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es la manzana más brillante del cesto…

\- Y si…yo pudiera ayudarle a aprender todo eso…ella podría conservar su empleo- Preguntaba Lincoln.

\- En teoría, pero es algo imposible, básicamente porque tendría que contratarte y eso solo no lo decido yo, así que lo siento "niño"- Golpeando su frente con su dedo índice, Mona sonreía disfrutando del rostro desencajado del niño de blanco.

\- Sabes que eso es mentira chica- Exclamaba Jasón rompiendo su silencio.

\- Mentira….me llamas mentirosa Jasón…¡Tu¡, apestosa bola de….de…de…de algo apestoso

\- Si te caben las botas Mona, pues si mas no recuerdo, tu abuelo es el dueño de la franquicia Guss, ¿verdad?

Todos la miraron esperando su respuesta, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada vacilante, la morena dudaba en responder.

\- Puede…puede ser…pero eso importa, sabes Jasón, nunca ayudaría a nadie que estuviera relacionado contigo, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, sabes porque, porque eres un persona horrible

Cada uno de los hermanos trato de responderle, pero sabían que cada palabra podía poner a Lincoln en más aprietos del que ya enfrentaban, ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en tomar tal riesgo, nadie excepto ella.

\- ¡Mi hermano es buena persona señora mentirosa¡- Gritaba Mildred con toda la fuerza que sus pulmoncitos podían permitirle. Por su parte, todos en la mesa la miraron atónitos - Yo…lo siento- Decía al tiempo que cubría su rostro con el mantel de actividades.

-Me…llamaste señora- Decía sin mostrar rasgo alguno de enojo - Me agradas niña, tienes más agallas que todos tus hermanos, pero déjame decirte que no miento, tu hermano mayor es un abanico de decepciones que tuve la desdicha de conocer, cuando tenía un poco más de tu edad lo invite al baile SadieHawkings, el desgraciado nunca vino.

\- Era porque Daniel había visto una película de terror y no podía dormir

\- Cuando cumplí trece, lo invite a mi fiesta…nunca vino

\- Daniel había enfermado de gripa, pero decía que se iba a morir, me quede con el toda la noche

\- Cuando tenía quince fue mi recital de piano..

\- Los gemelos casi van a la correccional por allanar la escuela de noche, tuve que excusarlos frente a la directora

\- Cuando tenía dieciséis….

\- Mildred decía que había algo debajo de su cama

\- Sé que aún está ahí, aunque a veces lo oigo tras la pared… haciendo fapfap – Decía la niña con una notoria vergüenza, ante la mirada preocupada de los gemelos.

\- Y hace unos meses, nosotros…hicimos eso en tu auto…, para luego no llamarme, ni un solo mensaje-

\- Es que era el juego de Daniel, dime que podía hacer…- Una bofetada, arranco esa socarrona sonrisa de su rostro, ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos.

\- Ese es tu problema Jasón, siempre todos son más importantes que yo, es por eso que no puedo ayudarte, corrección no quiero ayudarte tarado- Decía tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. A pesar del golpe Jasón sabía que aquello era justo, la muchacha no tenía culpa de nada, ni Lincoln o su hermana.

\- Mona.- Decía ante el silencio de la morena.- Si has estado tras de mí , un pobre tonto, todo este tiempo, es porque a pesar de todo aun sientes algo y yo no voy negarlo también puedo sentir eso, pero esto no se trata de mí, se trata de este otro pequeño tonto que a pesar de todo quiere lo mejor para la chica que ama, para su hermana.

\- Eres un idiota Jasón…

\- Mona

-Esta…está bien, puedo hacerte el favor, pero….tú tienes que hacer algo por mi Kelly

\- Algo por ti, claro ,supongo, pero que es ese algo, digo a menos que sea "eso" no creo que haya que andarse con secretismos- Bromeaba con una confianza renovada.

\- Estas a una palabra de perder mi favor Jasón así que piensa bien tus palabras- El repentino cambio de actitud de Mona alerto al resto de sus hermanos, quienes tomándolo de las orejas le recriminaban al mayor aquella gran metida de pata.

-La hermana de Lincoln puede perder su empleo Jasón, tómatelo con más seriedad- Le decía Daniel.

\- Si Jasón, además si le ayudamos…- decía uno de los gemelos - Podría darnos su número- completaba el otro con una pícara sonrisa.

\- Es no va pasar chicos, pero en verdad Jasón, si no le ayudo a este paso perderá su empleo, por favor…- Concluía Lincoln.

-Está bien, está bien, no tienen que repetírmelo entendí el punto- Contestaba, algo ofuscado Jasón- Bueno Mona, soy todo tuyo, en que soy útil…

\- Usualmente en nada Kelly, pero esta situación es especial, ves a ese niño de ahí….- Dijo Mona, señalando a un pequeño niño no mayor a Lincoln que con timidez ocultaba su rostro tras un menú de comidas. – Ese niño es el hermanito de una amiga mía, viene todos los días con la intención de hablarle a esa otra niña, es un buen chico y me parte el corazón verlo así.

\- Entonces…quieres que le ayude hablar esa otra chica-

\- Acaso no es para lo único que eres bueno Jasón- Respondió con un notorio desdén.

\- Nunca cambias , está bien pero un trato es un trato, dejaras que Luke ayude a la rubia para que no la despidas y a cambio yo ayudare a ese pequeño casanova- Con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes, la joven extendió su mano sellando el trato.

\- Bien, ¡Joe y Jhoss¡, vayan al auto y traigan mi guitarra, ¡Daniel¡ ve con Lincoln y ayúdale con los preparativos, tu Lincoln ¡ve y se el caballero de tu damisela¡ y por ultimo Mildred- La pequeña aun con una rebanada de pizza en la boca, miraba intrigada a su hermanastro mayor.

-Captura mi mejor ángulo.

En la parte trasera del restaurante, Daniel ayudaba con esmero a Lincoln, tratando de ocultar su identidad lo mejor que podía tras su característica peluca negra.- Tu puedes campeón- Le decía dándole ánimos.

Lincoln por su parte repasaba mentalmente su plan de acción, uno que a falta de tiempo había improvisado, pero que sobre toda circunstancia consideraba infalible.

Jasón en el interior del restaurante se habría un espacio en el escenario con la ayuda de los gemelos, quienes diligentemente conectaban pequeños amplificadores a los lados, junto al pedal que sucedía a la Fender Stratocaster que reposaba sobre sus brazos.

-Tengo su atención, disculpen tengo su atención- Decía, buscando llamar las miradas de los comensales –Vaya tengo su atención, ¡Cool¡, bueno mi nombre es Jasón Kelly, hermano mayor de la máxima estrella del equipo local de soccer de aquí, Hazeltucky , ¡Vamos Raptors¡- Sonreía, tratando de ocultar aquella risotada que con tanto esfuerzo se esforzaba en contener al ver a su hermano menor cubrir su rostro de la vergüenza.

\- Pero bueno dejándonos de bromas, a continuación les voy a tocar una canción que está dedicada para todos aquellos que están inseguros si hablarle o no a aquella persona especial, espero que al disfruten.

Dando el primer golpe a su hacha, Jasón daba inicio a la canción, con un pegajoso retumbar de la misma la enérgica melodía, emociona a propios y extraños

Get on your dancing shoes

(Ponte los zapatos de bailar)

There's one thing on your mind

(Sólo hay una cosa en tu cabeza)

El constante retumbar de la guitarra llenaba de más energía aquella sala de comidas, algunos comensales entusiastas seguían la melodía con pequeños golpeteos sobre la mesa, por su parte el niño sacaba el rostro del menú, intrigado.

Hoping they're looking for you

( Esperasqueteesteviendo)

Sureyou'll be rummagingthrough

(Seguro que ya te habías dado cuenta)

Con sonrisas en sus rostros, muchos de los comensales disfrutaban con entusiasmo del espectáculo, entre ellos aquella pequeña musa aplaudía al son de la melodía.

Por su parte LeniLoud, confrontaba la ira de un cliente que había ya perdido la paciencia con la inocente muchacha.

\- ¡Te dije la numero veintitrés¡Veintitrés¡, me trajiste una pizza con el numero veintitrés escrito- le reclamaba con furia el cliente. La adolecente, consumida por el pánico no podía responderle, dando solo pequeños balbuceos que parecían irritar mas al hombre de mediana edad.

-Lo siento señor- Se disculpaba Mona - En unos instantes le traeré su pedido- Tomando al niño de la solapa de su uniforme, la joven le advertía.-Muy bien pequeño hazle entender el negocio o que vaya juntando sus cosas, ¿Entendiste?- El niño solo asintió al tiempo que con cautela se acercaba a la rubia, que no se esforzaba por ocultar unas pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

And the shit, shock, horror

(Oh, y la mierda, el shock, horror)

You've seen your future bride

(Has visto a tu future novia)

Oh, but it's oh so absurd

(Si, pero es tan absurdo)

For you to say the first word

(Para ti decir la primera palabra)

So you'rewaiting and waiting

(Así que esperas, y esperas, y…..)

Podía notar como con cada palabra el pequeño bribón parecía llenarse de valor, acomodaba su camisa y peinaba su corta pero bien cuidada cabellera negra.

-Oye Leni, estas bien...- Decía al tiempo que reposaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tu...tu quien eres...eres amigo de Mona...estoy despedida ¿Verdad?-

-No, no lo estas, me llamo Luke, te voy ayudar...

-Pierdes tu tiempo, soy una tonta...no entiendo nada, las personas me dicen veintitrés, veinte, doce y tres, quieren comida, pero me dicen números y no soy buena con las matemáticas.

\- No son matemáticas, los números solo representan los platos...

\- Los representan- Respondió con una palpable duda en sus palabras. - Como si se ocultaran tras una capa de maquillaje, como que no entiendo, no entiendo nada- Rompía en llanto de nuevo, resignada a su ignorancia.

\- No, no, Leni, son como, como...espera, ¡Eres una genio¡- La rubia secando sus lagrimas, lo miraba con una confusión que superaba con creces cualquier otra que hubiera tenido en el pasado, las palabras del pequeño meserito de alborotada cabellera negra, despertaban en ella un sentimiento que no podía explicar

-Leni tienes razón, toda la razón, las pizzas están maquilladas por eso solo pueden ver números, pero todas tienen cosas que las hacen resaltar.

\- Resaltar?, como...como el rosa en las personas alegres o el gris en las serias, como que lo entiendo...

Lincoln sonreía satisfecho, por aquel glorioso primer paso, al tiempo que sacando una libreta y tomando a la rubia de la muñeca caminaba junto a ella en dirección a los comensales

The only reason that you came

(Es la única razón por la cual viniste)

So what you scared for?

(Así que, ¿a que le tienes miedo?)

Well don't you always do the same?

(Bueno, ¿no que siempre hacías esto?)

It's what you there for

(Esta esperando ahi…)

Don'tyouknow?

(No sabes que…)

El pequeño, con el corazón inspirado se alejaba a paso de tortuga de su mesa, dudando y llenándose de valor a cada paso, aquello era la señal para Jasón, quien aumentaba la intensidad de los reefs, buscando obligar al pequeño a alcanzar el nirvana del valor.

\- Un número doce por favor- Decía la madre de dos niños a Leni, quien temerosa, balbuceaba el numero, sin poder comprender el pedido.

\- HeyLeni- DeciaLuke, sacándola de su laberinto mental - Leni, recuerda, al número doce le gusta usar falda de hojas y bailar el hulahula

\- Es...es una...una pizza Aloha, ¡Luke¡Luke¡, ¡Lo tengo¡Lo tengo en verdad¡- De un salto atrapo al niño en un enorme abrazo, aquello ella lo sentía como la más grande las victorias, Lincoln podía percibirlo, tomándola de la mano decidió junto a ella, con la firme convicción de que aquella pequeña y sincera sonrisa, sería lo único que necesitaría para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- Al número veinte, le gusta la libertad y vestir de barras y estrellas

\- ¡La patriota¡- Respondía emocionada.

\- A la tres, le gusta llevar vestir de Praga y calzar NeroGiardini.

\- Esa es fácil, es una italiana-

Pudo soltar su mano, convencido que había logrado su cometido.

LeniLoud su hermana mayor, aquella que con simple sonrisa era capaz de derretir el tempano más frio, regalaba ahora la calidez de sus palabras y la acogedor abrazo de su amabilidad a todo aquel afortunado que requiriera de su atención.

Daniel, los gemelos y la pequeña Mildred, lo observaban desde su mesa, con orgullo.

\- Estas loco Lincoln…- Susurraba Dan, al tiempo que alzando su pulgar le hacía saber a Jasón, quien aún se encontraba tocando en el escenario que todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Don't act like it'snot happening

(No actúes como si no estuviera sucediendo)

As if it's impolite

(Como si fuera descortés)

Togo and mention your name

(Ir y mencionar tu nombre)

Instead you'l ljust do the same

(En vez de hacer lo mismo)

As theyall do, and hope forthebest..

(Que todos, y esperar lo mejor...)

Dando los últimos reff a las cuerdas de su hacha, Jasón cerraba la presentación, ante una incesante mareta de aplausos que pedían a gritos otra canción. Mona sorprendida no solo por la gran aceptación del joven músico ante los comensales, sino también por aquella charla inspirada por la canción que el niño de negros y ordenados cabellos entablaba con la niña de sus sueños, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle encarecidamente que le regalara a su público otra melodía.

\- Todo sea por el Rock and Roll chica…..pero….bueno tu sabes, quiero que le des a mis hermanitos una ronda de helado. Gratis.- Respondía Jasón, ante el suspiro rendido de la muchacha.

Así pues Jasón cumplió su palabra, toco unas cuantas canciones más, para el público que se lo exigía, Lincoln por su parte, desempeño el labor de mesero junto a su hermana Leni , quien desbordaba una seguridad colosal, en la mesa más lejana los cuatro hermanos menores de Jasón disfrutaban del enorme Banana Split que Mona con su propias manos había preparado para ellos, entre bromas y juegos.

La tarde pasó volando, lo que se tenía como un simple almuerzo, había tomado cuotas legendarias dentro del restaurante familiar. Firmando algunos autógrafos y dando algunos números, Jasón era sacado a rastras del sitio por el resto de los Kelly quienes lo esperaban en la parte trasera del establecimiento.

\- Gracias señorita Mona- Agradecía Lincoln, estrechando su mano.

\- Hey niño, gracias a ti, si te soy sincera no quería despedir a esa muñeca, es linda, le da buena imagen al sitio, que hayas logrado enseñarle tanto en tan poco habla muy bien de ti.- Con alegría el niño asentía con la cabeza, satisfecho de aquella pequeña victoria. Partiendo junto a los Kelly, Lincoln, aun vestido como Luke, se disponía el sitio, dejar inmerso en la alegría que aquella pequeña gran familia, le podía regalar.

\- Sin duda tienes el premio al hermano del año, "nevado"- Decía Dan con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nevado?, me gusta….pero no creo ser el hermano del año solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Y no pedisteis su número para nosotros ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba uno de los gemelos- Dinos que si le pedisteis su número ¿Por fa?- Agregaba el otro. El niño solo se limitaba a darles una mirada condescendiente que retrataba perfectamente su respuesta. NO.

\- Aquí están los dibujos…este es Jasón con su hacha…y aquí estas tú con hermana como meseros- Decía la pequeña Mildred, restregando su arte en el rostro del niño.

-¡Esta genial¡- Respondía emocionado - ¿No te molesta si me quedo con el verdad?- Negando con la cabeza la niña le contestaba con una sonrisa.

\- Y al final todo salió bien para todos- Comentaba Jasón a todos sus hermanos y a Lincoln, quienes apoyándolo a su manera, le hacían saber que aquello era sin duda una verdad irrefutable, una aventura que no planearon, pero que les había dejado más de una experiencia agradable.

\- Me alegra mucho haberte visto Leni….- Decia antes de oírla gritar su nombre a la lejanía.

-¡Luke¡Luke¡- Gritaba agitada a un Lincoln que no podía decir ni una sola palabra de la impresión.

\- Luke...tu…espera…no te vayas…- Intentaba decir la rubia, agotaba.

La sorpresa era unánime, lo hermanos Kelly tampoco dispusieron ni una sola palabra.

\- No te vayas…- Temblaba ante estas palabras, el recuerdo palpitante , de aquellas lagrimas que su pequeña hermanita había derramado sobre su hombro regresaban a él en un collage de emociones lo suficientemente complicadas para acongojar al más estoico.

\- Leni…yo…- Trataba de responder, sin perder la compostura

\- Toma esto- Dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de papel.

\- Esto..

-Es una bolsa de papel Luke - Respondía nerviosamente con clara timidez- Digo…como que es un regalo…para ti- Al ver su contenido, una bufanda naranja se revelaba ante él, no era comprada, eso era algo que podía notar al instante, los puntos que la componían eran aquellos que él había practicado tanto a su lado, en una época ya de por si maravillosa.

Con una sonrisa acompañada de pequeñas lagrimas que ya no podía contener, Lincoln buscaba dentro de si las palabras correcta para responder tal gesto.

\- ¿Luke?- Preguntaba la rubia con curiosidad -¿No te gusta?...como que puedo entenderte…ese iba ser un regalo para mi hermanito…ha estado de campamento todo este tiempo y como el invierno se acerca pensé como que quizás tendría frio, pero Lori me dijo que él está bien que se fue con toda su ropa y que Lynn está cuidando su cuarto, así que no sabía qué hacer con el regalo y como que tú fuiste muy amable yo pensé que…

-Leni esta bien…- Podía haber llorado, al fin y al cabo solo era un niño, uno que extrañaba a su familia como nadie, pero no lo hizo, solo rió, energía e incesantemente.- Es el mejor regalo del mundo, el mejor del mundo- Repetía emocionado, ante una Leni que daba brincos de emoción, llena de una alegría sin parangón.

\- Estoy tan feliz, ¡Como que no puedo esperar que sea mañana¡, me puedes enseñar mas de los números y yo puedo mostrarte mis diseños, contarte de mis hermanas, mostrarte mis diseños…

\- Ma…ma…¿Mañana?-

\- Si mañana…pasa algo…

No podía responder, sabía que no regresaría, aquello había sido fortuito, no estaba en sus planes volver y si aun así lo quisiera dudaba mucho que alguien como Mona le agradara la idea, y el equipo eso también era un preocupación suya, le debía tanto a los muchacho, divagaba hasta que el despreocupado comentario de la dama de las pizzas lo traía de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Ya oísteis a la dama pequeño Luke, que dices mañana contamos con tu presencia.

\- Mona…

\- Es cierto amigo, aquí te necesitan, tienes que volver, nosotros ya pensaremos en algo para que no te retrases- Agregaba Daniel dándole su apoyo absoluto.

\- Mona…Dan…Leni… tienen razón mañana estaré aquí…aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer- Respondía a todos con alegría.

Con un abrazo de su hermana y un formal cruce de manos con Mona, se dispuso a dejar el sitio junto Daniel y toda su familia a bordo de su automóvil, rumbo a Huntington Oaks

\- Daniel…chicos…gracias…por todo…sabes Daniel, este día ha sido una locura, me atropello un auto, volví a ver a mi hermanas, conocí a otra familia casi tan grande como la mía.

-Ni nos acercamos- Bromeaba Dan.

-Puede ser, el punto es que este día me ha demostrado cuanto quiero volver a ver al resto de las chicas- Respondía Luke a tiempo de que con cuidado retiraba la tarjeta de su hermana del bolsillo de su pantalón.-Asi que están listo para una fiesta estilo Loud.

Las calles de Hazeltucky, tan bulliciosas como siempre, despedían aquel grupo de extravagantes hermanos, que con determinación miraban con esperanza el futuro.


End file.
